<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breaking Out by vampinsomnia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27797149">Breaking Out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampinsomnia/pseuds/vampinsomnia'>vampinsomnia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Death, F/F, Fluff, Smut, gahmi, jibo, siyoo - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:21:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>86,476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27797149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampinsomnia/pseuds/vampinsomnia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Was I stupid to love you?</p><p>Was I reckless to help?</p><p> </p><p>× JiBo Agents AU - Where Bora tries to put the last broken pieces together after the damage she had caused</p><p>× Start [30.11.2020] </p><p>× End [12.3.2021]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Minji | JiU, Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Siyeon, Lee Gahyeon/Lee Yubin | Dami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>291</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone! :D</p><p>I welcome you to my first ever truly long fanfic that took me months to finish. Before we start I have some stuff to inform y'all about:</p><p>- English is not my native language so there might be mistakes</p><p>- Some parts might be cringy</p><p>- For all of the above, I sincerely apologise</p><p>- I'll be posting twice a week (if I don't because of personal reasons I will inform you) - most likely on Monday and Friday (this could change)</p><p>- Names beside Dreamcatcher do not refer to any specific people, I chose them randomly (if you don't blink you might catch Loona members being mentioned)</p><p>- Trigger warnings: swearing, violence, manipulation, murder, death, torture, physical abuse, explicit sex scene, slight hint of homophobia, alcohol, guns, trauma, blood (I truly hope I didn't forget anything)</p><p>- There are few smut scenes which will be marked with ⚠️⚠️ at the beginning and at the end of it, so if anyone is uncomfortable reading it you can skip &lt;3</p><p>Without further ado, let's begin!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Siyeon?! Are you there?!"</p><p>Minji yelled into the radio. Unfortunately she only received a static sound as an answer. Not knowing what happened to the rest of the team made her slightly panic. However, she had to worry about herself first right now. She was stuck in the middle of crossfire. Only few metal boxes giving her shield.</p><p>"Come out you bitch!" one of the men shouted and shot her way.</p><p>Minji checked her ammo knowing, she was running out. She only had few bullets left.</p><p>"Well that must be enough..."</p><p>She sighed and reloaded her gun for the last time. All she had to do was to get out and go to the car that was waiting for them outside. The team agreed to meet up there if something would go wrong. And it indeed did.</p><p>As they infiltrated the base they started taking the enemies out. But to their surprise those men still kept coming. Minji as a sniper was positioned farther away. However, later when she received a call from Siyeon asking for help, she moved her spots. She packed her rifle and pulled out her handgun. She rushed towards the building and kicked the door open. She started shooting, making her way over to her friend.<br/>
But before they could meet up, they became surrounded and started losing more of own people. The boss gave orders to back out. Unfortunately, the communication got cut off right after. Minji noticed some of teammates escaping successfully, but she couldn't find Siyeon which worried her the most. In the middle of the whole bloodbath, she got cut off by some of the men. And that was how she got into this unfortunate situation.</p><p>"Here goes nothing.."</p><p>Minji quickly stood up and shot the nearest guy into the head. The body fell down and the shot alarmed his teammates nearby. Minji quickly sprinted towards the nearest exist, jumping over dead bodies that were laying everywhere. She got punched countless of times, but each time she got up and ran past her attacker. It was getting harder and harder to dodge bullets as more of the enemies focused on her. Minji's luck ran out the moment she felt sharp pain in her right shoulder. She hissed in pain, but kept her balance and basically threw herself out of the door. She kicked the door shut with her foot. When she stood up she used nearby metal pole to block the door.<br/>
Her shoulder was bleeding terribly, but she tried her best to ignore the pain and the blood soaking through her shirt. Minji ran to the place where their car was supposed to be waiting for them. </p><p>"No, this can't be..."</p><p>Minji couldn't believe her eyes when the spot where the car was supposed to be...was empty. There were no signs of the car nor her colleagues. She pulled out radio once again, hoping the communication was back on.</p><p>"Siyeon! Where are you?! I'm outside! Where's the car?!"</p><p>She waited, but no answer came.</p><p>"Fuck this!"</p><p>Minji threw the radio on the ground shattering it. She gritted her teeth as the sudden action put her shoulder into even worse state.</p><p>"They must've left without me." she whispered to herself. </p><p>Minji didn't have much time to think about it as she heard footsteps getting closer. She was injured and had no backup nor any ammo left. She collected last pieces of her strenght and started running. She studied the area before they went on a mission and she knew one address where to go.</p><p>The place was only minutes away, but her knees were slowly giving up on her. However, she refused to give up. She refused to die so easily. Right in the middle of street. Alone.</p><p>She managed to avoid the enemies that were following her by taking different turns and staying in the shadows. They eventually stopped chasing after her. But that didn't help Minji. She was still bleeding out and effects of adrenaline were wearing off.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When she finally arrived to the address, she dragged herself up the stairs and towards the door. Her vision was starting to get blurry and breathing slower. All of her injures were screaming at her. She weakly brought her hand up and knocked on the door, hoping that it was loud enough. However, she didn't hear any sound. She knew she was running out of time. Minji knocked again, this time more desperately. Thankfully, she heard a movement from inside. That was when her head started pounding even more. She felt strength leaving her body, but she tried her best to hold on.</p><p>The door opened slowly and Minji weakly looked up.</p><p>"Minji?!"</p><p>"H-Hi."</p><p>Minji let out a sigh of relief and her vision turned dark, body falling forward. She couldn't hear nor see, but she could feel the warmth slowly embracing her body.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bora was awakened by very urgent knocking on her door. She tried to ignore it the first time and put a pillow on her head. Unfortunately for her, the knocking didn't stop. It got even louder. She sighed and got up from her bed. She checked the time and furrowed her eyebrows. Yawning, she made her way to the door.</p>
<p>"Who the hell is knocking on my door at 2am..."</p>
<p>Without checking, she opened the door and the sight in front of her made her freeze in her spot.</p>
<p>"Minji?!"</p>
<p>"H-hi."</p>
<p>Then the girl in front of her collapsed right into her smaller body. Bora tried her best to keep the balance. Her mind was a mess from seeing a familiar face collapsed in her arms with bloody shirt.<br/>She dragged Minji inside and shut the door.</p>
<p>"Oh my god Minji what happened?" she asked mostly herself since the older girl was already unconscious.</p>
<p>Bora put a blanket on couch and quickly laid the older girl there. She brought her equipment and sat on a chair beside her.</p>
<p>"Please just hold on."</p>
<p>Bora unbuttoned Minji's shirt and moved towards the wound. She would be happier if the wound was clear, but sadly the bullet didn't go through and was now stuck in Minji's flesh. In some cases it was good because bullet could stop more serious bleeding, but in this case it needed to be removed. She had an idea of how Minji got herself into this situation so God knew what the bullet could possibly have in it. Bora knew some bullets that were used had different poisons in them and she couldn't tell whether this bullet was like that or not. She didn't want to risk anything. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry if this hurts.."</p>
<p>Bora cleaned the blood first so she could see properly. She took her forceps and moved it inside the wound. She gulped, hoping the other girl wasn't feeling too much pain. Even though she knew Minji's limits, she couldn't help, but to worry. <br/>She moved deeper until she felt the bullet. Then she carefully pulled it out and observed it. It was a regular bullet. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw that it wasn't poisonous and that the bullet didn't shatter inside the wound either. Both options would make things much more complicated. <br/>Bora set it away and started sewing the bullet wound. She kept checking Minji's pulse, wishing her heart wouldn't stop beating. So far Minji was holding on.</p>
<p>"Damn you're still a fighter.." Bora smiled softly.</p>
<p>The younger took a piece of cloth and started cleaning other smaller cuts on Minji's body. She slightly lifted the girl and threw the bloody shirt on the ground. </p>
<p>"I'll get you a new one." </p>
<p>She changed the cloth and then lightly wiped the cold sweat from Minji's forehead. As her fingertips made slight contact with the skin, she felt Minji burning up. She put her hand on the girl's forehead feeling the rising temperature. Bora's hand slided down to Minji's cheek and she softly caressed the smooth skin. </p>
<p>"You will be okay." </p>
<p>Bora smiled sadly, staring at the pale sleeping face in front of her. </p>
<p>"Let's bring the temperature down." </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>2 hours passed since Bora put Minji into stable condition, but she still couldn't sleep. She put the older girl into own bed and hooked her up on emergency IVs she had stored. She had her reasons for owning them, considering the fact that she could get attacked by a random agent on the street, but she surely didn't expect to use them on someone else. <br/>Bora sat beside Minji and watched her the whole time, afraid that if she looked away, the girl would just disappear. And Bora didn't want that. It had been too long since the last time she had seen Minji. And even longer time since she had talked to her normally, considering that their last conversation was a fight.<br/>Bora sighed and took out the IVs. She then sat on her previous spot and ran her hand through Minji's purple locks. Before they parted ways, Minji was blonde, but Bora found her beautiful in any hair colour. The brunette smiled softly for herself and caressed Minji's cheek while looking out of the window. She was about to pull away when she felt the girl leaning into the touch. <br/>Bora looked down once again only to be met with pair of eyes staring right back at her. She froze in her spot, not exactly knowing how to react. </p>
<p>"B-bora?" </p>
<p>"Shh I gave you IVs minutes ago. You must be still out of it." </p>
<p>The other girl simply nodded with her eyes already closing slowly once again. </p>
<p>"Thank you.." Minji rasped out, eyes already closed.</p>
<p>Bora smiled softly and laid down beside her. </p>
<p>"No need to thank me. However we still need to talk in the morning." </p>
<p>Minji only hummed in response already dozing off. Bora chuckled lightly and subconsciously scooted closer. She knew she shouldn't, but she couldn't help it. When she heard light snores coming from the older girl, she knew that she wouldn't be waking up any time soon. Bora used this chance and hugged Minji's waist while burying face into her chest. She inhaled the familiar scent she had been missing ever since she lost it. It had been years and Minji changed a bit, but her scent and warmth stayed exactly how Bora remembered it. <br/>The brunette looked up at the sleeping face and admired it for a second. Minji had always been beautiful, but Bora could swear that the woman in front of her was just getting prettier and prettier. Plus it seemed as if she wasn't even aging. <br/>Bora shook her head and mentally slapped herself. They weren't together anymore. And it was her fault. She was aware that they both made decisions, but she blamed herself more. However, she would do the same decision if she was put in the same situation like before. She just wished the other girl would had chosen differently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>"What do you mean that you're leaving?" </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"I'm sorry Minji, I can't do this anymore."</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Minji just came back from the training and all she wanted to do was lay down into a bathtub and relax her sore muscles. Unfortunately, as soon as she opened the door, she was met with Bora packing own backpack in a hurry. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"This what? Relationship? Did I do something wrong? We can talk it out... you don't need to leave." </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Bora stopped packing clothes and looked up at her girlfriend. She put everything down and approached Minji. The blonde was staring at Bora, not letting any emotions show.<br/>Bora sighed and put both hands on Minji's cheek and leaned forehead against hers. This made the blonde look up and meet Bora's gaze. Minji could see the guilt and pleading in Bora's eyes, but Bora couldn't tell what Minji was feeling. And it scared her. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"I would never be tired of this relationship Minji. I love you so much you know that... I'm just.. I'm tired of this job Minji. So tired. Do you know what we are actually doing? It has nothing to do with protecting the innocent. We are protecting the high positioned people and killing whoever makes them uncomfortable. I joined this company to help regular people... That's how it was in the beginning, but now it's all messed up and I can't do it anymore... "</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Minji looked down again and didn't respond. Her silence scared the shorter girl, but she didn't plan on stopping. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"And my contract is for another 25 years and I seriously can't deal with that. So I thought I should just run. Run and never look back. Start over." </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"And did you include me in your bright new future?" </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Bora was slightly taken back by the sudden question. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"What?" </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Minji put Bora's hands away and stepped back. Now the brunette could see hurt and anger in the older girl's eyes. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"You heard me... Did you include me in all your plans? Because you kind of forgot to tell me." </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"I wanted to tell you now to pack things and come with me..." </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Minji let out a bitter laugh. She rubbed own temples and then looked at Bora who was completely dumbfounded. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"You must've been planning this for months because we both know it's hard to escape yet you thought about telling me minutes before you leave?" </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"I didn't want to risk anyone finding out..." </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"Oh so you didn't trust me?" </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"That's not what I meant-" </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"Are you sure about that?" </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Bora was having a hard time coming up with an answer. She was afraid of someone hearing their conversation and exposing them, but at the same time, she knew there was one more reason why she didn't tell Minji earlier. Their boss, Chaerin. A slightly older woman who everyone was afraid of. <br/>Chaerin was practically obsessed with monitoring Minji and always training her. Sometimes it crossed all possible lines. Bora was afraid that Chaerin would beat the information out of Minji if she had slightest suspicion. And Bora didn't want that. She wanted Minji to be safe. So she thought it was better for her to not know. Even though now the decision seemed like a mistake. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"I-I had my reasons Minji. I'm sorry... Please let's just go. We don't have much time left. Just pack the most important things-" </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"No."</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Bora froze in her spot with wide eyes staring at the blonde.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"But Minji-" </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"I said no, Bora. I'm not coming with you. You should've talked to me about this because then I would remind you why I can't leave." </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Minji slowly started walking towards the smaller girl. Bora gulped and backed away until her back hit a wall. In other situations she would most likely enjoy the position she was in, but she hadn't seen this scary side of Minji in a really long time and she preferred it that way. Angry Minji was extremely terrifying and dangerous. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"Did you forget that I owe her my life? And in return, I should stab her in the back and just run away?" </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"Minji what she's doing isn't right-" </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"I don't care! I promised her my loyalty! And I owe her a life! </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Bora flinched hearing the blonde practically yelling into her face. Minji noticed it and stepped back. She took a deep breath, trying to calm down. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"I don't care what the company is doing. It's just a job like any other. We gotta do what we gotta do in order to survive. I thought we shared this opinion."</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"Listen to me-" </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"Bora please... Please stay with me." Minji begged letting some tears escape her eyes. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"Minji I can't... I'm sorry."</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Minji looked down defeated. She knew when Bora decided on something she didn't change it. It was useless to try and beg again. She wiped the tears away and looked up to meet Bora's gaze. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"Fine."</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"Minji I-" </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"Don't. Just... Don't. If you want to go, I won't stop you. But I'm not coming with you. Live your life then." </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"You gave me promises too Minji..." Bora said with her voice shaking.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Bora felt own tears rolling down her cheeks, but she didn't bother to stop them. How could she when the love of her life was slipping through her fingers. Minji didn't look at Bora. Her head was turned to the side and she kept staring at nothing in particular. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"And I would keep those if you decided to stay."</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"We both know that's not happening..." </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>The room was dead silent. Minji didn't dare to look up as she felt Bora's gaze piercing through her skull. Her heart was shattering into millions pieces and she felt as if she was suffocating. She didn't want to lose Bora, but she couldn't leave either. She thought the younger knew that, but she was proven to be wrong. Bora couldn't stand the silence so she went back to finish her packing. And Minji didn't stop her this time. She kept standing in her spot like a statue. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"Then I suppose we are over.." </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Bora sighed as she heard the words leave Minji's mouth. She put her pistol into the backpack and zipped it up. Bora threw it over own shoulder and then carefully approached her now soon to-be ex-girlfriend. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"I suppose we are..." </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"You should go." </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Bora nodded and quickly leaned up to press a soft kiss against Minji's lips. The blonde responded to the kiss and few tear drops rolled down her cheeks. Bora put hands on her cheeks and wiped the tears away. It was tearing her heart apart to hurt the only person she loved, but she couldn't stay. She never considered the fact that Minji wouldn't go with her. But here they were. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Minji lightly pushed Bora away breaking the kiss. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"Go before I call the guards.." </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"Nah you wouldn't do that." </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"Bora...Leave." </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>The brunette didn't push more, knowing that the other girl was indeed capable of calling the guards on her. She was angry after all. Bora could feel it in the kiss. <br/>She quickly pecked Minji's lips one last time before she rushed towards the window. Their eyes met one last time and Bora gave Minji a soft smile.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"Goodbye Minji." </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"Goodbye Bora."</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And that was the last time Minji saw Bora as the brunette disappeared into the darkness of the night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minji was awakened by the bright light hitting her eyelids. She squirmed and turned away from the disturbance and cuddled into the pillows. When the different scent reached her nostrils, her eyes opened in shock. This wasn't her room. <br/>She sat up, but the pain in her shoulder brought her right back down onto the mattress. She groaned and held her wounded shoulder. When the pain slightly faded away, she looked around the room. Even though it wasn't her room, she had an idea of where she was. The memories of the yesterday's night hit her. They were foggy and kind of all over the place, but she figured out what she needed. She crashed at Bora's. Minji was surprised, but also glad that the younger girl didn't let her die. A small smile crept on her lips and she slowly sat up again. She expected Bora to be gone, but sudden noises coming from the other sides of the apartment proved her thoughts to be incorrect.</p>
<p>Minji carefully got out of the bed and headed towards the door. Her head was pounding and her muscles were killing her, but she could worry about that later. Now she had to thank Bora and get back to the company as soon as possible. She couldn't risk them finding her in fugitive's home. She opened the door as quietly as possible and made her way out.</p>
<p>Minji was thinking of simply running away immediately, but after all ... the girl just saved her life. She deserved at least a simple thank you. However, Minji wasn't sure if she could face her. She was scared of where the conversation could go.</p>
<p>"Oh you're up." a voice spoke, startling Minji.</p>
<p>The older girl turned around only to be met with the girl who had been disturbing her thoughts ever since she woke up. Minji wasn't sure how to respond so she simply nodded her head.</p>
<p>"I cooked breakfast. Come on."</p>
<p>Before Minji could argue, the brunette had already disappeared into the kitchen. She let out a sigh and followed. It wasn't like she was able to say no to free food. <br/>When she entered, the food was already served and Bora was sitting down. The younger girl pointed at a chair. Minji got the hint and sat down. The food looked delicious and even smelled nice. Minji was sure that Bora must had learned how to cook over the years because in the past the brunette always burned everything when she tried to cook. Minji was pulled out of her staring contest with the meal by her own stomach growling. Embarassed she looked up to find Bora chuckling for herself.</p>
<p>"Hey don't laugh at me."</p>
<p>Minji's statement made Bora laugh even harder. Minji frowned, but the more Bora's laughter was filling her ears, the more the corners of her mouth lifted upwards. The older shook her head and dug into the food. When Bora's laughter died down, she focused on Minji who had her mouth full of food.</p>
<p>"Ahh you're still the same."</p>
<p>Minji looked up from her meal, cheeks stuffed, and stared at the brunette sitting in front of her. Bora's gaze softened and she smiled not looking away. Minji knew staying longer was a mistake because the walls she had been putting up over the years, started falling apart as if they were made out of cards. She focused back on getting her stomach full before she completely lost the last bits of her rational thinking. Bora noticed that she wasn't getting any response from the other girl so she ate the breakfast as well.</p>
<p>Naturally, Minji was the first one to finish eating. She took her plate and walked to the sink. Bora noticed it and rushed after her.</p>
<p>"It's okay I can do th-"</p>
<p>Bora's words were cut off as her body collided with Minji's who was already on her way back to the table. The older girl's hands instinctively wrapped around Bora's smaller body and held her close. Bora's hands ended up resting on Minji's shoulders and her face close to Minji's neck. When Minji felt the breath hitting her skin, she looked down. Bora, on the other hand, didn't dare to move a muscle. She missed having Minji this close. She didn't want it to end.<br/>Minji felt the smaller girl cuddle closer. She knew she should had just left, but her own body failed her and she just couldn't let go...</p>
<p>Bora closed her eyes and buried her face in the crook of Minji's neck. She knew the older girl would pull away sooner or later. After all, it was her fault that they separated. Minji had every right to be angry.</p>
<p>"Uhm thank you for...thank you for saving my life. I suppose I owe you now?" Minji chuckled lightly.</p>
<p>She felt the brunette in her arms nod in response. Minji cleared her throat and she started to slowly pull away. However, Bora held her tight.</p>
<p>"Bora-"</p>
<p>"Stay."</p>
<p>The older girl froze in her spot as she heard the muffled request leave the brunette's mouth.</p>
<p>"Please don't go back there... Stay here. With me."</p>
<p>"Bora I can't-"</p>
<p>"You said you owe me."</p>
<p>Minji couldn't handle this any longer. She pulled away from Bora and looked at her with all of her emotions messily mixing together. Part of her wanted to stay, but the other part wanted to run away.</p>
<p>"I do owe you. But not this. You can't ask this of me."</p>
<p>"And why not? It is indeed a selfish request, but I can't help it. I want you to stay. Why can't you just stay-"</p>
<p>"Because you didn't stay when I begged you to!"</p>
<p>Both of the girls were taken back by Minji's sudden outburst. Minji covered own mouth and looked away, breathing heavily. Bora on stood in the place, but couldn't say anything. She knew Minji was right. And it pained her. She opened her mouth to say something, but the purple haired girl cut her off.</p>
<p>"I have to go now. They might be looking for me." Minji stated, rubbing own temples.</p>
<p>Minji needed to leave as soon as possible. She couldn't be sure how far other agents tracked her. <br/>Bora simply nodded and walked her towards the door. Minji grabbed own jacket that Bora must had taken off of her last night and opened the door. She looked over own shoulder to find Bora looking down.</p>
<p>"I still do owe you. So if you get into any mess... Call me."</p>
<p>Bora looked up, surprised when she felt a piece of paper being slid into her hands.</p>
<p>"But just for emergency." Minji smiled a bit and was ready to head out.</p>
<p>Bora grabbed her wrist quickly before the older could disappear. Minji raised her eyebrow, confused with the sudden action.</p>
<p>"You didn't tell me how you found me here."</p>
<p>Minji chuckled lightly and shook her head.</p>
<p>"I have my ways that shall remain a secret. Goodbye Bora." Minji saluted jokingly and walked away. A small smile formed on Bora's face and she let out a sigh.</p>
<p>
  <i>Minji always had a knack of finding the impossible after all.</i>
</p>
<p>"Goodbye Minji."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Minji entered the building she was greeted by a pair of arms pulling her into very tight embrace. The oxygen was squished out of her lungs, but the hold didn't loosen. Instead she was being shaken and spun around.</p>
<p>"Oh my God! You are alive! You are okay! Wait! Are you okay?! Minji do you remember who I am?!" the raven haired girl showered her with questions while checking Minji's face. She looked panicked and relieved at the same time. Minji couldn't help, but smile seeing the younger girl's reaction.</p>
<p>"I'm completely fine Siyeon. I just have few cuts and bruises."</p>
<p>Siyeon stayed silent and only stared at her best friend. Minji raised her eyebrow expecting the younger to say something.</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>Siyeon didn't answer the question. She grabbed Minji's wrist and dragged her through the building, towards the medical area. The older girl wanted to protest, but she was too busy with masking the pain she once again felt in her shoulder because of Siyeon's rough treatment towards her arm. When they arrived to the final destination, Siyeon opened the door of a certain room and shoved Minji inside. She followed in right after her and closed the door. Minji glared at Siyeon to which the younger girl replied only with a satisfied smile.</p>
<p>"How may I help-" the blonde sitting on the chair stopped talking when she noticed her patient.</p>
<p>"Hi Dong." Minji greeted her friend and awkwardly scratched the back of her neck.</p>
<p>By the other girl's reaction she was aware that probably everyone thought she died.</p>
<p>"Well, you sure look lively for a dead person." Handong chuckled as she stood up from her chair.</p>
<p>She pointed at the hospital bed in the middle of the room. The older girl nodded and sat down.</p>
<p>"So what's the matter?" the doctor questioned as she was getting her equipment.</p>
<p>"I'm fin-"</p>
<p>"Please check for more serious injuries than cuts and bruises." Siyeon cut off her best friend. </p>
<p>Minji sighed knowing it would be hard to get out of this situation. Handong lightly chuckled and nodded her head. She took the equipment and approached Minji.</p>
<p>"Shirt off." </p>
<p>"E-eh? Nah that's fine." Minji nervously replied.</p>
<p>She didn't mind taking off her shirt. She just didn't want Siyeon find out the fact that she had been shot. She didn't want her friend to worry. Handong stood in her place confused.</p>
<p>"Minji I've seen you without a shirt countless of times because you always get injured."</p>
<p>"And I've seen you naked." Siyeon stated with her arms crossed.</p>
<p>While the ravenhead stayed unbothered by own statement, Minji's cheeks were on fire when she noticed the look the doctor was giving her.</p>
<p>"Oh naked?" Handong teased while smirking playfully.</p>
<p>"N-not like that oh my god." Minji buried face in own hands. </p>
<p>People mistook them for girlfriends many times. The two agents couldn't even blame them with the way they acted sometimes. Minji had to admit that Siyeon was indeed extremely attractive and also lovely, but they were only best friends. <br/>Even though they did share something that crossed certain lines. But they decided not to talk about it.</p>
<p>Minji thought many times about how her life would had turned out if she dated Siyeon back then instead. Or even if she started dating her now. <br/>However, deep down she knew she couldn't do that. Even if it would be easy to love Siyeon that way, she wasn't ready to be in a relationship again. At least that was what Minji kept telling herself as a reason. But maybe there one more thing which she wasn't ready to admit. A thing that had something to do with a certain brunette.</p>
<p>"Minji over here is just too lazy to take a towel into the bathroom with her. One time when I came into the room I just layed down, thinking she must be still training. So I wanted to wait for her. However, she came right out of bathroom completely naked." Siyeon explained grinning as she recalled the memory.</p>
<p>It wasn't a complete lie. This situation indeed happened, but there was also one more.</p>
<p>"And you didn't hear the shower?"</p>
<p>"There were no sounds. She was already out of shower, but not out of bathroom."</p>
<p>Minji watched her friends talk while she tried to sneak away. For few seconds she even was succeeding, but the sudden pull of her wrist told her otherwise. She let out a yelp at the sudden contact. She widened her eyes realizing that she was busted.</p>
<p>"What's wrong with your arm?" Siyeon raised her eyebrow as she questioned her best friend.</p>
<p>"Bruises." Minji answered simply and nodded.</p>
<p>She didn't forget to add her cute smile, hoping that it would soften the raven haired girl. Unfortunately for her, Siyeon wasn't that easy to get manipulated by her best friend's smile. At least not this time. She sat Minji back on the bed and crossed her arms. Minji sighed in defeat and took off her shirt.</p>
<p>"Why is your shoulder bandaged? Minji what happened?" Siyeon furrowed her eyebrows and stepped closer.</p>
<p>Handong was already busy with unwrapping the bandage . She set it aside and examined the shoulder.</p>
<p>"Bullet wound." the doctor stated simply.</p>
<p>Siyeon's eyes widened and Minji looked down feeling guilty.</p>
<p>"Kim Minji why did you not tell me that you got shot? Was the bullet stuck? Did you get it out yourself? And where did you get bandages? Who bandaged it? Where did you spend the nigh-"</p>
<p>"Oh Minji didn't bandage it herself. She is terrible at it. Even though this doesn't seem like a professional work, it is still good." Handong explained and wrapped the already healing wound with a new bandage.</p>
<p>Siyeon was angry, worried and full of questions. But when Minji lifted up her head, she saw an expression she hadn't seen in a really long time. That was when Siyeon knew that they had to talk about this in private.</p>
<p>When Handong was done with patching Minji up, the two best friends decided to walk back to their room and talk it out. Minji entered first and plopped herself on a bed. Siyeon walked in right behind her and closed the door. She moved her best friend's legs and sat down on the spot. They were both silent on their way back. Siyeon didn't dare to ask more questions. She didn't want to push her friend anymore. Minji, on the other hand, wanted to tell Siyeon. She knew she would feel better, but she didn't know how to start.</p>
<p>Minji sat up on bed so she was facing her best friend. She took a deep breath in and let their eyes meet. She didn't know why she was feeling so nervous. It was just her best friend. The only person she knew she could trust in this world. At the same time, she was worried about her reaction. She knew Siyeon wouldn't approve of her actions, but what else was she supposed to do? Die on the pavement? Minji shook her hand knowing Siyeon wouldn't be angry about Minji going to Bora for help. She knew Siyeon would be angry because Minji wasn't supposed to know Bora's location. She wasn't supposed to know anything about her anymore. Yet Minji found her. Even though she had to admit that if she hadn't been in life threatening situation she would probably never find a way how to approach the other girl. She was just curious how she was doing. If she was alive even. How Bora was doing without...her.</p>
<p>Minji got out of her transe when she felt her hand being lightly squeezed by another hand.</p>
<p>"Please tell me what's bothering you. You know that I hate to see you struggling..." Siyeon said softly. She ran her thumb on top of Minji's hands telling her friend that she wasn't going anywhere.</p>
<p>"I- I got shot." Minji started still looking down at their hands.</p>
<p>Siyeon nodded and stayed silent waiting for the older girl to continue.</p>
<p>"I got shot into my shoulder, but I managed to get out. But you weren't there...Siyeon where were you when I needed you?" Minji looked up almost pouting. </p>
<p>Siyeon's chest tightened. She knew she didn't have a choice, but she still felt extreme guilt for leaving Minji behind. She would never forgive herself if Minji died. The younger lightly squeezed Minji's hands and sighed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>Siyeon fell down as a man kicked the back of her knees. She quickly spun around and shot his neck, blood rushing out of the wound immediately. Siyeon rolled away from the falling body and got up. She tried looking for Minji. She saw her purple hair for a split second before more enemies started attacking her.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"This is boss speaking. Everyone get out now. Over."</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Siyeon looked at the sound coming out of the radio she had attached to her belt. She was disappointed because their mission didn't end well, but at the same time, she felt relieved because it was over. She feared if they continued this it would end in complete loss of everyone's lives. She hit a guy into his head with the butt of her pistol. He fell down knocked out.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"Perfect." Siyeon smiled as she took his machine gun.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>The new weapon made her way out much easier. She tried to look for Minji multipletimes, but she couldn't see her anywhere. Siyeon thought that her friend must had already escaped. The raven haired girl shot her way out and ran to the car. She threw herself inside and the door closed right after her. She looked to the front seats to find their getaway driver Yubin and doctor Handong sitting there. When she looked beside herself there was only one more agent she remembered seeing in practice room before. But no sight of Minji. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"Yubin, where is Minji?" Siyeon asked already worrying.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>There was still one spot reserved for Minji. But the younger had no clue where her friend was.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"I don't know Siyeon." Yubin answered simply looking ahead.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>The driver had always been like that. She had strictly only work relationship with everyone. Nobody knew why and they didn't dare to ask. Not like they minded. They didn't ask questions and neither did Yubin. It was possible to have some small talks with her, but that was about it. That didn't mean she was completely heartless though. She helped when it was needed. She cared about certain agents a bit more.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Few minutes passed, but Minji was nowhere to be seen. Siyeon was panicking at this point.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"Everyone return to the base." </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Siyeon glared at the radio. She didn't like that order at all. Especially not when her best friend was still out there. Her glare turned into a panicked expression when she heard Yubin starting the car.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Siyeon snapped at her. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>She didn't mean to, but she was freaking out at this point. She felt helpless.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"Following the orders Siyeon." Yubin said and put hands on the steering wheel.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Siyeon rose from her seat and grabbed the younger girl's shoulder.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"Don't you fucking dare to drive off! Minji is still inside!"</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Yubin simply stared at Siyeon who was yelling directly into her face. Handong in the passanger's seat tried to calm the raven haired girl down, but it was useless.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"Agent 070397 why are you still in the same position? The order was clear. Return back to the base otherwise you receive a punishment." </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>As the static voice left the radio's speakers a red laser dot appeared on Yubin's chest. They all knew what that meant. Siyeon sighed as tears rolled down her cheeks. She pulled back and sat back on her seat. Yubin nodded and drove out of the alley.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"I can't leave without Minji..."</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Siyeon swung the car door open and was about to jump out when the other agent beside her grabbed her arm and pulled her back. Handong quickly shut the door and Yubin locked it.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"No let me go! I can't leave her there alone!" Siyeon yelled as she desperately wiggled in the tight hold.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Tears streamed down her face, but she didn't stop fighting. She managed to punch the other agent into the face, breaking his nose. Handong in the end had to give her sedatives to put her to sleep.</i>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <i>When she woke up, she was laying in the room she shared with Minji, all wounds treated. Siyeon quickly sat up and looked at the other bed, hoping that her roommate was there. Unfortunately for her, Minji was still gone. Tears covered Siyeon's cheeks once again and she slowly walked towards Minji's bed. She layed down and wrapped herself in the covers sobbing uncontrollably. She knew that their job was extremely dangerous and they were always one leg in grave, but she never expected Minji to leave first. Simply because of their positions. Siyeon being the infiltrator had a higher chance of dying than Minji who was a sniper. Regardless of positions, Siyeon was also ready to sacrifice herself for her friend. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Two knocks on the door echoed through the room, but Siyeon decided to ignore them. Only when she felt a weight shift beside her she looked up. She was met with a sight of worried Handong.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"Don't tell me she's-"</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Handong shook her head quickly and opened her arms. She knew the two best friends slightly better than the other agents so she knew Siyeon was hurting extremely. Even though she was sure there was no way for her to understand how much. Handong was in the company for much shorter time than Minji and Siyeon. However, she had to try her best to offer her friend as much comfort as she could. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>When Siyeon noticed those opened arms, she immedietaly snuggled closer and cried into Handong's chest. The doctor ran her hand through the raven hair slowly.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"We haven't found anything yet. Don't worry though. That might mean she escaped."</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"What if she died somewhere on the street? Alone?"</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"Minji is a strong agent. I'm sure she's okay. Don't lose hope Siyeon. Trust her a little." Handong chuckled lightly.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Siyeon wiped own tears against Handong's white coat and looked up. The younger girl offered her a warm smile to which  Siyeon replied with a nod.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>She could only hope that Minji was okay.</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I couldn't let them kill her..." Siyeon almost whispered as she finished explaining her story.</p>
<p>Minji understood. She knew very well how orders worked. Listen or suffer the consequences. As easy as that. She couldn't be angry at her friend for saving Yubin's life when Siyeon couldn't be sure whether she was or wasn't alive. </p>
<p>"It's okay Singnie. I understand." Minji said softly and pecked her friend's forehead.</p>
<p>Siyeon smiled widely and hugged the other girl. Minji chuckled and messed her hair.</p>
<p>"What happened after?" Siyeon questioned when their laughters died down.</p>
<p>"I escaped using different alleyways and hiding behind cars...just the usual. Then I- uhm..."</p>
<p>"You?"</p>
<p>"I went to her. She saved my life." </p>
<p>Minji bit own lip remembering the night before. Siyeon furrowed her eyebrows in confussion.</p>
<p>"Who?"</p>
<p>"The one and only Kim Bora."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bora collapsed onto the couch right after Minji left. Her mind was all over the place. Never in her dreams she had imagined the older girl appearing at her doorstep. And definitely not at the verge of dying. There was no way she could refuse to help her. But when she had the breakfast with Minji, it reminded her of the old times. Times when Minji was still hers and they had their future perfectly planned together. So when their bodies met and Bora felt the familiar warmth, she lost every last bits of her sane thinking. She didn't want anything else. She wanted Minji to stay. To have what they used to have before. But she knew she couldn't. Even though Minji was the one who ended the relationship verbally, Bora was the one who caused it.</p><p>"Maybe I should've stayed back then..."</p><p>As soon as the words left her mouth she shook her head and sat up. She caught herself rethinking her past decision too many times, but in the end she would still decide the same. She couldn't keep helping the tyran that called herself their boss. She understood that Minji owed her, but at the same time the debt should had been payed a long time ago. Minji had been working there ever since the boss saved her. She proved her loyalty when she got kidnapped by enemy company and didn't say a thing despite the horrible treatment she received there. Bora didn't want to think of that period of time ever again. She couldn't eat nor sleep while her girlfriend was gone. She was always on edge and snapping at everyone that dared to talk to her. She felt sorry, but her friends understood. She got into the trouble with boss as well. Thankfully, she didn't get beaten nor killed. Just got extra hours of cleaning the practice room. When they rescued Minji and brought her, she was on the verge of dying. Her eyes slowly losing its spark just like when the older girl showed up at Bora's door few hours ago. Handong did her best and Minji survived. After she was discharded Bora didn't leave her side. However, even after that the boss didn't give her any break nor promotion. She just said that it was good to have her around again. It angered Bora, but there wasn't anything for her to do. She only could make sure her girlfriend was alright. </p><p>Bora understood how Minji felt like. After all the boss got her out of abusive orphanage when she turned 18. She had been in it ever since she could remember. In all of the orphanages they'd let people leave after reaching this age, but it wasn't the case with this one. They kept even the older orphans to take care of the younger ones so the workers didn't have to. If they messed up they'd get a beating. It was a nightmare and Bora felt relieved to be out of there. She never asked how did they find her or why she was the chosen one. She was just glad to be out. The first years at the company Bora spent by only training. She wanted to show her boss that it was a good decision to take her in. She attended all of her practices and classes. After some time there were tests which decided about her position. Bora ended up being a spy. Her job was to get where it was needed and to get information. She had to be sneaky and fast. Personal skill of hers was that she was a master of lying as well. There was only one person who sometimes could detect when Bora was lying. <br/>As a spy she wasn't involved in big fights, but she got into few uncomfortable situations where she had to punch her way out. Since she had to be as quiet as possible and there couldn't be any traces left behind her, she barely used guns. She only knew how to use a pistol with a silencer. For long range kills there were snipers.<br/>Bora was always professional with her colleagues. She didn't talk much and spent most of her day practicing if she wasn't on mission. All of this changed when a certain girl was put into her care.</p><p>As Bora was about to recall the old buried memories, the sound of her phone ringing startled her. She reached out for it and picked up the call without checking the ID of the caller.</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>"Kim Bora you're late."</p><p>The sound of Yoohyeon's voice brought her back to her senses immediately. She stood up quickly and stuttered multiple apologies into the phone. The girl on the other side of the phone only laughed.</p><p>"I'll be there in five minutes. Bye."</p><p>Bora ended the call and threw phone on the couch. She sprinted into her room and put on clothes she had the nearest to herself. The brunette stopped in front of the mirror fixing some imperfections. When she was satisfied, she grabbed her phone along with keys and sprinted out. Thankfully, her destination was only a street away and even despite her small legs, she was still a fast runer.</p><p>After she escaped from the company she found one of her old friends who left before her. Kim Yoohyeon. Bora, Yoohyeon and Minji worked on multiple missions together and became really good friends. Sadly after one incident Yoohyeon couldn't work there anymore so she left. The boss wasn't happy, but even a doctor requested for Yoohyeon to either leave or take easier position. She used to be infiltrator which was the most dangerous position of them all. They were always in crossfire and their death rate was the highest of all positions. Yoohyeon was a full package when it came to skills. She could take any position she wanted. Sadly, she didn't want any position anymore. So she decided to resign. After that, she moved to live in a city and opened her own club. That was when Siyeon came into the picture to replace Yoohyeon. <br/>As Bora was planning her escape, she found all of the information about her old friend with the help of certain hacker who didn't work for their company. He also made sure Bora's texts couldn't be tracked. He owed her a big favour after all. After that she could text Yoohyeon freely and settle a meeting. When Bora escaped, Yoohyeon was there to pick her up and drive to her place. The younger girl was suprised that Minji wasn't with Bora since she was there when those two started dating and she thought they were inseparable. However, she didn't dare to ask further when she saw Bora's state. When they arrived, Yoohyeon's guest room turned into Bora's room and the brunette also got a job offer from the other girl that she couldn't refuse. That was how Bora also made a new friend. Turned out, Yoohyeon wasn't living alone, but had a roommate. Tiny girl named Gahyeon. Bora bonded with her immediately and they always pulled different pranks on Yoohyeon. Even after Bora got herself her own place she stayed over often. It wasn't like she had any other friends. But sometimes she just needed to be alone.</p><p>Gahyeon was probably the only friend she and Yoohyeon had outside of their agent lives. Yoohyeon and Gahyeon were childhood friends, but after Yoohyeon got taken by the company, she didn't hear about the younger. That was until she resigned. She found her childhood friend again and Yoohyeon started the club. Because of the incident she couldn't do it alone so Gahyeon helped her a lot. She finished her studies and she needed money so she didn't mind at all.</p><p>It took Bora exactly 7 minutes to finally arrive. She almost made it on time, but she tripped over a skateboard that one of the kids left in the middle of pavement. She didn't have the time to scold them as she was quickly getting up from the ground and rushing towards the club. Thankfully, only her knees were bruised and slightly bleeding. Her hands were only bumped from the fall.</p><p>"I'm here!" Bora yelled as she bursted through the door making some of the customers look at her weirdly. Those who didn't turn around were regular customers who were used to her behaviour. Yoohyeon came from behind the bar and rushed to her friend. She was ready to nag at her for being late, but then she saw the state Bora was in. Yoohyeon wasted no time and pulled the brunette to the back into own office.</p><p>"Bora what happened?" Yoohyeon questioned as she handed her friend first aid kit from her drawer. </p><p>The brunette thanked her and started cleaning the blood that was slowly running down from her scrapped knees.</p><p>"I just tripped over some kid's skateboard." she explained simply and patched up her wounds.</p><p>"I would expect you to be more aware of your surroundings?" Yoohyeon chuckled lightly and put the aid kit back to its previous spot.</p><p>Bora only sighed and rubbed own temples. The other noticed Bora being less talkative and energetic. Without saying a word she approached the brunette who was practically zoning out and gave her a tight hug. She felt the smaller girl tense up at first, but she slowly relaxed and welcomed the warmth embrace.</p><p>"I was just...thinking." Bora spoke up after a while.</p><p>Yoohyeon looked down at her friend who kept her face buried in her chest. She ran her hand through Bora's hair knowing it always helped.</p><p>"Wanna talk about it?" </p><p>"Not really, but I suppose you should know?"</p><p>Yoohyeon raised her eyebrow quite confused about what could possibly happen over night. They both sat on a couch by the wall. They stayed silent, only the clock's ticking filling the room.</p><p>"I didn't get her to stay..." Bora spoke suddenly, releasing a breath she didn't know she was holding.</p><p>However, Yoohyeon's confusion and curiosity only grew. She wanted to ask, but she knew it's better to let the other explain in her own pace.<br/>Bora leaned her back against the couch and looked at the ceiling.</p><p>"Minji. She came to me. I helped her, but I didn't get her to stay."</p><p>As last words left Bora's mouth, she closed her eyes and buried face into her hands.<br/>Yoohyeon was quite shocked. It had been quite some time since she had last heard that name being spoken near her. But she also didn't expect Minji to find Bora. To ask her for help even.</p><p>"What kind of help?" Yoohyeon dared to push further.</p><p>"She was dying... I had to help her Yooh." Bora looked at the latter with her eyes full of sadness. </p><p>Yoohyeon only sighed and hugged her friend once again.</p><p>"I'm glad you saved her. And maybe she will come around again?"</p><p>Bora snuggled closer and hid her face in Yoohyeon's neck. She wasn't sure whether to tell Yoohyeon about the number Minji gave her or not. She was scared of Yoohyeon thinking it might be a trap from the company and taking away the only contact she had with Minji. She knew she had to be careful, but she wanted to trust Minji.</p><p>Suddenly door swung open, making both of the girls jump apart.</p><p>"You didn't include me in cuddle time?" Gahyeon questioned as she put hand on own chest, acting offended.</p><p>"Well as far as I know... You're supposed to be working?" Yooh grinned and stood up. <br/>Gahyeon only rolled her eyes and made her way over to Bora. She plopped down and hugged the brunette. Bora only chuckled and returned the embrace. Yoohyeon smiled at both of them. She was happy they got along well. But one thought was disrupting her peaceful mood. And that was Kim Minji returning into Bora's life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two weeks have passed since the ex-lovers encountered each other. Siyeon gave Minji a talk about how she should forget about Bora because it would keep hurting her. Yoohyeon on the other hand didn't bring up Minji again. Minji took her best friend's advice and focused on training and missions, pushing any thoughts of the brunette to the back of her mind. However, Bora couldn't do that. She kept running into walls in hers and Yoohyeon's apartment or spilling drinks while she was at work, simply because she couldn't stop thinking about Minji. Whenever Yoohyeon or Gahyeon mentioned something that triggered a distant memory she shared with her ex-girlfriend, Bora zoned out and drifted into daydreaming. Her friends noticed something was wrong during first 3 days, but they didn't want to pressure her into talking. However, Bora had been like that for two weeks and Yoohyeon figured that she would have to talk to Bora soon.</p>
<p>Bora didn't want to talk about it though. She felt like she had it under control. But she was far from the truth. She was slowly losing herself to the imagination. Something about seeing Minji almost die in her arms two weeks ago triggered a deeply buried feeling. The realisation of leaving Minji alone in such a dangerous job hit her all at once. The fact that Minji probably got into similar situations multiple times and she wasn't there to protect her nor help her in any way. It pained Bora. She knew it shouldn't, but she couldn't help it.</p>
<p>"If you keep cleaning that glass so aggressively you will eventually break it." Gahyeon chuckled and she took the glass from Bora's hands and placed it down.</p>
<p>Bora jumped in her place and looked at her friend. She didn't expect to see the younger arrive so soon. It was nearing 5pm so it wasn't like there were that many customers at this hour.</p>
<p>"Gahyeon what are you doing here? I thought your shift starts in 3 hours?" Bora asked as she took another glass to clean.</p>
<p>The younger girl fixed the bag that she was carrying on her back and smiled. That smile. Bora had seen it before. Gahyeon was plotting something. But before she could question, Gahyeon was already heading towards the back door.</p>
<p>"My shift starts in 10 minutes. Yoohyeon will tell you more." Gahyeon stated before she disappeared.</p>
<p>Bora stood there dumbfounded until one of the customers asked for a refill of his glass. Bora poured him a shot and smiled sweetly. She was about to turn her head and look at the door again, but she stopped her action when she felt a hand land on her shoulder.</p>
<p>"Your shift is over. Gahyeon will take over from here." Yoohyeon announced from behind the smaller girl. </p>
<p>Bora turned around surprised. Yoohyeon smiled brightly before grabbing Bora's wrist and dragging her to own office. On the way there, they met Gahyeon leaving the changing room. She grinned happily when she saw the brunette being dragged by Yoohyeon.</p>
<p>"Have fun!" Gahyeon exclaimed and waved at her two friends.</p>
<p>Bora was confused by what that was supposed to mean, but she quickly waved back before Gahyeon disappeared from her view.<br/>When Yoohyeon dragged the other girl inside, she immediately hurried to a bag that was laying on the couch. Bora raised her eyebrow upon remembering that it was the same bag that Gahyeon was carrying when she came.</p>
<p>"Yoohyeon what kind of prank is this?" Bora groaned and plopped herself on Yoohyeon's chair by the desk.</p>
<p>"Not a prank." Yoohyeon smiled like an excited puppy. </p>
<p>Her smile was contagious and Bora couldn't stop herself from smiling despite not knowing what was her friend getting her into.<br/>Bora stayed silent and waited for the latter to say more. However, Yoohyeon only bent down to the bag and opened it. Bora stretched out her neck trying to get a better view from her position. It was understandable that Bora was quite taken back when Yoohyeon pulled out pieces of clothing that weren't hers.</p>
<p>"Those are my clothes?" Bora asked as she stared at the scene confused. </p>
<p>Her friend smiled widely and nodded. She threw the clothes at Bora who, thankfully, caught them before they hit the floor.</p>
<p>"Change. I'm taking you out to have some fun." Yoohyeon stated and crossed her arms. </p>
<p>Bora raised her eyebrow, her gaze switching from her friend to her clothes.</p>
<p>"Damn, you could've been more romantic than that." the brunette chuckled and stood up.</p>
<p>At first, she wasn't a fan of the idea, but she quite missed going clubbing with her friend. Plus it could distract her from certain thoughts.<br/>Yoohyeon only rolled her eyes at the latter's words and walked towards the door.</p>
<p>"I'll be waiting in the car. Hurry up."</p>
<p>In moments like these, Bora was extremely thankful to have a friend like Yoohyeon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The drive to the club was mostly silent. Yoohyeon was focused on the road while Bora was lost in her thoughts. She came back from her daydreaming the moment her friend stopped the car. Bora shook her head and looked out of the window. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion when she spot a club she didn't recognise at all. Actually, she didn't recognise the whole street. She was pretty sure she had never been in this part of the city.</p>
<p>"Let's go." Yoohyeon announced, already getting out of the car. </p>
<p>Bora quickly followed her action.</p>
<p>"I thought we would go to our usual place?" the brunette questioned as they walked together towards the club.</p>
<p>"I figured it's time to discover new places you know. One of our customers mentioned this place." Yoohyeon explained as she opened the door for Bora. </p>
<p>The brunette smiled and walked in, her friend following close behind. <br/>Bora was slightly nervous as she kept walking through narrow and dark hallway. Those were mostly her agent instincts kicking in. She had always been uncomfortable in tight places. She was trained to use her other senses when she couldn't use her eyes, but the cold walls occasionally brushing against her shoulders reminded her that there is only small amount of possibilities of her getting out of unfortunate situations. Yoohyeon had to sense Bora's nervousness because the older girl felt her shoulder being lightly squeezed. Simple action to let the brunette know that everything was alright. <br/>Bora let out a sigh of relief when they finally entered the main part of the club where the drinks and dance floor were located. Yoohyeon clapped excitedly and immediately dragged her friend towards the bartender.</p>
<p>"What can I get you ladies?"</p>
<p>Yoohyeon smirked as she looked at her smaller friend. Bora knew very well what that meant, but she didn't plan on complaining.</p>
<p>"The strongest you have."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After hours and many shots later - they both lost the count long time ago - Bora found herself leaning her head against Yoohyeon's shoulder as she was telling her about the memories she made with Minji. Yoohyeon had heard those stories everytime the older girl got herself more drinks, but she didn't care. She knew her friend was hurting and she was ready to be her pillar. They were good friends back in the company, but grew closer when Bora joined their ordinary lives. Yoohyeon knew the other was a fugitive now and it was scary at first, but nobody tried to take her back during all these years. So as the time went by, they became less scared even to the point of barely thinking about scenario like that. Bora was sure she destroyed any evidence of her possible location. Not even Minji knew - until now. Even though the possibility was low, Yoohyeon still grew extremely protective over her friend. Bora was kind-hearted and had a lot of love to give. Yoohyeon didn't want it to be destroyed by the corrupted company. Bora deserved a normal life. Her childhood was already hard enough.</p>
<p>"And she looked so beautiful in that moment..." Bora suddenly said after a while of silence.</p>
<p>She was telling Yoohyeon about the time Minji took her on a date near cliff. Bora found the view beautiful, but nothing could compare to seeing Minji's face in the sunset.</p>
<p>"I'm sure she was." Yoohyeon said softly and rubbed her friend's back. </p>
<p>Bora let out a sigh and ordered herself another shot. The moment bartender was done pouring the alcohol, Bora grabbed the glass and drank it. Even though the liquid was cold, she could feel it burning her throat.</p>
<p>"You still love her, don't you?"</p>
<p>Yoohyeon's words made Bora stiffen in her spot. She looked down at the empty glass and tapped it few times. The latter swore she could hear wheels turning in Bora's head.</p>
<p>"Yeah... I do." Bora mumbled, but it was loud enough for the other to hear. </p>
<p>Yoohyeon asked for another refill of both of their glasses. The two of them sat in silence not exactly knowing what else to discuss. The younger girl could feel that they hit the point when they should stop drinking and head back home.</p>
<p>"I will go to restroom. You stay here." Yoohyeon said as she stood up. </p>
<p>Bora pouted because she no longer could rest her head against her friend's shoulder.</p>
<p>"I will be right back."</p>
<p>Bora nodded and smiled hearing Yoohyeon's comforting words. When the taller girl disappeared from Bora's view, she got herself more shots. She knew her friend would stop her if she was there. But she wasn't. Even though the liquid was making her dizzy, it made her feel better as well. It reopened the old wounds, but also numbed the pain. <br/>Bora turned her head to look around the club. Her eyes landed on the nearby dance floor which was a bit hard to see. It was wall to wall people dancing to the club music. She wanted to join, but she wasn't a fan of dancing alone. She didn't know how, but she found herself pulling out own phone and searching for a contact she saved not too long ago. She stared at the screen for a while, but another shot she took gave her a sudden boost of confidence and she hit the call button. Despite the clock showing 2am, there were only few rings before the call was accepted.</p>
<p>"Bora?" Minji said with raspy voice.</p>
<p>"Hiiii Minji." Bora sang into the phone.</p>
<p>"What happened? Are you hurt?"</p>
<p>"Noooo. I'm fine." Bora shook her head as if the other girl could see her.</p>
<p>"I told you this call is only for emergency situations- Wait are you drunk?" Minji asked, concern slightly present in her voice.</p>
<p>"Oooonly a tiny bit."</p>
<p>"Where are you?"</p>
<p>"Ehhh in this new club? I don't exactly know where it is. I've never been here be-before. I think it's called HappyFace?" Bora hiccuped and drank another shot.</p>
<p>"Are you alone?"</p>
<p>Bora's eyes landed on an empty seat beside her where Yoohyeon was sitting just a minute ago.</p>
<p>"Yes. And I want to danceee." the brunette whined.</p>
<p>Minji didn't say more. Bora could hear only muffled noises coming from the other side of the phone. <br/>From the corner of her eye, she spotted a figure approaching her. Thinking it's Yoohyeon, Bora turned around with a bright smile. But when she saw a tall male figure standing in front of her, her smile dropped.</p>
<p>"Hi beautiful." he said with a smirk plastered on his face. </p>
<p>Bora simply turned back around, trying to ignore that man. However, he was quite persistent. He moved the chair closer to her and sat down. Bora shifted uncomfortably, but didn't look at him.</p>
<p>"Come on don't be like that. Let me buy you a drink." he said and put his hand on Bora's shoulder. </p>
<p>She immediately slapped it away. The man only laughed.</p>
<p>"I'm capable of buying my own drinks."</p>
<p>Bora looked up, her eyes trying to find the bartender. Sadly, he was on the opposite side, busy with refilling other customers' glasses. <br/>Suddenly, she felt a hand land on her thigh and give it a squeeze. Bora jumped in her seat and glared at the man. He was smiling, clearly proud of himself.</p>
<p>"You know, you shouldn't ignore when a handsome guy is talking to you." he stated, his voice full of cockiness. </p>
<p>Bora's face, however, was full of disgust and she tried to push the guy's hand away. That seemed to anger him as he, quite harshly, pulled her by her arms closer to him.</p>
<p>"How about we go to my place hm?" he said close to ear. </p>
<p>Bora started to slightly panic. She had years of training, but her senses were numb from the alcohol and the man was clearly too strong and too sober for her to handle. She was praying for someone, anyone, to show up and help her.</p>
<p>"How about I send you to hospital instead?"</p>
<p>Bora sighed in relief hearing the familiar voice near her. The man looked away from Bora, only to be met with tall silver haired girl standing in front of them. He abruptly stood up from his chair. Unfortunately for him, he was only the same height as Yoohyeon, which was still very tall for someone like Bora.</p>
<p>"Oh are you now going to pull that lesbian shit on me? That you two are actually dating or something? Tsk as if I would believe that. Just fuck off before you get hurt pretty girl."</p>
<p>Bora could see how Yoohyeon's eyes darkened with pure rage flaming from them. She had seen that look in Yoohyeon's eyes only once during a mission. And what followed after wasn't particularly nice.</p>
<p>"Don't worry I'm only her friend." she stated quite calmly. </p>
<p>The guy raised his eyebrows, but before he could say anything, Yoohyeon's fist sent him flying down to the ground. He fell down with a loud thud, making some of the customers turn their attention towards the scene.</p>
<p>"But even as a friend, I punch hard." Yoohyeon smiled as she was looking down at him. </p>
<p>The guy spat out blood from his mouth and was quick up on his feet.</p>
<p>"You bitch! I will kill you!" he screamed and Yoohyeon saw his fist approaching her. </p>
<p>She was still a bit weak and dizzy because she threw up back in the bathroom so she decided against doing quick dogding moves. Instead, she put up her arms as a barrier. But none pain came. She put her arms away to see another hand squeezing the guy's one right in front of her face. <br/>Her eyes followed the limb all the way from the hand to the face of the owner. Yoohyeon let out a gasp when she saw the familiar face.</p>
<p>"Didn't your mom teach you that it's not nice to hit ladies?" Minji questioned and tilted her head.  </p>
<p>The guy gritted his teeth and tried to free his hand from her hold. But Minji didn't let go. Instead, she twisted his arm making him scream in pain. She smiled and kicked him down on the ground. The guy landed on his stomach. As he tried to stand up again, Minji stood on his head with her foot, forcing him back down. <br/>Bora was quite shocked to see that Minji actually arrived and was now helping them. And even though she just wanted the guy to simply leave with one black eye, she had to admit that Minji was extremely hot wearing her tight black T-hirt with blue jeans and cap on, simply standing on the guy's head like that. <br/>Minji crossed her arms and leaned down.</p>
<p>"You know... What doesn't kill me, better start running." she stated in low tone. </p>
<p>The man obviously tensed up, but as soon as Minji put her foot away, he stood up, ready to punch. The agent rolled her eyes and punched his jaw hard enough to make him unconscious. Without giving the man a second look, she stepped over him and walked to Bora. Yoohyeon followed.</p>
<p>"Yoohyeon this is Minji. Minji this is Yoohyeon." Bora said innocently. </p>
<p>She looked like a small child that was caught doing something she wasn't supposed to be.</p>
<p>"Bora... We all worked together before...We're friends." Minji simply replied. </p>
<p>Yoohyeon was still quite shocked to see Minji standing there. It had been years since the last time she saw her.</p>
<p>"Thanks for the help by the way." Yoohyeon scratched back of own neck and looked at the ground before looking back up at her old friend.</p>
<p>"No problem." Minji answered and gave Yoohyeon a small smile. </p>
<p>She then focused her attention on the smaller girl.</p>
<p>"And you said you're here alone."</p>
<p>"Well I was in the moment when you asked me." Bora smiled cutely hoping that it would save her. </p>
<p>Minji sighed and shook her head. Even though Yoohyeon seemed quite sober, Minji could easily smell the alcohol coming out of her.</p>
<p>"So how were you two planning to get home when you both drank?" Minji asked, fixing the cap on her head. </p>
<p>Bora only whistled and looked at Yoohyeon. Minji focused her gaze on her as well.</p>
<p>"Don't tell me you planned on driving."</p>
<p>"What? No. Of course not. I was planning on calling Gahyeon to pick us up." Yoohyeon pouted at the lack of trust she was receiving. </p>
<p>Minji wasn't sure if she trusted her because back when they worked together, Yoohyeon had a knack of getting herself in trouble and ignoring some rules.</p>
<p>"Let's go you idiots."</p>
<p>Before any of them could argue, Minji was already dragging them outside. Yoohyeon quickly returned and payed for the drinks before she was being dragged once again. Minji put Yoohyeon in passenger's seat while Bora ended up in the back seat. Not that she complained though. She had a lot of space only for herself. Yoohyeon gave Minji an address and without any other words exchanged between them, the agent drove them there.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Like I mentioned before smut scenes will be separated with ⚠️⚠️ from the rest of the text so if anyone is uncomfy they can skip :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After approximately 30 minutes Minji parked the car where Yoohyeon told her to.</p><p>"Are you sure you shouldn't have driven Bora home first? I could've helped you with her." Yoohyeon asked as she unbuckled her seatbelt.</p><p>Minji shook her head and smiled a bit.</p><p>"Don't worry about it. I know how to handle her drunk ass."</p><p>Yoohyeon chuckled and looked at Bora who was slowly dozing off in the back seat. The silver haired girl only shook her head and got out of the car.</p><p>"Thank you for everything Minji."</p><p>Minji looked at the other girl and smiled.</p><p>"No problem Yooh."</p><p>Yoohyeon was about to close the car door, but she stopped herself. She bent down again and looked at the girl behind steering wheel.</p><p>"You know.. I quite missed you. Even though your mom-like nagging was quite annoying."</p><p>"Hey! Ah you're still such a little shit Yoohyeon."</p><p>Both girls laughed, not caring if the loud noise would wake up the already dead asleep Bora. When their laughter died down, Minji looked at the steering wheel she was holding and ran her hands on it. She sighed and shifted her gaze back on the younger girl.</p><p>"I missed you too, Yooh." she admitted with a soft smile.</p><p>Yoohyeon wanted to ask her why wouldn't she just leave and live with them. But she knew if Bora couldn't convince Minji to stay, she definitely wasn't the one to change the older girl's decision.</p><p>"Get her home safe."</p><p>"I will. Good night."</p><p>"Good night Minji."</p><p>After that, Yoohyeon closed the door and headed towards own apartment. Minji started the car when Yoohyeon safely disappeared behind the doors. As if on cue, a body ascended from the back seat and struggled while making her way to the front. Minji tried to avoid getting hit by one of Bora's limbs, only to get hit in the face by Bora's butt instead. The brunette didn't pay any attention to that as she plopped herself down on the seat and smiled happily. Minji rubbed own temples knowing this night wasn't over yet. When she noticed that Bora was just simply looking out of the window, waiting for the car to start moving, she leaned closer. Bora noticed it and turned her head only to be met with Minji's face few centimetres away from her own. The latter missed the way Bora's eyes flashed to her lips because she was busy with putting on the seatbelt for her. When Minji felt her cap being taken off and thrown to the back of the car, she looked up and was met with an intense gaze that the other girl was giving her. That was when she noticed how close they actually were. Without a second thought, Bora sneaked her arm around Minji's neck, pulling her closer so their noses were touching. Minji could feel Bora's breathing and even her own getting heavier. This time she didn't miss the way the brunette's eyes scanned her face, but ended up being focused on her lips. Unintentionally Minji did the same thing. And it was a mistake. She was staring at those beautiful plump lips she was able to kiss how many times she wanted years ago. Those lips that used to mark her skin many times. Those lips that brought her comfort and made her feel loved.<br/>Minji wanted nothing else than to close the gap between them and claim those lips back. But she knew she couldn't. If she did, she wouldn't be able to stay away. And she needed to stay away from Bora. Her task now was to get Bora home and go back to the company before anyone noticed that she left. Siyeon could wake up any time soon and even though Minji knew she could trust her, she didn't feel like explaining this whole situation.<br/>So before Bora had the time to kiss her, Minji was already pulling away. To Minji's suprise, Bora didn't say anything. Instead, she looked out of the window. Minji wasn't sure if she was supposed to feel relieved or worried. Regardless of that, she shifted in her seat and drove to Bora's address. No words were exchanged between them, their silence filled only with quiet music coming from the car radio. Minji could hear Bora softly humming to certain songs and that brought a small smile upon her face.</p><p>When they arrived, Minji helped Bora out of the car and up the stairs. The younger girl slightly sobered up, but was still tipsy. Minji found the keys in Bora's pocket and unlocked the door, helping her inside. Minji was about to wish the brunette good night and leave, but her plans were ruined the moment Bora grabbed her wrist and pulled her inside. Before Minji could say anything, she felt a pair of lips crash against her own. She felt herself being pushed backwards. Eventually, her back hit the door, closing it. It took Minji's brain a second to process what was happening. But she rather focused on kissing the brunette back than waiting for her rational thoughts to kick in. Bora smiled into the kiss when she felt Minji responding. <br/>The agent put her hands on latter's hips and pulled her closer. Next thing she felt was Bora's tongue inside her mouth which was searching for the contact with her own. Minji didn't waste any time in granting it.<br/>The brunette presses her own body into agent's one and positioned own leg between hers. Minji felt way too many warnings popping up in her mind. She slightly pulled away and leaned her forehead against her ex-girlfriend. She didn't dare to open her eyes.</p><p>"Bora...We can't. Plus you're drunk-"</p><p>⚠️(Here we go. Slight nsfw)⚠️</p><p>Minji's words were cut off by the feeling Bora gave her when she started kissing her neck. That made the agent ignore all of the warnings. She decided to let her guard down at least for tonight.</p><p>"Don't worry about me. I'm sober enough, but...if you want me to stop, I'll stop." Bora whispered against the neck.</p><p>Her every breath hit Minji's skin, sending shivers down her spine. The older knew she couldn't think about it. She just had to follow her heart and not brain this time. So she did. Her hands travelled from Bora's waist up to her shoulders and she started pushing her towards the bedroom. Despite being there only once, Minji knew the way quite well. The younger girl was confused at first, but when she realized where her footsteps were leading, she smiled at the thought. But that wasn't the only thought she had. Minji noticed the smirk growing on the girl's face and she still quite remebered what it meant. Bora jumped at the agent, wrapping legs around her waist. Minji wasted no time in holding her ex in her arms and connecting their lips once again. They both knew they are becoming impatient as their kiss grew more heated and messy. Minji pushed the door open with own back and made her way over to bed. She struggled to hold Bora properly in her arms as the younger moved her kisses and was now sucking on her pulse point, surely leaving a mark. The agent laid Bora down and crawled on top of her.</p><p>"Hi." Bora said, almost innocently.</p><p>Almost. But the way she bit her bottom lip while looking at the woman on top of her, wasn't innocent at all.</p><p>"Hey." Minji replied simply. </p><p>She leaned down close enough for Bora to feel her breath, but not close enough to feel her lips against own skin. Even though Minji's gaze was intimidating, Bora held the eye contact. In the meantime, her hands moved downwards, grabbing the hem of Minji's T-shirt. The older girl smirked and sat up, straddling Bora's waist. The ex agent was quick to catch up and she sat up as well, making their faces close once again. Without any difficulty she took off the T-shirt and threw it somewhere in the room. Soon after Minji's bra followed and joined her T-shirt on the floor. Bora took her time checking out Minji's now exposed upper body. She bit her lip as she run her fingers over the agent's abs, the skin contracting under her cold touch. She pecked the already forming marks on Minji's neck and then moved her kisses lower until she reached the girl's chest. Bora's eyes shot up to look at Minji's face as she lightly bit her nipple. The older girl smiled at the contact and closed her eyes. However that wasn't enough for Bora. She wanted to hear her. Instead of lightly biting, the brunette wrapped her lips around the nipple and sucked on it. Minji's lips slightly parted, letting a low moan escape. Bora smiled and gave the other nipple the same desired attention. Minji ran her hand through younger girl's hair as she felt her chest being marked all over. </p><p>However when she felt the girl's hands slowly unbuckling her belt, she grabbed her wrists. Bora looked up surprised, almost worried. But the devilish grin on the agent's face eased her worries. Even though not quite all of them. Minji pushed her down on the mattress, pinning her hands above her head.</p><p>"You had your fun, now I'll have mine." she whispered into Bora's ear, sending shivers down her spine.</p><p>In matter of few minutes Bora became a naked moaning mess under Minji.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please excuse me if it was too cringy. It's my first time writing a scene like that. Hope you enjoyed the chapter anyway.💀❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bora was deep in her slumber when Minji woke up. Their legs were entangled and Bora's head was resting on Minji's shoulder. The agent almost forgot about the early morning's events if it wasn't for Bora's bare front touching her arm. Minji looked over at the sleeping girl beside her and chuckled quietly. Bora's hair was a big mess sprawled all around her and she was snoring lightly. Minji leaned closer and gave her a peck on the lips. The brunette's mouth closed immediately and she continued sleeping with a soft smile on her face. Minji brushed off the hair from her face so she could see her better. </p>
<p>Seeing Bora in the mornings had always been Minji's favourite thing. She loved seeing someone she loved resting peacefully in a safe place. She didn't need to worry about anything. <br/>However this time, there was a lot to worry about. She sneaked out of company early in the morning and she still hadn't returned. Plus the fact that she was naked in fugitive's bed wasn't helping either. Minji knew Siyeon would cover for her no matter what, but that worried her. She was scared of what Chaerin could do to her. Or to Bora if she ever found her again. Minji knew it wouldn't end well for Bora. She saw of what is Chaerin capable. Experienced it herself. And she didn't want that to happen to Bora nor Siyeon. <br/>She let out a sigh as she ran her hand through Bora's hair. The brunette leaned into her touch like an innocent puppy. In that moment, Bora looked smaller than usual. More vulnerable. <br/>Minji smiled sadly and gave Bora peck on the forehead before unwrapping herself and getting out of the bed. She quickly collected her clothes that were all around the floor and put them on. She wrote a small note and put it on the nightstand along with a glass of water and a pill. Bora shifted on the bed and searched for the source of warmth that left her. Minji quickly grabbed a pillow and gave it into Bora's arms. The younger girl hugged it tightly and continued sleeping peacefully. Minji leaned down and placed one last soft peck on the lips before heading out of the room and eventually out of the apartment. Those weeks ago, it was difficult to leave, but this time, it hurt much more. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minji sneaked into own room through the window. She did her best to be as quiet as possible. She looked around and noticed Siyeon laying in the bed, face buried in a pillow. Minji furrowed her eyebrows and approached her friend. She stopped in her tracks when she noticed bloody tissues placed on the nightstand. </p>
<p>"Siyeon." Minji leaned down to girl's ear and whispered. </p>
<p>Nothing. Minji's heartbeat increased as she feared the worst. </p>
<p>"Hey Singnie. Wake up." she tried again and lightly shook with the girl. </p>
<p>Siyeon flinched and sat up causing Minji to jump back, startled. </p>
<p>"Wh-who- Oh Minji." Siyeon let out a sigh of relief when she spot her friend.</p>
<p> When she noticed the way Minji was staring at her, she quickly turned her head away. </p>
<p>"Look at me...Please." Minji pleaded as she sat beside the raven haired girl. </p>
<p>Siyeon only shook with her head as a response. Minji sighed and lightly put her hand under Siyeon's chin, turning her face towards her own. Her friend didn't fight it and let the touch lead her. However, she kept staring down at the mattress and didn't meet Minji's worried gaze. </p>
<p>"Siyeon..." </p>
<p>There was still dried blood under Siyeon's nose as well as on her bottom lip and purple bruise forming on her cheek. Minji carefully caressed her cheek and Siyeon immediately leaned into her touch, closing the eyes. </p>
<p>"What happened?" Minji asked softly even though she could imagine a scenario. </p>
<p>The younger girl stayed silent and only opened her eyes. Minji put the other hand on the other cheek, now caressing both of them. </p>
<p>"Please talk to me. Is it my fault?" </p>
<p>Siyeon only shook her head and put own hands on Minji's. </p>
<p>"Chaerin wasn't in a good mood. And I was in the wrong place at the wrong time." Siyeon answered with a sad smile. </p>
<p>"She asked where I was, didn't she?" </p>
<p>The other girl sighed and nodded. </p>
<p>"I told her that I don't know. She kept asking and I kept telling her that. Like I said, she was already in a bad mood, but I suppose I made her even more pissed."</p>
<p>"She beat you up..." </p>
<p>"It's fine. It was my fault. She was just worried you left for good." </p>
<p>Minji pulled the girl closer and hugged her tight. Siyeon immediately relaxed in her embrace and hugged her back. She buried her face in the crook of Minji's neck. </p>
<p>"It's not your fault Singnie. It's mine. I shouldn't have left. I'm so sorry." Minji spoke quietly and ran her hand through raven hair. </p>
<p>"Where were you? I was worried." Siyeon mumbled against the skin. </p>
<p>Minji tensed up hearing the question. She wasn't if she should tell the truth or not. Telling Siyeon the truth could make her angry, but lying would make Minji feel even more guilty than she felt already. </p>
<p>"Bora."</p>
<p>Minji didn't need to say more. Siyeon understood perfectly, but decided not to say anything. She knew her friend was having a hard time and she didn't want to add more fuel into the flame.</p>
<p>"But it was the last time. I promise." </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bora woke up with her head pounding as if her brain wanted to jump out of her skull. She patted the spot beside her only to feel the coldness radiating from the sheets. The brunette opened her eyes and sighed. </p>
<p>"Why am I even suprised. I was expecting this..." </p>
<p>Many events of her night out were blurred, but definitely not the moments she spent with Minji. She remembered every detail. How the older girl made her feel and how Bora made her feel in return. Bora smiled at the memory that already felt so distant despite it happening only few hours ago. <br/>Bora groaned as she sat up and stretched her arm, making some of the bones crack. She was about to stand up when her eyes landed on a neon green sticky note stuck on a glass of water. Bora crawled to the nightstand and grabbed the note. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>Last night was amazing. I prepared painkillers for you to get rid off the headache because I remember you being extremely annoyed by it. Sorry that I won't be there when you wake up, but you know how it is. Emergency number stays, but please truly use it only if your life is in danger. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>- Minji :)</i>
</p>
<p>Bora smiled softly as she set the note aside. She was sad that the girl was gone, but her leaving the message meant she didn't hate her completely. And she was relieved knowing she could still contact her if anything went wrong. <br/>The brunette took the pill and laid back down into bed. She didn't feel like doing anything today. Just laying down and enjoying the silence. </p>
<p>"Kim Bora!" </p>
<p>Loud voice and door kicked open startled the brunette so hard she almost fell off the bed. She quickly dove under the covers and held them tight. </p>
<p>"Get up sleepy head~" Yoohyeon sang and hopped towards the bed. </p>
<p>Bora didn't move one bit, but when she felt Yoohyeon grab the covers, she tightened her grip on them as well. </p>
<p>"Come on and get up. We are going out for coff-" Yoohyeon stopped in the middle of her sentence when she snatched the covers and saw Bora naked. </p>
<p>Both of the girls screamed and Yoohyeon threw the covers back on Bora. The taller girl immediately turned around facing the window. </p>
<p>"Well someone had a great bonding time with their ex."</p>
<p>"Oh shut up." Bora rolled her eyes and walked to the closet to grab random clothes.</p>
<p>"So you and Minji- uhm where is she?" Yoohyeon questioned still staring out of the window, not wanting to risk seeing her friend naked twice in one day. </p>
<p>"She went back to the company." Bora replied and fixed the clothes. </p>
<p>"Will you see her again?" </p>
<p>"I don't think so." </p>
<p>Hearing the words, Yoohyeon turned around to see her friend staring blankly at one spot. She approached her and hugged her tight. </p>
<p>"I'm sure this wasn't the last time you saw each other."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been almost a month since their last meeting. However this time, Minji was having a harder time than Bora. The brunette mostly focused on her work and spent a lot of time with her friends. The fact that she still had the number, still had at least one chance to meet Minji again, calmed her. So she decided not to worry as much. Minji, on the other hand, was feeling anger, confusion and helplessness mixing inside of her and ready to burst. All of her buried feelings for Bora were making their way out on the surface again. And she knew she had to bury them back. The thought of running away crossed her mind few times, but she had her debt to repay. Plus not only she was risking own and Bora's life, but also Siyeon's. Chaerin made it clear that she's ready to hurt the younger girl for Minji's mistakes. And the agent couldn't let that happen.</p><p>Minji kept going on missions and in her free time she kept training to keep own mind occupied. She usually trained until she passed out and someone, Siyeon most of the time, had to drag her back to the room. Siyeon grew more and more concerned about her friend's health. She tried talking to Minji few times, but the older always reassured her that she was fine. Which was an obvious lie. But she didn't want to push further.</p><p>Today was no different. After finishing a mission, Minji headed straight into a practice room. Luckily for her, it was completely empty. Mostly because the rest of agents were resting. Minji didn't bother to put on gloves nor at least wrap bandages around her hands. She approached the boxing bag and started punching into it. She put all of her suppressed emotions into each hit. Sweat ran down her neck and knuckles turned red. Minji kept throwing her fists, numb to the physical pain. All of her muscles were screaming at her to stop, but she didn't. Her punches became even stronger instead. She felt the fabric getting more worn out just like the skin on her hands. She only stopped when the sand spilled out of the bag and blood dripped from her knuckles. She moved backwards until her back hit a wall. That was when her legs gave out on her and her body slid down. Minji breathed heavily and pulled knees closer, curling up in a ball.</p><p>"Damn, what has that bag done to you?" Siyeon chuckled as she entered the practice room.</p><p>Minji put hands on own lap, hiding them behind knees.</p><p>"It was being a dick." she replied panting.</p><p>Siyeon raised her eyebrow and sat beside her friend.</p><p>"Oh really? Then I suppose it had it coming." </p><p>Minji only smiled softly and lowered her gaze to look on the ground. Siyeon without any other words took Minji's hands and observed them. The older girl didn't try to pull back knowing that it would only hurt more. Luckily, Siyeon predicted this situation and she came prepared. She pulled out a pack of wet wipes out of own pocket and started cleaning the blood on Minji's knuckles. The older girl barely reacted when the alcohol came in contact with her wounded skin.</p><p>"Train with me." Minji suddenly spoke. </p><p>Siyeon looked up to meet a pair of chocolate eyes staring back at her.</p><p>"I just cleaned your bloody hands. I think you need a break."</p><p>However, Minji decided to ignore that. She jumped to her feet, ready to fight. The younger girl stood up and let out a sigh. </p><p>"Minji let's just go back-" </p><p>Siyeon's words were cut off when she felt a quite hard punch land on her stomach. She stumbled backwards and held her stomach. When she looked up, she saw Minji sticking out a tongue at her.</p><p>"Okay princess. Bring it." </p><p>Siyeon stood in a defensive pose as Minji lunged forward. She managed to block most of the punches, but Minji managed to land the rest of them. The fist fight went on for several minutes, both of them getting more and more tired. Siyeon was aware that the older girl isn't as fast as her so she used it in her advantage. She dodged next punch and push kicked the sniper. Minji lost her balance for a split second, but quickly regained it when she noticed a fist aiming for her face. She caught Siyeon's fist into own hand and kicked her shin. The younger girl hissed in pain and her body bent down as reflex. Minji used that opportunity and elbowed her back, making Siyeon fall down. The infiltrator rolled on her back to stare at Minji, who was standing over her. The older girl smiled and put a foot on her stomach.</p><p>"I win, Singnie." </p><p>Siyeon smirked and quickly pulled Minji's ankle, making her lose the balance and fall down. The raven haired girl wasted no time and quickly straddled Minji's hips. The sniper was ready to throw more punches, but her hands were suddenly pinned above her head. When she looked in front of her face, she was met with Siyeon's one being only few centimeters away. She could feel the girl's hot breath against of lips as well as she could smell the perfume she put on in the morning. Minji now wasn't quite sure whether her quicker breathing was caused by all that fighting or because of their proximity. </p><p>"I win, Minji." Siyeon whispered, her voice an octave lower.</p><p>Minji felt shivers run down her spine. She had witnessed this side of Siyeon only once. Not saying it was a bad experience. She had to admit it was great. But right now her mind was too much of a mess and this wasn't helping her situation at all. However, she couldn't find the strenght to push the girl away. So she stayed laying, admitting her loss.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah whatever. You have a better training anyway." Minji stated and rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Whoa admitting so easily? Damn, if I didn't know you better, I'd even dare to say that you like the position that you're in right know." Siyeon smirked and leaned even closer, making tips of their noses touch. </p><p>Minji could feel the warmth spreading through her cheeks and she could only hope her blush wasn't that visible.</p><p>"Mhm what if I do?" Minji whispered, her eyes fixed on Siyeon's lips before looking up again. <br/>The younger girl stayed silent, quite surprised with the response.</p><p>"Hey! You two. Do that in your room."</p><p>Minji pushed Siyeon away and quickly stood up, not daring to look up at the person who scolded them.</p><p>"Ahh Dong let me have some fun in my life, will you?" Siyeon chuckled and stood up as well.</p><p>She crossed her arms, quite amused with the situation. Minji on the other hand was being a blushing mess all of a sudden. The doctor only shook her head and rubbed temples.</p><p>"You two are unbelievable. Whatever. Wash up and come for a weekly check up." Handong announced before heading out of the practice room.</p><p>When Siyeon turned her head to look at Minji, she found her with her head still down. The younger girl nudged her side, making her look up.</p><p>"Wanna save water and take a shower with me?" Siyeon teased.</p><p>Minji laughed and playfully pushed her.</p><p>"You're the unbelievable one."</p><p>"What? I'm just trying to save the planet." Siyeon shrugged and headed out.</p><p>Minji shook her head as a soft smile formed on her lips.</p><p>"Ah Lee Siyeon. If only you knew you're making my situation much more complicated."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And I oop-</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Siyeon and Minji kept playing a game of cat and mouse for almost a week. Handong, being the closest friend to them, was getting quite irritated. Those two always acted weirdly, but this was a whole new level. She wasn't sure if it was just a game or if they were being serious. In some moments, Minji and Siyeon weren't quite sure either.</p><p>The sniper was once again exhausted after a tough day full of training. With her eyes barely opened, she made her way into their shared room. When she entered she was met with sight of Siyeon peacefully laying down in own bed and reading a book. She didn't greet her roommate as her focus was fully on book. Minji smirked and quietly sneaked towards the bed. Siyeon, oblivious to what was about to happen, peacefully turned a page of her book and hummed a random melody.</p><p>"Singnie I'm home!" Minji yelled and jumped onto the bed.</p><p>The older girl ended right on top of Siyeon, knocking the book out of her hands. The other agent was still in shock, her eyes widened as she stared at the girl on top of her. Minji looked up, resting her chin on Siyeon's chest and smiled happily. The younger girl shook her head and smile formed on her lips as well.</p><p>"Welcome home then." she said softly and ran hand through Minji's hair.</p><p>Minji laid her head back down on the chest and released a sigh. Her muscles were sore, but when she felt Siyeon's arm wrap around own waist, she relaxed.</p><p>"Tough day?" Siyeon whispered and pecked top of her head. </p><p>Minji only hummed in response and closed her eyes. She felt safe again. Today was truly a tough day. She kept training nonstop and even Chaerin managed to pay her a visit and scold her once again for disappearing a week ago. As if it wasn't enough that she got her punishment right that day. It was mentally tiring. But that woman saved her life. And she disobeyed the rules. She deserved this treatment. She had to take it and keep going. Moments like she was in right now helped her with that. Being in a quiet place and in arms of someone who would protect her. That was when Minji's mind went to places she wanted to forget once again. She had spent so much time with the girl she wanted to forget like this. Minji used to come back to their room like a beaten dog as well. And Bora was always there to put those shattered pieces of her back together. To hold them close until she was sure they wouldn't fall apart. </p><p>Suddenly Minji imagined herself laying down with Bora once again. The brunette telling her comforting words with her soothing voice. Giving her all of the promises about their future and sealing them with a soft peck on her lips. Minji's mind then travelled back to the moment that happened not too long ago. The one when Bora called her from the bar and they ended up spending the night together.</p><p>That was when her daydreaming stopped and her eyes snapped open. She propped herself up on elbows and looked at Siyeon who stared back at her, worry visible in her eyes.</p><p>"Minji? Is something wrong?"</p><p>Minji wasn't quite sure what had gotten into her, but instead of answering using her words, she crashed her lips against Siyeon's. The younger girl froze in her spot, being completely stunned by the action. The sniper pulled away slightly, her eyes still closed.</p><p>"I-I'm sorry-"</p><p>Her sentence was cut off by Siyeon connecting their lips together once again. Kissing Siyeon first might had been first mistake Minji made and returning the kiss might had been second mistake Minji made, but in the moment she didn't care. Suddenly all she could feel were Siyeon's soft lips moving against her own. </p><p>Minji's grip on Siyeon's shoulder tightened and she let out a soft moan when her tongue made a contact with Siyeon's. The younger girl's hands found their way under Minji's shirt and roamed around the smooth skin. The other agent pulled away for a brief moment to let Siyeon take off her shirt before kissing her once again. That was when Siyeon changed the whole game and flipped them over so she was on top. Her kisses moved from Minji's lips to her jaw and eventually ended up on her neck. The older girl wrapped her legs around Siyeon's waist, pulling her closer. She moaned as the girl on top of her found the sweet spot on her neck and sucked on it. Minji's hands moved down and grabbed the hem of agent's shirt before taking it off and tossing it somewhere on the floor. Minji had seen Siyeon shirtless countless times, but this time it felt different. She had felt this once before and she didn't expect to feel it again since they agreed on it to be a one time thing. However, things didn't always work out the way Minji planned. Example being the situation she was in right now. But she was too busy admiring Siyeon's defined body and toned abs to be bothered by any other thoughts. </p><p>"Done staring?" Siyeon whispered into Minji's ear before biting her earlobe and lightly pecking her jawline.</p><p>"What if I say no?" Minji giggled softly and ran hand through the raven hair.</p><p>"Well too bad becau-" Siyeon stopped in the middle of sentence and furrowed eyebrows. </p><p>Minji's facial expression matched hers.</p><p>"What's wrong-" Minji was cut off by Siyeon's finger landing on her mouth. </p><p>Before she could ask more Siyeon quickly laid beside her and threw covers over both of them. Right after that, their door swung open revealing Yubin already in her uniform.</p><p>"You two lazy asses get ready. We have an important mission ahead." she announced fixing ammo in her pockets.</p><p>"Nooo I don't want to go. Can't other agents go?" Siyeon groaned and buried face in Minji's neck.</p><p>"Chaerin requested you two. Seems like the client is very important. So you better hurry and be in garage in 20 minutes." Yubin stated before simply heading out.</p><p>"How did you hear her coming?" Minji questioned.</p><p>"More like how did you not hear her? Her boots are loud." Siyeon chuckled and threw the covers away before getting out of bed.</p><p>"I don't know." Minji hugged the pillow and pouted.</p><p>Siyeon picked up own T-shirt from the ground and put it on. She could feel the other girl's stare on her and only smirked.</p><p>"I suppose you were too distracted."</p><p>The sniper felt the heat rise in her cheeks. Before Siyeon could fully notice, her face got hit by a pillow.</p><p>"Ow what was that for?" she chuckled and threw T-shirt at Minji.</p><p>"No reason." Minji answered simply and gave Siyeon one of her famous soft smiles.</p><p>Siyeon only rolled her eyes and waited for the girl to get dressed. When Minji was done she hopped towards the ravenhead like a baby bunny and poked her cheek.</p><p>"Come on we gotta gear up." Siyeon stated and held Minji's hand.</p><p>Minji looked down, but before she could say anything she was already being pulled out of the room.</p><p>Today was nowhere close to ending.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sorry for a lil delay in posting. I got busy during Christmas, but I am here now :D</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ugh why do we have to be here at this hour?" Minji groaned in the backseat of a van.</p><p>"Oh hush. We've been here only for two hours. The real mission begins in the morning when we escort Mr. Park. For now we just have to observe." Yubin scolded the older girl from driver's seat.</p><p>Company's cars were parked all around the street, monitoring it. Their job was to make sure there was no one to who would try to harm their client throughout the night. After that, they were supposed to escort him to airport.</p><p>"But this is so boring. Can't I at least take a walk?" Minji pouted and leaned towards Yubin.</p><p>"Ah get that face away from me." Yubin complained and put her hand on Minji's face, pushing her back into her seat.</p><p>Siyeon only laughed at the scene and looked out of the window. She was sitting in passenger's seat, helping Yubin with the monitoring. Minji wanted to help as well, but Siyeon clearly remembered the sniper having a tough day and being tired despite Minji saying otherwise.</p><p>"How about you take a nap?" Siyeon asked and turned her head towards the older girl.</p><p>"I can't sleep like this." Minji pouted and crossed her arms.<br/>Siyeon rubbed own temples knowing, what the other girl meant.</p><p>"Minji we are on a mission-"</p><p>Siyeon's sentence was cut off by Minji huffing and turning her head away.</p><p>"Make her sleep finally so we can focus on work." Yubin groaned and leaned own forehead against steering wheel, frustrated with the whiny sniper.</p><p>"Okay fine. Come here princess." Siyeon sighed, defeated.</p><p>Minji squealed in the backseat before opening the car door and getting out. The cold midnight air hit her skin causing her to shiver. But the sudden passing shadow that she saw from the corner of her eye, gave her even bigger goosebumps. Minji furrowed her eyebrows. She must had imagined it. She was extremely exhausted after all. She couldn't trust her own instincts right now. Plus there was no way someone could be that fast. She shrugged it off and opened door on Siyeon's side before getting inside and sitting on her lap. Siyeon closed the door and Minji made herself comfortable.</p><p>"Night night." Minji said in a baby voice before putting her head on Siyeon's chest and closing her eyes.</p><p>Siyeon smiled softly and ran her hand through the soft purple hair.</p><p>"Night Minji."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Minji was awakened by a loud siren going off right outside the car. At first she wanted to ignore it, thinking that it's just ambulance passing by. However a slap that landed on the back of her head brought her into reality. </p><p>"You two get up! We are surrounded and they're trying to reach Mr Park's apartment!" Yubin yelled while shaking with Minji and Siyeon. </p><p>As if someone poured cold water on them, both became fully awake. They quickly got out of the car and waited for orders. Yubin followed and handed them guns from the back of the van.</p><p>"Siyeon, you take these and join the unit 5 by the entrance. Minji move to the spot C5 we settled and keep a close eye on the apartment. If anyone gets in, shoot them." Yubin gave them orders before squeezing both of their shoulders. </p><p>"Come back in one peace." </p><p>Both girls nodded and Yubin walked inside the back of the van to gear herself up as well. The two agents focused their attention on each other for a brief moment. </p><p>"Be careful." Minji said, worry visible in her eyes. Siyeon smiled softly and gave her a tight hug. </p><p>"I always am. You watch your back too, okay?" </p><p>"Of course." </p><p>Siyeon quickly pecked Minji's forehead before running towards own unit. Minji took a deep breath and ran towards her spot. Thankfully, the building had an elevator so she didn't need to run all the way up to the roof. Siyeon and her unit formed a human shield in front of the building's entrance where Mr.Park was staying. Minji settled her sniper rifle on the rooftop of the opposite building. She had a perfect view on the whole situation. Enemies kept rushing it from every corner, but this time, company's agents were prepared better. <br/>Minji looked through the dayscope and monitored the apartment as she was told to. Fortunately, she only saw Mr. Park looking outside the window, watching the situation as well. The sniper put her radio beside herself and pressed a button. </p><p>"Singnie, how are you doing?" </p><p>It was quiet for a while, which worried Minji, but she soon got her answer.</p><p>"Well could be better, but I'm alive." Siyeon chuckled, but she was panting heavily.</p><p>Many men tried to break through the barrier to get inside the building. Siyeon put down the shield and quickly pulled out her gun, shooting some of the enemies. However, when more came rushing towards them, she was forced to hold up the shield once again. From the corner of her eye, she spotted a man taking out a grenade from his backpack. </p><p>"Oh shit. Princess, sorry to bother you, but... A little help?" </p><p>Minji quickly moved her focus from the apartment to check on Siyeon. She traced where Siyeon's gaze landed and she followed it with her rifle. The aim ended on a man that was about to take off the safety ring. Minji's eyes widened. There was no way she would let him do that. She took a deep breath in and aimed on his head. She pulled the trigger and prayed that the bullet would finish its work before he would.<br/>Minji slowly opened her eyes to see his body laying on the road in the pool of blood.</p><p>"Thanks. Now focus on the apartment."</p><p>"On it."</p><p> </p><p>"Yoohyeon what the hell is happening outside?" Bora questioned as she was drying her hair by the window.</p><p>The sight was horrifying. Many armed men and women killing each other. Bodies dropping all around the street like flies. Blood everywhere. She hated watching it. But there was nothing else for her to do. She knew police would never get involved. They always pretended they didn't see anything like this happening.</p><p>"Just another regular day." Yoohyeon replied calmly while sipping her tea and scrolling through her phone.</p><p>"They're all killing each other.." Bora sighed and sat beside Yoohyeon.</p><p>"Mhm. Didn't you notice the logo on one of the teams?" Yoohyeon looked up from her phone to see Bora furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.</p><p>"It's the company you both had worked in, isn't it?" Gahyeon asked and plopped herself down in couch beside them.</p><p>Hearing those words made Bora stand up immediately.</p><p>"That means Minji is there." the brunette said, ready to run out.</p><p>Sadly all those plans were destroyed when Yoohyeon grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down.</p><p>"Probably. But it's her job. And you're their fugitive. So don't you even think about going outside. It's dangerous." </p><p>Bora kept her head down and didn't answer. She knew going outside was stupid, but something in her was telling her to go there. She didn't like not being there when Minji is risking her life for some rich client who was head deep in problems. She had to make sure Minji was okay. </p><p>Without letting out a single sound, Bora abruptly stood up and ran towards the door.</p><p>"Bora!" Yoohyeon yelled after her, but the brunette was already out of the apartment. </p><p>The silver haired girl looked at Gahyeon who was still sitting down in shock.</p><p>"You stay here." Yoohyeon commanded, already walking towards the door.</p><p>"Yes ma'am. Now run after her and bring her back." Gahyeon smiled and sipped her orange juice.</p><p>Yoohyeon returned the smile before running out after her smaller friend.</p><p>Bora kept running as if her life depended on it, but Yoohyeon had an advantage of long legs on her side. She managed to catch the brunette right when she reached the first floor. Yoohyeon grabbed her arm tight and pulled her back towards the staircase. Bora, of course, was trying to wiggle her way out of the tight grasp. </p><p>"Let me go! I need to go after her!" Bora yelled and Yoohyeon tried to pick her up to carry her back.</p><p>"When the others will spot you, you will be shot right away! Do you want Minji to see that?! Do you want me to watch that happen?!" Yoohyeon screamed even louder.</p><p>Those words seemed to have an affect on Bora. She stopped fighting and looked down on the ground. Yoohyeon let out a sigh and put her hands on the latter's shoulders.</p><p>"Look. I know you still love her, but you've made your decisions and she's made hers. Maybe it will change with some more time, but now it's not it. She's out there fighting. She's still on their side. And you're a fugitive. When they see you, they might even make her shoot you. And I'm sure you wouldn't want to put her in such position. Ater this is over, I promise I will help you contact her and try to convince her. But for now let's just go back please." </p><p>"Yoohyeon I can't-"</p><p>Bora's words were cut off by a loud explosion and a shockwave that sent them flying against the walls. The ground shook with strong force and all of fragile products around them shattered. Both girls could hear screaming coming out of all apartments and slowly smoke started filling their noses. Yoohyeon tried to stand up first, but her head started spinning and vision blurred. She sat right back down and held her head. The ringing in her ears was not helping her growing headache at all. When she felt a strong grip on own arm, she looked up and tried to focus on the person's face in front of her. It was Bora. Even though Yoohyeon's vision wasn't in the best condition, she could still see blood dripping down Bora's face from her forehead.</p><p>"Yooh are you okay? Can you hear me?" Bora asked, panicking.</p><p>She brushed hair out of Yoohyeon's face and put hands on her cheeks. However, Yoohyeon only managed to nod. She felt weaker.</p><p>"G-get Gah..." </p><p>After those words left her mouth, Yoohyeon's body fell fully on the ground. Bora's eyes widened and she immediately checked her friend's pulse. </p><p>"Don't you dare Kim Yoohyeon."</p><p>A small sigh of relief left Bora's mouth when she felt her friend's heart beating. She dragged unconscious Yoohyeon to the corner and layed her down, hoping that nothing would happen to her. She had to go and get Gahyeon after all. She didn't know what happened to her. </p><p>Bora started sprinting up the stairs to reach the apartment as soon as possible. As she was getting closer, the air was more and more filled with smoke. When Bora reached their floor, it was all in flames. She put her T-shirt on her nose and tried not to breathe in too much. She could see some of the apartments having door opened, meaning some of the people already escaped. She searched for the safest way to the door of Yoohyeon and Gahyeon's apartemt. </p><p>"I guess I will just have to go for it..."</p><p>Bora sighed before running down the hallway, flames surrounding her. She could feel the heat on own skin, but she didn't stop. She reached the door and kicked it down, desperately looking for the younger girl.</p><p>"Gahyeon!" Bora yelled as she stepped inside.</p><p>The windows and other glass objects were shattered while furniture was caught on fire. Bora kept screaming Gahyeon's name while walking further inside through the thick smoke that was making her eyes water. At one point she barely could see anything, ending up with her tripping over something and losing her balance. She fell down, but immediately stood up and looked down. There she saw unconscious Gahyeon laying on the ground. Without a second thought Bora picked up the girl bridal style and ran out of the apartment. She could feel herself getting dizzier, but she refused to give up now. She had to save her friends. Whatever it would take. She looked briefly at Gahyeon's face and smile sadly.</p><p>"Please hold on. I got you now." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The loud explosion made all of the fighters lose their footing and fall down. Minji widened her eyes seeing the whole building in flames. She tried taking a closer look, but the smoke around the scene made it almost impossible to see anything.</p><p>"No, no, no.."</p><p>She quickly packed her weapon and ran down the stairs. She didn't care that she had to run down from the rooftop of one of tallest buildings in the city. She had no patience for elevator. All that mattered was to get down and help however she could. All that mattered was to see if Siyeon was safe. She tried contacting her with the radio, but didn't receive any answer. She was panting and her legs were slowly starting to ache, but she needed to get there. She started skipping steps, hoping she wouldn't accidentally slip and knock herself out. Once she reached the ground floor, she sprinted out.</p><p>"Siyeon!" Minji screamed on top of her lungs, trying to be louder than the chaos around her.</p><p>The sniper looked around trying to find her friend. Her eyes kept scanning all of the bodies surrounding her. Moving and unmoving ones one the ground. <br/>As she turned around once again, she was met with a sight she wouldn't even imagine in her nightmares.</p><p>"Bora..."</p><p>There she was. Minji's exhausted ex-lover exiting the building on fire and carrying unconscious girl in her arms. The sniper had never seen the girl, but she had to be important to Bora. Minji could see some parts of her skin being marked by the fire as well as her clothes. Her heart broke when she saw the brunette collapse on her knees. Minji knew her main task was to find Siyeon, but she couldn't just let Bora stay there like that. She sighed and ran towards the girl. </p><p>Bora was panting heavily and she could feel her muscles giving out on her. She put Gahyeon down on the ground and quickly tried to figure out what do to. She had to go back inside to get Yoohyeon, but she was also scared to leave Gahyeon all alone in the middle of this mess. Yoohyeon told her to save Gahyeon, but she couldn't let the other girl die.</p><p>Suddenly, shadow hovered over her. Bora feared that it was one of the agents who noticed her. She should had been more careful. She mentally cursed at herself. The brunette didn't look up. She didn't care who would be the one to end her life. She simply pulled Gahyeon into own lap and hugged her tight.</p><p>"Please don't hurt her." Bora begged, not letting go of Gahyeon.</p><p>"Bora...it's me."</p><p>Bora's head shot up hearing the familiar voice. Instead of a gun, she was met with a worried look aimed at her. She was always happy to see Minji, but this time she was ready to thank all of the gods out there. She wasn't sure what their status was right now, but she was sure Minji meant no harm to her. At least for now. </p><p>Before Minji could say anything, Bora abruptly stood up and grabbed her arms.</p><p>"Minji please look after Gahyeon for a second okay? I need to get back."</p><p>The sniper was quite shocked by the request, but she could see how desperate Bora was. However, she was starting to be desperate as well, she still didn't spot any signs of Siyeon.</p><p>"Bora I have my mission-"</p><p>"Minji please. I'm begging you. You said you still owe me. This is how you can repay me. Just please look after her."</p><p>"But where are you-"</p><p>"I'm running out of time. I trust you."</p><p>Bora let go of Minji's arms and ran towards the building once again. The sniper's eyes widened when she realised where the brunette is heading.</p><p>"Bora! Don't go there!" Minji screamed and was ready to run after her.</p><p>However, sudden coughing stopped her in her tracks. Minji looked down to find the girl that Bora left her with slowly gaining her consciousness. She tried to sit up, but Minji knelt down to her and lightly pushed her back.</p><p>"Stay down. You don't need to worry. Bora will be right back." Minji reassured the girl before sitting down and putting her head on own lap.</p><p>"W-who are you?" she asked , her voice raspy and weak.</p><p>"I'm Minji. I'm Bora's..." the agent stopped, not knowing how much the smaller girl knows.</p><p>Had Bora ever talk about her to others? Probably not.</p><p>"Are you Bora's ex-girlfriend?" Gahyeon chuckled, her voice becoming clearer.</p><p>Well Bora had maybe talked about her then. For some reason it made Minji feel slightly better.</p><p>"Gahyeon right?" the agent asked as the girl in her lap nodded.</p><p>"Where is Bora?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bora had to punch her way towards the door as some of the agents recognised her. At one point she stole a pistol from one of the agents and shot them. This wasn't in her plan, but she didn't have any other choice. When she ran inside, the situation was much worse than few minutes ago. But she didn't waste anytime worrying about it. She had to get to Yoohyeon. Bora jumped over anything that was in her way, being it either furniture or dead bodies. It was hard to breathe and even harder to see, but thankfully, she remembered the way towards the staircase well. She kicked the door open and looked at the spot where she left Yoohyeon. She let out a sigh of relief when she spot a figure of the girl in the corner. However, it was still too early to celebrate. She made her way over to Yoohyeon and checked her pulse. She felt relieved again when she could feel Yoohyeon's heart beating. The heartbeat was weak, but it was there. She pulled her friend on own back and held her arms around own neck tight. </p><p>As she walked out the ground shook again. Another explosion. But this time it wasn't in the building. Bora panicked when she realised it came from outside. She held Yoohyeon's tight and sprinted towards the exist. Another explosion caused her to almost lose balance, but she stood strong. Her body was almost at breaking point, but adrenaline was pumping in her veins and the thought of Minji and Gahyeon being outside in that mess pushed her forward. She stepped outside and scanned the street with her eyes. She looked at the spot where she left the two girls, but when she didn't see them there, she felt her heart skip a beat. Then she suddenly felt a strong grip on her arm. Bora jumped her in spot and was ready to fight. </p><p>"You sure are jumpy." Minji chuckled lightly before pulling Bora into alleyway where her and Gahyeon were hiding.</p><p>As soon as Gahyeon saw her two friends, she jumped on her feet and immediately hugged them.</p><p>"Wait wait. Yoohyeon is still unconscious." Bora stated and Minji helped her to put Yoohyeon down on the ground.</p><p>Gahyeon pouted and sat beside her friend. She checked her pulse despite knowing that Bora did it already. She just wanted to make sure.</p><p>"She isn't dead right?" Gahyeon questioned and kept pressing her fingers against the vein on Yoohyeon's neck.</p><p>"Well if yes then I look pretty damn good for a dead bitch."  Yoohyeon chuckled and then started coughing.</p><p>The sudden voice made Gahyeon jump away and fall on her butt.</p><p>"You're such an asshole. I was worried about you." Gahyeon huffed and crossed her arms.</p><p>Yoohyeon opened her eyes slowly and softly smiled.</p><p>"I was worried about you too. Both of you." her gaze shifted between Gahyeon and Bora.</p><p>That was when she noticed another figure standing there.</p><p>"Well I certainly didn't expect to see you here Minji. Why aren't you fighting with other agents?" Yoohyeon inquired and slowly sat up. </p><p>Minji opened her mouth to speak, but Bora was faster.</p><p>"I asked her to look after Gahyeon while I ran to get you."</p><p>Minji and Yoohyeon exchanged smiles. They understood each other's facial expressions well enough. Minji knew Yoohyeon was thanking her and Yoohyeon knew Minji would do it again if she was asked to.</p><p>"You guys should probably get going before they find you here." Minji suddenly spoke, breaking the silence.</p><p>Bora could feel own heart drop when she heard the sentence. She had a tiny hope that Minji would come with them. But she was wrong. The older girl was just so damn stubborn. </p><p>"Minji please-"</p><p>"Bora no. You know I can't. Plus now we are...we are even. You helped me before and I helped you now-"</p><p>"You said you can't leave because she saved your life, but..I saved your life too! Why isn't it the same?!" Bora yelled, tears threatening to fall.</p><p>Minji opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. This was no place for this kind of talk. And definitely no time for it either. She still had to find Siyeon and she didn't feel like explaining it in front of the other two girls.</p><p>"Minji answer me!" Bora yelled again and pushed Minji's shoulders, making her stumble backwards.</p><p>A sudden click of a gun made everyone stop all of their movements. They looked towards the place where the sound came from. There was a single male agent pointing his gun at Bora.</p><p>"Well, well agent Kim Minji. What a surprise to see you here." he said while smirking.</p><p>Minji cursed under her breath and turned around, giving him a death stare.</p><p>"I could say the same thing about you." she answered and reached for own gun.</p><p>"I'm actually doing my job you know. In the meantime, it seems like you're simply protecting your pet once again. Even though this time, it seems like you're protecting her friends too. Damn, Chaerin will be truly saddened by these news. Her favourite agent stabbbing her back because of a fugitive. I'm sure she will prepare a suitable punishment." the agent laughed evilly and approached the girl slowly, having his gun still pointed at Bora.</p><p>The brunette noticed how Minji's shoulders stiffened when he mentioned the boss and especially the punishment. She couldn't believe Minji refused to come with them despite still receiving such a horrible treatment.</p><p>Minji kept her gaze fixed on the guy, but didn't say anything. Gahyeon as a simple person with no training whatsover was frightened by the situation while Yoohyeon gritted her teeth. She was frustrated that she was too weak to do anything. She didn't even have any gun with her.</p><p>"Maybe we could make a deal though." he smiled and stopped walking, lowering the gun down.</p><p>Minji raised her eyebrow and waited for him to say more. </p><p>"I won't tell Chaerin about you being here."</p><p>"But?"</p><p>"But I will kill miss Bora over here and claim my rewards for executing the fugitive. What do you say?"</p><p>Minji furrowed her eyebrows hearing the whole deal. She was terrified of the punishment, but there was no way she was letting him kill Bora. There was no way she would hold Bora's dead body in her arms today. No way.</p><p>"I can't accept that." Minji answered, making everyone surprised.</p><p>The agent's smile disappeared and he glared at the purple haired girl.</p><p>"As you wish." he growled and looked at Bora.</p><p>Without bothering to aim at any certain part, he pulled the trigger. Bora shut her eyes, knowing that this moment would had come sooner or later. She was just sad that all of her friends had to witness it.</p><p>Bora heard Yoohyeon scream, but she didn't feel any pain. She opened her eyes to see Minji standing right in front of her blocking the view. The older girl slowly turned her head to check on Bora. She smiled when she saw that the brunette was okay. However, Bora couldn't smile when she spot the blood soaking Minji's clothes on her stomach. The male agent widened his eyes and was about to run when Minji quickly caught up to him and punched his nose. He stumbled back, his eyes watering. He quickly kicked Minji's stomach, pushing her backwards and making the wound bleed even more. Minji hissed in pain, but lunged forward again. The guy used the gun again, this time shooting Minji's thigh to slow her down. Warm red liquid came rushing out of the wound.</p><p>"Stay the fuck back Kim! Don't make me use it again!" he yelled, gun still aimed at the sniper.</p><p>Minji smiled bitterly and and reached for own gun. Sadly, the adrenaline started to wear off making her too slow. That was when a bullet from the agent's gun grazed her arm. Minji collapsed on her knees, blood loss already making its mark on her. Bora stood frozen in her spot and watched the horrible scene. She didn't know what do to. She wasn't trained enough for this situation and if she dared to move he would shoot her as well. But maybe it was worth the risk.</p><p>The male agent put the gun on Minji's forehead. His hand was trembling knowing he messed up. All he could do was to either kill Minji right there and pretend to not know anything or bring her back to the agency and tell the boss about Minji's betrayal. But that would earn him punishment for shooting her regardless of Minji's actions.</p><p>"I'm sorry agent Kim, but I don't see any other option." he almost whispered, gripping the gun tight.</p><p>A loud shot echoed in the alleyway. </p><p>"Minji!" Bora screamed and ran towards the girl.</p><p>The guy's body fell on the ground, motionless. Bora hugged the older girl tight, not caring about getting blood on own clothes. That's when another person ran towards them. The figure had a gun with smoke still coming out of it. </p><p>"I can't let you be alone for few minutes huh?" a voice chuckled and then the person knelt down to them, putting the gun on the ground.</p><p>Bora looked at the owner of the voice who also saved the first girl she loved.</p><p>"Siyeon...Shut..up" Minji smiled weakly and leaned against Bora.</p><p>Blood kept rushing out of her wounds and her heartbeat was too fast to make the blood flow slower. Siyeon quickly took out own radio.</p><p>"Yubin, come to the alleyway by the building. Minji's been shot multiple times and it's not looking well. Please hurry."</p><p>"On my way."</p><p>Siyeon put the radio away and looked at Bora.</p><p>"Long time no see birdie."</p><p>"Likewise wolfie."</p><p>Minji coughing out blood brought both girls from their small reunion back to the harsh reality. Bora was visibly starting to panic and she held the girl she loved bleeding in her arms. As if on cue, a car parked right beside them and Yubin sticked her head out.</p><p>"Let's go!"</p><p>Siyeon stood up and opened the car door. She then helped Bora to get Minji inside. Siyeon then rushed to the opposite side of the car. She got in and as she was about to close the car door, a hand stopped her.</p><p>"You forgot this." Yoohyeon said and handed Siyeon the gun she left on the ground earlier.</p><p>Siyeon's eyes flashed from Yoohyeon's face to the gun and then eventually ended up on the girl's face again. They must had been staring at each other for longer time than necessary because Siyeon was pulled out of her trance by Yubin clearing her throat.</p><p>"Oh right. Thanks, but keep it." Siyeon smiled and lightly pushed the hand with the gun towards the girl.</p><p>Yoohyeon looked at her confused.</p><p>"You might need it...or take it as an excuse to talk to me in the future." Siyeon winked at the younger girl and then closed the door, leaving Yoohyeon even more confused then before.</p><p>On the other side of the car, Bora pecked Minji's cheek before telling her to stay strong and survive. Bora shared a look with Minji one last time before closing the door. Yubin immediately hit the accelator and drove away, leaving the three friends alone.</p><p>"I suppose we will be staying with Bora for some time huh." Yoohyeon smiled innocently as she put arms around her two friends.</p><p>Bora huffed and smacked her hand away, earning a chuckle from the taller girl.</p><p>"Let's get out of here first."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as they arrived to the agency, Siyeon jumped out of the car and picked up Minji.</p><p>"You get to Handong. I'll go and park the car. Then I'll join you." Yubin stated, hands gripping the steering wheel.</p><p>Despite Yubin acting tough and unbothered all the time, Siyeon knew deep down she cared about them. The infiltrator gave her a slight nod and then immediately rushed inside. Yubin took a deep breath and drove towards garage.</p><p>"Handong!" Siyeon screamed as she ran towards the emergency room.</p><p>In a second, the blonde girl bursted through the door and looked at her friend.</p><p>"What hap-"</p><p>"Two shots. Stomach and thigh. Third bullet grazed her arm. Possible bruises in different parts of body." Siyeon quickly explained. </p><p>"Get her to surgery room. I'll be there." Handong ordered before pulling out her pager and sending message to everyone she needed for surgery.</p><p>Siyeon didn't need to be told twice. She took a deep breath and ran towards the room. Nurses were already waiting for her in front of the door and they took the injured girl from her arms. Siyeon had hard time letting her go, but she knew she couldn't help her more. After a while Handong walked towards her, already wearing a gown. She gave Siyeon's shoulder a light squeeze.</p><p>"Please Dong..save her." the raven haired girl begged, few tears already escaping her eyes. </p><p>More nurses rushed into room carrying bloodbags. The doctor looked at them before returning her gaze to her friend, giving her a small smile. She knew she couldn't make such a promise.</p><p>"I can promise you that I'll do everything that I can in order to save her. She's my friend too."</p><p>The agent wasn't quite satisfied with the answer, but there were no other options. She sighed and sat down one of the chairs. Handong didn't say more and entered the surgery room. </p><p>Siyeon thought seeing Minji in such a state was a horrible feeling, but the situation she was in right now proved it to be wrong. The worst feeling was waiting to find out whether her friend will get through it or not. The feeling of helplesness was crushing her. She would swap places with her if she could. Minji had suffered enough already, but it seemed like the world just loved toying with her. Siyeon truly admired her. Even after so much shit she had been through, she still found the strength to go on. She always managed to make Siyeon feel better despite the fact that she had own demons to fight. But right now, Siyeon couldn't help, but to think that this was the final blow.</p><p> </p><p>Minji was already lying on the table, ready for the surgery, while Handong put on her gloves and facemask. Minji's state was getting worse and they knew they had to hurry. Handong sat down and examined the wound on her friend's stomach. Nurses in the meantime kept pressure on the wound on her thigh and patched up the grazed arm.</p><p>"Did the bullet go through?" Handong asked, cleaning the blood around the wound to get a better view.</p><p>"There is both, an entrance and exit wound in her thigh. However, the bullet in stomach is still present." one of the nurses informed her.</p><p>"Okay. Wrap the tourniquet around her thigh and keep pressure on the wound. I'll take care of the bullet." </p><p>Handong took a deep breathe and let it out. She stretched out her arms, eyes still fixated on the stomach wound.</p><p>"Scalpel."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Siyeon couldn't keep sitting peacefully. She started walking in circles around the hallway. She didn't know how long the surgery would take, but she wished for it to be over sooner with a positive result.</p><p>"Damn, I don't think I've ever seen you do so much of exercising." Yubin snorted and leaned against the wall. </p><p>Siyeon stopped in her tracks and glared at her.</p><p>"Now is not the time for jokes." she growled and continued her route.</p><p>"Geez I'm just trying to lighten the mood. I don't need to be taking care of you when you get a heart attack from stressing so much." Yubin rolled her eyes and crossed arms.</p><p>"How am I supposed to stop stressing when someone I love could die in any second. I should've been by her side. I shouldn't have left her be alone..." Siyeon sat down on the ground and messed own hair.</p><p>She felt as if she was slowly losing her sanity. And she was even sure the other girl was looking at her that way.</p><p>However, Yubin only sighed before grabbing Siyeon's arm and making her stand up.</p><p>"Minji is an agent. She doesn't need a babysitter. It wasn't your fault. Now let's go."</p><p>The driver didn't give Siyeon any time to respond nor object before she dragged her further into building towards another door. </p><p>"We are not supposed go here without a permission-"</p><p>"You know I have my own ways around here. Handong might kill me after this, but I think it'll be worth it." Yubin cut off the agent before unlocking the door and dragging her inside.</p><p>The room was cold causing goosebumps to appear on Siyeon's exposed arms. The only source of light was coming from next room separated by a window. Siyeon rushed towards it, knowing what was behind the glass barrier. Yubin followed closely behind. Siyeon stood as close to the window as she could, just observing the surgery. There was a lot of blood surrounding Minji, making it hard to watch. At the same time, Siyeon couldn't bring herself to look away. She feared that if she did, the girl would simply disappear. She decided to take a look at Handong who had sweat dripping down her forehead as she tried to remove the bullet out of Minji's stomach. Siyeon felt bad for her. Having the responsibility of pulling your own friend away from the terrifying grasp of death is not the nicest way how to spend your day. But then again, Handong was trained for this and Siyeon trusted her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Many coffees later, Siyeon already lost a track of time. She couldn't be sure how much time passed, but it didn't matter. What mattered was the sight of Handong finally succesfully removing the bullet. Normally it wouldn't take that long, but the bullet was stuck in very difficult and dangerous area. Handong had to be careful in order to not damage any organs. Siyeon watched her friend throw the piece of metal into bowl as a nurse wiped the sweat away from her forehead. They all let out a sigh of relief in unison.</p><p>"We can start suturing now-"</p><p>Handong's voice was cut off by all of the machines going off. There was beeping coming out of everywhere.</p><p>"Cardiac arrest!" one of the nurses yelled while checking the heart monitor.</p><p>Handong eyes widened and her hands started shaking. She was overwhelmed by the beeping sounds and people shouting around her.</p><p>"W-what? This shouldn't be happening! Bring a defibrillator quickly!" Handong ordered and quickly started pushing Minji's chest.</p><p>"Her heart rate is dropping." a nurse announced as she handed the defibrillator.</p><p>"Okay get ready! 3, 2, 1..Now!"</p><p>Minji's chest received a shock. Sadly, with no positive result. Handong gripped the defibrillator tightly and took a deep breath. There was no way her friend was dying.</p><p>"3....2....1... Now!"</p><p>"The heart rate is getting into too critical numbers!"</p><p>"3..2..1..now!"</p><p>"Doc, we're losing her!"</p><p>"3, 2, 1..now!"</p><p>"It's about to reach flatline!"</p><p>"Now!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Come on Kim Minji. Fight." Handong whispered as she gave her friend's chest another shock.</p><p>She desperately looked at the heart monitor hoping to see some positive result.</p><p>"Please, please..."</p><p>As if gods heard her prayers, Minji's heart rate jumped back to normal. Everyone let out a sigh of relief. Handong patted the girl's head, smiling softly.</p><p>"Still a fighter."</p><p>However, pull on her gown by one of the nurses pulled her out of her happy moment.</p><p>"I found the cause. Veins on her thigh were too weak and the tourniquet caused blood flow to worsen leading to the cardiac arrest."</p><p>Handong followed where nurse's finger was pointing to see Minji's thigh covered in blood. Why did no one notice before? Why didn't she notice? She was too focused on the bullet removal that she didn't spot the blood appearing. </p><p>"Get more bloodbags quickly." Handong ordered and sat down by the bleeding thigh.</p><p>She took her equipment and started suturing the wound. She wished there would be more doctors around to help her out, but they were all currently busy due to many agents returning injured from a recent mission. She had to be fast to prevent more blood escaping from Minji's body.</p><p>Behind the glass window, Siyeon felt as if she got second chance to live. When Minji's heart was failing, she felt her soul leaving her body. The thought of living without Minji crossed her mind and she started sobbing uncontrollably. Yubin held her tight until the moment Minji's heart was beating normally. Siyeon's face gained color again and she was smiling brightly. She didn't know whether to cry or laugh, or both.</p><p>"I told you she'll make it." Yubin said and rubbed Siyeon's back.</p><p>"I might trust you more next time." Siyeon snorted and messed the girl's hair.</p><p>"Do that again and I will cut off your hand." Yubin grabbed Siyeon's hand, twisting it.</p><p>"Yes ma'am." the other agent replied with a smile, trying to suppress the pain.</p><p>Yubin rolled her eyes and let go off Siyeon's arm. Without any more words, she left the room. Siyeon focused her gaze back on Handong finishing her last tasks of the surgery. She felt extremely proud of her friend. She didn't lose her composure when they almost lost Minji. And that was what saved her. Siyeon took a last glance on the scene before letting out a sigh and eventually leaving the room. The worst part was over, but there was still one hard ahead. Waiting. Next 24 hours would be the most critical. Those hours would decide everything. Siyeon didn't care whether Minji would be able to continue working as agent or not. She only wanted her friend to wake up and function normally. To recognize her and to hug her. To tell her that everything was okay now.</p><p>The agent paced around the hallway, waiting for Handong to update her on the situation. After several minutes her wishes were heard as the doctor walked out of the surgery room.</p><p>"How is she?" Siyeon immediately approached her.</p><p>"There were some complications-"</p><p>"I know."</p><p>Handong furrowed her eyebrows and looked at her friend, confusion clearly visible on her face.</p><p>"Uhm I watched it..." Siyeon admitted and looked down.</p><p>She heard the doctor let out a sigh.</p><p>"Yubin let you in, didn't she. Look I didn't want you to watch just in case something would go wrong. And it went wrong..."</p><p>"But you saved her. That's what matters."</p><p>"Yes, but what if I didn't. I wouldn't want you to see it if it didn't work out..."</p><p>"But it did. Let's forget about it and please tell me that she's going to be okay."</p><p>Handong stayed quiet for a second. She noticed her friend lose the small smile she had until now. Her shoulders tensed and sweat appeared on her forehead. Handong chuckled lightly.</p><p>"She should be out of danger now. We will monitor her closely for the next 24 hours. Other than unexpected complications, she should be okay. Might need longer time to recover, but none of the vital organs were damaged. Only her weakened veins could cause some trouble, but I believe it should be okay unless she won't force herself to do activities not suitable for her state."</p><p>Siyeon nodded as her friend explained Minji's status. She was extremely relieved to her positive news. She thanked the doctor and then they went their separate ways. She couldn't see Minji right now so she decided to take a short nap until Minji would be transported to intense care unit where she could visit her.</p><p>As soon as she arrived into their shared room, she threw herself on bed, burying face into the pillow. It had been a long stressful day, but she still didn't feel like resting. Her mind was constantly filled with what ifs and different bad scenarios. She needed Minji to tell her that she was okay. She needed to see Minji being okay. She couldn't sleep peacefully until then.</p><p>Siyeon groaned into the pillow and buried her face deeper. She could use cuddles from her best friend right now. Cuddles and a certain talk they should do after things escalated rather quickly between them not too long ago.</p><p>"Bad day I suppose?"</p><p>A sudden voice coming from the other side of the room made Siyeon fall off the bed. However, she was quickly back on her feet, ready to attack the intruder.</p><p>"Oh whoa relax." the girl said as she caught Siyeon's fist that aimed for her.</p><p>"Yoohyeon?"</p><p>The silver haired girl smiled cutely and nodded. Siyeon retreated her hand and pouted.</p><p>"What are you doing here? I almost hit you."</p><p>The girl stayed silent and pulled out a gun from a holster. Siyeon's eyes landed on it, immediately recognizing it.</p><p>"Well, you gave it to me to use it as an excuse to meet up again?" Yoohyeon smiled innocently and approached the agent.</p><p>"I certainly did not expect you to show up here, but I'm not going to complain."</p><p>Yoohyeon giggled before she turned serious again. She wanted to meet up with Siyeon, of course, but there was also one more reason that brought her here.</p><p>"How...how is she?" she asked carefully. </p><p>She hoped for the best, but on the inside she was terrified of the worst. How would she survive receiving such news. How would she tell Bora? Would she be even able to? She was certain that it would break the older girl. She was already a mess now when she didn't know what happened to Minji. That also pushed Yoohyeon into returning to the place she hated the most.</p><p>Siyeon looked down and took a deep breath. That definitely wasn't calming Yoohyeon's nerves.</p><p>"She survived the surgery. She's still under anesthetics right now so we have to wait until she wakes up to see the damage...I just hope she's going to be okay. I don't know what I'm going to do if she isn't..."</p><p>Yoohyeon swore she could hear the girl's voice breaking at the end of sentence. Siyeon didn't look up, making Yoohyeon's heart break even more. Uknowingly, she took the girl's hands in hers and held them lightly as if they were made out of glass.</p><p>"Is it okay if I hug you?" Yoohyeon almost whispered, hoping the girl wouldn't refuse the offer.</p><p>And she didn't. A faint smile appeared on Yoohyeon's lips as she pulled Siyeon into own embrace. The agent immediately buried her face in the crook of Yoohyeon's neck, a small sob escaping her mouth. The silver haired girl held her as if she was hugging a doll that was about to break into million tiny pieces.</p><p>"How about we get out of here for a while?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Double update today because I skipped one update during Christmas and the previous chapter felt like it's too short. :D<br/>Enjoy &lt;333</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It didn't take Yoohyeon too much of convincing to get Siyeon out of the company. She even visited the boss herself and asked for permission which, without any problems, she received. Siyeon found it odd, but she decided to worry about it later, hoping that the consequences wouldn't be too harsh. It confused her how Yoohyeon was able to return into the company just like that, but by the exchange the ex-agent had with her boss, it seemed like she was still allowed to do that.</p><p>Currently Siyeon was being led by the ex-agent through the woods. They had been walking for the past 20 minutes and Siyeon was starting to get worried that they actually were lost despite the younger girl reassuring her multiple times that she knew where they were going.</p><p>Except most likely being lost, Siyeon finally felt calm. The fear and all of her worries were still creeping up on her in the back of her mind, but they were much more silent. They weren't screaming at her anymore. Just faint voices echoing. All she could hear in the moment was the chirping of birds flying around them and the rustling of leaves everytime a wind slightly picked up. Her senses were also overwhelmed with the warmth that Yoohyeon's hand holding hers offered. The serotonin boost Siyeon received whenever Yoohyeon smiled and dropped a random fact about one of the trees on her.</p><p>Eventually they made it out of the forest and found themselves in the middle of meadow covered with beautiful flowers. Without a warning, Siyeon let go off Yoohyeon's hand and started sprinting foward.</p><p>"Wooohooo!" Siyeon yelled at the top of her lungs causing the younger girl to laugh.</p><p>Siyeon breathed in the fresh air mixing with soft scent of all of colorful flowers surrounding her. With a big smile plastered on her face she threw herself on the grass and rolled around, not caring about what it would do to her clother. The tips of the plants tickled exposed parts of her skin and Sun rays brought comfortable warmth. She finally felt free and she wanted to enjoy it while it lasted. As she sat up, she noticed Yoohyeon still standing in the same spot with her arms crossed and smiling brightly. Siyeon pouted and patted a spot beside herself. The younger girl got the hint and made her way over. When she sat down, Siyeon didn't hesitate and rested her head on the girl's shoulder.</p><p>"Feeling better?" Yoohyeon inquired, her gaze following few petals being carried by the wind.</p><p>"Much better. Thank you." Siyeon sighed and let her eyes close. It wasn't an exhausted sigh that she usually let out at the company. This one was peaceful. Out of pure happiness.</p><p>"Anytime."</p><p>After that no more words were exchanged for a while. They sat in silence. Not an awkward one however. It was a comfortable silence filled with both of them appreciating the company. Siyeon had questions to ask, but she wasn't quite sure if they were suitable. She didn't even understand how she got herself into this situation. She knew certain information about Yoohyeon from Minji's stories or stories of other agents, but she didn't know her personally. Everyone spoke about the ex-agent as brave and quite intimidating. But what Siyeon was witnessing was a very sweet girl that looked like she wouldn't hurt a fly. So believing that she was at the same position like her seemed surreal. All of that plus the fact that the younger girl was now helping her when she didn't have to. Siyeon was basically a stranger to her. <br/>Minji being in a bad state had to make her worried since the smiper was Yoohyeon's friend as well, yet the girl decided to take care of Siyeon instead of herself. The reason was unknown to Siyeon. And it was safe to say that she didn't believe in fate. So there had to be a reason.</p><p>"You know...you didn't have to do this." Siyeon started the conversation, fingers playing with the grass.</p><p>"I know. But I wanted to." Yoohyeon answered simply, not even looking at the other girl.</p><p>"But why?"</p><p>"Do I need a reason to be nice?" Yoohyeon chuckled and layed down on the ground.</p><p>Siyeon stared at her for a while before she got caught, forcing her to look away feeling slightly embarrassed.</p><p>"N-no, I suppose not." </p><p>Yoohyeon smiled softly, looking at Siyeon's back before she reached out with her hand and pulled the other girl to the ground as well. Siyeon chuckled as she fell down beside the other girl.</p><p>"If my memory serves me well...you were the one who gave me the gun in order to contact you first?" Yoohyeon stated, the soft smile not leaving her face.</p><p>"I- uhm well yes. It's just...I wanted to be friends? I heard so much about you and Minji's friends are my friends and all that-"</p><p>"You thought I'm hot, didn't you?"</p><p>"Well, you are." Siyeon admitted way too fast for her brain to kick in and stop her from saying it. </p><p>Yoohyeon was quite taken by the straightforwardness as well.</p><p>"Ah yes thanks uhm.. So friends?" Yoohyeon offered Siyeon a hand, deciding to ignore those last 5 seconds of their lives.</p><p>Siyeon didn't waste a second and immediately shook with Yoohyeon's hand.</p><p>"Friends."</p><p>"Good." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hours later, they decided to head back. Siyeon was supposed to return, but Yoohyeon took her hand and gave her puppy eyes.</p><p>"Don't worry. Chaerin won't be mad. You're allowed to stay out until tomorrow."</p><p>Siyeon doesn't know if it were Yoohyeon's reassuring words or her cute eyes, but she gave in easily. She didn't try to argue and definitely forgot about her boss' change of moods and the fact that she still could get punished.</p><p>"Wanna meet up with Bora?"</p><p>Siyeon smiled widely and nodded as response. Yoohyeon didn't let go of her hand and started leading her new friend towards Bora's apartment.</p><p>As they were approaching, Siyeon could slightly recognise the streets. It were the streets they passed on their way to mission weeks ago when she thought she lost Minji. She still had no idea how her friend found Bora here, but she was glad she did.</p><p>They entered the building and took elevator to Bora's floor. Yoohyeon lightly knocked twice on the door. Not even a second passed before they heard shuffling coming from behind the door. Soon after it swung open, startling both of them.</p><p>"Yoohyeon where were yo-" the brunette stopped as soon as she started when she noticed the visitor.</p><p>"Hi birdie." Siyeon smiled softly and waved.</p><p>"Siyeon!" Bora yelled, damaging everyone's eardrums and hugged the agent tight.</p><p>"Whoa didn't think you'd be this excited to see me?" Siyeon chuckled and patted the girl's back.</p><p>"Am not." Bora huffed and pulled away.</p><p>"Uhm I'm here too?" Yoohyeon pouted and opened her arms.</p><p>The brunette only rolled her eyes and smacked her head, earning her a whine from the taller girl. </p><p>"I see you everyday."</p><p>"Yeah, but I still get no love." Yoohyeon kept pouting and rubbed the spot on her head that Bora hit.</p><p>"You get cuddles from Gahyeon though." Bora argued and moved aside, letting them both in.</p><p>"Well I want your cuddles too?" Yoohyeon huffed as she passed her friend.</p><p>"Sure, I will consider it." Bora dramatically sighed and closed the door.</p><p>Siyeon could only chuckle at the exchange. Despite Bora giving Yoohyeon quite harsh treatment, she could see they cared for each other a lot. Bora was just not the one to admit it so easily while Yoohyeon was like an open book.</p><p>"Also now that you've mentioned it... Where's Gahyeon?" Yoohyeon questioned as she dropped herself on the couch.</p><p>"She went out to take a walk." Bora answered, heading to the kitchen to grab some snacks and drinks.</p><p>Siyeon in the meantime sat beside Yoohyeon and looked around the apartment. It was quite simple, but very stylish. Siyeon had to admit it gave off strong Bora vibes. <br/>When the other girl returned, she poured the drinks and held up own glass.</p><p>"For reunion?" she smiled brightly, yet both Siyeon and Yoohyeon could notice a spark of sadness in her eyes.</p><p>And they knew why. However, neither of them dared to bring it up unless the other girl would. They simply followed Bora's gesture and started drinking. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As the time passed, there were few empty bottles on the table and Yoohyeon passed out on the couch, leaving only Siyeon and Bora to talk.</p><p>"I know you're just dying to ask me. So don't be shy." Siyeon chuckled lightly and sipped the last bits of alcohol in her glass.</p><p>"Ask?" Bora looked down at own drink, swirling it in own hands.</p><p>"About Minji?"</p><p>The brunette sighed and finished her drink, setting it back on the table.</p><p>"How is she?" she asked, looking up.</p><p>"Well, she's still asleep right now. Handong wil call me when she wakes up and we will know more. For now, her being alive must be good enough."</p><p>Bora nodded and looked back down. It wasn't exactly what she wanted to hear, but it was better than the fatal scenarios she made up in her head.</p><p>"And uhm.. How is she in general?" Bora spoke again, getting slightly nervous with this topic as she was fidgeting with her fingers.</p><p>"She's being Kim Minji, the workaholic." Siyeon chuckled and shook her head.</p><p>Her laughter however died down when she noticed that the other girl is silent.</p><p>"Yeah Bora, she misses you."</p><p>"Ah.. Right."</p><p>Siyeon sat closer to the brunette and rubbed her back. Bora let out a sigh and rubbed temples.</p><p>"I messed up back then wolfie..."</p><p>"Oh, you did."</p><p>"Geez thanks for the encouragement."</p><p>"What I'm trying to say is... You do your own choices and there always will be consequences. You did what you thought was the best in that situation. Minji was... Still is extremely hurt. Trust me, she understands why you left the company, but she doesn't understand why you left her. "</p><p>"I asked her to come with me..."</p><p>"And that's easier said than done. You know, we all have our contracts and other things that bound us to the company."</p><p>"Well I did too, but I couldn't stay there..."</p><p>"And not everyone is brave enough for that. Bora you're a fugitive now and even though Chaerin didn't try to snatch you yet, trust me that she won't just forget it. Simply now there are other priorities."</p><p>"Well, that surely calmed me down."</p><p>"I'm just being honest. Minji didn't want to live like that with you. Plus if it were two of you, Chaerin would not hesitate to capture you immediately."</p><p>"Yeah, but... Does Minji want to live as a slave forever? Being beaten everytime something goes wrong?"</p><p>"I don't know Bora.. I really don't."</p><p>"And why are you still there? What is holding you there?"</p><p>Siyeon tensed at the sudden question. Truly, what was holding her back? She had few ideas, but did she want to confess now? <br/>She didn't know if it was because she felt safe telling someone who despises the company and left it or simply because it was Bora she was about to tell her long kept secret, but she found herself opening her mouth, ready to say everything.</p><p>"You know it's hard to leave the only thing you've ever known."</p><p>Bora sat there confused. She wasn't quite sure what the younger girl meant by it. However, it was a fact that Siyeon had never talked about her past in the first place.</p><p>"I was born into this company. I don't remember much, but I know I spent my childhood switching schools and always training. Chaerin was the one raising me and the one who brought me into the team in the end."</p><p>"Is Chaerin your mom?" Bora asked carefully, she couldn't imagine how sensitive this topic had to be to her friend.</p><p>"Honestly? I have no idea. She was there since I could remember, but there wasn't a moment where I would refer to her as my mom nor her calling me her daughter."</p><p>Both girls sat in silence for a while. Bora processing the new information and Siyeon trying to calm down own heart that was about to jump out of her chest. She knew she could trust Bora, but she was still afraid of her reaction.</p><p>"Well, we don't necessarily choose people in our lives. They just happen to be at the same places. But it's up to you if you let them stay near you." Bora spoke after a while, leaning her back against the couch.</p><p>"I know, but-"</p><p>"But it's scary I understand."</p><p>"Yeah that too, but... There's one more reason."</p><p>"You don't need to tell me if you don't want to. I'm sorry I didn't mean to force you."</p><p>"No, no, it's alright."</p><p>Siyeon ran her hand through own hair and took a deep breath before continuing.</p><p>"You know how you said it's up to me if I let certain people stay near me? The thing is... Even though it'd be scary to leave Chaerin and company behind, I'd do it. Problem is I can't leave one person behind."</p><p>"Minji."</p><p>Siyeon hummed in response. She started pinching own hand as a way to cope with her nervousness.</p><p>"I can't leave her there and I know she wouldn't want to leave."</p><p>"If you try to tell her maybe she would?"</p><p>"Bora you know she would say I'm just like you and then let me to leave alone."</p><p>Bora stayed silent knowing that Siyeon was right. Minji was extremely stubborn after all.</p><p>"She wouldn't survive if I left her too. I can't do that to her. So I will stay there as long as she does. It's worth it." Siyeon finished with a small smile, looking down at own hands.</p><p>"Siyeon...Do you love Minji?"</p><p>"Of course I do." the younger girl answered without a hesitation.</p><p>In that moment, Yoohyeon started whining from her sleep and cuddled towards the raven haired girl, burying her face into her side. Siyeon was surprised, but started running her hand through silver hair. Yoohyeon immediately stopped whining, her face relaxed once again. Siyeon looked down at her, smiling softly.</p><p>"If the question you wanted to ask if whether I love her the way you do.. The answer is.. I don't know."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>Before Siyeon could answer, a sudden ring of her phone interrupted her. She took out the phone and her heartbeat quickened when she saw Handong's name on the screen. She gave Bora an apologetic look before picking up the call.</p><p>"Dong, you better have good news." Siyeon begged anxiously.</p><p>At the mention of doctor's name, Bora sat up straight and stared at Siyeon as if it would get her an answer faster. </p><p>There was a slight silence on the other side of the phone before they heard Handong taking a breath.</p><p>"She's awake."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After giving Bora thousand promises of updating her as soon as she could about Minji's state, Siyeon hopped into taxi and told the driver to drive as fast as he was able to. When they arrived to the final destination, Siyeon sprinted the rest of the way towards the company. She bursted through the main entrance and immediately ran towards Handong's office. Thankfully, she found the blonde sitting in her usual place.</p><p>"Where..is..Minji?" Siyeon managed to ask through her heavy panting.</p><p>Handong without any words stood up and led the agent towards the room. The silence was making Siyeon even more anxious. Was something wrong? Was there something the doctor wasn't telling her?</p><p>As soon as Handong opened the door, Siyeon rushed inside and towards the bed. She stopped in her tracks to observe the purple haired girl slightly sitting up with a book in her head. The sudden noise made the patient put down her book and look at her visitor. Minji's face was still very pale, but her eyes were no longer lifeless like the last time Siyeon stared into them. A smile tugged at Minji's lips when she spot her friend standing in front of her.</p><p>"Minji!" Siyeon squealed and immediately hugged her best friend.</p><p>"Ow hi Singnie." Minji chuckled and wrapped her arms around the girl's neck.</p><p>Handong simply smiled when she witnessed the exchange. She knew Minji was safe with Siyeon and there was nothing for her to add now. She decided to let the talk and she would check up on them later. Without neither of them noticing, the doctor sneaked out of the room and made her way back to the office.</p><p>"I'm so sorry. Did I hurt you? Are you okay? Do you want me to get you something?-"</p><p>Siyeon's rambling was interrupted by Minji pulling her to lay beside her and then burrying her face into her chest.</p><p>"I feel amazing now that you're here." she mumbled into her chest, but Siyeon heard every word clearly.</p><p>"Damn you surely are fine. You're being your cheesy self." Siyeon chuckled and ran her hand through purple hair.</p><p>"Was I out for long?" </p><p>"Long enough to have me worried to death." Siyeon huffed and messed Minji's hair causing the older girl to giggle.</p><p>"I'm sorry." Minji said in a baby voice and brushed her hair out of her face. </p><p>She knew Siyeon wasn't angry with her, but she still felt bad for making her worried again. </p><p>"Is everyone okay?" </p><p>Siyeon hummed in response and started running her hand through purple locks once again. </p><p>"Yes Minji, everyone is okay." </p><p>The older girl knew why Siyeon said it that way. She had to admit herself that she was worried about Bora. After she collapsed on the ground, she didn't remember much. Everything became a blur and eventually faded to black. So she could not remember what happened to the brunette. Nor any of them. She was just happy that they were okay. </p><p>"Are you okay?" Minji suddenly asked after a while of silence. </p><p>Siyeon tilted her head and gave the other agent a confused look. </p><p>"Yes?" </p><p>Minji simply nodded and closed her eyes. She nuzzled Siyeon's chest like a small child and smiled. </p><p>"You smell nice." Minji complimented. </p><p>"Uhh I ran here so I'm sure it's not that delightful." the other girl chuckled and let her friend do whatever she wanted. </p><p>Sudden knocks on the door brought them out of their own little world. </p><p>"May I enter?" voice spoke from behind the door. </p><p>Siyeon's blood ran cold when she heard it. She immediately sat up and the older girl followed her. However, the quick action made her pain worsen and she was forced to lay back down. Siyeon gave her a worried look to which the older girl replied with a nod. Siyeon gulped and took a deep breath. </p><p>"Come in." she said, trying to keep her voice as steady as possible. </p><p>The door slowly opened with a creak. Their boss entered and with another two men standing beside her. </p><p>"Agent Siyeon, could you please leave us alone for a minute?" Chaerin spoke slowly and stared right into Siyeon's eyes. </p><p>The agent got out of the bed, but stood firmly in her spot. </p><p>"Ma'am I'm sorry, but I'd like to stay by my colleague's side." Siyeon stated, trying to look as confident as she could. </p><p>The boss raised her eyebrow and gave the agent death glare. Siyeon felt shivers running down her spine, but she didn't budge. </p><p>"Very well. But don't you dare to interfere." Chaerin commanded and stepped closer to Minji. <br/>The two armed men kept standing beside the door. </p><p>"I'm glad you're awake agent 170594." </p><p>"Thank you ma'am." </p><p>Chaerin stayed silent for a while, simply staring at Minji. The purple haired girl didn't dare to hold the gaze for longer than 5 seconds. Siyeon swore she could cut the tension with a knife. </p><p>"Stand up." the boss commanded. </p><p>Both of the agents were shocked to hear that. </p><p>"Ma'am I don't think I-"  Minji tried to protest, but was immediately cut off. </p><p>"Stand. Up. Now." </p><p>"Ma'am.. Minji just woke up and she's very weak. She needs to rest." </p><p>"Miss Lee if my memory serves me well... I told you not to interfere, didn't I?" the boss questioned and didn't bother to spare a single glance to Siyeon. </p><p>"Yes you did, but-" </p><p>"Singnie it's okay.. Let it be." Minji hushed her friend, worried that she would get herself in trouble. </p><p>The sniper gathered all of her strength and sat at the edge of the bed. The boss watched her the whole time, stone cold expression on her face. <br/>Minji slowly put her feet on the ground and with the use of her hands she get out of the bed. She tried her best to stand as normally as she could. However, soon she felt her legs slowly starting to shake. Cold sweat covered her forehead and her breath quickened. The boss didn't notice anything or pretended not to see anything, but Siyeon could see it clearly. Her hands balled up into fists, nails digging into her palm. She hated seeing Minji like that.</p><p>"Punch me." boss commanded again.</p><p>Minji only weakly looked up, focusing all of her strenght into own legs. The pain from her wounds piercing through her body made her want to scream, but she didn't. She held it inside, not even a sound escaping her throat. Minji took a deep breath and threw a punch Chaerin's way. The boss avoided it easily as Minji's movements were extremely slow.</p><p>"Weak. Again." Chaerin snickered and stood in front of Minji.</p><p>The sniper knew she wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. Siyeon seeing her friend turning even paler, started approaching the scene slowly.</p><p>Minji gritted her teeth and threw another punch, quicker this time. Unfortunately, not quick enough. The boss avoided it again and Minji's legs gave up on her. Her body slammed on the ground with a loud thud and she was breathing heavily. Siyeon was about to rush to her side when the two armed men that was guarding the door before, grabbed her and held her in place.</p><p>"Oh my, my...Kim Minji what a disappointment. I expected more from you." Chaerin chuckled lowly and rested her foot on Minji's back.</p><p>"I-I'm sorry.." Minji managed to get out through her panting.</p><p>"You should be. I didn't train you to be this weak. I will give you two weeks off, but then you better finish twice as many missions as you normally would, understood?" the boss put a more force on Minji's back, causing the agent to hiss in pain.</p><p>"Y-yes ma'am. I understand."</p><p>"Good."</p><p>Chaerin put her foot away and without any other words left the room, her guards following her. Siyeon rushed to Minji and immediately picked her up.</p><p>"I'm okay Singnie...I'm okay."</p><p>"I swear I will kill her." Siyeon almost growled as she put Minji back into her bed and tucked her in.</p><p>"Please don't get into any problems because of me. You know she's like that. It's okay." Minji tried to convince her friend to let it be.</p><p>Siyeon sighed and pecked Minji's forehead. She hated that Minji was right. There wasn't anything for her to do. If she complained, she would possibly end up dead. And that wouldn't help anyone. All she could do was to keep an eye on her friend and protect her as much as she could.</p><p>Single three knocks on the door made both of the girls freeze in their spots. It couldn't be the boss again...could it?</p><p>Thankfully, when a head with silver hair accompanied by a gummy smile peeked in, they both visibly relaxed.</p><p>"Hi guys." Yoohyeon chirped and hopped inside.</p><p>"Oh thank god, it's you." Siyeon let out a sigh of relief and hugged the taller girl.</p><p>Yoohyeon was slightly confused, but she couldn't say no to a hug.</p><p>"Well yeah? I sobered up and Bora wouldn't shut up about Minji so I had to go and check-" Yoohyeon cut herselff off when she noticed that Minji was indeed awake.</p><p>"I mean I would visit anyway." she added innocently and went over to lightly hug her friend.</p><p>"How do you feel?" Yoohyeon questioned as she sat on the bed.</p><p>"All good." Minji answered simply and smiled at the ex-agent.</p><p>"It was before the boss stepped on you like on a rug." Siyeon mumbled, but her friends heard it.</p><p>Yoohyeon furrowed her eyebrows and shot a worried glance to Minji.</p><p>"I'm fine Yoohyeon, don't worry."</p><p>"Minji why don't you consider leaving..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Henlo! I'm sorry for posting a bit late, but I got really into making theories for new mystery codes :D<br/>Now I'm here and I'm bringing another double update since these chapters are a bit shorter and not THAT eventful. We still have many chapters to go so. Enjoy &lt;3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>"Minji why don't you consider leaving..."<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Yoohyeon's question was stuck in Minji's head for the whole first week of her recovery. First Bora, now Yoohyeon. Why was everyone asking her to leave? It didn't make any sense to her. This was her job. She was supposed to obey the orders from her boss and if she didn't she got punished. As simple as that. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>During the first week, Siyeon stayed by Minji's side the whole time. She was thankful for not being assigned to any missions. She even skipped her training which caused her and Minji to get into a little argument. Fortunately, Minji couldn't stay mad at her for long.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"What are you thinking about?" Siyeon asked as she sat down on her bed.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>A day ago, Handong allowed Minji to move back into their room. The agent had to admit that it was much better. Her bed was more comfortable and Siyeon didn't have to sleep on a chair anymore. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Just about...stuff." Minji answered as she was staring out of the window.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Siyeon sighed and moved her spot to sit beside her friend. Minji didn't look at her. The younger girl decided to run her right hand through the purple hair. That gained her the latter's attention.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"You know you can always talk to me about anything right?" Siyeon stated in a soothing voice.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Her hand slowly slid from Minji's hair to her cheek and caressed the smooth skin there. The other agent instinctively leaned into the familiar touch. However, she stayed silent. Her silence worried Siyeon and she put her left hand on the other cheek.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Minji?"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Siyeon, kiss me...please." the sniper whispered.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>It was safe to say that Siyeon was truly shocked by the sudden request. It wasn't like this was new for them, but they agreed on staying as friends after they slept together 2 years ago. But then again, the make out session happened not too long ago and now this. Siyeon was starting to be confused. She was confused by Minji's actions, but by her own as well. Why was she truly doing this? She desperately wanted to think about it and find the answer, but when she was those pleading eyes in front of her she couldn't stop herself. She leaned forward and captured Minji's lips with her own. The latter closed her eyes and sneaked her arms around Siyeon's neck pulling her closer. This time there was no rush. The kiss was slow and sweet. Just as if it was their first kiss. However, there was a hint of confusion on the both sides. Neither of them were sure what or why was this happening, but in this momen they didn't care. They were just simply enjoying each other's presence. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Siyeon was the first one to pull away. She opened her eyes slowly, only to see Minji having hers still closed. She leaned her forehead against the sniper's.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Minji..." Siyeon whispered and the other girl hummed in response.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"I think we should talk about this." the infiltrator continued carefully.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Minji's eyes opened and she stared right into Siyeon's. It wasn't hard to see that Minji tensed up. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"You know that I love you right?"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Of course. I love you too." Minji answered without a hesitation.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Siyeon bit her lip, nervous about what answer to expect next.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"But do you love me that way?"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"That way?" Minji asked confused and slightly tilted her head.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>She wasn't stupid. She knew what Siyeon meant, but she still wanted to make sure. On the other hand she was also buying herself more time to figure it out.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Minji do you love me like her? Do you love me like you loved Bora?" Siyeon decided to test her limits.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>The sniper's lips parted, ready to answer, but no words came out.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Do you love me like you love Bora?" Siyeon rephrased her question one last time.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"I-I don't know Singnie...I really don't..."Minji admitted after a painful silence.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Siyeon wasn't sure what answer she was expecting, but this was enough for her. Minji dropped her gaze and didn't dare to look up. Siyeon noticed it and put a finger under Minji's chin, lifting her head back up. However, the girl was quite stubborn and decided to stare at the wall. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"And that's okay because I don't know how I feel either. But I know that I want you by my side."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>That statement made Minji meet her friend's gaze once again.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"But Minji please...I don't want to be just her replacement."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>The sniper was as if frozen in her place. Her mouth felt dry and no sound dared to escape her throat. Was she actually trying to use Siyeon to replace the thought of having Bora back? Was she that much of a horrible friend?</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry." she managed to get out. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Her words only slightly louder than a whisper. Siyeon held her hands and smiled softly.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Don't be. "</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"You aren't mad at me?" Minji questioned, looking at her friend with big doe-like eyes.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Well, let's make a deal. I won't be mad at you if you go and talk to Bora." </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Minji furrowed her eyebrows, not quite believing what words were coming out of her friend's mouth.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"But she's a fugitive. I'm not supposed to meet again. If Chaerin finds out-"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Oh god Minji, stop being a coward. You're not scared of Chaerin. You're scared of Bora." Siyeon cut her off.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Deep down the sniper knew that Siyeon was right. But there was no way she would admit it. Not out loud at least.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Don't worry. I'll make sure everything goes smoothly. Just talk to her. I'm sure it will help you to figure out a lot of stuff."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Minji sighed defeated. She could no longer resist her friend subtly giving her puppy eyes. She could do this. All she had to was get ready tomorrow and talk to Bora. Nothing complicated. Nothing could go wrong.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Fine. I'll do it."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Siyeon squealed and jumped at her best friend, hugging her tight. The sudden force made Minji fall on the mattress with her back, Siyeon ending up on top of her.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Wow Singnie I thought we've talked about this?" Minji teased, playful smirk appearing on her face.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Oh shut up and let me have my cuddles." Siyeon rolled her eyes and cuddled into her friend's armpit.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Hey why are you putting your head there?" the sniper chuckled, slightly moving away.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Ah whyyy. It's comfy!" the raven haired girl whined and pulled Minji back to her previous spot.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Minji smiled softly and stayed in her spot this time. She noticed Siyeon closing her eyes while there was a tiny smile dancing on her lips. Her heart fluttered seeing her friend all comfortable and safe. All she ever wanted for her was to be happy. And she would never want to the reason of Siyeon's sadness. And that was also a reason why she needed to talk to Bora. She had to figure out own feelings so no one would get hurt.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>"Tomorrow..."<i> Minji thought for herself before closing her eyes as well.</i></i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>And there she was. Standing right in front of Bora's apartment door. She could feel own heart threatening to escape her chest and adrenaline pumping through her veins. Cold sweat ran down her neck as she tried to figure out what this strange feeling was. She hadn't felt this way ever since that one day. She couldn't believe she was feeling nervous just because she was about to talk to her ex-girlfriend. She brought her slightky shaking hand to the wooden surface and took a deep breath.</p><p>"It's just a talk. Nothing too difficult." Minji encouraged herself.</p><p>Her knuckles were just about to make a contact with the door when she suddenly retracted her hand back and turned on her heel.</p><p>"Maybe tomorrow." she whispered, ready to leave.</p><p>She took a last glance at the door before walking forward, away from the apartment. She was being a coward, not that she would ever admit that out loud. She used to be so angry at Bora, but she knew that anger wasn't standing in her way of talking to her. She no longer felt angry with the younger girl. Over the 5 years they spent apart that anger turned into sadness. She felt sad because Bora left her. She felt sad because she let her go. And most importantly, she felt lonely. That was the feeling Minji hated the most. Being lonely. She was even terrified of it. That was why she was so extremely thankful for Siyeon still being by her side. She couldn't imagine what would happen if the girl left as well. Perhaps that could be also a reason why certain incidents happened between them. Siyeon was right. Minji loved her, but she tried to replace the loneliness that Bora left in her heart. Even though her best friend would give her all the love she wanted, her touches weren't the same. The warmth wasn't the same. The kisses were different. Siyeon wasn't Bora and Minji had to understand that.</p><p>The sniper was brought back into reality when she bumped into someone. She kept her head low and muttured an apology. She was about to continue on her way when a hand held her wrist. Minji looked up and she wasn't sure whether to feel relieved or not.</p><p>"What are you doing here Minji?" Yoohyeon smiled brightly.</p><p>"I was just uhm...visiting?" the agent replied quickly, not being able to come up with any other proper excuse.</p><p>"Oh really? And you didn't wait for me?" the younger girl pouted, not forgetting to add her puppy eyes.</p><p>Minji started to feel extremely bad for lying, but she already made up her mind about escaping. She would return another day anyway.</p><p>"Minji?" Bora's voice echoed from behind Yoohyeon.</p><p>The sniper looked at Yoohyeon who simply gave her a smirk. Neither of them were home and the silver haired girl was just playing with her. Minji internally slapped her. Now she was sure there was no way of getting out of this situation.</p><p>"Yes, hi, hello, it's me-"</p><p>Before Minji was able to stutter out more random words, she was cut off by a smaller body embracing her. Her muscles tensed for a split second before slowly relaxing. Minji wrapped her arms around Bora and held her close. She was happier doing this than the talking.</p><p>Yoohyeon cleared her throat, but neither of the two girls moved. She simply rolled her eyes at those two.</p><p>"So I'm going to meet Gahyeon to check out our new apartment okay? Don't miss me too much." she announced before slowly walking away.</p><p>"Why are you here?" Bora mumbled into Minji's chest, still not letting go.</p><p>Minji brought her hand up and started running her hand through Bora's smooth hair.</p><p>"I thought you were worried about me?" she snickered which earned her a slap on the arm.</p><p>"Asshole, of course I was." Bora huffed and pulled away completely.</p><p>She walked towards the door and unlocked it.</p><p>"I wanted to talk actually." Minji suddenly blurted out before the brunette stepped inside.</p><p>Bora only turned her head to look at the other girl.</p><p>"Then come on in."</p><p>Minji hoped to simply talk to her ex in front of the door, but seemed like Bora had other ideas. She could still refuse, but it would seem too strange right now. The sniper took a deep breath before following the brunette inside.</p><p>"Make yourself at home." Bora stated before disappearing into the kitchen, leaving Minji alone.</p><p>Minji now felt quite awkward in this situation. She sat on the couch and rested her hands on her lap. She at least had a bit more time to think through her speech. She changed it too many times in her head, but nothing sounded right. She felt stupid for feeling nervous. It was as if she was about to confess to her high school crush. When in reality she was about to confront her ex-girlfriend, who was a fugitive now, about own feelings. On the other hand maybe it was good. She could vent out her long buried feelings and it could help her sort out many thins. Maybe she could just vent and disappear. She could maybe focus on Siyeon. Even though deeper down she knew what she really wanted. It was just simply masked by her anger and later sorrow. Now it was time to uncover it.</p><p>"So what did you want to talk about?" Bora asked, putting two cups of coffee on the table.</p><p>There was it. The moment when Minji had to stop being a coward and finally speak out her mind. She took one more deep breath before letting it out.</p><p>"Us."</p><p>"Us? I thought there's no us anymore." the brunette raised her eyebrow and sat beside the agent.</p><p>Ouch. Minji had to admit that it hurt a bit despite her knowing that it was the truth. But was it though? She was sure there still were feelings between them. They just had to sort them out.</p><p>"Maybe. But our last encounter made me rethink certain stuff... Plus some other factors."</p><p>"So it took you almost dying to come and talk to me?" Bora said while sipping her coffee. </p><p>It sounded way more harshly than she originally intended to.</p><p>"Perhaps... Look, I didn't come here to fight..."</p><p>Bora sighed and placed the cup down.</p><p>"I know. I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. Before you say anything else... I just want you to know that I still love you okay? I've never stopped. I was just... Hurt that you didn't come with me. However, if you decide to stay I will just throw it all behind us."</p><p>Minji was left speechless for a second. She didn't include Bora confessing her love for her before she even said anything in her plans. It was just making her situation harder. She knew it wasn't possible, but she slightly hoped for the other girl to hate her. At least a bit. Just to give her a reason to leave. But Bora didn't. Bora gave her the love she believed she didn't deserve. So she was put in quite difficult situation.</p><p>"Bora... Do you remember our first meeting?" Minji questioned after a while.</p><p>"How could I forget?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A little flashback today :D</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Minji was peacefully sitting in the backseat of the car with her older sister, their dad behind the steering wheel and mom in passenger's seat. It was her 18th birthday and they were returning from Minji's most favourite place. The amusement park. Minji enjoyed every second of spending her time with her family there. She went to the wildest roller-coasters with her sister and together with their parents they ate everything Minji wished to. They, of course, had more presents prepared for her, but they decided to surprise the youngest with them after they returned home.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>She was currently laughing at her dad's not-so-funny joke while the other two passangers simply smiled and shook their heads. She adored her dad's humor and actually made up her own similar jokes.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"Are we home?" Minji asked, almost jumping in her own seat.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"Not yet sweetie. But soon." her mom answered while making an eye contact through the review mirror. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Minji smiled brightly and looked at her sister who was staring out of the window.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>The sky already turned dark and only the Moon and stars shone them on their way. They were no signs of cars on the road either, making it much more peaceful.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"Minah?" </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"Hm?" her sister hummed and turned her focus on the younger girl.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"Nothing." Minji cheekily smiled and rested her head on Minah's shoulder.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"What a dork." Minah chuckled and started running hand through Minji's black hair.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Minji finally started to feel the effects of today's events as her eyes grew heavier. She knew they'd be home soon, but she couldn't keep her eyes opened any longer. A quiet melody coming out of the radio and her sister's hand running through her own hair was just making her more sleepy. So she gave in and let her eyelids shut close. She cuddled closer to Minah and took a deep breath before letting it out.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"I love you kiddo. Happy birthday." she heard her sister whisper.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>And those were the last words Minji heard before a loud bang and glass shattering. She jumped in her seat, wide awake. Instead of a soft melody coming out of the radio, her ears were filled with her mother's screams as the car became uncontrollable. Before Minji had the time to fully understand what was happening the car crashed through the railings of the bridge. The vehicle immediately headed down towards the river under the bridge. Minji felt her older sister's arms embracing her tightly. She shut her eyes closed and hugged back the same. She felt the hard impact of the water on the car. It started to fill with water almost immediately through the shattered windows. It was quiet. No more screams, no more crashing. Just sound of water flowing inside the car. She felt her sister's arms loosen around her. However, there was a strong grip on her leg, most likely meaning it got stuck in between the seats. Minji didn't dare to open her eyes. She didn't want to know. She just wanted to stay like this.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"M-mom, dad...Minah." she tried calling out with her trembling voice. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>No answer came. She felt panic rise within her as she felt the water reaching her chin. Her survival instinct started kicking in and her eyes snapped open. She tried her best to wiggle her leg out of its trap. The more she pulled, the more it hurted, but this time, she didn't give up. As the water reached her nose, she quickly took a deep breath and kept twisting her leg in all different ways. After what if felt like hours, she finally freed her limb and immediately turned towards her sister. Her eyes widened when she spot the blood coming out of her forehead. She shook with her sister, trying to wake her up. Sadly, Minah didn't move an inch. Minji felt the oxygen threatening to escape her lungs, but she had to check on her parents. The sight she saw was horrifying. Her mom badly injured, glass stuck in parts of her body, blood coming out. What shocked Minji the most however, was the gunshot wound in her dad's chest. She wanted to scream, she wanted to cry, she wanted to...she wanted to die. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't just leave her family there, but she couldn't stay there longer without fatal consequences. But what else was there for her above the water's surface? Everything she had was down here...with her. Minji positioned herself back on her seat and smiled sadly to herself. Her survival instincts were still kicking in hard, but managed to ignore them. Her vision started to get blurry, strenght slowly leaving her body. She looked around the car one last time, looked at her beloved family one last time, knowing that she would join them soon. Then, as her vision grew darker, she turned her head towards the other side and looked outside of the car. The view was actually beautiful for something that would kill her in few seconds. However, what wasn't that beautiful was a dark figure swimming towards the car. Minji furrowed her eyebrows, but she couldn't do anything else as she felt own body going numb. She saw the figure being close, but before she could catch any other detail. Her mind turned black as last bits of oxygen left her lungs.</i>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <i>Bora drove to the shore of the river as her partner ordered her to. She had to admit she was quite worried after seeing the woman jump off the bridge. But she had witnessed her surviving much worse situations.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>She parked the car and waited inside. She kept the engine running, not quite sure if they needed to escape quickly or not. Minutes passed and Bora couldn't see the older woman. She was impatiently tapping the steering wheel and looking around. She couldn't keep sitting still anymore. She got out of the car and walked closer to the river. She looked around the water surface, trying to see something....anyhing. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>She only let out a sigh of relief once she saw the woman's head finally appear in the distance. But she wasn't the only one. There was one more head beside hers. Chaerin spot Bora waiting on the shore and immediately swam to her. Bora was ready to go after her and help her, but she saw her partner shaking her head. So she patiently waited.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"Chaerin, are you okay?" Bora asked as the older finally came out of the water.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>She received no answer. Chaerin slowly put the girl on the grass and checked her heartbeat.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"It's not beating." she stated and started giving the girl CPR.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Bora waited once again. She wasn't quite she sure what was she supposed to do in this situation. She didn't know how to help and she had no orders. She observed the girl on the ground. Laying down motionless, wet black hair sticking to her cheeks. Chaerin kept her cold expression while she pushed the girls chest, hoping she would start breathing again. Bora didn't know why, but she was getting worried herself. She didn't even know the other girl, but seeing an innocent life disappear before your eyes still wasn't pleasant. Was the girl innocent though?</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Her thoughts were cut short the moment the girl started coughing out water. Chaering helped her to lay on her side. The girl finally took a proper breath and looked at the two other women.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"Wh-where-" </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"We gotta take her back and have doctors check up on her." Chaerin cut off and with Bora's help she picked up the raven haired girl.</i>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <i>When they returned to the company, Bora helped to carry the girl to the emergency room. Chaerin they told her to return back to the practice, giving the agent no explanation whatsover. It frustrated Bora. All the information she had received from the boss before heading out was that Chaerin and her had to recruit a new agent. But as they were in car, they witnessed what happened. The car window shattering, the car driving off the bridge and ending in the river. Bora stopped the car immediately and Chaerin jumped into the water without any second thoughts.</i>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <i>Bora was in her room, shifting in the bed, not being able to rest. Her mind kept drifting to the mysterious girl from the river. What had exactly happened to her? Why did Chaerin save her? Was she actually the agent they were going to recruit? </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Questions kept filling Bora's head, making her as restless as ever. She groaned and sat up in her bed. There wasn't much for her to do. She already trained and it wasn't like she had any close friends in the company. Well she used to have one. Her roommate...now ex-roommate.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Bora glanced at the empty bed besider her and let out a sigh. It had been a hear since the death of the other agent. It was still hard for Bora since the other girl was her only friend, but it seemed like the older agents forgot about her rather quickly. She remembered Chaerin saying that they were one foot in grave because of their job, but Bora still had to get used to it.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>As she was deep in her thoughts she barely heard the knocks on her door. The door swung open, revealing Chaerin and the girl standing behind her like a lost child. Bora jumped on her feet right away.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"Bora, this will be your new roommate from now on." Chaerin announced and stepped away, letting Minji to enter the room.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>The raven haired girl looked up hesitantly. Only after Chaerin gave her a reassuring nod, she stepped inside. Bora welcomed the girl with a warm smile and outstretched hand.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"Hi. I'm Kim Bora. Nice to meet you."</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>The girl shook with her hand as lightly and gave her a small smile.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"I'm Kim Minji."</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Wihout any other words, Chaerin left the two girls and returned to her work. Minji let go of Bora's hand and rubbed own arm. Both of them  stood in the middle of the room awkwardly, silence surrounding them. That was until Bora cleared her throat which caught the other girl's attention.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"Uhm so this is your bed." Bora stated and pointed at the empty bed.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Minji simply nodded and sat down. She ran her hand slowly on bedsheets, looking on the ground. Bora tilted her head while observing her new roommate. She seemed extremely sad and...maybe a bit scared. But could Bora blame her? That girl just escaped death last second and now she was as in completely new world. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Only when Bora sat beside Minji she noticed the way her eyes were glistening with tears. The brunette furrowed her eyebrows and scooted closer. Minji, as if it was a reflex, moved away, brining her knees up to her chest and hugging them tightly.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"I know it's all overwhelming for you, but I'm here for yo-"</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"They are dead..." Minji blurted out, cutting Bora off.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>After those words left her mouth she couldn't stop her tears from rolling down her cheeks. She let out a shaky sob which was breaking Bora's heart.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"M-my family." Minji rasped out between the sobs.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Bora didn't know how to answer so she carefully pulled the girl to her and wrapped arms around her. Minji cried into her chest and gripped the fabric of Bora's jacket as if her life depended on it.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"Shhh, I know it hurts, but I'll be here for you okay? We can do it." Bora rubbed the girl's back, trying to soothe her.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>It took Minji couple of minutes to finally calm down. Her eyes were red and puffy and her head was starting to hurt. Bora hadn't moved an inch and still held Minji in her arms. She moved her hand from the girl's back up to her head. She let the raven hair fill the spaces between her fingers as she ran her hand through it slowly. In that moment Minji looked up, her sad eyes meeting a comforting look given by Bora.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"Promise?" Minji whispered, her voice hoarse from crying.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Bora smiled softly and nodded.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"I promise Minji."</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>And that was the first promise Bora gave to Minji out of another thousand that would soon follow.</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've returned with triple update! :D It's a bit more than usual, but I got very busy with school on wednesday so I'm dropping that update (double) plus today's. There's also one more chapter because of special reasons. After a long time of considering I've decided to post NSWF chapter. I was very worried about publishing it since I don't feel very confident in writing it, but in the end I decided to post since I spent a really long time writing it. I know not all of you want to read smut so like I've said before, those parts will be separated with emojis so you can skip! (not the whole chapter is smut there are some important parts at the end)"⚠️⚠️⚠️" So because this chapter is more focused on that, I decided to add update for those who skip so they have something to read. 3rd chapter posted is today's update. So I hope y'all enjoy this huge update. And for those who decide to read...Grab your holy water and forgive me if it's bad :D &lt;333</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Back in the present day</p><p> </p><p>"You were so shy after that." Bora chuckled recalling the memory which earned her a slap on her shoulder.</p><p>"Ahh shut up. I didn't come here just so you could laugh at me." Minji huffed and sipped her drink.</p><p>"Why are you truly here Minji?" Bora questioned, her eyes not leaving the agent.</p><p>"Because I wanted to talk about us." Minji answered immediately.</p><p>"Yeah you've mentioned that, but...why? Why do you want to talk about us now? After 5 years..."</p><p>The room suddenly felt colder than before. Minji was squeezing her hands nervously, a habit that she had since she was a kid. Bora noticed it and slowly took Minji's hand in hers, holding it lightly as if it was made out of the glass. The gesture helped the agent to calm her nerves a bit. But she still found expressing her emotions extremely difficult.</p><p>"Look...certain stuff happened and Siyeon told me to talk to you so I can sort out my life finally. To start fresh. Like you did." Minji mumbled the last part, but Bora figured it out regardless.</p><p>"I thought we officially broke up though? </p><p>There was a hint of bitterness and sadness in Bora's voice, despite her trying her best to mask it.</p><p>"We did, but...I don't know if I moved on. I thought I did, but seeing you again...my head is a mess right now and-"</p><p>"And you want that mess to disappear." Bora finished the sentence.</p><p>Minji nodded before taking a deep breath. It was still hard to voice out her feelings, but it was slowly getting easier as last parts of her walls crumbled down, exposing her vulnerable heart. That heart that Bora got to see every day in the past. The heart that got surrounded by thorns and coldness once Bora left.</p><p>"What do you want me to do Minji?"</p><p>"I-...Let's go on date?" the sniper asked a bit shyly.</p><p>Bora's eyes widened at the sudden request. She expected everything, but this. </p><p>"A date?"</p><p>Minji nodded and nervously chewed on her bottom lip.</p><p>"And what about Chaerin? You couldn't leave because of her and now you're doing this?" </p><p>"Siyeon's taking care of that."</p><p>"Your job?"</p><p>"I have this week off."</p><p>"What are you expecting from this?"</p><p>"Answers."</p><p>"And if you're not going to like them?"</p><p>"I will figure that out later."</p><p>Bora took a deep breath and rubbed own temples.</p><p>"Just one date and then I'll be gone."</p><p>"But I don't want you to be gone. Why can't you understand that?"</p><p>Minji went silent. She didn't know why she said that either. She understood that Bora wanted her there, but she couldn't betray Chaerin.</p><p>"Minji the answer you wish to get is that you're finally over me, but you said yourself that you aren't sure. Why do you think that going on a date with me will help?"</p><p>"I-I don't know. Maybe the feelings I have are purely platonic? I really don't know Bora. I care about you, but I can't be with you."</p><p>"If you cared about me enough you would forget about the damn company!" Bora suddenly raised her voice, suprising Minji.</p><p>But the agent didn't back down. Not this time.</p><p>"I'm here behind Chaerin's back right now! I'm risking mine, your and Siyeon's safety!"</p><p>"Oh I wish that would be enough, but it isn't!"</p><p>"Well maybe you're just selfish then!"</p><p>"Maybe I am! Maybe I just want you to think only about me for once!"</p><p>The two stayed silent for a while, only staring at each other furiously. </p><p>"Ah screw this." Minji cursed and in quick motion captured Bora's lips with hers.</p><p>The younger responded to the kiss immediately as if she was already expecting it. The kiss was passionate right from the beginning. Minji rested her hands on Bora's thighs. She slowly ran her hands upwards, occasionally squeezing the skin under her hands causing the other girl to let out small whimpers. The sniper used this chance and slipped her tongue inside Bora's mouth. Tongues played with each other like they used to so many times before and Bora's hands tangled in Minji's purple hair. They made out for what it semed like hours until their lungs felt as if they were on fire and they had to pull away for oxygen. While catching own breath, Bora leaned her forehead against agent's one.</p><p>"So a date?" Minji asked with a childish grin plastered on her face.</p><p>"Ahh this is not fair. You get me all hot and bothered and then ask me out?" Bora whined and shoved Minji's face away.</p><p>"Awh is the baby already that needy?" Minji teased and moved closer again.</p><p>Bora huffed, crossing her arms and turning her face away. Minji smirked, very much enjoying the current situation. All of her worries about company long lost in the back of her mind. She was occuppied with the domestic feeling she was getting from this moment. This is what she could had had for the past years if only she wasn't so devoted to her job.</p><p>⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️;)⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️</p><p>Minji leaned closer to the smaller girl in front of her and started peppering her neck with kisses. Bora tried to hold back her laughter, but failed miserably.</p><p>"Hey that tickles-" Bora's giggling was cut off by her own moan when she felt Minji sucking on her pulse point.</p><p>"Mhm I'm sure it does." Minji mumbled against the skin and moved her kisses up to kiss behind Bora's ear.</p><p>The brunette tried her best to not let any sound escape her mouth again. Minji furrowed her eyebrows and her hands that previously rested on the girl's thighs were now playing with the hem of Bora's sweather.</p><p>"I want to hear you, kitten." Minji whispered to Bora's ear, sending shivers down brunette's spine.</p><p>"Then make me." Bora replied, giving Minji a challenging look.</p><p>The soft date Minji had planned before was long forgotten when she saw the fire in Bora's eyes. And Minji wasn't the one to back out of a challenge.</p><p>"As you wish, baby." Minji answered in sultry voice before standing up and dragging the other girl to her bedroom.</p><p>They fought with their clothes on the way there, throwing each piece anywhere in the apartment until there wasn't anything left covering their bodies. Their lips crashed against each other once again in a heated kiss and their bodies stumbled around the room until they ended up laying on the bed. Minji almost immediately got on top of the smaller girl and attacked her neck with kisses. Bora moaned softly as the agent's hands roamed around her body, feeling every curve, every part of her skin. Bora's moans grew louder as Minji lowered herself and took the girl's nipple in her mouth, sucking on it. The sniper looked up at Bora's face. The latter had her eyes closed, cheeks flushed and her lips parted, releasing the moans that were music for Minji's ears. </p><p>"Look at me baby." Minji spoke softly as she moved to the other nipple, giving it the desired attention.</p><p>Bora didn't listen and kept her eyes closed, too focused on the familiar feeling that was slowly, but surely growing in her tummy. Minji, however, wasn't a big fan of that. She bit Bora's skin causing the other girl let out a whimper and open her eyes.</p><p>"I said, look at me, didn't I?" Minji asked, her voice husky and eyes locked on Bora's face who just nodded as a reply.</p><p>"Then why didn't you listen hm?"</p><p>"B-because-" Bora stopped talking the moment she felt Minji press her thigh against her center.</p><p>Bora subconsciously started slowly grinding against the thigh, her wetness already staining the skin. Minji smiled at the feeling and took Bora's breasts into own hands and started massaging them, earning another moans from the girl under her. Minji kept showering Bora's skin with kisses and hickeys and the other girl ground against her thigh quicker. Her moans got louder and Minji knew Bora was getting closer. The agent smirked and then held Bora's hips tightly in place, stopping her from continuing the movement.</p><p>"P-please Minji.." Bora whimpered as she tried to move her hips again.</p><p>The older woman pecked Bora's jawline before looking at the girl, tilting her head.</p><p>"Please what, kitten?" Minji whispered, pressing her thigh more against Bora.</p><p>"F-fuck me Minji...please." Bora begged.</p><p>"Hmm then you gotta ask me the right way." the agent smiled, already sucking another mark on Bora's collarbone.</p><p>"Please, Minji. I need you."</p><p>"What a good girl. Wasn't so hard, was it?" Minji smiled almost innocently...almost. </p><p>But the was her hands moved wasn't innocent at all. She replaced her thigh with her hand. The brunette's moans turned more high pitched as she was getting more desperate for release. Minji just bit her lip, watching the girl squirm under her touch.</p><p>"Stop teasing already."</p><p>Minji raised her eyebrow and stopped her movements, making Bora groan in frustration.</p><p>"I believe I misheard you..or have your manners disappeared that quickly?" Minji spoke, voice an octave lower and her hand moving lower.</p><p>"Minji, please, just touch me already!"</p><p>Bora barely finished her sentence when two long slender fingers easily pushed deep inside of her core causing her to moan loudly.  Minji immediately started moving her fingers fast, feeling Bora's walls wrapping around them. Bora's nails dragged down Minji's back, surely leaving marks, as she felt the older woman hitting all the right spots. Minji groaned at the contact and kissed Bora hungrily, partially silencing her moans. She added third finger and fastened her pace causing Bora to bit on her lip too harshly, making it bleed. Soon they both could feel the metallic taste in their mouths, but neither of them cared. The sniper pulled away, letting Bora to catch her breath before she curled up her fingers, making the brunette lose the oxygen once again. </p><p>"Do you like it, baby?" </p><p>"Y-yes, please don't stop." Bora gathered her last coherent words as she felt herself being dangerously close.</p><p>And Minji could feel it too by the way Bora's breathing got quicker, moans grew even more high pitched and walls tightened around her fingers. Other times Minji would stop in this very exact moment, just to continue a bit later, just teasing the girl under her. But not today. She decided to finally give into Bora's begging and let her reach her desired orgasm.</p><p>And so with the last thrust of Minji's fingers, Bora came, shruddering under the agent. Bora shut her eyes tightly as the waves of pleasure hit her and she yelled the name of the woman who made her feel this good. Minji's fingers slowed down, trying to prolong Bora's orgasm as much as she could. When the brunette calmed down, Minji immediately pulled her fingers out. The agent look at own glistening fingers before locking eyes with Bora. Without any other words, the brunette took the fingers inside her mouth, licking them clean. Minji bit own lip as she felt Bora's velvet tongue wrapping around her each finger.</p><p>"What a good girl." Minji praised the woman under her.</p><p>Bora smiled proudly before releasing Minji's fingers with a pop. The agent gave her a quick peck on the lips and layed beside her. Bora immediately snuggled closer and buried her face in the crook of Minji's neck.</p><p>⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️</p><p>"Was everything alright?" Minji asked after a while.</p><p>"Everything was perfect." Bora whispered against Minji's skin before giving it a peck.</p><p>Minji's heart jumped with joy upon hearing those words. She wrapped her arm around the smaller body and hugged her tight. </p><p>"But what about you?" Bora slightly lifted her head up, pout dancing on her lips.</p><p>"Today was all about you." Minji answered and gave Bora a peck on her forehead.</p><p>"Really? I wonder what did I do to deserve that? Maybe you wanna bribe me into coming on a date with you?" the brunette chuckled and tangled their legs together.</p><p>Minji smiled lightly, but Bora noticed the serious expression hiding behind that small smile.</p><p>"Well it was my way of thanking you for giving me a chance to see what happens?" Minji said a bit awkwardly.</p><p>"Minji, I told you that I still love you. And I will be here for you. No matter what you choose in the end, I will respect it properly this time." Bora stated before giving the latter a sweet kiss on the lips.</p><p>"Thank you, Bora." Minji smiled softly as Bora's head rested on her chest.</p><p>And the sniper wasted no time in running a hand through her brown locks.</p><p>"So how about a date tomorrow?" Minji proposed before the smaller girl had a time to fall asleep on her.</p><p>"How can I say a no to that?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was nearing the evening when Siyeon finally stopped training. Her muscles were screaming at her and so was her stomach. She hadn't eaten anything since morning. She was still quite anxious about the whole situation with Minji. She wasn't anxious about her choice, however. She was sure that Minji was still deeply in love with Bora. She couldn't be that sure about how exactly Minji is going to approach this fact, but she knew talking to Bora would help.</p><p>As soon as Siyeon arrived into their room, she wasn't met with someone she wished to see in this very exact moment. <br/>Chaerin was observing photos of the two roommates together from their trips.</p><p>"You look cute together." Chaerin commented before facing Siyeon.</p><p>"Thank you?" Siyeon answered a bit confused with the woman's presence.</p><p>Chearin walked around the room, arms behind her back. Siyeon stood in her spot like a statue, not daring to make a single movement that could provoke the boss in any way.</p><p>"Where's Minji?"</p><p>"Well not here."</p><p>Chaerin stopped in her tracks, giving the infiltrator a death glare.</p><p>"I can see that, but where is she?"</p><p>"I don't know." Siyeon answered as calmly as she could.</p><p>"Hmm, but you always know where she is." Chaerin approached her.</p><p>"She simply said she needs to be alone for a while so she most likely went to take a walk around the company-" Siyeon was cut off by her cheek getting slapped harshly.</p><p>The infiltrator only looked down on the ground, not daring to meet her boss' gaze.</p><p>"Let's try it again. Please answer honestly while I'm still being nice. Where is Minji?" Chaerin asked again.</p><p>Siyeon took a deep breath and slowly looked up.</p><p>"I don't know."</p><p>In that moment Siyeon's eyes watered as she received a hard punch into her nose. She stumbled back and held the bleeding nose, but managed to stand her ground.</p><p>"I'm done playing nice Siyeon. One last chance. Where is Kim Minji?" </p><p>Siyeon only smiled and shook her head. There was no way she would ever tell the boss. </p><p>"Fine. Have it your way."</p><p>Next punch was much harder than before, sending the infiltrator on the ground. Siyeon tried to get up, but a kick to her stomach returned her to her previous spot. She coughed as her abdomen received more kicks. She quickly put up her arms to her head when she noticed another kick aimed there. Despite blocking it succesfully it still hurt. But she had to endure it. Chaerin would keep this up only for few more minutes and Siyeon had to take it in order to protect Minji.</p><p>Siyeon wasn't sure how long she was laying on the ground getting beaten as her vision started to get blurry. She only managed to focus once she felt that the punches stopped. She heard mumbling sounds through the ringing in her ears, meaning someone else was in the room. She weakly looked up and Chaerin met her gaze. The boss lowered down and grabbed Siyeon by her collar, pulling her towards own face.</p><p>"I will find her myself." </p><p>After that Chaerin dropped Siyeon's beaten body back on the floor and left the room. The agent took a deep breath and closed her eyes. It was finally over. However, her body ached once again as she felt a hand gripping her arm. Her eyes fluttered open again to find a female figure kneeling beside her. She blinked few times to adjust her blurry vision.</p><p>"Yubin?" Siyeon rasped out.</p><p>The driver was staring at her with a worried expression. Something that was rare to see on the agent. She usually stayed neutral in all kinds of situations.</p><p>"Oh my God Siyeon, are you okay?" she asked as she helped the infiltrator to sit up.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah. I've never been better." Siyeon chuckled, but then groaned in pain.</p><p>Yubin helped her to rest her back against the cold wall. She took tissues from the table and helped Siyeon clean the blood off her face.</p><p>"What happened?" Yubin questioned, her worried gaze not leaving the agent in front of her.</p><p>"She asked where Minji is and I told her that I have no clue." Siyeon coughed and then gave the other a pained smile.</p><p>Yubin sighed and shook her head upong hearing the explanation.</p><p>"First of all you need to go visit Handong and second of all, please stop getting beaten for Minji's actions." </p><p>Siyeon furrowed her eyebrows. She didn't like neither of those things. She was fine so she didn't need to go to Handong and no, she would not stop protecting Minji. There was no way she would.</p><p>"I'm completely fine Yubin. I just need a good nap and I'll be like new when I wake up." Siyeon tried her best to stand up, but her own legs betrayed her and if it wasn't for Yubin catching her, she would had faceplanted.</p><p>"I'm dragging your ass to Handong whether you like it or not."</p><p>Siyeon sighed knowing that she didn't have enough of strenght to fight the driver so she let herself be dragged towards the doctor. On the way there Siyeon looked at the other girl until she met her gaze.</p><p>"Thank you Yubin." she spoke quietly.</p><p>Yubin, gave her a small smile in return and light pat on her head.</p><p>"Anytime."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Minji slow down!" Bora yelled after the girl and leaned her arms against her knees.</p><p>Minji turned around and chuckled.</p><p>"How about you walk faster?"</p><p>"It's been a while since I trained give me a break." Bora panted and stood up straight.</p><p>Minji walked back to her and held her hand. The brunette gave her a smile and they walked up the hill together. It was still quite early and there wasn't anyone else beside them. Despite Bora still feeling extremely tired, she couldn't complain. She had her privacy with Minji and the weather was nice. It wasn't too hot nor too cold. Just perfect. She looked at the older girl only to find her enjoying the view. And Bora couldn't blame her. The higher they walked, the more mesmerising the view became. Even though Minji was still Bora's best view. She was aware that it was extremely cheesy, but she couldn't help herself. Minji's smile shone brighter than the morning Sun and it brightened her day. She just wished they didn't miss those previous years like that and spent them like this instead. Bora's smile faltered.</p><p>"We are almost- Hey are you okay?" Minji asked as soon as she noticed the other girl's expression.</p><p>The brunette looked up at the agent, smile immediately returning to her face.</p><p>"Yeah all good."</p><p>"Are you su-"</p><p>"Positive."</p><p>Bora still could see some doubt in the way Minji was looking at her.</p><p>"Race you." Bora quickly whispered into Minji's ear and peck her cheek before running away.</p><p>The agent stood in her spot, stunned. When she notice the absence of the brunette, she shook her head and ran after her, all of her worries leaving her mind. Bora laughed on top of her lungs as Minji chased her around. She could feel her energy levels slowly dropping, but she refused to give up.</p><p>"Got you!" Minji yelled as she managed to grab the back of Bora's shirt, pulling the smaller girl towards herself.</p><p>The brunette bumped into her with much bigger force than Minji expected, making them both fall down into grass. The two of them wrestled for a while and rolled around until they ran out of air. They couldn't help, but to laugh at their silly behaviour. However, neither of the minded. It was just like the old times. They laid side by side and stared at the beautiful clear sky.</p><p>"We're here." Minji announced when she finally caught her breath.</p><p>Bora turned her head to the side so she could look at the older woman.</p><p>"Here?"</p><p>The agent hummed in response and met Bora's gaze, looking at her softly.</p><p>"Don't you remember?"</p><p>Bora furrowed her eyebrows and sat up, looking around. The place seemed oddly familiar, but she couldn't quite put a finger on it why. She felt like she had been here before, but it was more overgrown back then? Bora slightly jumped in her spot as she felt two arms wrap around her from behind.</p><p>"We ran to hide here from that one mission. There were many more trees back then so it was easier to hide." Minji whispered as she rested her chin on Bora's shoulder.</p><p>"Oh! Was that the one time I got shot in the leg and you carried me?" Bora asked, slowly remembering the situation.</p><p>"Mhm. It was also the time when I realised that I truly care about you. I was so scared of losing you back then." Minji continued, her voice now only slightly above a whisper.</p><p>Bora tilted her head to the side so she could look at Minji's expression which carried a hint of sadness in it.</p><p>"Aren't you scared of that anymore?" </p><p>Minji chewed on own bottom lip before letting out a sigh.</p><p>"I already lost you, didn't I?"</p><p>Bora's eyebrows furrowed once again upon hearing those words. She fully turned to the older woman. Minji put her arms away and put them in own lap, fidgeting with fingers.</p><p>"I left yes, but you've never lost me. I'm still here. You still have me Minji. However, that's only if you still want me. If not, I think it's for the best that we stop seeing each other." </p><p>It was hard for Bora to say that, but she knew she had to. She promised herself not to push Minji anymore. To let her decide.</p><p>The agent didn't know what to say. She had never been good with words. So she did one thing she knew how to do. She embraced the smaller girl once again, burying face in the crook of her neck. Bora was surprised, but she would never say no to a hug. Especially not from Minji.</p><p>"I don't want to lose you again, but she will kill you if I leave." the sniper mumbled against Bora's skin. </p><p>"We can run away."</p><p>"She will find us."</p><p>"She still hasn't found me."</p><p>"Because you aren't her priority, but she can find you."</p><p>"It's been years and I still haven't made it to the number one on her list of priorities?" Bora chuckled lightly as she run her hands through Minji's purple hair.</p><p>"Well money is her priority and there are always new and new missions. She simply recruited new agents. But we still have an order to shoot you if we ever see you." Minji suddenly admitted, suprising Bora.</p><p>"Oh really?" Bora smirked and Minji slightly pulled away to give the other girl a nod.</p><p>"So, why aren't you shooting me then? I'm right here. You see me. I'm the evil fugitive. Shoot me." Bora laughed evily, but her perfect acting was cut short by Minji pecking her lips.</p><p>"Bang. You're dead." Minji smiled innocently as Bora's cheeks turned to light pink color.</p><p>"Uhm so maybe...wanna shoot me again?" Bora with a cute smile.</p><p>Minji rolled her eyes and pecked Bora's lips repeatedly. Both of them laughed and laid back down on the grass. This time, Bora put her head on Minji's chest, listening to the girl's calm hearbeat.</p><p>"So did you get your answers yet?"</p><p>Minji hummed in response and reached with her hand to interweave her fingers with Bora's smaller hand. She ran her thumb on the back of her hand in circles.</p><p>"Do you like them?"</p><p>"Not at all."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They spent the whole day simply walking around and enjoying their time off. Their time together as normal people. No secret missions, no killing, no rush. Just the two of them holding hands while walking down the street. It was slowly getting dark so Minji decided to walk Bora home. However, as they were reaching Bora's apartment, Minji got a weird feeling in her stomach. But she couldn't quite figure out what it meant. She turned her head to look behind them, but it was simply just an empty street. She shrugged it off and kept walking. Bora opened the door to the building and Minji held it open for the younger girl to walk in first. As Bora disappeared inside, Minji took one more look around. She felt as if she spot someone move in the distance, but she couldn't be sure. Also it could be anyone. Her agent mind was already kicking in when it could simply be just a neighbour or a random stranger returning home. Minji sighed and followed Bora inside. The brunette unlocked the door of her aparment and stepped in. She turned around waiting for the other to follow her, but Minji stayed in her spot.</p><p>"I should probably head back for the night."</p><p>Bora didn't respond and only pouted. She promised not to push Minji into anything, but she didn't say she would act happy about all of Minji's choices.</p><p>"Don't look at me like that. I let Siyeon to deal with Chaerin for way too long. She might be worried about me and possibly running out of excuses."</p><p>Bora, once again, didn't say anything and added sad puppy eyes to her pout. Minji sighed and took out own phone. She clicked on a number and put the phone to her ear. However, after it rang for way too long without any proper answer, Minji was sent straight into voicemail. The agent furrowed eyebrows.</p><p>"Oh hi Singnie. It's me Minji. Just updating you that I'm alive and well and currently at Bora's."</p><p>Minji's eyes locked with Bora's pleading eyes. She didn't really have a choice, did she?</p><p>"And I will come back tomorrow okay? I truly owe you a lot. Love you. Bye." Minji quickly ended the voice message before basically threwing herself inside and into Bora's arms.</p><p>The smaller woman squealed happily and pecked Minji's lips repeatedly.</p><p>"Only for tonight. I can't be disappearing every night." Minji smiled and caressed both of Bora's cheeks.</p><p>"Then disappear forever?" Bora smiled cutely and leaned into agent's touch.</p><p>"I'll see what I come up with."</p><p>"Ah so the answer you were looking for..."</p><p>"..is that I still love you Kim Bora and I gotta figure out what to do about it." Minji smiled and kissed Bora a bit longer.</p><p>When they pulled away both of them had silly smiles plastered on their faces. They decided to simply have a movie night with their favourite snacks. Minji brought pillows and blankets to the couch while Bora was preparing food and drinks. The brunette set everything on the table and Minji was already wrapped in a blanket and switching through channels, trying to find something interesting.</p><p>"Open." Bora commanded cutely.</p><p>Minji didn't know that commands could be cute until she got to know Bora.</p><p>The sniper smiled and opened the blanket, letting the smaller girl slide under it and straight into Minji's embrace. Minji wrapped her arm around Bora's waist and held her close.</p><p>"How about we watch this one?" Minji asked, referring to the movie starting on TV screen.</p><p>"Sounds good." Bora answered immediately without properly checking the title.</p><p>She was too busy playing with Minji's hair anyway. She got her priorities straight. Minji, on the other hand, smirked because she knew what movie it was. It was a horror movie and she clearly remembered Bora being scared of them. But the smaller girl always became much more clingy and Minji couldn't let that opportunity escape. She set the TV remote aside and focused on the screen. She had to prepare her ears for Bora's yelling and her muscles for Bora's tight hugs. </p><p> </p><p>Minji surely didn't remember how or exactly when she fell asleep, but apparently she did. She couldn't complain though. It had been one of the most peaceful sleeps she had for the past 5 years. For the first time she didn't feel stressed. She felt safe.</p><p>"Baby." a voice whispered into her ear.</p><p>Minji hummed in response, not opening her eyes. Bora chuckled and pecked the woman's nose. Minji scrunched up her nose and turned to the other side. Bora whined in protest and snatched the covers away. The agent sat up, her hair messy like a lion's mane and eyes still shut.</p><p>"Time to wake up." Bora pouted while hovering over the girl</p><p>She woke up an hour ago and already did her mourning routine and prepared breakfast. However, Minji shook her head and laid back down. Bora huffed, but leaned down and pecked the agent's lips. Minji smiled brightly and slowly opened her eyes.</p><p>"Morning beautiful." she greeted, her voice raspy.</p><p>Bora would be a liar if she said she didn't find Minji's morning voice hot, but right now she cared about the breakfast slowly turning cold the longer they talked.</p><p>"Good morning hot mess. I made breakfast."</p><p>Minji robbed own eyes before stretching her arms, some of the bones making a cracking sound.</p><p>"I will ignore you calling me a mess just because you made breakfast." Minji chuckled and ran her hand through own messy purple hair.</p><p>"I called you hot too though." Bora corrected her and stood up straight, resting hands on own hips.</p><p>"I mean...I'm aware of being hot. Now hush and give me my morning cuddles."</p><p>Before Bora had time to react in any way, Minji pulled her down on the couch and hugged her tight. For a split second the brunette felt oxygen leaving her lungs and she wiggled in Minji's embrace. When the girl's hold on her loosened, she stopped moving as well. Instead, she cuddled closer and buried her face in Minji's chest. The older woman had a soft smile plastered on her face. This is what she had been secretly craving for. This peaceful domestic feeling.</p><p>"I literally can feel your smile." Bora chuckled and looked up at Minji's face.</p><p>"Do you still not like the answers you got yesterday?"</p><p>"No." Minji answered without a hesitation causing the younger woman to frown.</p><p>"I don't like it because I don't know what to do. If I run, I will paint a big target on your head. I don't care about me, but I want you to still have your calm life-"</p><p>"Why is Chaerin so obsessed with you?" Bora cut her off.</p><p>Minji stayed silent for a while. She had no answer to give. She didn't know herself. Chaerin was protective of her when she joined the company, but it seemed to worsen over the years and especially when she became the boss.</p><p>"I don't know...Let's just eat. I have to return there soon." Minji sighed before getting up and walking to kitchen.</p><p>Bora rubbed own temples before following the older girl. They eat the breakfast in silence, slight tension between them again. And neither of them liked it. Bora stood up from own chair and walked towards Minji. Without a warning, she sat on the girl's lap. Minji was suprised, but didn't object. Well, who would complain about a pretty girl sitting on their lap.</p><p>"Feed me?" Bora asked cutely, using her puppy eyes that she knew would always work on Minji.</p><p>"Damn what a clingy baby."</p><p>And there it was. Minji's chuckle that Bora always adored and wished the older girl would never lose again.</p><p>The agent fed the smaller girl in her lap from own plate and occasionally gave her few quick pecks on her cheek. After they were done eating, Minji suggested to wash the dishes together and Bora wouldn't be the one to refuse, this time. However, it took way longer than expected since they kept messing around and splashing water on each other. So Minji had to wait until her clothes dried up properly. They talked a bit more, but unfortunately, it was time for the agent to go.</p><p>"You really need to go?" Bora asked as she was clinging to Minji for her dear life.</p><p>The purple haired girl leaned down and pressed a soft kiss on Bora's forehead.</p><p>"Yes. I need to show myself to boss and check up on Siyeon. I promise that we will meet soon." Minji spoke slowly and calmly.</p><p>"Don't make promises that you can't keep." Bora warned, her expression growing sadder.</p><p>"I will keep this one. I swear."</p><p>And Minji truly meant it. She still wasn't sure what exactly to do, but she didn't want to give up on Bora. Not again. Not ever. She had to try something. Maybe talking to Siyeon this time would help her to solve this mess. She knew the other agent sent her to Bora to figure stuff out, but she technically did. She just needed a plan...and an advice.</p><p>"Come back soon then." Bora almost whispered and gave Minji one last soft kiss.</p><p>"Yes, ma'am." Minji jokingly saluted and stepped out of the door.</p><p>They shared one last look before Minji slowly disappeared from the brunette's view. Bora slowly closed the door and let out a sigh. All she could do now was to hope that Minji would be okay and that she would return to her soon. She truly wanted to believe it, but understandably she had some doubts. She shook her head, trying to get away from bad thoughts. As she was about to walk back into own room, sudden knocks made her stop in her tracks. She furrowed her eyebrows and turned back. She twisted the doorknob, slowly opening the door.</p><p>"Minji did you forget-"</p><p>Before Bora could finish, a hard punch landed on her face, making her fall on the ground. She groaned in pain and held her nose, eyes watering in process. She slowly opened her eyes, only to witness a big male figure hovering over her. He was dressed up all in black and wearing a mask. Bora tried her best to get up and run, but saw another punch aiming for her before her vision and mind turned black in matter of seconds.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Heavily panting, Minji bursted through the door of their room.</p><p>"Siyeon I am so sorry for-" she stopped in middle of her sentence when she noticed that the room was empty. </p><p>The sniper took one more glance around the round to make sure, there truly wasn't anyone.</p><p>"Weird. Siyeon is usually resting at this hour." she mumbled to herself.</p><p>Minji sighed and sat down on own bed. Siyeon was probably still training or she could had gone on a mission. After all, this job was very unpredictable. She probably should had gone to see Chaerin, but she didn't quite feel like doing it. She was still stuck on a feeling from earlier. It was easy to get used to Bora, but suddenly it was harder to get used to her current surrondings. It felt lonely and cold. Much colder than before. Maybe if Siyeon was there, it would had been less cold. But she wasn't and all Minji could do was wait.</p><p>The sniper stared at nothing in particular, her gaze unfocused while she absentmindedly played with own fingers. That was when something caught her eyes. Few drops of blood on the floor. The tilted her head and got up from the bed. She kneeled down and observed the blood. The blood was already dry, but with the closer look she noticed there was more of it. Minji was concerned. She was sure there wasn't any blood before she left. What could had possibly happened during the short time she was gone? Well only one person could explain that and that person was nowhere to be seen. Minji tried to calm herself down that maybe clumsy Siyeon just injured herself somehow and forgot to clean it. If anything serious happened she would had found out immediately anyway. However, she still felt uneasy. With a weird feeling in her stomach, she returned back to her bed and laid down. She needed time to pass quicker, but she didn't feel like leaving the room and risking to be discovered by her boss. She got enough of sleep at Bora's, but a short nap to speed up the time wouldn't hurt. With that thought her eyes slowly closed and soon after her mind drifted into dreamland.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When Bora gained her consciousness she instantly felt the pain in her body. Main wave of pain coming from the tight cold grasp around her wrists. Her eyes fluttered open, but instead her own apartment, she was greeted by only a cold dark room. She looked up noticing the chains wrapped around her arms, holding her in place. She could recognize her surroundings too well. She knew it very well...unfortunaly she was used to being on the opposite side. Standing up and interrogating. Not kneeling down and wrapped in chains.</p><p>The metal door in front of her slowly opened with a creaking sound. That cought her attention and her head shot up. However, who she saw, made her blood freeze.</p><p>"Chaerin..." Bora whispered, eyes widened in shock.</p><p>"Hello, my dear." Chaerin smiled as she approached the fugitive.</p><p>Bora also noticed two male agents, she had never seen before, standing by the door. She hoped to at least see familiar faces who could help her. But sadly, this wasn't the case. She was alone in this.</p><p>Chaerin bent down so she was looking Bora straight in the eyes. The sinister smile didn't leave her face as she put her hand on Bora's cheek. The brunette immediately turned her head away causing Chaerin to grab her chin roughly.</p><p>"Aren't you happy to see me, little one?"</p><p>"Not a bit." </p><p>The boss' smile turned into a frown for a second before she laughed hysterically.</p><p>"But you sure were happily screwing one of my agents behind my back huh?" Chaerin added as she stood up.</p><p>"I don't know what you're talking about." Bora tried to defend herself and especially Minji.</p><p>She didn't know how much Chaerin knew, but she didn't have much time to think about it either as she felt a sharp pain in her cheek. Chaerin slapped her.</p><p>"Don't play dumb with me Bora. I might've not paid attention to you over the years, but you're still so easy to figure out. Still so whipped for Minji. I mean I can see why. She's attractive, talented and a very good agent. She also seems like a very good kisser, wouldn't you say? Should I maybe try it out after I get rid of you?" Chaerin whispered the last part close to Bora's ear.</p><p>The brunette gritted her teeth upon hearing those words and she launched herself forward. Unfortunately, she was held back by the chains. Chaerin laughed and patted her head.</p><p>"Oh very protective I see. However, I think Minji will do just fine without you."</p><p>"Bullshit." </p><p>Chaerin raised her eyebrow hearing the response.</p><p>"She might not need my protection, but she needs someone who loves her in a way you never can. I love her and she loves me." </p><p>As soon as her words left her mouth, a punch landed on her left cheek. Bora hissed in pain, but turned her head back to face the boss.</p><p>"And you forgot Minji chooses to trust her mind more than her heart. So your love is pretty much useless." </p><p>Bora wanted to laugh, but she couldn't. Years ago she was sure Minji would choose heart over mind, but now the situation was much more complicated. Minji had been choosing mind for the past 5 years. And now she was pretty much stuck in the middle.</p><p>"What do you want to do with me anyway? If you want to punish me for my crime, please do so. Just kill me." </p><p>Chearin started laughing once again and Bora was more and more annoyed by it. If there was no way of her getting out of this situation other than dying, so be it. She didn't want to make Minji sad, but she had no plan whatsover.</p><p>"Oh dear, I do want you dead. However, I don't want your blood on my hands." Chaerin explained while walking in circles around the fugitive.</p><p>"So you will force one of your slaves to do it?" Bora sneered bitterly.</p><p>"Absolutely." the boss replied immediately.</p><p>"The tall guy on the right?" Bora asked and nodded to the male standing by the door.</p><p>Chaerin followed her movement and looked at the other agent.</p><p>"Oh not that one. I wanted it to be someone more special."</p><p>"Who?" Bora furrowed her eyebrows.</p><p>"Agent Kim Minji."</p><p>"You won't make her to do that." </p><p>"Oh I will. It was her mission to get you distracted so I could get you here after all. And she succeded."</p><p>Bora froze in her spot and she felt as if her soul left her body. Minji would never do that to her, would she? Bora so badly wanted to believe that it was a lie, but why else would they catch her the moment Minji came back into her life. That was probably how Minji knew the address. She was assigned to a mission and got all of the information she needed. Bora was feeling too much at once. She was angry, sad..she felt betrayed.</p><p>Chearin smiled and snapped her fingers. The two male agents approached them. Bora already knew what was coming. As Chaerin stepped away, she could also feel it. The way those agents's hands and legs were bruising her skin with kicks and punches.</p><p>"Make sure she's alive after you are finished. Oh and call Handong so she stays alive until Minji does the last step." Chaerin ordered before walking out and letting Bora's suffer in the hands of two male agents.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"How is she?" Yubin asked as she entered Siyeon's room.</p><p>Handong looked up from her book. She had been by Siyeon's side ever since Yubin brought her. The agent's state wasn't critical, but those injuries could had caused some serious brain damage. Plus Siyeon was her friend after all. She couldn't just leave her alone.</p><p>"Other than bruises she should be fine. It's a big surprise none of her bones are broken." Handong sighed as she set the book aside.</p><p>The driver took a seat beside her and looked at Siyeon who was peacefully laying in the bed.</p><p>"I suppose Chaerin made sure Siyeon would be able to go into mission if needed."</p><p>Handong only hummed in response and both of the agents stayed silent. While Handong was more nervous than angry about the situation, Yubin was furious. She was angry at the boss, but couldn't do anything about it. None of them could. But she was angry at Siyeon. The infiltrator knew how the boss would react every single time, yet she always got herself in trouble. Unfortunately, not for her own actions...sometimes. But mostly because of Minji's choices. Yubin couldn't even begin to understand why Siyeon was so willing to die because of Minji. Thought of Siyeon being in love with Minji crossed her mind multiple times, but it also made her feel sorry for raven haired girl. Sacrificing herself for someone who might not love her back. Yubin knew what sacrifice meant, but she wasn't the one who did it. She was the one on the opposite side. In this scenario she was like a Minji. However, she loved people who sacrificed themselves the same way they loved her.</p><p>"Doctor, you're needed in cell 245." a male agent announced as he barged inside the room.</p><p>"Can't you knock?" Yubin snapped, not happy with the guy's manners.</p><p>He simply ignored her and kept looking only on Handong. The doctor sighed and stood up, taking her equipment.</p><p>"Yubin please keep an eye on Siyeon and call me when she wakes up."</p><p>"Of course." Yubin nodded and moved her chair closer to Siyeon's bed.</p><p>Handong faced the male agent who extended his hand, signaling for her to follow him out.</p><p>As they were walking towards cells, Handong felt a weird tug in her stomach. She hated visiting this place. All those nasty criminals who wanted to hurt other people. And she was supposed to help them. Plus the state they were usually left in by the other agents wasn't pretty. As soon as they arrived, the agent unlocked the big metal door and opened it for Handong. She was quite intimidated now. She remembered this cell being only for special people. She walked in and the male agent followed her. The room was dark and she could only figure out a figure laying down on the ground.</p><p>"Lights on." Handong commanded and the agent did as he was told.</p><p>As the faint light filled the room, Handong now could see small female figure laying down in small pools of her blood and with chains around her wrists. The doctor widened her eyes upon seeing it. What could such a small girl possibly do to deserve such treatment?</p><p>"Please leave. I will need to do further examination and you don't need to be here." Handong commanded once again.</p><p>The agent was hesitant, but listened to the doctor in the end and left the room. Handong approached the girl and kneeled down.</p><p>"Hey...I'm here to help you." she spoke softly.</p><p>The girl kept her head down, face covered by her brown hair. She was shaking, but other than ringing of the chains, she didn't let out a sound.</p><p>"Please look at me and talk to me. Only then I can help you." Handong tried again, now sitting down on the ground.</p><p>After a while the female figure slowly pushed herself up, sitting up in front of the doctor. She moved her head up, hair falling away from her face, eyes staring right into the eyes in front of her.</p><p>"Han-Handong..."</p><p>Handong's blood ran cold. She couldn't believe her own senses. Tears immediately filled her eyes and she reached out to softly put a hand on Bora's bruised up cheek.</p><p>"Bora..." </p><p>"She doesn't love me..she betrayed me." Bora rasped out as her own tears came out, mixing with the blood on her face.</p><p>Handong didn't know what the other girl was talking about, but she didn't find it as important as the fact that she was bleeding out slowly. Without any more words, she opened her bag and took out her equipment. Bora sobbed quietly. Her mind was a mess just like her body. She still didn't know how to feel about the whole situation. She thought Minji loved her...but she betrayed her and she was going to be the one to pull the trigger. Her head was pounding and ears ringing from the constant punches and kicks she had received. Her body was in so much pain that it was slowly turning numb. She no longer could properly feel her hands as the chains were tight around her wrists and scratched her skin deeply.</p><p>"This should ease the pain." Handong said as she put a pill in Bora's mouth.</p><p>The brunette didn't even wait for the water Handong was about to offer and she gulped down the pill. Despite that, Handong still put the bottle to Bora's mouth and let her drink. Then the doctor took a piece of cloth and wiped the blood away from Bora's face and from other wounds on her body. She then checked for any broken bones. As she touched around Bora's stomach area. the girl flinched and shut her eyes tightly.</p><p>"A broken rib..." Handong sighed.</p><p>That wasn't good news. The rib could had damaged internal organs, it needed to be checked better and healed properly. But she knew Chaerin wouldn't allow her to take Bora out for a surgery.</p><p>"It's okay Dong...I won't be staying long anyway." Bora whispered and gave the younger girl a pained smile.</p><p>"What do you mean.." Handong asked despite having an idea of what the other girl was talking about.</p><p>Bora only shook her head and coughed out a bit of blood. Her body still didn't stop shaking. She wasn't sure whether it was because of the cold or the pain. Possibly both.</p><p>Handong, with a heavy heart, treated the rest of the wounds she could. She didn't know how to get through the fact that she finally saw Bora after such a long time, but also that she was about to lose her in the worst possible way.</p><p>The metal door swung opened as the boss stepped in. Handong jumped on her feet and bowed.</p><p>"How is she?" she asked, no emotion present in her voice.</p><p>"Not that well. Her rib is fractured and needs surgery to-"</p><p>"No." Chaerin cut her off without a hesitation.</p><p>"Will she survive few more hours?" she then continued.</p><p>Handong met Bora's gaze sadly before facing the boss again.</p><p>"She should. Maybe longer, maybe shorter. I can't be sure if there is any internal bleeding and if there is, I can't say how bad it is." Handong explained and looked down on the ground.</p><p>"Good. How is Siyeon?" the boss changed the topic.</p><p>Upon hearing that, Bora looked up. What happened to Siyeon?</p><p>"She is resting. I'm waiting for her to wake up to inspect any further damage, but for now there are only bruises."</p><p>Chaerin nodded and stared down at Bora with an evil smirk plastered on her face. Bora could feel a new wave of energy flow through her veins. Was Minji part of this too? Was her mission to hurt Siyeon as well? It didn't make any sense, but Bora didn't know what to think anymore.</p><p>In that moment, Handong's phone started ringing. She took out the device out of her pocket and checked the name. It was Yubin.</p><p>"Is everything okay?"</p><p>"Handong, Siyeon's awake." </p><p>"I'll be right there."</p><p>Handong then ended the call and shoved phone back to its previous spot.</p><p>"If you excuse me, I have to check on my patient now."</p><p>"Yes you may leave." Chaerin answered nonchalantly.</p><p>Handong gave one last glance to Bora.</p><p>"I'm sorry." she mouthed before running off to get to Siyeon.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I think we bought a perfect one." Gahyeon smiled widely while sipping her coffee.</p><p>"I liked the other one better, but it was too expensive." Yoohyeon sighed.</p><p>They were taking a walk around the park after their succesful purchase of a new home. They bickered for a while, but Yoohyeon did have a soft spot for Gahyeon so in the end she let her decide.</p><p>"We can just give this one a make over to make it look more as your style." the younger girl side hugged Yoohyeon.</p><p>"Well we both paid for it so it's fair if it's going to have both of our aesthethics, don't you think?"</p><p>"I can't say no to that."</p><p>Both of them chuckled and kept moving their way. Only a soft rustle of leaves accompanied them on their way. Not many people were outside. It was mostly just moms with their toddlers in strollers, students skipping classes or people out with their pets.</p><p>"Bora didn't text back?" Yoohyeon asked after a while.</p><p>The smaller girl only shook her head and finished her coffee. Yoohyeon furrowed her eyebrows. It was very unusual for Bora not to reply after few minutes. This had been few hours.</p><p>"Maybe she's just still asleep? We could go and wake her up." Gahyeon proposed an idea.</p><p>"Sounds good. We're not far from her apartment anyway. Let's go." Yoohyeon agreed and their next steps led towards the appartment.</p><p>As soon as they arrived, they weren't thrilled by the scene that greeted them. Door kicked open and objects that used to be a decoration by the door, shattered across the floor. Yoohyeon immediately rushed inside. Her eyes widened when she spot drops of blood on the wooden floor. Gahyeon stood frozen in her place.</p><p>"Bora!" Yoohyeon yelled and ran around the apartment.</p><p>Gahyeon's gaze was fixed on the blood on the floor. She couldn't believe this. They were supposed to find their friend lazing around and not...like this. The younger girl snapped back into reality when Yoohyeon returned and gripped her shoulders tight.</p><p>"It must've been them. They took her." Yoohyeon panted, her grip on Gahyeon's shoulders only tightening.</p><p>"What are we going to do?" </p><p>"We are going to bring her back. Get your laptop, we will need it."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Minji woke up, she noticed that it was already dark outside. She sat up and rubbed her still sleepy eyes.</p><p>"Damn how long did I sleep?" she whispered, her voice still raspy.</p><p>She shook her head and lazily got out of the bed. When she turned on the light, she expected Siyeon to complain, but there was only silence. Minji took a look at Siyeon's bed, only to find it still empty. None of the stuff was moved, meaning the younger girl wasn't even in the room during Minji's nap. This time, Minji was truly concerned. However, before she could think about anything else, the door swung open.</p><p>"Oh you're up? Perfect." Chaerin's voice almost echoed in the silent room.</p><p>Minji gulped, frozen in her spot. This definitely wasn't the person she wished to see right now. But at the same time, she possibly knew more about Siyeon.</p><p>"We need to talk my dear. Sit." Chaerin said sweetly, but Minji's stomach still twisted.</p><p>She listened to the order and sat down, the boss sitting on Siyeon's bed so she was facing the agent.</p><p>"It came to my attention that you've been misbehaving lately." Chaerin started.</p><p>Minji didn't have a good feeling about this, but then again there was no way of her boss knowing about Bora, was there?</p><p>"Meeting up with a fugitive behind my back? Having a love affair with that mentioned fugitive? Dear, I thought you're better than this."</p><p>Yeah, there was a way. Minji lowered her head, not being able to look her boss in the eyes. She didn't know why, but she felt guilty. She loved Bora, but Chaerin's words were hitting her hard. She almost felt ashamed of her previous actions.</p><p>"I'm sorry..." Minji spoke quietly.</p><p>Chaerin chuckled and stood up. She walked around the room in circles occasionally taking a look at the agent.</p><p>"I don't think that simple apology is going to be enough. Do you even realise what you've got yourself into? What you got us all into?"</p><p>Minji furrowed her eyebrows and dared to look up again.</p><p>"With all due respect, I'm aware of getting myself into a bad situation, but I've never endangered any of you." Minji tried to defened herself.</p><p>"Oh sweetie, but you did. Bora isn't the person you think she is-"</p><p>"She is just a fugitive. Ex-spy. Nothing more, nothing less." Minji cut her off.</p><p>Chaerin gave her a look Minji hadn't seen in years. Her eyes carried sadness behind them, making Minji stay quiet immediately.</p><p>"And your ex-girlfriend. That's why she's manipulated you so easily." Chaerin spoke calmly and sat beside the agent.</p><p>"I don't understand what you're trying to say."</p><p>"That Bora used you. Betrayed you. And you let her because you love her."</p><p>Minji was left speechless when she heard her boss say those words. Bora and betraying her? How? She opened her mouth to speak, but no words left her mouth.</p><p>"I know that it's shocking, but you have to believe me. She had everything planned with her company. Remember those guys that shot you? She's working with them. She was supposed to get information out of you and then finish the job." Chaerin explained.</p><p>"B-but they couldn't know I would visit Bora right away..."</p><p>"Minji, I might have no clue how you found Bora, but trust me when I tell you that they planned everything. They must've spied on you for the past years."</p><p>"It doesn't make any sense-"</p><p>"Bora hurt Siyeon." Chaerin cut Minji off before she could say more.</p><p>And those words surely made her close her mouth. Only for a while though.</p><p>"What do you mean?!" Minji raised her voice as she jumped on her legs. </p><p>Chaerin followed the movement and put her hands on Minji's shoulders.</p><p>"I sent Siyeon on a mission with other agents, but all I got back was Siyeon reporting dead agents and her being badly injured. Agent Yubin drove me to the place to get Siyeon back as quickly as possible. When we arrived there..." Chaerin stopped for a second and sighed. </p><p>Her hands ran down Minji's arms before holding hers and looking her in the eyes.</p><p>"We saw Bora beating up Siyeon without any mercy. She looked insane. Yubin immediately acted and threw herself into the fight. I quickly took Siyeon and put her in the car. Bora smashed a random bottle she found against Yubin's head and then kicked her. I had to quickly use taser on her. Then with Yubin's help I tied her up and we brought her back here. Siyeon and Yubin are both getting treated by Handong right now and Bora is in our cell." Chaerin finished explaining the story.</p><p>Minji still couldn't believe her ears. The girl she had peacefully sleeping in her arms hours ago, beat up her closest friend and was planning to kill her after she got all of the information she needed. Minji felt stupid for trusting, for loving again. But she couldn't feel like that because she was aware she had never stopped loving Bora. She just buried it deep in her heart. And now she was forced to completely erase it.</p><p>"I'm so sorry darling." Chaerin spoke softy and hugged the agent.</p><p>Minji didn't cry. Didn't yell. She couldn't find the strenght to do it. She simply leaned her head against the older woman's shoulder.</p><p>"But you still need a punishment for your misbehaviour. You were tricked, I'm aware, but you're my top agent and that shouldn't have happened."</p><p>"What do you want me to do..." </p><p>Minji sounded empty. Like a hollow shell. She didn't care anymore. She looked down when she felt a cold metal press against her hand. Chaerin handed her a gun.</p><p>"I want you to be the one to finish it. Finish our problems with that fugitive and close that part of your life to start fresh." </p><p>Minji stared at the gun and let the boss' words echo in her mind. Start fresh. She had heard those words before. And Bora surely started fresh. So Minji deserved that too as well. And if Bora was willing to kill her like that, why wouldn't she be the same?</p><p>"When and where?" Minji asked, her eyes darkening.</p><p>Chaerin smirked and fixed Minji's hair.</p><p>"Cell 245. In an hour."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yoohyeon parked her car behind the company building, by the emergency exit. She still remembered the way around her previous job. Gahyeon was clutching her lapton nervously. She wasn't afraid of hacking, but of the enviroment she was in. She was tense the whole way because she was afraid of them getting caught. After all, they were infiltrating into a company full of skilled agents while she was a simply student with no fighting skills whatsoever. Her only shield was Yoohyeon and she was about to leave her alone in the car.</p><p>"Okay, here we are." Yoohyeon announced as she checked ammo in her gun.</p><p>"Are you really going to need that?" Gahyeon gulped, eyes glued to the gun.</p><p>"Don't worry. It's just for my protection. I won't go around and immediately shoot everyone I spot. I will do that only if neccessary." Yoohyeon comforted the younger girl and packed her gun.</p><p>She then put her silver hair into a ponytail and fixed the bulletproof vest. She quickly put on a shirt over it and opened the car door.</p><p>"Do you remember the plan?" she asked before stepping out.</p><p>The younger girl nodded and opened her laptop.</p><p>"Unlock the emergency door and immediately switch to security cameras."</p><p>"You're my eyes and ears in that building."</p><p>"So no pressure then?" Gahyeon joked, but the other girl could see that she was nervous.</p><p>Yoohyeon leaned to her side and pressed a soft kiss against Gahyeon's temple.</p><p>"I trust you. You've got this my little hacker." the ex-agent spoke calmly, ruffling Gahyeon's hair before stepping out of the car.</p><p>"Hey! I'm not little." Gahyeon huffed and started typing the code.</p><p>Yoohyeon simply smiled and walked towards the door. She grabbed the handle and looked behind herself. When Gahyeon showed her thumbs up, she swiftly opened the door and stepped inside. It was dark, but she didn't plan on turning on the light. She didn't need all of the agents know she was there. She had a free pass to the agency still, but it was better to go undetected. Especially since she had a companion waiting for her outside as well. She sighed as she made her way through the hallways. She needed to get to the opposite side of the building and go downstairs towards the cells. She hoped she remembered her way well enough, but it was true that she hadn't been there many times. Well in worst scenario she still could ask one agent. It would surely bring some suspicion, but she hoped that by the time she would be done, they wouldn't catch up to her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Handong bursted through the door and her steps led her towards Siyeon.</p><p>"Oh Dong you scared us." Yubin put a hand over own chest.</p><p>Handong didn't answer and immediately started a check up. She checked Siyeon's vision, her breathing and her movement. Everything seemed to be fine.</p><p>"Siyeon, do you remember everything?"</p><p>"Yup Dongie. Besides the small pain in my body, I'm all good." Siyeon smiled softly at the doctor.</p><p>Handong did let out a sigh of relief, but her shoulders were still tense. She put her equipment away and sat on the bed.</p><p>"I'm glad you're okay." she smiled and patted Siyeon's head. </p><p>The older girl returned the smile while Yubin sat on the opposite side.</p><p>"Dongie are you okay?" Siyeon asked when she noticed the doctor zoning out.</p><p>Handong shook her head and then she noticed that both of her friends were staring at her.</p><p>"There is something bothering you." Yubin joined, not making Handong's situation any better.</p><p>"We might have a problem? I mean it's not entirely our problem and I suppose I shouldn't talk to you about it anyway plus-"</p><p>"What is it?" Siyeon cut her off. </p><p>Her friend's rambling was indeed making her just more worried. The doctor took a deep breath before meeting both of their gazes.</p><p>"Chaerin got Bora."</p><p>Yubin's eyes widened while Siyeon's mouth fell open, not being able to form any words.</p><p>"That's why the agent called me earlier. They...they beat her up so badly. I couldn't stand seeing her like that. I did everything I could, but...she is seriously injured and Chaerin didn't let me do surgery."</p><p>"If that's the case then-" Yubin started, but Siyeon's voice cut her off.</p><p>"Then she's planning on killing her..."</p><p>All three of them were suddenly surrounded by a heavy feeling. They were all friends with Bora and they respected her decision about running away. So hearing the fact that their friend was about to be killed by their boss was just too much. Siyeon suddenly got out of the bed and made her way towards the door.</p><p>"Siyeon you need to rest. Where are you going?" Handong asked, jumping to her feet.</p><p>"I need to find Minji and get Bora out."</p><p>"Minji won't go against Chaerin..." Yubin almost whispered.</p><p>Siyeon stayed in her spot, hand gripping the door handle tightly. She knew Minji normally wouldn't go against Chaerin, but this was Bora. Minji had been with Bora these past days. Surely something changed. She surely realized her true feelings. At least Siyeon hoped she did.</p><p>"Then I will get Bora out myself. She isn't dying in this building. Not today. Not ever." Siyeon stated, anger slowly rising within her.</p><p>She still felt pain in her muscles, but she did her best to ignore it. She was trained well enough to know how to do that. She opened the door and stepped outside. Handong and Yubin immediately ran after her, trying to stop her. Siyeon made an attempt of running away, but she was stopped when her body collided with someone else's. Both of them fell on the floor. Siyeon groaned in pain and rubbed own forehead.</p><p>"I'm so sorry." the other person apologised.</p><p>Siyeon slowly opened her eyes and looked up at the owner of the voice. She stayed sitting down, surprised just like the two agents behind her.</p><p>"Yoohyeon?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Excited for Dreamcatcher's comeback like me? Let's get them that first win &gt;:D While waiting, enjoy new chapter! :3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yoohyeon wasn't quite sure why she let herself be dragged into the room by 3 agents when this was supposed to be a secret mission. Or maybe she did have an idea why. It was hard to resist Siyeon's pleading eyes. So there she was, inside Yubin's room while all of agents' eyes were fixed on her.</p><p>"You're here for Bora." Siyeon spoke first.</p><p>The younger girl only nodded and let out a sigh. Yoohyeon was sitting down on couch while the rest of them stood in front of her. Siyeon was the first one to move. She sat beside the ex-agent and softly rubbed her back.</p><p>"I'm sorry that it happened." the raven haired girl whispered and ran her hand through Yoohyeon's hair.</p><p>"Don't be. It would happen sooner or later. I'm just sad that I couldn't protect her."</p><p>"Well, you still can save her? I mean that's why you are here, isn't it?" Siyeon questioned in slightly playful tone.</p><p>Yoohyeon smiled and stood up.</p><p>"Exactly. So now if you'll excuse me...I have a person to save."</p><p>However, before Yoohyeon could leave, she felt a grip on own hand. When she looked down she saw Siyeon holding her wrist and looking at her with those same pleading eyes like earlier.</p><p>"I want to help." Siyeon stated simply, her lips turning into a slight pout.</p><p>"Uhm you're still an agent here and-"</p><p>"And I'm not letting Chaerin kill my friend."</p><p>Yoohyeon stood silent for a while. She was thinking about it hard. Every person could be useful in this situation, but at the same time, Siyeon would lose her job and would become a fugitive as well. However, when she met the agent's gaze once again, she saw the fire inside of it. She was ready to fight and she was ready to save Bora. Just like Yoohyeon was.</p><p>"Okay fine. Let's do it."</p><p>Siyeon clapped happily and stood up.</p><p>"What about us?" Handong asked, clearly surprising the other girls except Yubin.</p><p>"Yeah. Bora's our friend too. We want to help." Yubin added with a hint of smile.</p><p>"Yoohyeon, why are you stuck in the same place for so long. I'm losing my mind here." Gahyeon's voice echoed from the earpiece.</p><p>Yoohyeon pushed a button before talking to her companion.</p><p>"I got new colleagues and we are putting together a better plan."</p><p>"There is someone else?" Siyeon inquired, quite surprised.</p><p>"Yes, Gahyeon is waiting outside in a car. She is a very good hacker and is helping me on my way." Yoohyeon explained while other girls nodded.</p><p>"Wait." Yubin said before taking Yoohyeon's ear piece and putting it to own ear.</p><p>"Hey Gahyeon? This is Yubin and I want you to try and hack into this IP address." Yubin spoke and walked towards own computer.</p><p>The two girl kept talking for a while before Gahyeon's face appeared on the computer screen. The hacker smiled innocently and waved.</p><p>"Hi everyone." Gahyeon chuckled and Yubin couldn't help, but smile as well.</p><p>"So what's the plan now?" Handong asked as she opened a can of lemonade she quietly snatched from Yubin's table.</p><p>Not that the agent minded. She surely had a soft spot for the doctor.</p><p>"Me and Siyeon will get Bora out. Simple." Yoohyeon explained quickly.</p><p>"Maybe I could drive you away?" Yubin proposed, but Siyeon declined it.</p><p>"Bora will need medical help and you can't just take her to hospital. I need to come with you."</p><p>"We will figure out something else."  Yoohyeon said, but Handong gave her a glare.</p><p>"We will do it like this. Yubin stays here and helps Gahyeon with navigating. You need to get us through the guards, open the door and delete the camera footage. Gahyeon might get into the system, but with Yubin's help it will be all easier. Me and Yoohyeon will fight our way through. Handong you go to Gahyeon and wait inside the car." Siyeon explained the whole plan.</p><p>The room fell silent, everyone thinking and trying to find the risks in a plan that was made the last minute. However, it seemed like their best option. Yubin sat down on chair in front of computer and smiled at Gahyeon. Yoohyeon could had sworn she noticed the youngest blushing slightly. And she was so ready to tease her about it later. Handong went to her own office to get a needed equipment. Siyeon took a gun and ammo from Yubin's drawer, hoping that it would be enough.</p><p>"Ready?" Yoohyeon asked and she walked towards the door and grabbed the door handle.</p><p>"Ready." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bora was in extreme agony. Every move she made, every breath she took was hurting her. She didn't know how much time had passed. Could had been hours, days or even a month. It wasn't like she cared either. She wasn't getting out of there. Tears filled her eyes when she remembered that she left Yoohyeon and Gahyeon without any proper goodbye. Without telling them how much they meant to her, how much she loved them. It was too late now. All she could do now was to wait for someone she also loved to end her misery. Tears escaped her eyes and rolled down her cheeks, hitting the cold hard floor she was kneeling on. She sobbed quietly out of pure frustration. She wasn't scared of death. She was just regretting some of her decisions and it made her furious that there wasn't anything she was able to do to change it.</p><p>"Hello, love." an empty tone echoed in the cold room.</p><p>Bora didn't hear the metal door open through her sobs. And she definitely didn't hear three people enter either. She slowly moved her head up to spot the same two male agents standing by the door and one female figure standing right in front of her. Her eyes that used to look at Bora with so much love and adoration now seemed hollow, no emotions hiding behind them. It was as if they lost its natural spark. Bora felt as if daggers were stabbing her heart when she saw that empty look.</p><p>"Came to finish the job?" Bora chuckled bitterly.</p><p>She noticed that Minji sucked in a breath and gripped the gun in her hand tighter.</p><p>"I came to complete a mission and give you what you deserve." Minji answered, again no emotion present in her voice.</p><p>Bora chuckled and lightly tugged on the chains, making the metal dig into her skin deeper.</p><p>"What I deserve? Do I deserve a bullet to my head for escaping this horrible company? For following what I thought was right?" Bora paused for a second before meeting the empty the gaze and continuing.</p><p>"Is this what I deserve for loving you?"</p><p>The question echoed through the room, but it echoed hundred times more inside Minji's head. Bora was on the verge of crying again, but she wouldn't let that happen. She wouldn't let Minji  see her like that. Especially not when she knew the other girl isn't there to comfort her. To hold her in her arms and tell her that everything would be okay.</p><p>"This is what you deserve for betraying my trust and using my love." Minji explained quickly before raising her gun, aiming at Bora's head.</p><p>Bora's eyebrows furrowed. She had never betrayed Minji. And she was furious that the other girl believed that.</p><p>"More like you betrayed me! You're the reason I'm here! You're the one who planned this! And now you're going to be the one to finish it! Are you proud of yourself Minji?!" Bora yelled at the other girl.</p><p>Minji was slightly taking back by the sudden outburst, but she didn't drop her hand with the gun. She was frozen.</p><p>"You gained my trust again. You opened my heart again. You made me love freely again. Yet you used that and planned on hurting me." Minji's voice seemed so small despite her intimidating look.</p><p>"What are you talking about? I would never hurt you Minji..." Bora slightly calmed down, her eyes not leaving Minji's.</p><p>The brunette noticed the way Minji's grip on the gun relaxed and her arm lowered a tiny bit. It was a good sign, but Bora didn't know what to expect from this. There was no way she was leaving this room alive. Either she would die or both of them would. No other option.</p><p>"But Chaerin said-"</p><p>"Hurry!" one of the male agents yelled, cutting off Minji's sentence.</p><p>Minji turned her head to look at him, slight anger visible on her face. He simply rolled his eyes and checked his watch on the wrist.</p><p>"You have 30 seconds to shoot her. If not, I'll call Chaerin and tell her you're useless and she can get rid of you too." he yawned and pulled a gun out of a holster.</p><p>Minji turned her head back around and stared at Bora. She didn't see fear nor any pleading in her eyes. Instead, the corners of Bora's mouth lifted upwards slightly. Minji was reminded of the fact that the girl in front of her used to be a spy thus perfect liar. But something about the way Bora stared at her, made her question the truth of Chaerin's words. There was no way for enemy company to predict Minji coming to Bora after five years. There was no way that company would let Bora get captured that easily and not try to save her. And then again, Bora never asked about Chaerin nor any plans related to the missions. She simply kept asking Minji to stay and have a normal life with her.</p><p>"You have 10 seconds agent Kim." the male agent announced, carefully checking the time.</p><p>Minji's grip on the gun tightened again and she aimed properly. Bora kept smiling and nodded.</p><p>"I'm sorry."</p><p>"5."</p><p>"It's okay Minji."</p><p>"4."</p><p>Tears filled both Bora and Minji's eyes.</p><p>"3."</p><p>"I forgive you okay? Don't blame yourself. I love you, Minji."</p><p>"2."</p><p>"I love you too, Bora."</p><p>"1."</p><p>Minji shut her eyes tightly and pulled the trigger. Sound of a gunshot filled her ears as well as ringing of chains. She really did it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With Gahyeon and Yubin's navigation and help, the two girls made it towards the door without any problems. They made sure no one spotted them. Handong also safely left the building and was sitting beside Gahyeon, getting her equipment ready.</p><p>"By the camera's footage, two guards entered the cell 245 few minutes ago. Also with one girl." Gahyeon informed and squinted her eyes at the screen.</p><p>"A girl?" Siyeon questioned as she unlocked the door.</p><p>"That's Minji." Yubin gasped as she recognised the face.</p><p>Everyone stayed silent and frozen in their places.</p><p>"So Minji knows..." Yoohyeon was the first one to break the silence.</p><p>"We need to hurry." Siyeon stated and basically kicked the door open before running towards the cell and Yoohyeon quickly followed her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Here it is." Siyeon announced, panting heavily as they arrived to the door.</p><p>"Judging by the thermovision, two people should be by the door and I see two more people in the middle of the room." Yubin shortly informed.</p><p>"So two male agents by the door and Minji with Bora in the middle?" Yoohyeon guessed and Siyeon nodded in response.</p><p>"We will go in on three."</p><p>"One."</p><p>Both of them took out their pistols.</p><p>"Tw-"</p><p>Before Siyeon could finish her counting, a gunshot echoed from inside. The two girls stared at each other wide eyed. Siyeon didn't waste a second and kicked the door open.</p><p>"Minji no!" she screamed when she spot her friend standing in the middle of the room, smoke coming out of her gun.</p><p>"I'm sorry..." Minji apologised, teardrops rolling down her cheeks one by one.</p><p>The male agents finally realised what was happening and pointed guns at Siyeon.</p><p>"Agent Lee, you're trespassing. You're not supposed to be here."</p><p>Siyeon aimed her pistol at one of the agents.</p><p>"So let me leave then."</p><p>"We can't. You have to stay here now until boss arrives." the other agent stepped in.</p><p>"Sorry, we have other stuff to do."</p><p>Agent's body fell on the ground unconscious as the butt of Yoohyeon's pistol made a contact with the back of his head. The other agent was ready to shoot, but Siyeon was quick enough to grab him by the hair and smash his head against the wall.</p><p>"That was close." Yoohyeon smiled before looking at Minji.</p><p>"Please tell me you didn't..." the volume of her voice dropped and so did her smile.</p><p>"I'm sorry I-"</p><p>Minji was cut out by a groan from behind herself. The chains' ringing echoed through the room as a female figure slowly stood up.</p><p>"Bora!" Siyeon screamed and ran towards the smaller girl.</p><p>Yoohyeon didn't waste a second and followed immediately, crushing her smaller friend in a tight hug. Siyeon then pulled out the key and helped to free their friend.</p><p>"I couldn't do it." Minji finished her sentence, now standing awkwardly beside them.</p><p>"What are you apologising for? You didn't kill her. That's obviously a good thing Minji. Now, let's get out of here." Yoohyeon patted Minji's shoulder when she pulled away from Bora.</p><p>Siyeon kept hugging the smaller girl who didn't let her eyes look anywhere else, but on Minji. The sniper, however, wasn't meeting her gaze. Yoohyeon slowly walked towards the exit.</p><p>"Come on guys. Let's go-"</p><p>Yoohyeon was cut off by a strong arm wrapping around her neck from behind. One of the male agents apparently didn't receive a punch that would be hard enough.</p><p>"Yoohyeon!" Bora yelled and she was ready to launch herself forward.</p><p>The agent tightened the grip around Yoohyeon's throat and put a gun to her temple.</p><p>"Don't move. I already called back up and Chaerin. They will be here in a minute. You all are going to die and I'm going to watch it happen." he laughed, sounding almost as a total psycho.</p><p>"Never." Siyeon answered and aimed gun at him.</p><p>"Are you crazy? He has Yoohyeon as a shield." Bora whispered to her friend, clearly panicked.</p><p>Siyeon was aware of the risks, of the possible fatal ending, but if she didn't didn't try something, much worse could happen. She heard the door slamming and boots stomping echoing throughout the building, meaning that the back up was getting closer and they were running out of time. Siyeon fixed her aim and strenghtened her hold. Then she pulled the trigger. The bullet pierced through the agent's skull, only few milimeters away from Yoohyeon's face. The guy's hold loosened and body fell down on the ground. The silver haired girl coughed and tried to catch her breath. Siyeon ran to Yoohyeon and put a hand on her back. Yoohyeon gave her a reassuring smile.</p><p>"Let's go. All of you." Siyeon looked at Yoohyeon and then her gaze shifted towards the other two girls.</p><p>Minji was ready to protest, but Bora grabbed her hand and dragged her out, following the other two girls. They were running for their lives, but their luck ran out the moment they entered a main hall where they were met with bunch of agents and Chaerin in middle.</p><p>"Oh dear, what a betrayal." Chaerin stated in a sad tone.</p><p>"Yoohyeon I thought we are still friends? You too Siyeon?"</p><p>Chaerin let out a sigh and looked at the last agent.</p><p>"And you too Minji...I'm extremely disappointed in you."</p><p>Bora despite being very much distracted by own pain in her chest still noticed the effect of Chaerin's words on Minji. The older girl couldn't help, but to stare only on the ground, colour leaving her face as she turned paler. Bora lightly squeezed Minji's hands, letting her now that she was there for her.</p><p>"What did Bora promise to you 3 that you betrayed me like that hm?"</p><p>"I'm a free person. I no longer work for you." Yoohyeon spoke first.</p><p>Chaerin only scoffed. She secretly knew Yoohyeon was right, but she couldn't admit that.</p><p>"And you Siyeon? What did she offer to you?"</p><p>"A friendship. Something us two used to have before power got into your head." the infiltrator dared to talk back for the first time since Chaerin got the boss position.</p><p>"Interesting. And you Minji? Please don't say love because I might throw up."</p><p>"I-" Minji was left speechless.</p><p>She felt herself being torn apart between two worlds. And now it was time for her to choose just one. But how was she supposed to do that? She was losing something no matter what she would choose.</p><p>"I thought so. Come here my dear. You still can join me and I won't punish you. However, you have to get rid of these traitors." Chaerin extended her hand towards Minji.</p><p>The sniper looked at the other three girls, apologetic look in her eyes. Bora mouthed a disagreement, but the older one didn't want to see any of it. She slowly took steps towards the boss.</p><p>"Perfect. Now finish the job." Chaerin smiled, victorous when Minji stopped and stood by her side.</p><p>Minji took a deep breath before aiming her gun at Bora. In that moment, Yoohyeon hurried and stood in front of the brunette, suprising everyone.</p><p>"No!" Yoohyeon yelled and stood her ground. </p><p>Siyeon didn't hesitate and stood in front of the silver haired girl, spreading her arms. Minji gulped and stared right into Siyeon's eyes. The two bestfriends were having their silent conversation like they always did. No one could understand, but them. Minji was apologising for her next action while Siyeon was begging her not to do it.</p><p>"Do it." Chaerin commanded.</p><p>Minji's look hardened and she gritted her teeth. In quick motion she turned around and started shooting the agents beside Chaerin. </p><p>"Run!" Minji yelled as she kept shooting any agent that tried to hurt her friends. </p><p>Chaerin immediately hid behind her guards and they escorted her to safe a place. Yoohyeon grabbed Bora's hand and dragged her towards the exit.</p><p>"But Minji-" the brunette was about to complain, but Yoohyeon didn't let her.</p><p>"She will join us. We need to get you to Handong first."</p><p>Siyeon, however, didn't follow them. Instead, she pulled out own gun and started shooting the agents as well. She would not let her best friend in this alone.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As soon as both of them reached the car, Yoohyeon helped Bora to backseat where Handong was already waiting. Yoohyeon jumped into driver's seat and looked at Gahyeon who clearly was panicking.</p><p>"What happened?" Yoohyeon asked, worried and she put her hand on Gahyeon's head.</p><p>"Well first of all, y'all got into a crossfire. Second of all, connection with Yubin went dead. I can't connect to that computer anymore." Gahyeon explained while still typing something into her laptop.</p><p>"Went dead? All of a sudden?"</p><p>"Well, someone entered the room and she covered the computer with her body and then it turned black."</p><p>Yoohyeon sighed and lightly patted Gahyeon's head. She felt awful for leaving Yubin alone, but there was only low possibility of other agents finding out that she was helping them, so she most likely wasn't in any danger.</p><p>"It's going to be okay Gah. You can try to connect to her computer later and the others will join us. It'll be over soon." Yoohyeon tried her best to comfort the youngest girl.</p><p>In the meantime, Handong was trying her best to ease Bora's pain, but she knew the girl needed a surgery.</p><p>"Please drive to this address." Handong said as she handed Yoohyeon a piece of paper.</p><p>"What is that?" the girl behind steering wheel asked.</p><p>"My place. I have all equipment there and all of us can fit in there." the doctor explained.</p><p>Yoohyeon didn't have much of a choice so she nodded and started the car.</p><p>"Where are they..." she sighed as she nervously tapped the steering wheel.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Siyeon stumbled back as she received a hard punch into her face. She wiped the blood that was dripping from her bottom lip with her hand before launching herself towards the agent and shooting him. The hall was starting to be more and more crowded with the agents and Siyeon knew they were running out of time and strength. They needed to go and they needed to go now.</p><p>"Minji let's go!" Siyeon yelled, hoping the older girl heard her through all that fighting and gunshots.</p><p>"Go! I'm right behind you!" she heard her voice.</p><p>Siyeon shot any agents near her and ran for the exit. She ran for her dear life, not bothering to turn around and hoping that all of the bullets would miss her. Unfortunaly, she felt some of them graze her skin. Once she reached the exit door, she finally turned around to check on Minji. However, the girl wasn't there. She wasn't anywhere near her. She was still in pile of agents, shooting them without mercy.</p><p>"Minji!" Siyeon screamed, gaining the attention of the purple haired girl.</p><p>Minji smiled sadly at her friend as more agents surrounded her and and grabbed her by the arms, taking her gun away. She kept wiggling in their hold, trying to get out.</p><p>"Go Siyeon! Protect her!" Minji used her last bits of strength to yell on top of her lungs, few tears escaping her eyes and rolling down her cheeks.</p><p>"No! I'm not leaving without you!"</p><p>"Singnie please! Just go-"</p><p>The agents punched Minji repeatedly until her body hit the floor. Once she was down they started kicking her and Siyeon only watched in horror. Her grip on the handle tightened. She was torn apart.  She couldn't watch her friend being beaten like that, but that same friend asked her to protect the girl she loved and she couldn't ignore that either. They gazes met once again, Minji's face covered with blood. Siyeon couldn't stop own tears at the sight. Minji gave her one last smile before her head fell on the floor and her body went numb. The agents grabbed her motionless body and dragged her away. When they disappeared behind the corner, a gunshot echoed through the hallway, startling Siyeon. She widened her eyes and her blood froze in her veins.</p><p>"No..."</p><p>The rest of the agents focused on Siyeon and started running towards her. The infiltrator shook her head and quickly shot few of them. When she noticed that there was still too many of them for her to get through she cursed and she ran out of the door.</p><p>"Gahyeon lock the door!" Siyeon yelled on top of her lungs.</p><p>The young hacker did as she was told, locking the agents inside. Siyeon ran to car and jumped inside.</p><p>"Where is Minji?" Bora asked first.</p><p>"Drive! They're soon here!" Siyeon yelled, distressed and not being able to stop own tears.</p><p>Yoohyeon was hesitant, but she remembered the order Gahyeon received from Siyeon minute ago. It meant that Minji wasn't going to join them. She quickly drove out of the parking lot. She already added the address to her GPS so she followed the way as fast as she could.</p><p>Bora in the backseat gripped the collar of Siyeon's shirt tight and shook with her.</p><p>"What happened to Minji?!"</p><p>Siyeon tried her best to control own sobbing, but seeing the broken expression on Bora's face wasn't helping her either.</p><p>"She...she sacrificed herself for us..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After they arrived to Handong's smaller mansion that she called a simple house, the doctor immediately took Bora to one of the rooms and did the needed surgery. After it was done the brunette slept until the next morning. The girls had their breakfast and then gathered in living room, waiting for Handong to update them about Bora's status.</p><p>"She's awake and it's looking well." Handong informed the other girls that were sitting in the living room.</p><p>A slight weight was lifted from everyone's shoulders, but the crushing feeling stayed. They all knew why and they also knew that it wouldn't go away anytime soon. They just lost one of them. They haven't heard from Yubin either.</p><p>Handong sat beside Gahyeon and the younger girl patted her back, silently thanking. The doctor looked at her and they shared small smiles which quickly faded. Gahyeon might had not known Minji that well, but she was still burdened by this. The girl that just sacrificed herself for them protected her before without even knowing her. Gahyeon owed her yet she couldn't repay her anymore.</p><p>Yoohyeon came from the kitchen and handed Handong a glass of water. The doctor mouthed a thank you and took a small sip. Handong tried her best to keep her mind occupied with Bora's state. It was working quite well until now. Now that she had almost no job to do, her mind was filled with the images of the girl she shared many laughs with. All the times she had to patch up Minji's wounds because she was being reckless. And Handong wished she could patch up the wounds again. To tell the girl that she would be okay in few days. To tell her to be more careful, but she couldn't do that anymore. Not this time, not ever again.</p><p>Yoohyeon sighed and sat down on the ground, leaning her back against the cold wall. She closed her eyes and tried her best to remember the bright smile that welcomed her back in the company when she first joined. She tried her best to vividly imagine it and save it as long as she could. Minji got her through very difficult times. She was there when Yoohyeon was in her worst state. Minji was there when everyone thought Yoohyeon was letting out her last breaths. She didn't give up on her and stayed by her side. However, Yoohyeon ran away during Minji's last moments. She should had stayed. But she ran to protect Bora. She ran and didn't return to help. It was her fault. And she couldn't apologise. She could only blame herself. <br/>Yoohyeon slowly opened her eyes and stared at her raven haired friend.</p><p>Siyeon was blankly staring in front of herself. She was thinking about the time when she joined the company as new infiltrator. She remembered how nervous she was because she was filling a spot after Yoohyeon who was known as one of the best agents. She also remembered how Minji immediately became her friend and she introduced her to Bora. She made sure Siyeon was never alone. After Bora left, Minji was broken into million pieces and Siyeon was there to pick them all up and hold them together. She promised to protect the older girl under any circumstances. Promised that no one would ever hurt her again. Yet she failed. Siyeon was the one witnessing Minji's last moments. She was there when Minji's body fell down on the floor and stayed motionless. When her smile faded away for the last time. When the gunshot echoed through the building. Yet she didn't do anything. She left Minji alone in the deadly arms of the enemy. She should had fought them. Died with her. So she wouldn't be alone. </p><p>Siyeon shut her eyes as tears rolled down her cheeks. She quickly wiped them away and stood up. Everyone was too focused on own grieving and didn't notice Siyeon leaving. The raven haired girl made her way upstairs to a certain room. She softly knocked on the wood and waited for a response. When none came she put her ear on the door and listened. She heard the faint sobbing coming from inside. Siyeon took a deep breath and slowly opened the door.</p><p>"May I come in?" she asked softly.</p><p>Bora was laying down, curled up in a ball and sobbing into a pillow. Once she heard the girl's voice she looked up. She tried to wipe away own tears, pretending that she was okay, but bloody red and puffy eyes gave it away. Siyeon only stepped in once Bora gave her a nod. The brunette carefully sat up and stared down at own lap. The younger girl approached her and sat down beside her.</p><p>"How are you?" Siyeon asked calmly, trying to put on her best smile</p><p>"She's gone..." Bora spoke, her voice hoarse and weak from crying.</p><p>"Bora..."</p><p>"She's gone Siyeon. And it's because of me. I shouldn't have...shouldn't have begged her to come back. She wouldn't have if I didn't keep calling her. They caught me and her dumb self decided to die rather than to kill me."</p><p>"She loved you Bora...She was in so much pain after you left. She never stopped loving you, she just learned how to mask it. She made her decision when she saved you. She decided that losing her own life was worth saving yours. She wanted you to live."</p><p>"Siyeon...I can't. I thought I could, but my life changed when she returned. It was all on the right path...and I don't think I can go through losing her again. Losing her like this..."</p><p>In that moment, Bora broke down. More tears covered her face and she gasped for air through her sobs. Siyeon pulled her into own embrace and hugged her tight. Bora gripped Siyeon's shirt and cried into her shoulder.</p><p>"It hurts..it hurts so much."</p><p>Siyeon couldn't stop own tears from falling down either.</p><p>"I know it does. It hurts me too."</p><p>Neither of them had any clue about how long they spent like that, just crying into each other's arms, but they both knew that they needed it. It didn't make the pain go away completely, but it made it more bearable. As close Minji's friends they were there for each other and so were the others. They could get through this together. They didn't want Minji's sacrifice to be useless. She would want them to live to their fullest. And now, even though they hearts were grieving, they still had a big problem. And that was Chaerin. They couldn't be sure whether she would come after them again or not. They had to be prepared. After all, she had to kill one of her most precious agents and Siyeon and Handong ran away, becoming new fugitives. They also couldn't forget about finding out what happened to Yubin there which would be much more complicated now as she was the only one who stayed behind. And Siyeon could only hope that the driver was all right.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A month has passed since the tragic event. All of them tried their best to start new lives. Yoohyeon and Gahyeon left their apartment and they stayed at Handong's just like Bora and Siyeon. They decided that it was better to stick together. Handong got a job at hospital where her parents had worked previously before they returned back to China, Yoohyeon and Gahyeon returned to their bar while Siyeon stayed unemployed to look after Bora. The brunette wasn't doing the best and wouldn't be doing the best in near future. Bora's personality changed drastically. Instead of usually hyperactive bubbly person, she walked around like a body without a soul. Just a hollow ghost. She spoke only if it was absolutely necessary and even then, she spoke quietly and with no emotion in her voice. Her eyes lost their natural spark and seemed as if they were staring past the person she was talking to. Despite Siyeon hurting deeply by the loss, she still tried her best to be Bora's pillar. She couldn't lose her too. She promised Minji to protect Bora and that was what she was going to do. She knew her best friend would had kicked her butt if she didn't. Yoohyeon tried to convince Bora to come back to work to keep her mind occupied, but the older girl declined. Siyeon offered to look after Bora while she was looking for a job herself. Yoohyeon liked the idea. Bora would have more time to recover and there was someone keeping an eye on her. It was easier for Yoohyeon to relax when she was in her job.</p><p>Siyeon was leaning against the counter in the kitchen and sipping her coffee while Bora was taking a nap in the living room. She was staring out of the window, lost in her thoughts. She was still getting used to such silence. She barely had any peace or silence back in the company. When her time wasn't filled with missions or training, it was filled with Minji's laugh. The girl always told Siyeon the silliest jokes that existed, but it made her day better and that was what matterd. A sudden sound of keys ringing and door being opened pulled her out of her thoughts. The raven haired girl took another sip of her coffee and sighed.</p><p>"Hi." Yoohyeon greeted her as she put bags of groceries on the counter.</p><p>"Hey." Siyeon smiled lightly and finished her coffee, putting the cup aside.</p><p>Yoohyeon only smiled in return and unpacked the bags. She started putting the groceries into their assigned places. Siyeon walked over to her and grabbed some of it.</p><p>"Let me help." she said quietly.</p><p>Yoohyeon didn't object. At least it would be quicker.</p><p>"You're home early." Siyeon pointed out as she put milk into the fridge.</p><p>"Yeah. Gahyeon kicked me out." Yoohyeon chuckled lightly and the older girl joined her.</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"She said I've been working to much and that I deserve to go home early."</p><p>"Aren't you the boss though?"</p><p>"I can't say no to Gahyeon." Yoohyeon shook her head smiling and closed the cupboard.</p><p>"None of us can." Siyeon chuckled and finished the task.</p><p>She then grabbed an empty cup and look at the other girl.</p><p>"Coffee?" </p><p>"Sure." Yoohyeon nodded and sat on the counter.</p><p>Siyeon smiled and got right into making the drink.</p><p>"How is she?" the latter questioned , lightly swinging her legs.</p><p>Siyeon knew who she was referring to. How could she not. They were all extremely worried about her.</p><p>"She's napping in the living room now. But I don't think she's doing any progress..." Siyeon sighed and rubbed her temples.</p><p>"I think she just needs more time. It hasn't been that long. Plus...are you okay?"</p><p>Siyeon was surprised by the sudden question aimed at her. She put her hand away and looked up at the silver haired girl.</p><p>"What do you mean-"</p><p>"Are you okay Siyeon? Minji and you were close too..."</p><p>"Yoohyeon, don't. I don't wanna talk about it. I'm okay."</p><p>Siyeon turned around and faced the window. She took a deep breath and focused on the scenery outside. She felt in control when she stayed silent. She feared that once she opened up about what she was truly feeling, she'd lose that control. And that was terrifying. She needed to be there for Bora. For every single one of them. She wanted to fill the spot after Minji. To be the pillar everyone could lean against. Even though she knew she could never be like Minji.</p><p>Siyeon was pulled out of her train of thoughts when she felt two arms wrap around her waist and head lean on her shoulder. Those arms pulled her closer until her own body made a contact with the one behind her. She immediately relaxed into the embrace and enjoyed the warmth surrounding her. For the first time she felt like she wasn't completely alone. And all she needed was a simple hug. No words, no other things, just a hug.</p><p>"I'm taking you somewhere to clear your head. No buts, no complaints. We are leaving as soon as someone comes back to look after Bora." Yoohyeon whispered softly.</p><p>Siyeon opened her mouth to speak, but quickly closed it remembering what Yoohyeon just said. No buts, no complaints. Siyeon sighed and shrugged. Seemed like she didn't have any other choice. And maybe it was for the better. She could use some fresh air after all.</p><p>Both of them stood in the same place for couple of minutes, refusing to move a single inch. That was until they heard front door open.</p><p>"I'm home!" Handong announced as she stepped inside and took off her shoes.</p><p>Yoohyeon smiled softly and messed Siyeon's hair.</p><p>"Perfect timing."</p><p>She then slowly let go and walked to meet the doctor. Siyeon wrapped own arms around herself, trying to keep the warmth around herself as long as she could. She took a deep breath and let it out, trying to compose herself again.</p><p>"Hey Dong. How was work?" Yoohyeon asked as she helped the younger girl with her jacket.</p><p>"The usual. Just less chaos today thankfully." the latter chuckled.</p><p>"Where are Bora and Siyeon?"</p><p>"Here." Siyeon smiled as she walked out of kitchen and stood beside Yoohyeon.</p><p>"And Bora is sleep-"</p><p>"Nope. I'm awake." the brunette answered as she passed the other girls on her way to kitchen.</p><p>"Dongie could you look after Bora for a while? We're going out for a walk." Yoohyeon pleaded, using her famous puppy eyes.</p><p>"Sure, no problem." the blonde nodded without a hesitation.</p><p>"I'm an adult! I don't need babysitting!" Bora yelled from the kitchen with her mouth full.</p><p>The girls simply rolled their eyes and chuckled lightly. Sure she didn't. But none of them would be at peace if they left her alone.</p><p>"Don't worry, I'll take care of her. You two have fun." Handong patted both of their shoulders before disappearing into kitchen as well.</p><p>Yoohyeon smiled at the older girl and took her hand.</p><p>"Let's go." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Can I open my eyes?" Siyeon questioned as she was being dragged to god knows where.</p><p>Halfway through their drive to the place, Yoohyeon asked her to close her eyes and not open them until she said so. And Siyeon listened to her. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't a bit concerned. She had no idea how much time had passed since then, but it sure felt like forever.</p><p>"Not yet. Just a bit longer."</p><p>Siyeon whined, but Yoohyeon decided to ignore it. They were almost there anyway. Siyeon could heard crunching of leaves under her feet as clearly as she could feel random branches lightly scratching her exposed arms. They were in a forest, but which one? How far? Why? Siyeon started questioning everything, but she trusted Yoohyeon. She knew the girl meant no harm. She just had to be patient.</p><p>After a while Yoohyeon stopped her movements and so did Siyeon. The younger girl smiled proudly and looked around. It looked just as she remembered.</p><p>"Are we here?" Siyeon asked once again.</p><p>"See for yourself." </p><p>In that moment Siyeon opened her eyes. She stared in pure amazement. Her eyes were staring at enormous trees hovering over a huge lake, reflecting the afternoon's Sun perfectly. She had never been to this place before and it seemed like not many people were either. It was completely untouched by human's hands. Warm Sun's rays and fresh wind hit Siyeon's skin, making her feel much more relaxed.</p><p>"Do you like it?" Yoohyeon inquired impatiently like a small kid.</p><p>Siyeon smiled brightly and started walking around, occasionally spinning in her spot. She was just enjoying it so much.</p><p>"I absolutely love it here." </p><p>The raven haired girl then got a perfect idea. Her smile twisted into a smirk and she slowly approached the other girl. Yoohyeon stood in her place, confused by Siyeon's behaviour. As Siyeon approached her slowly, she put a hand on her shoulder.</p><p>"Tag, you're it." Siyeon whispered and then ran as fast as she could the opposite way.</p><p>Yoohyeon stood in her place dumfounded until her braincells finally kicked in and her legs started moving. She chased after the older girl and was catching up fast.</p><p>"You can't catch me!" Siyeon laughed and ran around the tree, Yoohyeon following her like a puppy.</p><p>Siyeon then sprinted towards the lake again. However, this time Yoohyeon stayed behind. She bent down, resting hands on own knees and panting. The pain in her ribs appeared again. The older girl noticed Yoohyeon's absence and she turned around. When she spotted her friend struggling, she immediately ran towards her.</p><p>"Yoohyeon are you okay?" she asked, feeling extremely worried.</p><p>"Yeah, I'll be okay. Just need to rest for a while. Battle scars are being mean again." Yoohyeon laughed it off and sat down on the grass, resting her back against the tree.</p><p>Siyeon pouted, but sat beside her. She was still worried despite Yoohyeon telling her she was alright.</p><p>"Battle scars?" Siyeon questioned after Yoohyeon finally caught her breath.</p><p>"Got them on my last mission." </p><p>Siyeon tensed up slightly. She could see the sad smile spreading on Yoohyeon's face and she also knew the other girl quit her job after that mission. She was getting herself into a dangerous topic, but she also was curious about it. Minji nor Bora told her. They didn't want to talk about it. They just said something went wrong. That was all of the information she got. Nothing more, nothing less.</p><p>"What happened? If you don't mind me asking."</p><p>Yoohyeon slowly turned her head to look at her friend. She tilted her head and playful smiled, even though there was still a hint of sadness.</p><p>"Only if I get to ask a question as well."</p><p>Siyeon chuckled and extended her hand. Yoohyeon took it immediately. They shook hands, none of them breaking the eye contact.</p><p>"Deal."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lil flashback :D</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Wake up!" Bora's loud voice echoed through the room.</p><p>Yoohyeon, startled from her sweet sleep, immediately fell out her bed, body slamming on the cold hard floor. She groaned in pain and stared at the brunette through half lidded eyes. Her figure was blurry, but Yoohyeon could still clearly see that she was laughing.</p><p>"I hate you." Yooyeon mumbled and pulled covers off the bed and wrapped herself in them.</p><p>"Nope." Bora approached her and snatched the covers.</p><p>"Ahh whyyy?" Yoohyeon whined and sat up, hair messy and eyes closing once again.</p><p>"We got a new mission. It's happening in the afternoon." Bora clapped excitedly.</p><p>Yoohyeon furrowed her eyebrows and looked at her clock on the nightstand. She rubbed her eyes and checked again, just to make sure her eyes weren't deceiving her.</p><p>"Bora it's 7am..." she rasped out and laid down back into her bed.</p><p>"I know, but we need to get ready. Plus I wanted to eat breakfast together." the brunette pouted and threw herself on top of the younger girl.</p><p>Yoohyeon winced in pain as Bora's elbow accidentaly hit her stomach. She then pushed her away and hid own head under pillow.</p><p>"You're making me sad Kim Yoohyeon."</p><p>"Stop guilttripping me. Is Minji awake?" Yoohyeon mumbled from under the pillow.</p><p>When no answer came, she put the pillow away and looked at her friend. She was staring back innocently, but her smile betrayed her.</p><p>"You haven't woken her up yet, have you?"</p><p>"I'm sorry, but she looks so adorable when she sleeps. I just couldn't." Bora fake cried, being the drama queen she had always been.</p><p>"My god, you're so whipped for her." Yoohyeon rolled her eyes, earning her a smack on the shoulder.</p><p>"You're just jealous." Bora stated and then dragged Yoohyeon's still sleepy body out of the comfort of her room.</p><p>Bora mercilessly dragged her poor friend, who was still wearing her sweatpants and shirt from yesterday, through the hallways towards own room. Bora gently opened the door, absolute contrast from when she practically kicked Yoohyeon's door open. Bora peeked in first and then quietly stepped inside, Yoohyeon following her. Minji was deep in her slumber with mouth slightly opened and releasing soft breaths. Her blonde hair was messily sprawled on the pillow and her pink pyjamas shirt all scrunched up. Yoohyeon had to admit, the older girl looked absolutely adorable. Bora noticed the way Yoohyeon was staring and she nudged her side.</p><p>"See? I told you." she whispered.</p><p>"What do we do now?" Yoohyeon whispered back, not wanting to wake up the sleeping girl either.</p><p>Bora shrugged and stared at her beautiful girlfriend again. Yoohyeon could practically see Bora's eyes turning into hearts. But she was happy for her. For both of them. </p><p>"For agents, you two aren't very sneaky." a raspy voice brought both of the girls out of their diferent daydreamings.</p><p>"Minji!" Bora squealed as if she hadn't seen her girlfriend in years.</p><p>"Morning baby." Minji smiled sleepily and opened her arms.</p><p>Bora didn't hesitate as she jumped into offered embrace and cuddled closer. Minji couldn't help, but softly peck Bora's lips. Yoohyeon rolled her eyes and cleared her throat. Minji chuckled and waved.</p><p>"Morning Yooh. Want some morning cuddles too?" Minji smiled cutely.</p><p>Bora tightened her hug and buried her face in the crook of Minji's neck.</p><p>"Mine." she mumbled cutely and pecked the skin repeatedly skin. </p><p>Minji rolled her eyes, but didn't take down the offer. Yoohyeon considered it and she came to the conclusion that she couldn't just refuse more time in bed. She hopped towards her friends and laid down beside Minji.</p><p>"Ahh my favourite people." the blonde smiled and hugged them both, squeezing them tight.</p><p>They both whined and wiggled in Minji's strong grasp while she laughed wholeheartedly. She only let go when a sound of stomach growling was heard. They all looked at each other.</p><p>"That wasn't me." Yoohyeon defended herself first.</p><p>"Me neither." Bora quickly added.</p><p>Both agents then looked at the girl in middle. Minji smiled cutely, her gaze shifting between both of them.</p><p>"Breakfast?"</p><p> </p><p>The three agents were standing in a long line consisting of many more of them, waiting for their boss to arrive. Once she did, they bowed and listened carefully for instructions.</p><p>"Small team of spies will get inside first. Give us insight information about target's exact location, security cameras, guards and exits." Chaerin spoke loudly for everyone to hear.</p><p>In that moment one of the agents handed Bora a paper with a specific mission. She widened her eyes when she saw it. Yoohyeon noticed the reaction and peeked at the paper. This time, Bora was the one to locate the target. The most dangerous part. Yoohyeon couldn't help, but be worried. She knew Bora is an amazing agent, but she had never been the one to locate the target.</p><p>"Snipers, you will receive a map with positions and your position along with it. Do not shoot until you get a confirmation from me." Chaerin continued and the same agent handed more papers to the team of snipers.</p><p>Minji opened the map and started scanning the place. She then checked her position. She always made sure to know the area better, not just her spot. </p><p>"And lastly, infiltrators get ready. After you get needed information from spies, you go in on my command. Everyone know what they're supposed to do?"</p><p>"Yes!" everyone answered in unison.</p><p>"Now get into your cars and let's eliminate that bastard."</p><p> </p><p>"Do we really need to split?" Bora pouted in the passanger's seat.</p><p>They parked the car on a spot instructions told them to and Bora was waiting for an order to go inside. She was slightly shaking and she couldn't calm her nerves. She was so scared of messing up. She knew all of the agents lives rest mostly on her shoulders. She needed to locate the target correctly and without being caught. It sounded simple, but it definitely wasn't. Minji noticed the way Bora was squeezing own hand and the way her chest was rising up and down with much quicker pace than usual. She let go of the steering wheel and put her hands on Bora's cheeks.</p><p>"We do, but don't worry. You're one of the best agents I know and I'm sure you will complete your mission succesfully. After this is over, we can watch any movies you want when we get back okay?" </p><p>Bora could feel own nervousness slowly fading away as she melted into Minji's touch. She leaned closer and captured the lips in front of her in a soft kiss. Bora closed her eyes, focusing on the smooth and warm lips she was addicted to. To the way Minji's thumb carressed her cheek, to the way her own heart beat faster, but this time not because of nervousness.</p><p>"I suppose I'm not invited?" Yoohyeon spoke as she got inside the car after checking their surroundings.</p><p>The two agents pulled away, lightly blushing. Despite dating for quite some time, they still felt a bit weird being caught in situation like this. On the other hand, Yoohyeon was used to it at this point. She shrugged it off and closed the car door.</p><p>"Everything's clear-"</p><p>"Spies, it's your time. Go." a robotic voice commanded through the car's radio.</p><p>Bora gulped and quickly checked her equipment one last time. She opened the car door and looked at the two girls.</p><p>"Good luck." Yoohyeon smiled and showed the spy thumbs up.</p><p>"I love you, baby." Minji quickly stole one more peck before Bora said departed from them.</p><p> </p><p>Bora got inside by prying a back door open. The noise attracted nearby guards, but she quickly put them into their places. After that, she made her way further into the building. Bora walked through the dark hallways, doing her best to slip unnoticed. She had to put some more guards to sleep and she hoped the rest of her way would pass more peacefully. As she reached the corridor, she peeked over the corner. She was thankful when she didn't see anyone. With light steps, she started walking down the hallway. However, she celebrated way too soon. The door on her right flung open, hitting her in the face. Bora fell down and held her face. The man immediately started apologising and helped her up.</p><p>"I am so sorry." </p><p>Bora groaned in pain and rubbed the spot on her forehead. In that moment she realized that she was most likely caught. She got her moves ready, but the man didn't attack her. He was just standing there waiting for her to say something.</p><p>"O-oh it's okay."</p><p>The man nodded and small smile appeared on his lips.</p><p>"Are you the new secret guard my friend advised me to hire?"</p><p>As Bora focused her gaze on the man, she smiled. She recognized the face. This was the target.</p><p>"Oh yeah absolutely. I'm just checking around to, you know, get familiar and do my job right." Bora lied shamessly. </p><p>That was what she was trained to do after all. That was what she was the best at. Lying.</p><p>"Good. I like you already. Keep up the great work. I'll be in my office. You know where it is right?"</p><p>"A little reminder wouldn't hurt?" Bora joked lightly.</p><p>"Ahh no problem. 3rd floor, section A, last door at the end of the hallway."</p><p>"Okay. I'll make sure to remember it."</p><p>"Perfect. See you around then." the man smiled one last time before walking away. </p><p>Bora excitedly pulled out her radio and turned it on.</p><p>"Everyone I have the location. 3rd floor, section A, last door at the end of the hallway." Bora whispered and waited for the answer.</p><p>In that moment she felt a strong arm wrap around her neck from behind and piece of cloth landed on her mouth and nose. She widened her eyes and dropped her radio. She tried her best to wiggle out of the grasp, but her strenght was leaving her fast. In matter of seconds her vision turned dark and legs went numb. Her body fell beside the radio.</p><p>"We're on our way."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The girls waited inside the car for couple of minutes before Minji was called to go to her position as well, leaving Yoohyeon alone, only her guns accompanying her. She would never admit it, but her own nerves were killing her. She was worried about Bora, about Minji, about herself. This wasn't their first mission, but easily could be their last. She was always slightly nervous before every mission, but her gut was warning her about something this time. Something felt off, but she didn't know what. She shook her head, trying to get rid off the feeling, but it seemed nearly impossible. She checked the ammo in her weapons once again, fixed her vest and checked other equipment. She was ready.</p><p>"Okay. We've got all of the locations, snipers are ready in their positions, infiltrators group up and wait for my command."</p><p>Yoohyeon smiled and got out of the car. She joined the group of infiltrators in the back of the building . They went inside the same way Bora did. Just with the difference of killing all of the guards that crossed their way or would endanger the mission. They split into groups, every group attacking different part of the building . Yoohyeon, unsuprisingly, was assigned to the group that was supposed to kill the target. Four another infiltrators got inside the elevator with her as they headed for the third floor. The sound of typical elevator music was mixing with painful screams and gunshots echoing throughout the building. The target probably knew at this point so they had to hurry. Once the elevator door opened, they rushed outside. What they didn't expect were more than 10 guards on that floor. Seems like the spy reported wrong information. Yoohyeon pulled out her gun and so did the other infiltrators. She could see these men were more skilled than those on the first floor, meaning these were the target's favourite. There weren't any objects to hide behind so it was all up to luck and good aim. </p><p>After the shooting ended Yoohyeon checked on her team. Her heart ached when she noticed that they lost 2 of their agents. She let out a sigh and reloaded her gun. She had to remind herself that this was a part of this job. One step in grave already.</p><p>"Let's go." she ordered and started walking down the hallway.</p><p>Once they reached the door, her and one agent hid behind the walls while the other stood in front of the door. Yoohyeon silently counted to 3 with her fingers. Once she reached the number, the infiltrator kicked the door open. He went inside, Yoohyeon and another agent following. The office was dark, lights turned off and windows covered by blinds. Yoohyeon's bad feeling only grew more and more. Bora was sure this was the office. She didn't make a mistake, did she?</p><p>Yoohyeon got her answer the moment lights turned on and the two agents beside her were shot dead. She spun around and aimed at whoever she spotted first. But there was only one man. It was the target, still holding a gun with smoke coming out of it.</p><p>"That wasn't a proper way of greeting someone." he said and leaned against the wall.</p><p>"I could say the same thing about you." Yoohyeon snarled back, her gun not moving an inch.</p><p>"I suppose we are both messed up then?" the evil, quite insane looking smirk didn't leave his face.</p><p>"Oh please, don't compare me to the monster that you are." Yoohyeon scoffed and slowly moved closer to the man.</p><p>"I am a monster? Why?"</p><p>Yoohyeon stared at him in disbelief.</p><p>"Are you serious? You threatened to kill Mr. Jang and his children just because you didn't want him to sign a contract."</p><p>"Me? Threatened him?" the man looked genuinely surprised.</p><p>But Yoohyeon knew it wasn't safe to trust their targets, no matter the reaction. They were bad people, they were the targets after all.</p><p>"More like he threatened me with killing everyone who I cherish if I don't sign the contract. I'm co-owner of that company and me not signing means we won't gain money." he explained, lowering his gun.</p><p>"Why didn't you sign then?"</p><p>"Simply because I didn't find the contract logical. There are other better deals to make than this one."</p><p>The two of them stared at each other in silence, waiting for the other to make a move. The man had his gun lowered while Yoohyeon was still aiming at him. She was doubting now. She knew she wasn't supposed to, but it wasn't the first time something like this happened. Would they all be lying?</p><p>"Agent Yoohyeon, is the target eliminated?" voice came out of her radio.</p><p>Yoohyeon looked down at the device and pressed a button.</p><p>"Working on i-" Yoohyeon was cut out by strong punch that landed on her stomach.</p><p>She stumbled back and before she had a chance to look up, a fist collided with her cheek.</p><p>"Agent Yoohyeon, what's your status? What's happening?"</p><p>Yoohyeon jumped to her feet and grabbed a vase from the table. As soon as she got perfect chance, she smashed it against the guy's head. He groaned in pain and held his head. The agent aimed gun again, but he kicked it out of her hands. Yoohyeon cursed under her breath and blocked more punched that were aimed for her face. She shoved the man to the wall and punched his nose. Blood rushed out and his eyes watered. Yoohyeon panted and quickly searched for own gun. Suddenly, the man grabbed her by the ponytail and yanked her backwards. Yoohyeon tripped over a random object on the ground, sending her down to the ground. The target noticed her gun and kicked it away. Yoohyeon stood up, but he grabbed her by the neck immediately. Yoohyeon tried to free herself, but he tightened his grip. The agent struggled to breathe and tried to ease the grip on her neck as much as she could.</p><p>"You are working for wrong people dear." he whispered and made the grip as tight as possible.</p><p>Tears escaped Yoohyeon's eyes just like oxygen out of her lungs. The room around her was spinning and slowly turning dark. The only light of hope was the sound of footsteps getting closer. </p><p>The door was kicked open by multiple agents and Chaerin stepping inside. The man pulled half conscious Yoohyeon in front of himself, using her as a shield. He quickly picked up her gun and put it against her temple.</p><p>"What are you trying to do here? You're dead either way." Chaerin asked, raising her eyebrow.</p><p>"But I'm sure you don't want her to die." he smirked, pressing the gun more into Yoohyeon's skin.</p><p>He noticed the way Chaerin's shoulders tensed. He was right and that was his advantage. He slowly backed towards the huge window and pressed a button to move blinds away.</p><p>"He must've paid you a lot to kill innocent person huh?" the man questioned as he pressed a button, moving blinds out of the way from window.</p><p>"He sure pays well that's a fact."</p><p>"How can you live with yourself. You were a protection program. Your sister made it that way."</p><p>"Well she's gone and I do what I can to keep the company running. The prey wasn't paying enough. The hunters are." she explained, her voice reserved and cold.</p><p>"She would be so disappointed in you."</p><p>"Please, as if you knew her."</p><p>"She protected me once."</p><p>At that, Chaerin gritted her teeth and her eyes narrowed. She no longer seemed unbothered. He was getting on her nerves. Chaerin brought the radio to her mouth and pressed a button.</p><p>"Agent Minji, what's your status?"</p><p>"On your command."</p><p>Minji was nervously gripping a sniper rifle in her hands as she watched the scene. Her position was right opposite of the window. She saw everything once the blinds were out of her way. She could see Yoohyeon being beaten up and held as hostage. She couldn't make a mistake. Wrong aim and pull of the trigger could end up with her best friend dead. And she didn't want that. She wanted her back safe and sound. She took a deep breath and prepared to shoot. She aimed at his head and waited for Chaerin's command. Her finger was tingling on the trigger.</p><p>"Lying to these poor kids about their jobs and so awfully using them." the man continued, his back almost pressed against the glass.</p><p>"I believe that's none of your business." Chaerin asnwered harshly.</p><p>"I might as well save one from these lies."</p><p>"Fire!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Flashback part 2/2 :DD</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>It happened all too quickly. Minji pulled the trigger as soon as she heard the command. But it was too late. The sudden shatter of glass echoed through the air, but it wasn't caused by her bullet. The man throwed himself out of the window, still holding Yoohyeon in his arms. Chaerin ran towards shattered window and stared down. Minji screamed in horror as she saw two bodies hit the ground. One of them being her best friend. She threw her gun away and immediately ran from top of the building towards the scene. The rest of agents gathered around those two, waiting for Chaerin. Minji arrived sooner than the boss and she pushed her way through the crowd.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"Move!" she yelled at them.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>She didn't care how pathetic she looked in the moment. She just needed to get to Yoohyeon. She pushed last agents out of her way and ran towards the bodies. There was a pool of blood surrounding them. The man was under Yoohyeon's motionless body. Minji could easily noticed his cracked skull, there was no saving him. She pulled Yoohyeon's bloody and broken body into own arms and held her lightly.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"Yooh...please look at me." Minji begged, tears rolling down her cheeks.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>When the younger girl didn't budge, Minji quickly leaned ear to Yoohyeon's nose. She let out a small sigh of relief when she felt Yoohyeon's breathing. It was weak, barely present, but it was there and that was all Minji needed.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"She's alive! Where are the doctors?!"</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"They're on their way." Chaerin answered as she finally arrived to the scene.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"What do you mean?! Why aren't they here from the beginning?!" Minji yelled at her boss.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Chaerin raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"This mission was supposed to go smoothly, but someone messed up. I'm warning you. Control your temper or there will be consequences."</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"Consequences? Like what? Are you trying to lose two agents in one day?" she snapped back.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"Agent, last warning. Control yourself before I do it for you."</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>In that moment, bunch of doctors rushed to the scene, immediately putting Yoohyeon on a stretcher and taking her with them. Minji wiped her tears away and stared at her boss furiously. Chaerin held her gaze until one of the agents came up to her. Minji recognised her from the spy team. The girl pointed towards the medic cars. Minji's gazes followed the girl's outstretched hand. Her eyes widened when she spot another figure laying on a stretcher and being pushed towards the other van.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"Bora!" Minji yelled and immediately ran to her girlfriend.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>This whole time Minji thought her girlfriend got out safe and was with her team. Oh how wrong she was. The sniper sprinted towards them as they pushed the stretcher inside the vehicle .</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"What happened?" she asked, panting heavily.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"We found her passed out in the hallway on second floor. She's stabilised, but we need to do some tests to find out what exactly happened." one of the doctors answered and got in driver's seat.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"I'm coming with you." Minji announced and opened the back door of the van.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>The doctor ignored it and simply closed the door and started the car. Minji closed the backdoor and walked towards Bora who had her eyes closed. She softly ran her hand through the brown locks.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"Baby..." Minji whispered and crouched down.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>In that moment, Bora slowly opened her eyes, small smile appearing on her face.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"Minji." she rasped out.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"Are you okay?" the sniper asked concerned.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Bora gave her a nod and with slow motion she took her hand, bringing it towards of face and giving it a light peck.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"I'm fine. Don't worry." Bora answered and put Minji's hand on own cheek, nuzzling into the warm touch.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Minji's heart ached yet melted at the same time. The love of her life got hurt and she wasn't there to prevent it from happening. But she was extremely relieved that Bora was alive and safe. Sadly, she couldn't say the same thing about Yoohyeon.</i>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <i>As soon as they arrived to the company's medical centre, Yoohyeon was taken for surgery while Bora was taking to the intense care unit. Minji couldn't just anxiously keep waiting in front of the operating room so she decided to stay by her girlfriend's side as much as the doctors allowed. So there she was, sitting in Bora's room, holding her hand after she explained what happened. What she had witnessed. Bora stared at one spot blankly. She couldn't believe her own ears.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"It's my fault..." Bora spoke quietly.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"No, baby, it's not." Minji gave her hand a light squeeze.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"It is Minji. I got caught. He knew we were coming, he prepared himself. I got caught and knocked out like a damn amateur. And because of my mistake, Yoohyeon is paying a high price." Bora claimed, her voice trembling as she felt a lump forming in her throat.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>For the first time, Minji was left speechless. She knew trying to convince Bora that it wasn't her fault, would only anger the smaller girl. Any comforting words wouldn't work either. She herself wasn't feeling the best and she truly had no idea what to do. They only could wait for the results. She had faith in Yoohyeon. She knew the girl would fight for her life. At least that was what she told herself to calm her nerves. But she needed to comfort her girlfriend too. And she had an idea of what always worked. Minji carefully slipped into Bora's bed and covered them both with the blanket. She kept holding Bora's hand, her thumb soothingly running in circles on the top of the brunette's hand. As soon as Minji was laying comfortably, Bora cuddled closer and buried her face in Minji's chest. The older girl pressed a soft kiss into Bora's hair and kept humming a random calming melody. Sometimes silence could solve more than words. And it usually worked like that with Bora. If they couldn't solve a problem with words, they always used a way like this. A faint smile appeared on Minji's lips when she noticed Bora's chest rising and falling slower and also when she felt the breath hitting her skin gently. Bora deserved a rest and she was there to make sure no one would disturb her. She gave her girlfriend another soft peck on her temple and played with her hair.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"My precious small baby." Minji chuckled lightly for herself and closed her eyes as well, slowly, but surely drifting into a dreamworld.</i>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <i>Minji wasn't sure how much time had passed when she was awakened by someone shaking her shoulder, quite aggressively. She groaned as she slowly opened her eyes to stare at a woman in front of her. However, when she realised who it was, she quickly sat up, waking up the sleeping brunette beside her in the process.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"Yoohyeon is out of the surgery. She's alive." the nursed informed them.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Minji wanted to scream from pure happiness, but she saw that the nurse had more to say. The woman took a deep breath, switching the gaze between two agents that were listening very carefully.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"It's quite a miracle that she's alive. We suppose that the body under her helped to ease the fall and save her from fatal injuries. However, almost all of her bones are fractured, many organs were damaged, she suffered major concussion and extreme blood loss..."</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Minji felt own throat going dry upon hearing the nurse's words and so did Bora. They both knew could predict the next words even before the woman in white spoke them out herself.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"Best scenario is obviously her waking up and healing normally. Unfortunately there are worse possibilities. When she wakes up, she might not remember anything. She might not remeber any agents, but she also might forget how to speak, eat. There's also an option of her being paralysed from waist down or whole body..."</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"What's the worst scenario then?" Bora asked hesitantly, despite already having an idea about the answer.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"She might not wake up at all."</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And we're back to present time. A lil of fluff today :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What happened after?" Siyeon questioned, still shocked after finding out the real story.</p><p>"I woke up after 3 months. My mind was blank and I couldn't move with any part of my body except my head. I barely knew how to speak, but I didn't need it that much since I couldn't remember anyone. It took me a year to heal and to get my memories back. But Minji and Bora were patient with me and that helped me big time and I am forever thankful to them."</p><p>Siyeon nodded processing the new information she had received. There were tons of rumours between new agents about Yoohyeon's retirement since older agents were prohibited from talking about it. But now Siyeon knew it all.</p><p>"My bones still hurt from time to time when I exercise too much. That's one of the reasons I decided to leave. I felt like I would be a burden in any kind of position. But also the words that the man spoke didn't leave me alone. I didn't know whether to trust them or not, but at least my health gave me a good reason to leave and think about it. Bora leaving because she found out that the company was corrupted only proved the man's words."</p><p>"So you don't regret leaving?"</p><p>"Not even a bit. And especially not now." Yoohyeon smiled sweetly and sneakily held Siyeon's hand.</p><p>Siyeon couldn't prevent the light pink tint from appearing on her face. She lightly smacked Yoohyeon's shoulder.</p><p>"Damn, what a flirt." Siyeon chuckled, causing Yoohyeon's grin to grow wider.</p><p>"I'm just telling the truth." Yoohyeon shrugged and looked at the sky.</p><p>Siyeon settled her head on the girl's shoulder and played with her fingers. They both sat in comforting silence for a while, only occasional birds' chirping making them company.</p><p>"How long have we been here?" Siyeon asked, looking up at Yoohyeon.</p><p>The younger girl looked down, making their faces dangerously close. Tips of their noses were lightly touching and Yoohyeon could feel Siyeon's breath against own lips. However, neither of them moved, secretly enjoying the proximity of their faces.</p><p>"No idea. Why? Wanna leave?" Yoohyeon whispered as her fingers interlocked with Siyeon's.</p><p>"Won't it get dark soon?" Siyeon spoke again, her voice matching the volume of Yoohyeon's voice.</p><p>"Does it matter?" Yoohyeon sligthly moved closer and rubbed her nose against Siyeon's like a small puppy.</p><p>The older girl chuckled and pulled away for a split second before leaning her forehead against Yoohyeon's.</p><p>"Kind of? It's getting dark and we are in the middle of forest."</p><p>"Not afraid of some random wolves around, are you?" Yoohyeon joked, making Siyeon let out a soft chuckle.</p><p>In that moment, Yoohyeon gave Siyeon's lips a quick peck and stood up as if nothing happened.</p><p>"Let's head back home." she stated and extended her hand towards the older girl.</p><p>Siyeon was sitting on the grass with fingers touching her bottom lip. She was still quite shocked. Yoohyeon rolled her eyes and messed Siyeon's raven hair, pulling her back into reality. Siyeon shook her head and took the offered hand that helped her stand up.</p><p>"Let's go."</p><p>Siyeon started walking, but didn't let go of Yoohyeon's hand. Not that the other girl minded. She happily let it be as she followed, but eventually had to pull Siyeon the other way since the raven haird girl didn't actually know the way back. Their whole walk to the car was silent. Not an awkward one. It was rather comforting even though Siyeon desperately wanted to know what the sudden peck meant. However, as soon as they got inside the car, Yoohyeon was the first one to speak.</p><p>"So I have my question right?"</p><p>Siyeon looked at her, confused.</p><p>"The deal. I told you about what happened and you owe me an answer to any question I give you."</p><p>"Ahh right. Of course."</p><p>"Sweet."</p><p>Yoohyeon then started the car and drove away from the parking spot.</p><p>"Aren't you going to ask?"</p><p>"I'm saving it for later." Yoohyeon answered simply with a hint of smirk.</p><p>Siyeon wasn't quite sure if that was supposed to reassure her or not, but she had to admit that keeping it for later was smart. She leaned against the seat and looked out of the window while familiar songs blasted from the car's radio, followed by Yoohyeon's soft singing. It didn't take long for Siyeon to give in and sing along as well.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bora and Handong spent the whole day watching movies they randomly chose. Handong was just happy to see Bora smiling and laughing from time to time at the silly scenes on the screen. She was starting to think they might never see that smile again. But the doctor knew that Bora was still suffering. Her smile wasn't as bright as it used to be and she couldn't hide the sad look in her eyes. Handong couldn't blame her. It was truly hard to exist in a world without Minji's mother-like care and her contagious laughter. And for Bora to exist without Minji's love. No matter how much they tried, they were aware that they couldn't replace it. But that didn't mean they would stop trying. So when Bora leaned her head against Handong's shoulder, the doctor didn't hesitate for a second and wrapped her arm around the girl's shoulders. Bora smiled faintly and stayed close even after they heard a sound of door opening. Handong thought Siyeon and Yoohyeon returned, but it was Gahyeon coming back from work.</p><p>"Hey guys." the youngest greeted them, sleepy smile dacing on her lips.</p><p>"Hi Gah, tough day?" Handong asked as she pat an empty spot on the couch.</p><p>"Just a bit more crowded than usual." </p><p>Then Gahyeon, without any protest, walked towards them and seated herself beside Handong and as Bora, she leaned her head on the other shoulder. Handong chuckled and also wrapped her arm around the smaller girl.</p><p>"Well now I've got two tiny babies."</p><p>Her statement was met with a groan and complaints on both sides. They refused to acknowledge the fact that they, indeed, were both very tiny compared to the doctor. The three of them focused on the screen and watched the current movie that was playing in silence. Later that night, Yoohyeon and Siyeon finally arrived. Handong let out a sigh of relief as she was truly beginning to worry about those two. They all cuddled together, having Bora squished in the middle. As it was nearing 2am and everyone's eyes started to get heavy, Bora hugged them all and closed her eyes.</p><p>"I love you guys so much. Please never leave my side."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well back in action :DD &lt;33</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A week later, Yoohyeon managed to get Bora back into civilisation. Meaning, Bora was back in work again and it helped her a big amount. She communicated with customers, started hanging out with the rest of them outside as well and it all helped to distract her mind. However, when she was alone, between the four walls of her room, it all came rushing back. All of those terrible memories she saw each time she closed her eyes. She wasn't even the one to witnessed Minji's last moments, yet by what Siyeon told her, she had an idea. It took Bora two weeks to convince the raven haired girl to tell her what exactly happened. But in the end she gave in and told her how Minji's weak body fell to the floor. How she stayed laying down, not moving. How they dragged her away. And the last sound of the gunshot.</p><p>"Your shift is over for today."</p><p>Gahyeon's voice brought her back to reality. Bora looked up at the younger girl and put the glass she was washing down. She smiled lightly and nodded before heading to the back to change her clothes. Bora opened own locker and took out her clothes, quickly changing and throwing her uniform inside. She let out a sigh and rubbed her temples. She didn't know why she was this tired. Today wasn't a rough day, actually it was pretty casual. Before she had time to wonder about the sudden way of exhaustion hitting her, there was another feeling. A strange one. That kind of feeling a person got when they felt someone's gaze on them. Her eyebrows furrowed. She swiftly turned her head towards the small window in the room. She expected, hoped, for no one to be there. Unfortunately, she wasn't that lucky. As she turned around her gaze was met with another pair of eyes staring right back at her. Bora froze in her spot when the familiar face didn't even budge upon seeing her. She sucked in breath and took few steps towards the window, hoping the face would simply just disappear. But the female figure with purple hair falling a bit messily around her face stood her ground, chocolate eyes staring right back at Bora.</p><p>"Minji?" Bora asked, her voice quiet and trembling.</p><p>The woman tilted her head, eyebrows furrowed.</p><p>"Minji, it's me, Bora."</p><p>The girl's eyes widened and she ran off into the shadows the buildings around provided. Bora quickly opened the window and stuck half of her body out.</p><p>"Minji!"</p><p>She was ready to jump out of the window and follow the girl, but two arms gripped her waist and pulled her back.</p><p>"Bora, what happened?" Yoohyeon asked obviously concerned as she seated the brunette down on a chair.</p><p>"I-..Nothing happened." Bora decided to lie and looked down on the ground.</p><p>In that moment Yoohyeon was sure Bora was lying. She kneeled down and put her head on Bora's legs, staring at her with puppy eyes. The brunette sighed, knowing that there was no way out of this one.</p><p>"I saw her...I saw Minji." </p><p>As soon as Bora's words left her mouth, Yoohyeon's soft gaze shifted into more serious one. She saw the desperation in Bora's eyes, the way those eyes glistened and mouth parted to take deep breaths.</p><p>"Bora..."</p><p>"I swear Yooh, it was her. She didn't disappear into thin air. She ran away. She was here. She is alive." </p><p>Yoohyeon sighed, knowing that there was no way of her talking Bora out of it. Not alone at least.</p><p>"Let's go home. I'll make you some hot cocoa."</p><p>Yoohyeon led Bora out of the room and to the bar. She scanned the place to look for their youngest friend. Gahyeon spot them and she immediately became worried when she saw Bora's unfocused gaze and the way her body slightly trembled. The youngest girl quickly finished pouring a drink to their customer and approached them. She didn't even get a chance to ask as Yoohyeon opened her mouth first.</p><p>"Something happened and we need to leave. As soon as your shift ends come to Handong's place and I will explain more."</p><p>Gahyeon simply nodded and rubbed Bora's back. The brunette gave her a small smile before she was dragged outside by Yoohyeon. Little did they know that a pair of eyes were constantly following them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"What are you two doing home now? I thought you have shift until evening?" Handong inquired as soon as she spot the two girls enter the house.</p><p>"I saw Minji." Bora spoke first.</p><p>Handong froze in her spot and her gaze shifted from the smaller girl to Yoohyeon. The silver haired girl only shrugged and walked to kitchen to make the promised hot cocoa. Handong took Bora to the living room and sat her down.</p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p>"Dong, I'm 100% sure. She looked quite...odd, but it was her."</p><p>Handong sighed and hugged the brunette. There was nothing else she could do. If Bora was going crazy then she wouldn't be able to tell. If Bora was telling the truth, she wouldn't be able to tell either. All she could do was trust her. She was sure Yoohyeon was doubting the brunette's senses so she wanted to try and be a bit on her side instead.</p><p>"Okay. But if it was her, why wouldn't she approach you?"</p><p>"I don't know..she ran away as soon as I said my name." Bora looked down.</p><p>The doctor couldn't stand seeing her friend like this. She kept her in tight embrace the whole time until Yoohyeon brought the hot cocoa which put a small smile on Bora's face again.</p><p>"Where is Siyeon?" Bora asked as she sipped her drink.</p><p>Yoohyeon chuckled when she noticed the cocoa mustache above Bora's upper lip. The brunette looked her confused. Soon Handong noticed as well and couldn't do anything, but laugh along. Bora huffed and crossed her arms.</p><p>"Nooo, don't be angry." Yoohyeon spoke to her as if she was talking to a kid.</p><p>She took nearest napkin and softly wiped the moustache away.</p><p>"There you go kid."</p><p>"Respect your elders you asshole." Bora smacked Yoohyeon's head causing Handong to laugh even louder.</p><p>Yoohyeon pouted and rubbed the spot on her head.</p><p>"Siyeon is in an interview for her future job." Handong answered when she finally caught her breath after laughing too much.</p><p>"A job?" Bora's curiosity grew.</p><p>"Yeah, she applied for NRA instructor."</p><p>"Well they better give her the job. I can't imagine a better person for it." Bora smiled softly and took another sip of the cocoa, this time being more careful as she liked the remains above her lip.</p><p>The serene atmosphere didn't last long however. It was ruined the moment someone practically kicked the door open and rushed inside. Yoohyeon jumped to her feet and stood in front of Bora and Handong as a human shield. However, the intruder rushed upstairs, not even stopping by living room. A muffled noises of different objects being thrown around could be heard. The three girls shared a confused look. Just then the person ran towards them, clutching a laptop in her arms.</p><p>"Gahyeon? Aren't you supposed to be at work?" Yoohyeon was to first to come back from the shock.</p><p>"We will talk about that later." the other girl answered and set her laptop on table, opening it.</p><p>All of them were ready to throw questions at the youngest, but a certain face appearing on the screen immediately hushed them.</p><p>"Hey everyone."</p><p>"Yubin?!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All of them stared at the screen in shock. Well maybe except Gahyeon who couldn't be happier.</p><p>"Yeah it's me. Safe and sound." the girl joked and shifted in her seat.</p><p>"What happened to you? We couldn't reach you." Gahyeon asked, sadness present in her voice.</p><p>"After all of you escaped it was a mess here. Chaerin was checking everything like crazy. The security is much more complicated, she recruited so many new agents and I simply couldn't risk it and contact you. So I waited. It's not that much safer now, but I found out something very important and I just couldn't let it be." Yubin explained.</p><p>"What is it?" Yoohyeon joined the converstation.</p><p>"You definitely won't like what I'm about to show you, but you need to know."</p><p>Yubin then pressed a button on the keyboard and instead of her face, there was a video from security camera playing. The date in the corner indicated that it was the day when they escaped. At first there was no one in the hallway, but then Chaerin entered the frame and soon after agents dragging an unmoving body followed. They all could recognize who it was. Minji's bloody body was dragged across the floor like a trash bag.</p><p>"Boss, we've got her." the agent who was holding Minji's arm spoke.</p><p>Without any words, Chaerin snatched his gun and shot him in the head. Dead body fell to the ground and so did Minji's arm that he was holding. The rest of agents trembled in fear and couldn't do anything, but to watch the whole scene unfold.</p><p>"Good job for capturing Minji, but you let others escape, idiot!" Chaerin snapped and kicked the dead body on the ground repeatedly.</p><p>Curses kept spilling out of her mouth as she kept kicking the man until she was satisfied. Then she crouched down and snatched his badge. She threw it to the nearest agent, meaning that he was now the captain. Then her gaze shifted towards unconscious girl beside her. She grabbed her by the collar and lifted her up.</p><p>"Oh Minji, betraying me like that. What am I gonna do with you, hm?" Chaerin brushed few strands of Minji's hair out of her face, revealing more bruises that were forming on her face. </p><p>She put the girl down again and stood up, dusting off her jeans.</p><p>"Take her to the room 413. We will progress from there." Chaerin ordered, glaring at the new captain.</p><p>"Yes ma'am. What about the fugitives?"</p><p>"Let them be for now. I already have my plans." she smirked before walking away.</p><p>Yubin cut off the video there and her face appeared on the screen again.</p><p>"What's room 413?" Gahyeon questioned as she noticed that everyone except her was frozen in their spot.</p><p>They all shared a look, waiting for one of them to find the courage to actualy voice out what it was.</p><p>"It used to be a laboratory. For us to develop new medicine that would help agents recover faster and things like that..." Handong started.</p><p>"Okay I don't see anything bad about tha-"</p><p>"Chaerin turned it into torture room." Yoohyeon cut off the other girl.</p><p>Gahyeon stared at them in horror. Her gaze shifted to Yubin who just gave her a sad nod.</p><p>"Hey, what's with this mourning mood all of a sudden?" </p><p>Their heads turned toward the new voice coming from beside them. It was Siyeon who just entered the living room. When she spot Yubin on the screen she stopped in her tracks.</p><p>"What happened?"</p><p>"Minji is alive..." Bora whispered, catching Siyeon's attention.</p><p>"And Chaerin brought her to room 413 that day.." she continued and lifted her gaze to meet Siyeon's.</p><p>The raven haired girl rushed to the laptop and gripped it in her hands.</p><p>"Tell me it isn't true Yubin, please." she begged the girl on the other side of the screen.</p><p>"Minji is indeed alive, but...But it's not our Minji anymore."</p><p>"You're lying."</p><p>"I wish I was. Unfortunately, I have a video proof."</p><p>"Play it." Bora said after a while of silence.</p><p>"Bora..." Yoohyeon spoke softly.</p><p>"I want to know what happened." Bora cut her off, determined to find out the truth.</p><p> Yubin sighed and once again clicked the button. The screen turned dark for a split second and then another security footage started playing.</p><p>Minji was tied to an old hospital bed, staring at the ceiling. There was no one else beside her in the dark room. All kinds of different metal equipment and liquid in glasses were surrounding her. She was aware of where she currently was. It was surprising for her since she expected to be executed right away. Turned out she was wrong. Apparently, the boss had different ideas about her fate. She tried to move her arms, but the leather wrapped around her wrists only dug deeper into her skin. Frustrated, she wiggled with her whole body, hoping that at least something would loosen. Unfortunately, nothing changed. Defeated, she stopped moving and took a deep breath. She had to think of a plan.</p><p>A creaking sound of metal door being opened caught her attention. She could only lift up her head and stare into the eyes of the person who had Minji's fate in her palms. Chaerin smiled evilly as she approached the agent. She pulled a chair towards the bed and sat on it. After gazing up and down Minji's body, she played with a strand of her hair and sighed.</p><p>"Oh my dear, why did you do this to me hm?"</p><p>Minji stayed silent. She didn't want to answer. She didn't want to have Chaerin asking her questions. She didn't want to be here. But she hoped this sacrifice was worth it. That Bora and the rest of her friends made it into safety. That was the only thought keeping her going.</p><p>"Don't worry. I don't wanna kill you. I just want to ask you some questions and I need good answers from you okay?"</p><p>Minji, once again, didn't answer. Chaerin gritted her teeth and grabbed Minji by the chin, yanking her head so she would look at her.</p><p>"Understood?"</p><p>Minji gave in and nodded. Chaerin relaxed her grip and traced Minji's jawline with her index finger.</p><p>"Who are you?" Chaerin asked and and let her hand rest on top of Minji's head.</p><p>"Kim Minji."</p><p>The agent screamed in pain as she felt a strong electroshock going through her body. She stared at Chaerin, wide eyed. Only then she noticed a small device in her hands.</p><p>"I told you good answers only. If you give me wrong ones, there's a punishment." the boss explained, holding up the device with big red button in the middle.</p><p>"So your answer was wrong. The good one is Agent 170594."</p><p>"But I'm Kim-"</p><p>Minji couldn't even finish her sentence as a sharp pain shook with her body again.</p><p>"Repeat after me. Agent 170594."</p><p>The agent panted heavily, trying to calm down from the shock.</p><p>"I'm agent... 170594."</p><p>Minji surrendered way too fast. She survived worse ways of being tortured, but that was because she had a good reason to endure it. Now she had nothing left. Her boss who she trusted was the one torturing her and she saved her friends. She had nothing to lose so she could play Chaerin's sick game to a certain point.</p><p>"See? Not so hard. Let's move on. What is your position?"</p><p>"A sniper."</p><p>Chaerin pressed the button causing another wave of pain flow through Minji's body.</p><p>"Wrong. You're an assassin."</p><p>"I'm an assassin."</p><p>"Better. Who do you work for?"</p><p>"You."</p><p>"Finally a good answer. Now let's try this. It's just a prototype, but it should work."</p><p>Chaerin stood up and took a syringe that was laying on a small metal table. As she picked it up, Minji noticed that the liquid inside was blue. Not very natural colour, but Minji wasn't quite sure what it meant. She could use Handong's knowledge right about now. She wanted to play this game until a certain line which was definitely being crossed right now. Minji tried to wiggle her way out once again despite knowing it wouldn't work.</p><p>"Now let's repeat what we've learnt so far okay?" Chaerin smiled as she punched Minji's face, causing her to stop her movements and glare at the other woman. </p><p>In swift motion, Chaerin inserted the needle into Minji's vein on the inside of her elbow. The agent tried to move her arm as much as she could, but Chaerin tightened the leather around her wrist, basically stopping the blood to flow into her hand. Chaerin made sure the syringe is stable before pushing the liquid inside Minji's vein, mixing it with her blood. Soon after, Minji could feel lightheaded. As if she drank at least 5 bottles of strong alcohol herself and mixed it with some drugs. Her vision was blurry and the whole room was spinning. Cold sweat dripped from her forehead, but she felt own temperature rising up.</p><p>"Who are you?"</p><p>"Kim Minji." the agent snapped back.</p><p>"Wrong."</p><p>Despite her dizziness, Minji still could feel the pain of the electroshock.</p><p>"Who are you?"</p><p>"Kim-"</p><p>Another shock.</p><p>"Who are you?"</p><p>"Agent 170594."</p><p>"Position?"</p><p>"A sniper."</p><p>Shock.</p><p>"Position?"</p><p>"An assassin."</p><p>"Who is your boss?"</p><p>Minji stayed silent as her head was a mess. She so badly wanted to resist, but the poison in her veins was making her more and more vulnerable. She could literally feel parts of her mind being erased and replaced by what the boss was telling her. And she didn't want that, but she didn't have any escape plan. She had no idea what to do.</p><p>Because of the silence, Minji received a multiple punches into her mouth and stomach, until she was spitting out blood. It definitely didn't help her situation. Only made her brain more foggy. She desperately tried to hold her biggest memory. And that was Bora.</p><p>"Who do you work for, agent?"</p><p>"You."</p><p>Chaerin smiled victorious. She saw how Minji's gaze traveled around the room, not being able to focus on anything in particular. She repeated the questions for hours until Minji got all questions right in first try. After that, Chaerin finally added a new question.</p><p>"Who is Kim Bora?"</p><p>Except Minji's uneven breathing, she stayed silent. She looked deep in her thoughts, but Chaerin wasn't in the mood to wait. She pressed the button once again like she did for so many times for the past hour. Minji screamed again, more tears filling her eyes.</p><p>"Who is Kim Bora agent?"</p><p>"She's...she's a fugitive."</p><p>"And?"</p><p>"And my ex-girlfriend."</p><p>"Hmm kind of right, but let me fix it for you."</p><p>Chaerin pressed the button again and as Minji's screams stopped, she leaned towards her ear.</p><p>"She's your target now. Eliminate her."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapter 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The video stopped after that and Yubin's face appeared on the screen again. Everyone stared in disbelief.</p><p>"I'm sorry you had to see that." Yubin broke the silence.</p><p>"But it was necessary. Chaerin's been doing this to Minji ever since that day until now. I've passed Minji few times and she's... She's completely brainwashed. She's blank. I don't even know if she knows how to say anything else beside answering those questions." Yubin sighed and rubbed own temples before continuing again.</p><p>"Look, I know it's bad and Minji means a lot to all of us, but she's a threat now. Especially to Bora. It's her mission to kill her and we need to do something." Yubin encouraged them.</p><p>"But what are we supposed to do?" Gahyeon inquired, seeing none of her older friends were in state of planning anything at the moment.</p><p>Yubin sighed and rummaged through papers she had scattered all over her desk. She ran her hand through her short hair and pulled out a certain document that she was looking for. Her eyes scanned the paper for a while before she put it back down.</p><p>"Judging by their plans that I managed to steal, Minji was sent out to complete her mission today. I saw her leave that's why I tried to get a hold of these papers as soon as I could. I wasn't quite sure where she headed, but now we know."</p><p>"It was her outside that window. It was truly her. But why didn't she kill me? Why did she run away?" Bora spoke quietly as she looked up at Yoohyeon.</p><p>"Maybe she heard that I was near?"</p><p>"She looked frightened after I said her name..."</p><p>"I doubt there would be a mistake like that happening after such a long time of torture..." Handong joined the conversation.</p><p>"Minji's mind is stronger than we or Chaerin realise." Siyeon sighed as she pinched the skin of own hand.</p><p>Gahyeon huffed and stood up. She started pacing around the living room and ran her hand through her freshly dyed black hair.</p><p>"So if I understand this correctly, Minji is alive, but she is brainwashed and she is out now, hunting for Bora....and her task is completed the moment she kills her."</p><p>"You got it right." Yubin's voice echoed from the laptop.</p><p>"How much time do we have left?" the youngest questioned as she stopped in her tracks and looked at the rest of her friends.</p><p>However, instead of a verbal answer, she received a sound of door being kicked open. Yoohyeon immediately protectively hugged Bora while Siyeon quickly grabbed her gun from under the table. All of them held their breathes as the sound of slow footsteps echoed through the hallway. Eventually, those footsteps reached the living room and the intruder walked in.</p><p>Handong had seen people in so many different states. Gunshot wounds, broken bones, limbs torn way, but none of them could compare to what she was seeing in the moment. Minji was standing in front of them as a statue. She moved slowly and steadily. Her eyes were empty and from their natural warm brown color, they were cold and grey. That was not the only thing that lost its colour as the vibrant purple color of her hair was now faded. The doctor could also notice many cuts and especially brusises that were still healing on bits of her exposed skin. The knuckles of her hand in which she was gripping the pistol tightly were freshly bruised, blood still dripping down from them. It was truly a horrifying sight.</p><p>Minji scanned the room with her eyes, making eye contact with every single person located in there. When she met Bora's eyes, she didn't move away. She slowly raised her gun, aimed at Bora. Yoohyeon jumped to her feet and ran towards the agent. Minji's body tensed and she blocked the punch that was aimed at her. Yoohyeon tried to snatch the gun out of Minji's hands, but the agent wasn't that slow anymore. Her movements were sharp and fast. In quick motion she grabbed Yoohyeon's arm and threw her over own shoulder and on the ground. Yoohyeon coughed as the oxygen was pushed out of her lungs by the strong impact. Minji didn't spare her a single glance. Instead, she looked around the room, trying to find her target. But that was nowhere to be seen. None of them were except for Yoohyeon who was catching her breath on the ground. Minji simply turned around and was about to leave the living room. However, Yoohyeon quickly grabbed her ankle and held tight.</p><p>"Minji...don't." she begged and didn't let go of her leg.</p><p>The agent looked away and started walking again. Yoohyeon held onto her leg tight, getting dragged across the floor. However, when Minji reached stairs, she realised it wouldn't be possible to walk up with the weight on her leg. She wiggled with the limb, trying to make Yoohyeon let go. But the girl held on tight.</p><p>"Get rid of her." a voice commanded from Minji's radio.</p><p>Yoohyeon noticed a tiny spark in agent's eyes, but it faded as quickly as it appeared. Minji gritted her teeth and balled her hands into fists.</p><p>"Let go." her voice sounded as if it wasn't even hers in the first place.</p><p>The sweet caring voice transformed into something more cold and harsh. Despite the quite threatening warning, Yoohyeon didn't move an inch. In quick motion, Minji punched Yoohyeon's face, but it brought no solution to her problem. The hold on her ankle didn't loosen.</p><p>"I said, let, go." Minji was losing her patience as she punched the girl's face multiple times.</p><p>She stopped the moment Yoohyeon finally loosened the grip. Minji kicked her stomach causing Yoohyeon to curl up in a ball and cough. The agent used this chance and sprinted upstairs. She listened for any noise coming out of rooms. She had to locate her target fast. She was quietly sneaking around, her eyes and ears on alert. As her eyes scanned the surroundings, she noticed one door being slighty opened. The corners of her lips lifted upwards and she approached the room. She pushed the door open lightly, trying not to make too much sound. However, the click of a gun caught her attention. When she looked up, raven haired girl was aiming at her.</p><p>"If you want her, you go through me." Siyeon stated, gaze as if piercing through Minji's skull.</p><p>"Step aside. You can get out of this alive if you let me complete my mission." Minji announced as if she was only a programmed robot.</p><p>"I'm not letting you to get to her." Siyeon slowly approached the agent, not lowering her gun.</p><p>"I need to complete my mission."</p><p>"Yeah and your mission is to kill Bora. Your Bora." Siyeon hoped there were still some parts of Minji's true emotions left.</p><p>"Kim Bora is a fugitive. I must eliminate her."</p><p>"For fuck's sake Kim Minji! Bora is the girl you love!" Siyeon yelled at the girl standing in front of her.</p><p>Minji blinked few times as she suddenly felt a strong headache coming. She held her head as she groaned in pain. Siyeon felt horrible to see Minji in that state, but was trying to save her.</p><p>"You've had some troubles, but you still love her...and she loves you. Please come back to us Minji."</p><p>Bora. Love. Bora. Love. Bora. Love.</p><p>Those words echoed through Minji's heads and the pounding was getting unbearable.</p><p>"Kill Lee Siyeon." radio voice ordered.</p><p>Minji, still in pain, hesitated and thought about the command. Her mind was foggy and despite the strong urge to complete the mission, she was starting to doubt the commands. Something felt wrong, but she didn't know what.</p><p>"Agent 170594, kill Lee Siyeon."</p><p>In that moment something in Minji snapped and she launched herself at the raven haired girl. Siyeon widened her eyes as the older girl tackled her to the ground. She put up her arms to shield herself from the incoming punches. She managed to throw in one herself, but it only seemed to anger the other girl. Siyeon tried to flip them over, but the agent seemed to be much more stronger than the last time they trained together. Siyeon didn't count with that option. Her attempt was stopped the moment she received a hard blow into her stomach. She groaned in pain and her arms lowered for split second because of the impact. That was enough of time for Minji to get past the barrier and grab Siyeon's neck tight. The girl under her way trying to push the hands away, but it was useless and it only caused more oxygen to rush out of her lungs. Minji tightened her grip on the girl's neck. Siyeon's face started to change colors, just like her vision was darkening.</p><p>"Minji!" a voice yelled from behind them, catching the agent's attention causing her to loosen her grip.</p><p>It was Bora standing in the door frame. In that moment, Minji forgot about the girl under her who was gasping for air. She stood up and ran after the brunette. Bora didn't hesitate a second and ran towards another room. She rushed inside and slammed the door close right in front of Minji's face. The agent kicked it open and walked inside a small bathroom. Bora leaned against the wall, opposite of the door. Minji slowly approached her and reached for her gun. But her holster was empty. She looked down surprised.</p><p>"Looking for this?" Gahyeon chuckled, swinging the gun around her finger.</p><p>Minji turned around, ready to snatch the gun from the youngest. And that was her mistake. In that moment, Bora grabbed her by the hair and showed her head into the bathtub filled with water. Gahyeon ran to help her friend when she noticed that she was struggling with holding Minji's head under the water.</p><p>"Are you sure that this is a good idea?" Gahyeon questioned, a bit worried and not completely trusting this plan.</p><p>"I have no clue." Bora answered truthfully.</p><p>But it was the only plan she could come up with.<br/>When she saw huge airbubbles come to the water surface, she quickly pulled Minji's head out. She was coughing, trying to catch her breath. Bora sat on the ground and held Minji in her arms. Gahyeon quickly snatched the radio and threw it against the ground, shattering it into pieces. Once the agent finally breathed normally again, she slowly opened her eyes and stared at Bora. The brunette brushed the wet hair out of her face and smiled softly.</p><p>"B-bora?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, well, well, what a cliffhanger :DDD</p><p>anyway I know I hinted Gahmi Valentine's story in my Suayeon one-shot, but I've had a rough week so I didn't manage to finish it by Valentine's day. However, I'm not abandoning the idea. I'll just post it a bit later. Either at the end of this week or the next one. Hope you don't mind &lt;33</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Chapter 36</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"B-bora?" Minji rasped out.</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>Minji looked disoriented as her eyes looked around the room. She noticed Gahyeon standing there as well which only made her even more confused. Bora put her hands on Minji's cheeks and caressed the skin under her eyes. </p><p>"Look at me baby." Bora spoke softly and lightly pecked Minji's forehead.</p><p>Gahyeon was still alert. Minji could be easily playing after all. But Bora seemed to trust her and the younger girl couldn't be sure whether to feel relieved or more worried.<br/>Minji hugged the brunette tight and sobbed into her chest. Bora didn't move away and only held the girl in her arms.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."</p><p>"Shh, don't be. It's okay now." Bora comforted the girl in her arms and rubbed her back.</p><p>Soon after Minji passed out in Bora's embrace. The brunette, with Gahyeon's help, picked the sleeping girl up and carried her to one of the guest rooms. Gahyeon then rushed out to check on their friends and to inform Yubin about their successful plan. Meanwhile, Bora tucked Minji in and pecked her forehead. She slowly backed out of the room, but her back bumped into someone's body. Startled, she turned around to be met with Siyeon smiling at her.</p><p>"Wolfie, you startled me." Bora put a hand on own chest, as if that would calm her rapid heartbeat.</p><p>"Sorry your majesty, didn't mean to." Siyeon bowed, her voice still hoarse.</p><p>Bora pouted when she saw the bruises forming around Siyeon's neck and she hugged her tight. Siyeon was surprised, but returned the hug.</p><p>"I'm sorry for not coming sooner."</p><p>Siyeon smiled softly and patted her head.</p><p>"Don't apologise. You arrived right on time."</p><p>Bora pulled away and smiled softly. Despite the younger girl's reasurring words, she still felt a bit guilty. She was terrified when she spot Siyeon losing consciousness. A sudden fear of losing her friend gave her enough of strenght to actually outrun Minji and finish the plan. And even though the plan was sucessful and Siyeon was alive, she still felt bad.</p><p>"How is she?" Siyeon asked as she walked closer to the bed.</p><p>"The plan worked." Bora smiled and followed her.</p><p>Siyeon sat on the bed beside the sleeping girl and ran her hand through the purple hair. Minji stirred in her sleep, but eventually leaned into the touch causing a soft smile to reappear on Siyeon's face.</p><p>"How did you know it would work?"</p><p>Bora bit on her bottom lip nervously. She wasn't quite sure whether to tell the other girl or not. Until now it was a thing only her and Minji knew, but Siyeon had been by Minji's side when she wasn't. Bora felt like she deserved to know. But then again, was it her place to tell the story? Siyeon obviously didn't know the truth about Minji's past.</p><p>"Remember how they taught us how to use enemy's trauma against them? I did that."</p><p>Siyeon furrowed her eyebrows and stopped moving her hand, just leaving in resting in Minji's hair.</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>And that was the question Bora was afraid that Siyeon would ask. Was she supposed to tell her about how Minji's whole family was involved in a car accident, if it even could be called an accident and drove off the bridge? That the car ended up in a river and Minji was the only survivor? That now every single time, her head was kept under water for longer time, she would get a panic attack?<br/>Bora clearly remembered all those times Minji screamed in the shower as soon as the water touched her head. It was even hard for her to wash own face. That was how they started getting close. Bora helping Minji to wash up and to find a way how to cope with water in regular situations. It was awkward at first, but as the time went they got used to it. However, Bora couldn't erase the whole trauma. The panic attacks stayed, just in smaller amount. And she knew this plan would work because of it. The attack, the flashbacks, snapped Minji back into reality. It reminded her of who she was. And it was not Bora's place to explain that.</p><p>"I'm sorry wolfie, but you might have to ask her." Bora sighed and sat beside the raven haired girl.</p><p>"I understand."</p><p>They sat in silence, Siyeon's hand not stopping from caressing Minji's hair. The sleeping girl had a small smile plastered on her face and she was snoring lightly. At the sound, Siyeon let out a small chuckle.</p><p>"Back in my place, I asked you a question..." Bora started.</p><p>"Hm?" Siyeon hummed without tearing her gaze away from Minji.</p><p>"I asked whether you love Minji and you said yes." </p><p>"And?"</p><p>"And you said you don't know whether you love her in a way like I do or not..."</p><p>"Ahh you wanna talk about that. Why? Jealous?" Siyeon teased as she stuck out her tongue at the older girl.</p><p>Bora scoffed and pulled the girl's tongue causing her to whine.</p><p>"No, not jealous. Just genuinely curious."</p><p>Siyeon's face turned from playful to serious. She sighed and took last glance at Minji before looking at Bora.</p><p>"I suppose I should clear this out so no problems occur between us. While you were gone, certain things happened-"</p><p>"Between you and Minji?"</p><p>"Yeah. You see, we uh sleptogetheronceandkissedmultipletimes."</p><p>Siyeon smiled innocently, quite nervously as well, while Bora squinted her eyes, trying to figure out what the other girl just said.</p><p>"Try again."</p><p>Siyeon took a deep breath and let it out, knowing there was no way out of this one anymore.</p><p>"We slept together once and kissed few times..."</p><p>Bora stayed silent and that was not helping Siyeon's nerves.</p><p>"Are you angry?"</p><p>Bora was indeed shocked, but definitely not angry or jealous.</p><p>"We were officially broken up, why would I be jealous? She was a single woman and could be with anyone she wanted to and honestly, I would love you to be that anyone. I would be able to live peacefully, knowing that she's in good hands." Bora answered honestly and gave Siyeon's shoulder a squeeze.</p><p>"But we stayed as friends. We were both confused, but we figured it out. She is still in love with you."</p><p>"And you? How do you feel about Minji?"</p><p>"I love her and I'd die for her, but I have my eyes on someone else in that kind of way." Siyeon grinned like a small kid.</p><p>"So you moved on from Minji?"</p><p>"I suppose you could call it a temporary crush?" the younger girl chuckled and was glad Bora didn't ask her about the other person.</p><p>"Cute. Now who is that someone?"</p><p>And she was wrong. Siyeon could feel own cheeks heat up. She abruptly stood up and speedwalked towards the door.</p><p>"I-I'm going to check up on Yoohyeon. Keep an eye on Minji." she stuttered out before rushing out of the room.</p><p>"So the crush is Yoohyeon." Bora chuckled for herself as she laid down beside Minji and carefully pulled her closer.</p><p>The sleeping girl immediately cuddled closer, burrying her face in Bora's chest. The brunette pressed a kiss into the purple hair before closing own eyes.</p><p>"Welcome home, Minji."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Siyeon rushed towards the room where Yoohyeon was supposed to be resting. As she was about to open the door, Handong stepped out.</p><p>"Oh hey. How's Minji?"</p><p>"Well aren't you the doctor? Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Siyeon chuckled and lightly nudged's Handong's side.</p><p>"You can ask me about Yoohyeon, but I'm just heading over to Minji so." Handong smiled and messed Siyeon's hair.</p><p>"She's asleep, Bora's looking after her."</p><p>"Good. I will go and check up on them. By the way, Yoohyeon's awake. She sure will have some sore muscles and bruises, but other than that she should be fine."</p><p>Siyeon let out a sigh of relief and smiled.</p><p>"Thanks Dong, you're the best." the older girl gave Handong a quick hug before they parted their ways.</p><p>Siyeon peeked her head inside, only to find Yoohyeon playing on her phone. She smirked and ran inside, throwing herself into the bed, but careful not to end up on the injured girl. Yoohyeon dropped her phone as she got startled by the other woman.</p><p>"Hiii." Siyeon smiled widely and propped herself up on her elbow.</p><p>"Well, hello to you too." Yoohyeon chuckled and put the phone on a bedside table.</p><p>"How are you feeling?" Siyeon inquired, a bit more seriously.</p><p>"Like a shit. My head is killing me." Yoohyeon simply answered with the most innocent smile that was making Siyeon's heart melt.</p><p>Without a hesitation, Siyeon pecked Yoohyeon's forehead and then retreated back to her previous spot. Yoohyeon's pupils slightly dilated as she was suprised by the sudden action. She shook her head and then stared at the older girl.</p><p>"I think my lips hurt too." </p><p>"Nope, I think they are fine." Siyeon stayed in her spot, smiling brightly causing Yoohyeon to huff.</p><p>"By the way the plan worked and Minji is fine." Siyeon tried to change the subject.</p><p>"That's good." Yoohyeon was genuinely happy, but it didn't come out as serious as she originally wanted it to be.</p><p>With her lips formed in a slight pout and her body slightly turned away from the latter, it was hard to take her seriously.</p><p>"Aww don't be a sulky puppy." Siyeon chuckled as she moved closer.</p><p>Yoohyeon noticed it with the corner of her eye, but decided not to pay attention to it.</p><p>"I truly am happy. It's good to have Minji back." she tried to sound more serious, but this time it was harder when Siyeon's front slightly pressed against her side.</p><p>Yoohyeon's eyes slightly widened and she whipped her head towards the other girl who was looking at her innocently. Before she had time to say anything, she was showered by tons of pecks that landed all over her face. She laughed, trying escape from the attack, but Siyeon's arms wrapped around her waist, holding her in place.</p><p>"Stooop." Yoohyeon's tummy started to hurt from how much she was laughing.</p><p>Siyeon smiled widely and placed last peck on Yoohyeon's lips, but she didn't move away. Instead she put her head down on the girl's chest and finally relaxed her body. Yoohyeon's cheeks gained slight pink color and she was glad the older girl didn't see because she would just get teased more.<br/>She wanted to say something, but decided against it. She didn't feel like having a serious talk about what they relationship was supposed to mean. It would definitely ruin the happy easy mood. And she couldn't think of any small talk either. So she just stayed silent and ran her hand through the raven hair.</p><p>"I'm glad you're okay." Siyeon whispered as she closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth that Yoohyeon's body radiated.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for late post, but I haven't been feeling well these days. But I'm bringing you double update :) &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Chapter 37</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The whole house was silent except for the sounds coming out of kitchen where Gahyeon was preparing her coffee. The other inhabitants were asleep as it was still early in the morning. Gahyeon would be too, but today was an important day for her. Even though it had been couple of days since they got Minji back, there was still one more person inside the company. And Gahyeon spent all this time talking to her. So as soon as she heard the notification from her laptop, she rushed to it and accepted the call.</p><p>"Good morning." Gahyeon greeted the other girl cheerfully.</p><p>"Morning." Yubin smiled, still obviously sleepy.</p><p>Gahyeon quickly took her coffee and sat down in front of the laptop. Yubin in the meantime fixed her messy hair and sat up in her bed.</p><p>"You know, you should be getting more sleep instead of getting up way earlier just to call me." Gahyeon pouted and sipped her warm drink.</p><p>"But this is the best to call since no one is checking connection properly. People from night shift are too tired and fresh morning shift arrives in an hour." Yubin yawned and stretched her arms.</p><p>"I hacked the connection, it should be safe."</p><p>"And Chaerin is way more careful now that she's looking for all of you and Minji. Like I told you last time, she was furious." Yubin laughed, but deep inside she felt nervous for her friends.</p><p>Gahyeon sighed and took another sip of her coffee. She knew the agent was right and she hated it. She felt bad when she knew Yubin was getting up ealier than usual. She grew fond of the other girl over the past few days. </p><p>"So your game?" Yubin pulled her out of her thoughts.</p><p>"A game? Oh a game!" Gahyeon jumped excitedly in her seat.</p><p>During their last conversation, Gahyeon proposed that they should play a game next time. And Yubin just couldn't say no to the cute stare she received from the young hacker.</p><p>"Okay, so I will ask you a question and you gotta answer. If you don't there's a penalty for that. Then we switch and you ask me." Gahyeon explained and quickly finished her coffee.</p><p>"What penalty?"</p><p>"Uhh I actually didn't think of that?" the younger girl smiled innocently.</p><p>"You know, if you wanted to ask some questions you could've said so."</p><p>"Ahh right. Can I?"</p><p>Yubin chuckled and gestured with her hand for Gahyeon to continue.</p><p>"Okay, okay...cats or dogs?"</p><p>Yubin raised her eyebrow, not quite expecting such a question. But of course, she didn't mind.</p><p>"Dogs."</p><p>"Cute. Your turn."</p><p>"How did you learn how to hack?"</p><p>"Oh wow uhm." Gahyeon stayed silent for a while, thinking about her answer.</p><p>And Yubin patiently waited. She was happy she was getting to know the younger girl and she didn't want to push her. Yubin prefered having professional relationship with everyone even though she had a special form of frendship with the other girls. But it felt different with Gahyeon. She was someone finally outside of her job, outside all that drama. When she asked about her day, she finally received a different answer. Plus the younger girl's personality was very carefree and overall adorable. Yubin suprised herself with how fast she got used to the girl's company. And with how she didn't want her to leave. Yubin finally felt as if she found something she had been looking for her whole life. She finally felt at peace.</p><p>"Well let me make the story shorter. My father is a computer programmer so I was around this area my whole life. He also taught me many things so I knew the basics and something more. However, my parents wanted me to be a doctor. I was studying hard most of my life, getting perfect grades and everything. But as the time passed, I realised that it wasn't what I actually wanted to do. So we fought a lot and in the end I chose different college. They were disappointed in me and gave me a week to move out. I had some money saved, but they refused to give me the access. During that one week I pulled many all nighters and learned how to hack properly."</p><p>"Did you steal the money?"</p><p>"I sure did. I hacked into the system and took what was mine. I moved out far away and studied at the college I wanted to. I must admit I got myself into some shady business with hacking, but it brought money and ended well. I swear no hurting people was involved. Just helped people who were in similar situation like me. Over the time, word got out and private companies hired me as well. I was able to finish my degree peacefully that way. But after school, Yoohyeon returned to my life and we started our bar so." Gahyeon finished telling the story.</p><p>Yubin noticed the hint of sadness in Gahyeon's eyes. She felt sorry for the girl and she wished she could help her somehow. At least give her a hug.</p><p>"So how did you get into the company?" the girl suddenly asked, sadness disappearing quickly as if it hadn't been there in the first place.</p><p>"Parents in jail, Chaerin found me on the street the same day." Yubin explained shortly.</p><p>"Oh I'm sorry..."</p><p>"Don't be. They knew what they were getting themselves into by smuggling cars. It was just a question of time."</p><p>"Do you miss them?"</p><p>"Yeah, they weren't bad people. They just wanted us to live a better life, but they chose a wrong method. In the end, they helped me to hide while they surrendered to the police."</p><p>Yubin live a honest life. Make us proud sweetie.</p><p>Her mother's voice echoed through her head. Just like it did every single day ever since that those words were spoken to her. Yubin shook her head and focused on the screen again. She found Gahyeon staring at her, a bit worried expression on her face.</p><p>"I suppose the questions got deep real quick huh? Yubin tried to lighten up the mood.</p><p>"Yeah I guess you could say so."</p><p>A bit awkward silence surrounded them. Neither of them were sure how to continue from the previous serious topic. They both unlocked a new information about each other that had to settle down in their minds. But Yubin remembered the reason why she was more nervous today than any other days. It was because she had a certain plan she wanted to share. She was excited about it, but also extremely anxious.</p><p>"Gahyeon?" she started.</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"How about we go for a walk tomorrow at like 7pm?" </p><p>"Wait what?" </p><p>"You heard me." Yubin grinned happily while the other girl was in mildshock.</p><p>"But that means-"</p><p>"I'm planning on running away tonight."</p><p>"That's too dangerous."</p><p>"But it's worth it. So will I see you?"</p><p>Gahyeon sighed before a smile appeared on her face. She had zero clue about Yubin's idea, but she knew it was dangerous. However, she also knew she could trust the older girl. Chaerin didn't find her suspicious as far as they knew and Yubin knew her way around the company. A big plus was that she was a fast driver. Gahyeon tried to reassure herself that there was nothing to worry about. In the end, she would finally meet the other girl in person and spend more time with her. And that affected her final answer.</p><p>"Tell me where and I'll be there."</p><p>"Perfect. I'll call you like hour before I leave and tell you the details." Yubin smiled widely and so did the young hacker.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Minji was awakened by the morning sun rays hitting her eyelids. She turned around so she wouldn't be facing the bright light anymore. She reached out with her hand, but was suprised when she couldn't feel the familiar warmth beside her. Her sleepy eyes opened slowly, only to be met with emptiness beside her. Minji abruptly sat up and looked around. She felt a slight panic rise within her. Many negative scenarios flashed in her mind. That was until she noticed the girl standing by the window, looking outside. Minji let out a sigh of relief and got out of the bed, making her way over to the other girl. She wrapped her arms around her waist from behind and rested her head on her shoulder. Bora flinched a bit, surprised by the sudden contact, but when she realised who it was, she turned around and hugged the taller girl.</p><p>"Morning." Minji greeted the younger with a raspy voice.</p><p>"Good morning sleepyhead." Bora answered and pecked her cheek.</p><p>"Why are you awake this early?" Minji questioned as she closed her eyes again.</p><p>"A strange noise woke me up and I couldn't fall asleep after."</p><p>"You need to relax. If she comes here, I'll deal with her. I won't let her get her hands on you." Minji hugged the smaller girl tighter.</p><p>"And that's what I'm worried about. You can't keep risking your life like that. I'm the one who started this mess anyway."</p><p>"No, stop right there. Just like you did a decision back then, I made mine now. So stop worrying. Plus this house is filled with the best agents out of best. And she doesn't know our location."</p><p>Bora sighed. Minji was right, however, she could't help, but to worry. But then Bora focused on one part of Minji's words that brought a smile upon her face.</p><p>"So your decision is to stay?"</p><p>Minji chuckled and pecked the girl's forehead.</p><p>"I think this time, my debt to her is truly payed. The things she had done...I had been tolerating it for so long..."</p><p>"And that's okay. Minji you lost everyone and I understand that Chaerin was special for you. I didn't have anyone to begin with and when I saw how Chaerin started to behave, it reminded me of the orphanage. I couldn't tolerate the same thing being done to me again."</p><p>"And I was too naive to notice. I thought it's how it's supposed to be."</p><p>"It doesn't matter anymore okay? We are here. We are all together. We can't change the past, but we still can save the future. So let's just scratch that part of our lives and start again."</p><p>"Look at you. All grown up." Minji smiled softly and caressed the brunette's cheeks.</p><p>"Yeah, I've been an adult for quite some time now. Thanks for noticing though." Bora chuckled and put own hands on Minji's.</p><p>"So uhm, can I get a morning kiss?" Minji asked a bit hesitantly.</p><p>It had been few days since she returned, but they hadn't talked about their relationship status at all. They were too focused on Minji's recovery. They shared some moments, but neither of them addressed it after it happened. Until now.</p><p>"I don't kiss strangers." Bora teased and slightly pulled away.</p><p>Minji stared at the brunette confused before she realised what she meant and her lips shifted into a pout.</p><p>"Be my girlfriend then?"</p><p>"Nope."</p><p>"Pretty please?"</p><p>Bora pretended to think while Minji had her eyes locked on her. The smaller girl in quick motion gave a soft peck to Minji's still pouting lips. Minji was indeed surprised, but a silly grin overtook her face. She picked up the girl and spun her around. Bora was laughing and hugged her girlfriend tight.</p><p>"Mine, mine, mine." Minji repeated like a child and pecked all over Bora's face.</p><p>"Wow possessive already?" Bora joked and messed Minji's hair.</p><p>"A tiny bit?" Minji smiled innocently and didn't bother to fix her hair.</p><p>Bora smiled widely and ran her hand through Minji's hair, letting it slip between her fingers slowly.</p><p>"How about we bring them back to life?" Bora proposed and looked at her girlfriend.</p><p>Minji tilted head and looked at own hair. They color indeed faded a lot. She considered it for a while before giving the other girl a nod.</p><p>"Perfect. I bought hair dye yesterday." Bora clapped happily before dragging Minji into the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was lunch time when one by one they started leaving their rooms. Except for Gahyeon who had been in living room ever since she ended her call with Yubin. Handong was the first one to arrive. She noticed the big grin spreading on the youngest's face.</p><p>"Well someone's in a good mood." Handong pointed out and sat beside the other girl.</p><p>Gahyeon turned to look at her and she lowered the volume of the television.</p><p>"Well you could say that."</p><p>"And why?"</p><p>"Can't a person just be happy without a reason?" </p><p>"Hmm yes, but you surely have a reason, don't you?" Handong noticed the light blush appearing on Gahyeon's cheeks.</p><p>"Yubin decided to join us. And she asked me out for a walk." Gahyeon admitted, her cheeks reddening even more.</p><p>Handong smiled widely and hugged the younger girl tight.</p><p>"Those are amazing news. Does she need help with anything?"</p><p>Gahyeon shook her head and slightly pulled away from the hug.</p><p>"She said she has her plan ready. I sent her the location and she will call me an hour before she leaves. So we can only wait."</p><p>"But you're very impatient." Handong chuckled as she leaned her back against the couch.</p><p>"I truly am. The time doesn't seem like it's moving. And everyone is busy with their girlfreinds." Gahyeon groaned and leaned back as well.</p><p>"Girlfriends?"</p><p>"Dong, you can't be that oblivious."</p><p>Gahyeon looked at the doctor who was very much confused.</p><p>"Nevermind. You can. Minji and Bora obviously got back together and it's only a question of time before Siyeon and Yoohyeon get together as well."</p><p>"Well yeah, but I'm here?"</p><p>"Don't you have to go to work?"</p><p>"Wanna help me around the house?"</p><p>"That quite doesn't answer my question-"</p><p>"Answer mine first."</p><p>"Uhm sure?"</p><p>"Sweet."</p><p>Handong stood up and pulled a phone out of her pocket. She tapped the screen few times before putting the phone to her ear.</p><p>"Oh hello? May I take a day off today? I don't feel very well."</p><p>Handong stayed silent for a while waiting for the response. Gahyeon watched the whole time, a bit confused.</p><p>"Thank you very much. I'll make sure to get back to work as soon as possible." the doctor hung up the phone and outstretched her hand to the younger girl.</p><p>"Wanna help me cook lunch?"</p><p>Gahyeon nodded happily and immediately took the offered hand. Handong smiled and led her friend into the kitchen. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Chapter 38</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay so y'all know how it goes. Smut part is separated by "⚠️⚠️⚠️" because I know not everyone is a fan of that so there you go :DD also if it's too bad I apologize. Anygays, who is staying all the way through, grab your holy water and let's go.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the meals were cooked and served, they all gathered in the dining room. Except for Minji and Bora who said they would join them in a minute.</p><p>"Well it surely is taking longer than a minute." Handong commented as she took a bite of her food.</p><p>"I wonder what's taking them so long." Yoohyeon added innocently, but the girl beside her didn't share those thoughts.</p><p>"Yeah, I wonder why." Siyeon smirked and sipped her drink.</p><p>"Can I just eat in peace?" Gahyeon groaned as she tried to shook the thoughts out of her head.</p><p>"Not in this household." Handong chuckled and continued eating.</p><p>After that they went silent and peacefully enjoyed their food. Not even a minute later, Bora walked down the stairs and peeked her head into kitchen.</p><p>"Hello." she greeted the other inhabitants and sat on an empty chair where the food was already waiting for her.</p><p>"Where is Minji?" Siyeon asked when she noticed that the brunette was alone.</p><p>"She'll be here soon." Bora smirked and dug into her food.</p><p>Her smirk lowkey alarmed Siyeon, but she didn't know what to expect. So the moment she heard the sound of footsteps on the wooden floor, she looked up and held her breath.<br/>Minji walked in, her hair vibrant purple color. It was the same feeling like when Minji came back to the room with her new dyed hair year ago. Shocking. One by one the other girls noticed and smiled.</p><p>"You look amazing." Gahyeon complimented first and the others joined.</p><p>Minji smiled a bit shyly and sat beside Bora who was looking at her girlfriend with pride. She was so happy that they were back together.</p><p>"I suppose Bora helped?" Yoohyeon questioned as she finished her food.</p><p>"I sure did." Bora answered and fixed Minji's hair.</p><p>"I'm surprised Minji still has her hair then." the silver haired girl added and sipped her drink.</p><p>"Kim Yoohyeon." Bora stood up, looking quite threatening.</p><p>Yoohyeon knew what she unleashed so she quickly darted from her seat and ran to the living room. Bora left her food forgotten on the table and followed the younger girl. Minji looked up from own meal, her cheeks stuffed and watched the scene. The others ate in silence as there were quite alarming sounds coming from the living room. They didn't even pay attention when a loud thud and shattering noise echoed through the house. They were used to it anyway.<br/>Soon after, Bora walked back to the kitchen and finished her meal while others were already cleaning up.</p><p>Minji sneaked behind her girlfriend and wrapped arms around her neck kissing her cheek repeatedly.</p><p>"Well, someone sure is clingy." Bora chuckled and leaned into Minji's arms.</p><p>Minji hummed in response and rubbed her cheek against Bora's, earning another giggle from her.</p><p>"How can I not when I have such cute girlfriend?" Minji said as she fixed Bora's a bit messy hair.</p><p>"I have some objections." Yoohyeon stated as she walked inside the kitchen, her hair like lion's mane.</p><p>"Did you say something Yoohyeon?" Bora asked, turning her head towards the younger girl.</p><p>Yoohyeon quickly shook her head and hid behind Siyeon who was putting the washed plates into cupboards. When she noticed the taller girl hiding behind her she looked at her a bit confused. She followed Yoohyeon's scared gaze and found the reason of it all when she saw Bora smiling innocently. Siyeon rolled her eyes and hugged the puppy-like human beside her who immediately cuddled to her.</p><p>"See? I told you." Gahyeon whispered and nudged Handong beside her.</p><p>The doctor just chuckled and cleaned the last pieces of cutlery.</p><p>"Wanna go out?"</p><p>"What if boss or someone from the hospital see you?"</p><p>"Let's go bowling?" Handong proposed, absolutely ignoring the queston.</p><p>She got her answer the moment Gahyeon smiled brightly at her.</p><p>"Can we go with you?" Siyeon asked innocently, stepping between the two girls. </p><p>"Uhhh.." Handong looked unsurely at the younger girl.</p><p>They wanted to escape the thirdwheeling after all.</p><p>"But you two won't be all over each other." Gahyeon turned to Siyeon whose cheeks turned to pink color.</p><p>"We promise." Yoohyeon joined and jumped around them like an excited puppy.</p><p>"Okay fine. You two wanna go as well?" Gahyeon looked at Minji and Bora who were busy cuddling.</p><p>Minji opened her mouth to speak, but Bora was faster.</p><p>"Thanks for the offer, but we're going to stay here for today." </p><p>"Sure thing. Just change the sheets after." Handong smiled, rushing out of the kitchen before Bora had the time to realise what she actually said.</p><p>The rest of them followed the doctor and soon were out of the house, leaving the two girls alone. Minji looked down at Bora who was still sitting on the chair. The brunette looked up to meet her girlfriend's gaze.</p><p>"Why didn't you want to go?" Minji questioned and tilted her head cutely.</p><p>"I might have other plans?" Bora smiled innocently and slowly stood up.</p><p>Minji followed Bora's every movement with her gaze. The smaller girl lightly bit her lip, giving the latter a hint about her plan. And if Minji understood it correctly, she was very much liking the idea. Bora approached the older girl slowly and played with the hem of her shirt. Minji looked down at Bora's hands, but didn't do anything else. The brunette then took off her shirt and tossed it on the chair. Minji watched her the whole time. Her skin lightly shivered when Bora's cold hands made a contact with her body. Those hands caressed her abdoment and slowly made they way upwards. Bora cupped Minji's clothed breasts, a bit irritated by the piece of clothing covering the skin underneath. Minji bit own lip, holding back any sounds that were threatening to escape her throat. Bora, on the other hand, was smiling widely as she leaned closer and gave her collarbones few light kisses. There were some scars on Minji's skin that she earned throughout her life and Bora made sure to kiss every single one of them before finally capturing Minji's lips with hers. The kiss started out as slow at first, but that changed the moment Minji's hands slided down Bora's body to her butt, squeezing it and causing the girl to whimper. Minji used this chance and slipped the tongue inside Bora's mouth, earning a soft moan. A slight smirk appeared on Minji's face as she kissed her girlfriend passionately, very much enjoying every single sound Bora let out. Because those sounds were only for her to hear. They were caused by her.</p><p>"Wanna take your plans somewhere more comfortable?" Minji she slightly pulled away from the kiss.</p><p>"Lead the way." Bora answered as she was already chasing after Minji's lips once again.</p><p>⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️</p><p>Once inside the room, Minji took off Bora's shirt and pushed her down to the bed, attacking her neck with kisses and leaving some hickeys along the way. Minji's kisses moved lower and so did her hand that ended up resting on the zipper of Bora's pants. In that moment, the brunette put her hand behind Minji's neck and guided her back up to own lips.</p><p>"It's my turn." Bora whispered, her hot breath hitting the lips in front of hers.</p><p>"But-" </p><p>"No buts. Last time you said it was about me, but now I want to make you feel good as well." Bora cut her off and sneaked her hand behind Minji's back, unhooking her bra and eventually throwing it somewhere in the room.</p><p>"And who said you could do tha-" Minji stopped talking as she felt Bora sucking on her nipple.</p><p>The brunette under her lightly pushed her shoulder so she made Minji lay on her back. Bora smiled as she position herself on top of her and gave the other nipple the same amount of attention, getting also some quiet moans from her girlfriend.</p><p>"I did?" Bora smiled innocently, knowing she was testing her limits here.</p><p>But she couldn't help herself. She loved to tease the other girl. So she leaned to her neck and made few marks on the skin as well. Because Minji belonged to her as much as she did to Minji.<br/>Before Bora could proceed, Minji grabbed her jaw and made her look into her eyes. The older girl gave her a soft peck before leaning towards her ear and nibbling on her earlobe.</p><p>"Well, if you put it this way, I might let it slide this time. However, only if you're going to behave nicely." Minji whispered before pecking Bora's cheek.</p><p>"Always." Bora answered without a hesitation.</p><p>Minji smiled and sat up, lightly pushing Bora out of her lap. The brunette got the hint and sat on the bed instead. Minji got out and slowly took of her pants along with her underwear. Bora stared in awe and subconsciously licked own lips at the sight. Minji at at the edge of the bed and turned her head to look at Bora.</p><p>"Come on, kitten. Are you just going to sit there?</p><p>Those words snapped Bora out of her staring and she quickly got out of the bed and kneeled down in front of Minji. She could feel that her breath was taken away by the sight immediately. Bora slowly kissed along her thigh and moved Minji's legs to rest on her shoulders so she had a better access to the place that needed her attention the most. Her kisses moved closer and closer to that spot, but she didn't forget to occasionally suck on parts of Minji's skin, just to get a moan out of her which sounded like heaven's singing in Bora's ears. The brunette put her hands on both of her thighs, keeping them apart as she stuck out her tongue until she finally was met with the taste of her. Minji's hands flew to Bora's head as they moaned together. Minji because of how good it felt and Bora because she was overwhelmed with the taste and the sweet smell of her girlfriend.</p><p>Bora let all of all thoughts leave her head as she only wanted to focus on making Minji feel as good as possible. That was all that mattered to her at the moment. Minji took a fistful of Bora's brown hair and tugged at it as the girl's tongue swiped over her clit. Minji moaned louder as she felt the girl's tongue dip down to her entrance, causing her to spread her thighs more. Bora smiled because of the movement and continued her work earning her another groand and also causing Minji to scrach on her scalp as her hands were still in Bora's hair. Bora kept her strong hold on Minji's thighs and started massaging the skin under her hands, slowly making her way higher.</p><p>"Fuck, baby-" Minji's words caught in her throat when she felt Bora's tongue being replaced by her two fingers sliding inside of her easily.</p><p>The reaction satisfied Bora and she started moving her fingers at fast pace, her mouth busy with sucking on Minji's clit.</p><p>The older girl couldn't squeeze her thighs around Bora due to her strong hold, leaving her exposed. Not that she would complain. She was overwhelmed with all of the pleasure she was receiving. Bora pulled her fingers out completely before adding one more and pushing them back in, curling them as well. Minji knitted her brows as another husky moan escaped her throat and she felt a shiver run down her spine.</p><p>"O-oh god. Don't stop, Bora." Minji breathed out, her voice raspy.</p><p>The atmosphere was becoming hotter and hotter with each passing second. Bora fastened her pace while Minji's hips were moving and trying to desperately chase after the release, taking Bora's fingers greedily. Another moan slipped from behind her lips and filled the air as she felt those fingers reach just the right spot and tongue being laid flat on her clit. Bora's movements were harder as she was curling her fingers more. Minji groaned from all of the pleasure she was receiving. She wasn't sure how long she was going to last as she felt a familiar feeling growing in her tummy while her hair stuck to her a bit sweaty skin. With each thrust of Bora's fingers, Minji could feel herself getting more and more lost in the wonderful feeling. Her thighs started to tremble and breathing became heavier. </p><p>"I'm s-so close." Minji whined as she felt her control slipping further away from her. </p><p>And Bora wouldn't dare to stop now. She kept circling her tongue around Minji's clit while thrusting her fingers deep inside of her. A strangled moan spilled out of older woman's mouth as she felt herself seconds away from the desired feeling. And Bora could feel it too by how Minji's wall tightened around her fingers. And so, with the last curl of Bora's fingers and last lick of her tongue, Minji couldn't hold on any longer. She felt as if her breath was taken away and her body shruddered from the waves of pleasure. Bora didn't pull away right away as she tried to make Minji's orgasm as long as she could. She moved her fingers slowly until Minji whined from how sensitive she was. Bora then pulled away and smiled widely while the purple haired girl was still catching her breath.</p><p>"Did I do well?" Bora asked impatiently.</p><p>The other girl slowly opened her eyes and smile appeared on her face.</p><p>"You did so well, kitten." Minji answered as she pulled Bora onto own lap.</p><p>Bora could feel own heart skip a beat at the praise. It made her incredibly happy.</p><p>"I'm glad to hear that."</p><p>Minji pecked her lips softly and ran hands on her sides. She leaned her forehead against brunette's and her hands slided lower, caressing her thighs. Bora bit own lip as she felt those mentioned hands lightly squeezing her skin.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Bora chuckled lightly and wrapped her arms around Minji's neck.</p><p>"We still have some more time alone and my kitten deserves a treat, don't you think?" Minji asked, her voice dropping an octave lower, sending shivers down Bora's spine.</p><p>"I think I'd like that very much."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Chapter 39</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day, Gahyeon couldn't stop pacing around. It came to that point that even the other inhabitants started to be more nervous about it. The young hacker kept checking her laptop every second, waiting for the message.</p><p>"Gah, calm down. She will call you." Minji, who was sitting on the arm chair with book in her hands, tried to reassure her.</p><p>"But what if something happened to her?" Gahyeon sat down on the ground and brought the laptop to own lap.</p><p>She furiously typed weird codes no one could understand, but her. Minji sighed, fixing the glasses on her nose and focused back on the reading. The other girls focused on their activities as well. Of course they were worried, but they believed in Yubin. She was no newbie. Siyeon had to put the volume of the television higher as the sound of Gahyeon's fingers hitting the keyboard was filling the room. </p><p>"When are you returning to work?" Yoohyeon asked the doctor as she sat beside her on the couch.</p><p>"When I feel better?" Handong smiled innocently.</p><p>Yoohyeon lightly smacked her arm since she herself had to go to work in the evening. It was clear for her that Gahyeon wouldn't be a big fan of going to work today. And she also didn't feel like calling the employees who had a day off. So she decided to fill the spot instead on her day off. Siyeon noticed the slight pout appearing on Yoohyeon's lips so she leaned closer and rested her head on the younger girl's shoulder. The pout was immediately replaced with a soft smile and Yoohyeon put own head on top of Siyeon's.</p><p>"So whipped." Bora commented as she entered the room, drowning in Minji's big hoodie and sat on her girlfriend's lap.</p><p>Minji welcomed the girl in her arms as she held the book on the side and kept reading while her girlfriend was cuddling her.</p><p>"Says you." Siyeon rolled her eyes and hugged Yoohyeon's waist.</p><p>Bora kept moving on Minji's lap, trying to find comfortable position. The older woman chuckled and put the book away, wrapping her arms around Bora and hugging her tight. The brunette buried her face in the crook of Minji's neck and inhaled her sweet scent.</p><p>"Better now?" Minji rubbed her back soothingly and received a nod as an answer.</p><p>Bora stayed like that for a minute before slightly pulling away and looking at Minji's face in pure adoration. The other girl tilted her head a bit confused with the look Bora was giving her. And Bora swore she could melt at how adorable her girlfriend looked in that moment. Head tilted to the side, big doe eyes hiding behind the glasses that were starting to slide down her nose once again. Bora chuckled and with her index finger she pushed the glasses upwards causing Minji to scrunch up her nose. Bora's heart skipped a beat as she squealed happily and hugged her girlfriend tight. In moments like these, all that they had been through seemed worth it. It all led to moments like these. And Bora couldn't be happier.</p><p>"Her phone is still at the company." Gahyeon announced as she stretched her arms and setting the laptop aside.</p><p>"Well, she said she wants to go on a walk at 7pm and will call an hour before she leaves. So if she's planning on arriving and going out immediately, that means she will call you around 6pm, meaning she has 4 hours left." Handong checked the time and moved from sitting on the couch to sit beside the younger girl on the ground.</p><p>Gahyeon sighed and laid down, occasionally glancing at the laptop screen and the time. It felt like years had passed and nothing was happening. She knew she was being annoying, but she never was a patient person. Yoohyeon, who knew it very well, only smiled in the back and continued running hand through Siyeon's hair.</p><p>"How about we watch movies until then?" Minji proposed, noticing that Gahyeon just needed a distraction.</p><p>"I don't know if I'll be able to focus."</p><p>"You can pick your favourite ones." Bora joined.</p><p>"Best parents ever."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>At first, it was hard for the youngest to focus even on her favourite movie. Her heart was beating too fast and her nerves were practically killing her. Fortunately, as the plot of the movie progressed, she got more focused on it, slightly pushing her worries to the back of her mind. She was seated in between her friends, occasionally hugging either Handong or Yoohyeon that were sitting beside her. And they wouldn't dare to complain. They were ready to kill anyone who would dare to hurt their youngest. She deserved to be happy and not be involved in all this agent stuff. But it was too late to fix that so they tried their best to make her as happy as they could. Throughout the second movie, Gahyeon was completely relaxed, not even checking the laptop screen anymore as she was so into the movie. But Minji kept her guard up, always checking just in case they wouldn't hear the ringing which was unlikely, but it was better be safe than sorry. Bora, on the other hand, was focused more on her girlfriend than the movie. Yesterday's events filled her mind again and she could feel own cheeks burning up. She hoped no one noticed, but when she took a look at others, she could be sure that no one did. Handong and Gahyeon were too focused on the movie while their two puppy-like and soon-to-be girlfriends were napping together while being all over each other. Bora chuckled lightly and reached for the phone in her pocket. She untagled herself from her girlfriend and sneakily approached the other girls. She turned off the flash and the sound of her phone before taking multiple photos. When Yoohyeon stirred in her sleep, Bora quickly returned to her previous spot and acted as if nothing happened. However, she didn't need to. Yoohyeon just simply cuddled closer, laying her head on Siyeon's chest and continued sleeping peacefully.</p><p>"Send me those later." Minji whispered to Bora and softly pecked her cheek, making Bora melt for the nth time today.</p><p>As the movie was nearing its end, Minji's eyes caught the way laptop's screen lit up with Yubin's name written on it even before any sound could escape.</p><p>"Gah-" she tried to tell the other girl, but she was already by the laptop and accepting the call.</p><p>Yubin's face appeared on the screen and judging by the surroundings, Gahyeon could safely say that she was already in the car and driving.</p><p>"Hi." Gahyeon tried to greet as calmly as she could.</p><p>"Hey there." Yubin smiled briefly into the camera before focusing on the road again.</p><p>"Didn't you say you will call one hour before you leave?"</p><p>"Well, sudden change of plans. Chaerin left with a lot ot agents somewhere, I suppose on a mission. So I used the chance and escaped." Yubin explained as she took a turn with her car.</p><p>"A mission that didn't involve you?"</p><p>"I had a mission yesterday and it was pretty rough so I got a day off today."</p><p>"When are you going to be here?" Gahyeon questioned, her excitement starting to be harder to hide.</p><p>"In like 20 minutes?" </p><p>The other could swear that they had never seen their youngest freind smile so brightly like she did in this moment. But they could understand why. They were also very excited about Yubin's arrival.</p><p>"Perfect. Drive safe and see you in 20 minutes."</p><p>"Bye bye." Yubin smiled before ending the call.</p><p>Gahyeon jumped to her feet and ran around the living room while squealing happily. All of a sudden she stopped and stared at others.</p><p>"I need to get ready!" she yelled before running upstairs and most likely to bathroom.</p><p>Bora shook her head chuckling and closed her eyes while snuggling into her girlfriend's side. The next 20 minutes Gahyeon spent in the bathroom trying to look as good as possible. Nothing fancy, but just so she wouldn't look like a complete loser. She kept retouching her hair since she felt like it was constantly out of place.</p><p>"You look amazing."</p><p>Gahyeon jumped in her place and swiftly turned around. She found Minji leaning against the door frame, looking at her with a soft smile.</p><p>"Thanks, but..I don't think so." Gahyeon sighed and turned towards the mirror again.</p><p>Minji walked towards the girl and put hands on her shoulders, turning her to face her.</p><p>"Gahyeon, you look beautiful. I'm sure Yubin won't think otherwise. You can trust me on that." Minji gave her friend a reassuring smile and fixed her hair for her.</p><p>"There. Perfect." she lightly patted the girl's cheek.</p><p>"Thank you." Gahyeon answered and looked down, feeling a bit shy.</p><p>She hadn't spent that much time with Minji alone before. She felt like a stranger yet like a long time friend to her. Simply because all of Bora's stories about her. Despite their complicated past, Minji still seemed like a sweet person. And she was even proving it now. She didn't need to reassure Gahyeon. She didn't need to talk to her. Yet she was the one who walked up to her and was trying to calm her down. And Gahyeon was thankful.</p><p>"Also thank you for looking after me back then?" Gahyeon chuckled lightly referencing to the incident back in their old place.</p><p>"Well, I couldn't just let you be there alone and unconscious, could I?" Minji smiled, fixing Gahyeon's shirt a bit.</p><p>"I suppose not. But still, thanks. Even for now. It helps a lot."</p><p>"Want a hug?" Minji opened her arms, her sweet smile not leaving her face.</p><p>And Gahyeon definitely wasn't the one to refuse hugs. So without a second thought she hugged the older girl, feeling the warmth of the embrace easing her nerves. Gahyeon rested her head on the girl's chest and breathed out, her heart finally not beating so fast anymore.</p><p>"I guess I won't stop thanking you today huh?" she chuckled.</p><p>"Anytime kid." Minji hugged the smaller girl tighter and lightly shook with her before picking her up and spinning her around.</p><p>"Wait, nooooo!" Gahyeon laughed as she hold onto her friend tight.</p><p>"Your prince is here!" Bora yelled from downstairs causing the both girls go silent.</p><p>Minji quickly put Gahyeon down and fixed her clothes and hair. She showed her thumbs up before hopping out of the bathroom. Gahyeon checked herself in the mirror one last time, taking a deep breath.</p><p>"Okay, here I come." she whispered and walked downstairs.</p><p>Yubin was already standing in the hallway, surrounded by her other friends that were checking if she was alright.</p><p>"I missed you too guys." she chuckled as they all hugged her at once.</p><p>"Damn, I've never thought I would ever hear you say something like that." Bora commented as she was the first one to pull away.</p><p>"I suppose people change?" Yubin offered a small smile which grew bigger when she noticed Gahyeon's presence.</p><p>"Yeah I wonder why." Bora chuckled, noticing the shift in Yubin's mood.</p><p>"Hey." Yubin greeted the other girl, focusing all of her attention on her.</p><p>"Hi there." Gahyeon replied, feeling her own cheeks heat up.</p><p>"Shall we go?" Yubin cleared her throat and extended her hand towards the other girl.</p><p>Gahyeon carefully held her hand, cheeks reddening even more.</p><p>"We will be back before midnight." Yubin announced and pulled the youngest out of the house before anyone could answer.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yubin researched the area a bit when Gahyeon gave her the location so she had an idea of where to take the other girl. There was a park nearby and Yubin was quite sure it wouldn't be full of people at this hour. Making it a perfect place for taking a walk.</p><p>The driver parked the car near the park and turned off the engine.</p><p>"Wait here."</p><p>Yubin then rushed out of the car and opened the car door on Gahyeon's side. The younger girl got out and smiled shyly.</p><p>"Wow, what a gentlewoman."</p><p>Yubin closed the door and locked the car before softly taking Gahyeon's hand in hers and leading her through the park. Gahyeon kept looking around, she had actually never been in this part of the city. So it was her first time seeing this park and it was absolutely beautiful. Yubin barely left the company so it was new for her as well, however, she was more focused on calming down own heart. On the outside, she seemed very relaxed, but she was freaking out on the inside. She hadn't interacted with people that much in her life and definitely not like this. Just two of them on a comfortable walk. Nothing work related.</p><p>"So uhm.. Do you like it here?" Yubin asked, catching the other's reaction.</p><p>"Of course." Gahyeon smiled and gave Yubin's hand a squeeze.</p><p>The short haired girl nodded, not knowing what else to add. Thankfully, something else caught Gahyeon's attention. She immediately ran to it, not letting go off Yubin's hand thus pulling her with her. Gahyeon ran towards the swings and smiled like a small kid. She sat down and stared at Yubin with the most innocent expression. Yubin couldn't help, but to chuckle at Gahyeon's childish yet adorable behaviour. She stood behind the girl and lightly pushed her, making the swing go forward.</p><p>"Oh come on. I'm not a kid." Gahyeon teased despite obviously showing kid behaviour.</p><p>Yubin was unsure, but she pushed her with bigger force and repeated it until the girl was flying high in the air. Gahyeon's laughter filled the quiet atmosphere around them, making Yubin smile as well.</p><p>"This is amazing!" Gahyeon shouted as she was moving her legs to swing even more.</p><p>The older girl kept pushing her on the swing until Gahyeon was too tired from laughing. She stepped aside, letting the swing slow down itself. Once it did, Gahyeon stood up and ran to the slide, climbing up the ladder. Yubin had hard time catching up, not expecting the younger girl to continue.</p><p>"Catch!" Gahyeon cheered as she flung herself forward and slid down. Yubin stood at the end of the side, her arms opened. Gahyeon laughed as she ended up in Yubin's embrace.</p><p>"Thank you for this. I didn't get to do stuff like this when I was younger." Gahyeon admitted, still not letting go.</p><p>Yubin slightly pulled her up so they were standing and eventually was able to pull Gahyeon to the bench and they sat down.</p><p>"I was too busy studying and my childhood flashed right before my eyes." Gahyeon stared at the ground, fiddling with her black hair.</p><p>Yubin noticed it and took her hand instead and gave it a squeeze.</p><p>"Well, you're still quite young. So how about we make this a routine and come here often?" she proposed and soothingly rubbed the top of Gahyeon's hand with her thumb.</p><p>"That sounds wonderful." Gahyeon smiled and leaned her head on Yubin's shoulder.</p><p>"How about you? Did you do stuff like this?"</p><p>Yubin thought for a while about her answer. It had been a while since she last time talked about her past. It was too painful and forgetting helped her a lot. But the pain was worth it this time.</p><p>"Yeah. My mom always took me to parks while my dad taught me how to drive. I was constantly switching between these two activities. Sometimes they were too busy with their uhm...work. But they usually took me out for ice cream as an apology so I always forgave them." Yubin chuckled lightly, recalling the memory.</p><p>Gahyeon smiled when she heard the soft laughter coming from the older girl. It made her heart flutter. There were still some questions she wanted to ask, but she felt like now it wasn't the time. She was sure Yubin also had more questions about her past, but they had all the time needed after all. They could go slowly at it. Just ask one serious question a day. And today wasn't the day. Gahyeon wanted to spend this time only filled with happiness.</p><p>"So if I ever upset you, I can solve it by buying you ice cream?" Gahyeon inquired and slowly sneaked her arms around Yubin's waist.</p><p>"Oh definitely. But I doubt you would ever upset me." Yubin confessed and she slightly pulled away, looking directly into Gahyeon's eyes.</p><p>The raven haired girl suddenly felt even smaller under Yubin's quite intense stare. She felt her cheeks getting warmer once again today, but she didn't find the strength to pull away nor do anything else. Yubin slightly leaned closer, their noses brushing against each other.</p><p>"Are you sure about that?" Gahyeon whispered, her breath hitting the lips that were just an inch away from her own.</p><p>"I'm very sure. How about you?" Yubin smiled charmingly and Gahyeon felt own knees go weak.</p><p>She knew Yubin's question was referring to something completely different than they were originally talking about. And Gahyeon didn't mind a single bit.</p><p>"Positive." Gahyeon answered and grabbed Yubin's shirt by the collar and pulling her forward, locking their lips together.</p><p>It was Gahyeon's first kiss and she always thought all that description of first kisses in books was exaggerated, but in this moment, her opinion changed. She felt the butterflies in her stomach, fireworks going off inside her mind and her whole being just beaming with happiness. She kept her arms around Yubin's waist while the other girl's hands went to her cheeks and caressed the smooth skin.<br/>Yubin had kissed people before, but none of those kisses felt like this. This one didn't feel forced, she wasn't drunk nor anything else. She was finally kissing someone she wanted to. And it felt ecstatic.<br/>When they pulled away, both of their cheeks were covered with blush and they couldn't stop giggling. They were both so wrapped in the moment that they didn't hear the rustling of bushes behind them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Chapter 40</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"They should've been home already." Yoohyeon paced around the room while Siyeon was comfortably laying down on the bed, playing games on her phone.</p>
<p>The clock showed 2am and she was sleeping peacefully until the silver haired girl came back from work and bursted through her door, waking her up in the process. While she was certain about Yubin promising that they would be home by midnight, she also thought that those two simply lost a track of time or just wanted to spend more time together.</p>
<p>"Don't worry. I'm sure they will be home soon." Siyeon tried to reassure the other girl, but it had no effect on her.</p>
<p>"They would've called." Yoohyeon objected as she sat on the bed.</p>
<p>"Maybe they didn't think about that?" Siyeon pressed the buttons on her phone a bit harshly, trying to win the game.</p>
<p>"Siyeon...I have a bad feeling about this." Yoohyeon sighed and looked down on own lap.</p>
<p>The raven haired girl noticed how serious her friend was about it. She turned off the game and put the phone aside. She crawled towards her and sat down in front of her, putting her hands on her cheeks. She caressed the skin under Yoohyeon's eyes with her thumbs, making the girl look up at her.</p>
<p>"Yooh, I'm sure they're okay." Siyeon spoke calmly and pecked Yoohyeon's forehead.</p>
<p>Yoohyeon melted into the soft touch and eventually leaned closer, resting her forehead against Siyeon's. But even this didn't help her to calm down. She swore she would protect Gahyeon with her life, yet here she was having no clue about her location. She trusted Yubin, of course, but she still couldn't get the horrifying scenarios out of her head.</p>
<p>"Yubin's just escaped. I think it was a bad decision to let them out like that right away."</p>
<p>"Yubin said that Chaerin went on a mission right? She will probably realise that Yubin is missing tomorrow.</p>
<p>"I don't know. Something just feels off. It's as if-"</p>
<p>Yoohyeon didn't even get to finish as a scream from another room cut her off. Both girls stared at each other.</p>
<p>"Bora!" they yelled in unison before jumping on their feet and sprinting towards the room.</p>
<p>Withou a hesitation, Siyeon kicked the door open to find Minji and Bora both on their feet while the brunette was shaking and Minji had a thick book in her hands.</p>
<p>"What happened?" Yoohyeon asked concerned.</p>
<p>"There was a huge ugly spider!" Bora yelled, destroying everyone's eardrums.</p>
<p>"And I tried to kill it, but it ran towards Bora and now we don't know where it is." Minji explained and put the book down.</p>
<p>Both Yoohyeon and Siyeon let out a sigh of relief. Nothing actually bad was happening, thankfully. Bora clung to her girlfriend, her eyes scanning the room thoroughly, looking for the uninvited guest. Minji simply kept pecking Bora's temple and it was obvious that she just wanted to head back to bed and sleep. Her eyes were getting heavier while Bora's were on alert. It was a funny scene to watch. Siyeon and Yoohyeon felt like they were looking at old married couple. Honestly, they weren't that far off.</p>
<p>"Babe, I'm sure the spider is gone. Can we just sleep?" Minji yawned, sneakily making her way back to bed.</p>
<p>Unfortunately for her, she was pulled back.</p>
<p>"No! I'm sure it's lurking somewhere in the shadows, waiting for me to lay down and fall asleep."</p>
<p>Minji sighed and leaned her head backwards, stretching own neck.</p>
<p>"It's actually more scared of you. That spider is tiny while you're a giant compared to it." she tried to talk some sense into her girlfriend as the sleepiness was slowly winning her own internal fight.</p>
<p>"What happened?" Handong casually walked inside the room while rubbing her sleepy eyes.</p>
<p>"Well, you sure ran her as soon as you could." Siyeon commented earning herself a smack from the doctor.</p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah. So anyone wanna explain?"</p>
<p>"Bora saw a spider. She screamed. The end." Yoohyeon replied shortly.</p>
<p>Handong stayed quiet for a while just staring at two girlfriends. Minji was barely awake while Bora still had her guard up.</p>
<p>"Pathethic." Handong yawned before stretching her arms.</p>
<p>Bora stood there dumbfounded while the other girls laughed at the sudden comment. Handong smiled innocently and showed a heart with her hands, pretending it to send it to Bora. The brunette scoffed, acting offended.</p>
<p>"Guys, I'm worried about Gahyeon and Yubin." Yoohyeon said after the atmosphere quietened.</p>
<p>"They aren't home yet?" Minji questioned a bit surprised.</p>
<p>Yoohyeon shook her head and bit on her bottom lip nervously.</p>
<p>"Have you tried calling her?" Bora slightly investigated her friend.</p>
<p>"I didn't want to bother..." Yoohyeon admitted, feeling a bit dumb for not actually trying that.</p>
<p>"My god..." Bora shook her head and grabbed her phone from bedside table.</p>
<p>She unlocked it and searched through her contacts until she found Gahyeon. She clicked on her name and put the phone to her ear, waiting for it to ring. All of the eyes were on her, curious about how the situation would unfold. After few rings, it went straight to voice message. Bora's eyebrows furrowed and she hung up.</p>
<p>"That's weird..." she said as she put the phone back.</p>
<p>"Maybe she might call back in a bit?"Handong suggested, but she herself was growing more worried.</p>
<p>Minji rubbed own eyes as she started to feel more awake now.</p>
<p>"I'm sure we just have to wait a bit-"</p>
<p>The purple hair woman was cut off by sudden and loud clatter coming from downstairs. They all exchanged glances. It surely didn't sound as if only two of their friends arrived.</p>
<p>"There are guns hidden under bed." Handong whispered as she approached the furniture.</p>
<p>"So we were sleeping on guns the whole time?" Bora questioned, feeling a bit amazed and threatened.</p>
<p>"I have guns hidden all around the house just for these types of scenarios." the doctor explained as she pressed a button that moved the top of the bed away, revealing quite useful weapons.</p>
<p>None of them hesitated and grabbed pistols and ammo. Minji stuck the gun behind her jeans and was ready to go when something else caught her eye. She smirked and took it as well.</p>
<p>"Shall we go and check it?" Siyeon offered as she opened the door for everyone.</p>
<p>"Let's do this." Minji answered and walked out the door first.</p>
<p>They moved in one line and as quietly as they could. This task, however, got harder the moment they walked down the stairs as it let out squeaky sounds even with the lightest step. The ex-agents were sure that they were exposed by now, but they kept moving steadily, all of their senses on alert. The ground floor was dark, only with the moon shining through the windows on their way. It was too risky to run for the switch and turn on the lights. So they had to rely on their other senses.</p>
<p>Minji stopped in her tracks, making Siyeon who was right behind her, bump into her. Minji ignored it as she pointed to the left, meaning she planned on going to the living room. The rest of them nodded and followed her. As soon as they stepped inside, they were stopped by a sudden voice and lights being turned on.</p>
<p>"Stop right there and don't you dare to move."</p>
<p>All of them froze in their spots once they recognised the voice and they saw what was going on. In the middle of their living room there was standing Chaerin with a lot of her agents. But not only that. Yubin and Gahyeon were both tied to chairs that were placed on Chaerin's right side. They mouths were taped, only muffled noises coming out when they spot their friends. Minji could feel own blood boiling in her veins. Yoohyeon gritted her teeth and was ready to launch herself forward.</p>
<p>"Not so fast ladies." Chaerin spoke slowly and calmly.</p>
<p>She pulled out a gun from her holster and walked between the two hostages. She momentarily placed the gun against Yubin's temple, smiling widely.</p>
<p>"Let's talk first." </p>
<p>"What do you want?" Siyeon snapped at her ex-boss.</p>
<p>"Oh isn't that obvious?" Chaerin acted surprised as she lifted her gun from Yubin's temple and pointed it at Minji.</p>
<p>"You're so obsessed with her. Why?" Bora questioned as she stood in front of her girlfriend.</p>
<p>"You all truly keep wasting my precious time with stupid questions." Chaerin sighed dramatically and rubbed her temples before placing the gun against the back of Gahyeon's head.</p>
<p>The poor young hacker was shaking in her seat, eyes glossy with tears. She was the only one who had never actually been in a situation like this and it was terrifying for her. Yubin was hurting because she would do anything just so she could calm the younger girl.</p>
<p>"Minji is one of the best agents I've ever seen and I just simply want her on my side. Perfect agents mean power and I need that. As simple as that."</p>
<p>"I don't think it's just that. One agent wouldn't solve all of your problems." Handong joined as she stepped forward.</p>
<p>Chaerin glared at her, moving the gun away from Gahyeon's head.</p>
<p>"Oh really? Tell me more then."</p>
<p>"At first I didn't pay much of an attention to it, but now it all fits. The constant watching of Minji, training her... The fact that you chose a lab to be transformed into your torture room. The brainwashing..."</p>
<p>"You're trying to build a perfect agent and you're using Minji as the base of it." Bora added as she stared at Chaerin in disbelief.</p>
<p>Chaerin momentarily gritted her teeth before her face relaxed.</p>
<p>"If I tell you my plan, I don't think I'll be able to let you go though."</p>
<p>"Do tell." Minji commanded, stepping from behind her girlfriend.</p>
<p>"Not until you join me."</p>
<p>"Never."</p>
<p>"Okay, let me rephrase it. If you don't join me I will kill your friends over here?" Chaerin spoke as if it was nothing.</p>
<p>As if she was talking about everyday's activities such as cooking or cleaning. It made Minji feel sick. It made her sick that the woman who saved her life, the woman she looked up to, was behaving like this.</p>
<p>"You lost your damn mind because you got power hungry." Yoohyeon fummed, hands clenching into fists.</p>
<p>"I'm very much sane. I just simply understood that if I want the company to survive, I need more money. And those lowlives that originally desired our services didn't pay as much as those who pay now. And to provide the best service for them, I need great unit of agents. It's just a business." Chaerin explained, circling around the two tied girls like a shark.</p>
<p>"You were trying to figure out the way Minji fights and thinks, to make a formula of some sort. That's why you were constantly training her, watching her. Brainwashing was just to remove her emotions that would get in the way of completing the mission." Handong was thinking out loud, putting the pieces together.</p>
<p>"Well, aren't you smart huh? I knew you got hired immediately without further questions for a reason." Chaerin shrugged off the fact that her plan was revealed.</p>
<p>"Why me? I'm just a simply sniper. The previous boss nor you didn't even see me strong enough for infiltrator." Minji added, slowly sneaking her hand towards own gun.</p>
<p>"You see, I'm not building infriltrator unit. I'm building assassin unit. And you, my dear, are perfect for it. Sharp eyes, quick movements and you're able to stay in the shadows. I don't need you to be the strongest nor hot-headed. I need you to be the perfect silent killer." Chaerin explained further.</p>
<p>"You're turning that company into a mafia gang at this point and I cannot believe other agents are tolerating this." Yoohyeon scoffed and eyes the agents that were standing behind their boss.</p>
<p>"People do crazy stuff for money." Chaerin smiled evilly as she played with the gun in her hands.</p>
<p>"Let our friends go-" Bora started, but was cut off almost instantly.</p>
<p>"Or what? Listen, you're not in a position to threaten me. But I am. So let me get to the point. Minji, if you don't join me I will order all these people around me to shoot your friends one by one."</p>
<p>"And if I do join you?"</p>
<p>"I'm only going to shoot your little girlfriend over there because she has caused me enough of troubles."</p>
<p>"I don't like either of those options."</p>
<p>"Well, sometimes you just gotta choose the smaller evil in life." Chaerin shrugged and rested her arm on Yubin's shoulder who triend to flinch away, but she couldn't.</p>
<p>"I agree to join you only on condition. You nor any of your agents won't kill any of my friends."</p>
<p>"Minji, no." Bora stood in front of her girlfriend with pleading eyes.</p>
<p>The brunette couldn't believe what she was hearing. She couldn't accept the fact that she was about to lose her girlfriend once again. And this time it truly could be the last time. Minji gave her an apologetic smile and pecked her forehead.</p>
<p>"I'm sorr-"</p>
<p>"No! You're not doing this!" Bora yelled at her, surprising everyone.</p>
<p>"I'm not losing you again!" she screamed more before darting towards Chaerin and grabbing the gun and placing it on own forehead. The agents behind all aimed their guns on the small girl.</p>
<p>"If I'm that uncomfortable, shoot me! And leave my friends alone!"</p>
<p>Chaerin stared at the brunette quite shocked, but then she started laughing, pulling the gun away.</p>
<p>"Well, you would die for nothing since Minji is still involved in my plans."</p>
<p>Siyeon quickly ran towards them and pulled Bora backwards. Minji held her hand, making sure her girlfriend wouldn't do something impulsive again. Chaerin rolled her eyes and walked in front of the two hostages, tearing the tapes away from their mouths.</p>
<p>"You get to say your last words or whatever." she said as she returned to her previous place behind them.</p>
<p>"Kim Minji I swear if you're even considering sacrificing your life, I will haunt you." Yubin threatened as she wiggled in the chair.</p>
<p>"So will I." Gahyeon spoke, her voice trembling slightly.</p>
<p>She was afraid, but she wouldn't want the older girl to suffer even more. Gahyeon felt like she would just let down another person in her life. But part of her felt calm. She remembered the promise Yubin gave her when they were captured.</p>
<p>
  <i>I won't let anything happen to you. I will get you out of this.</i>
</p>
<p>The young hacker smiled slightly at the memory.</p>
<p>"You know, I'm getting very bored of this. Minji you have 30 seconds to decide." Chaerin announced and rubbed own temples.</p>
<p>Minji looked around, all of her friends begging her with their eyes to not agree. </p>
<p>"It might be a trap." Handong pointed out.</p>
<p>"She wouldn't shoot them..." Yoohyeon added.</p>
<p>"Minji don't." Yubin begged.</p>
<p>Minji opened her mouth to speak, but no words left her mouth when Bora tugged on her sleeve. She looked at own girlfriend and gave her a soft smile. Bora with eyes already glistening with tears, shook her head. Minji gave her an apologetic look.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry." she mouthed and gave her a light peck on forehead.</p>
<p>She started at her girlfriend softly, but that didn't last long. Her eyes widened and blood ran cold the moment sound of gunshot rang in her ears. The whole room fell silent except for Yoohyeon's high pitched scream.</p>
<p>"No!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Chapter 41</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minji felt as if the time slowed down, almost as if everything was actually frozen. She carefully turned her head towards the sound, having no idea what to expect. However, nothing in a world could prepare her for the sight in front of her eyes.<br/>There was so much blood uncontrollably rushing out of the wound on her chest, dropping right on the girl's clothes and on the ground. Her mouth was soon filled with the red liquid as well, making it hard to breathe. Her body trembled slightly as the warmth was slowly fading away, only the cold remaining. Coughs echoed through the room as more blood rushed out.</p><p>"Gahyeon!" Yubin screamed, eyes filled with tears.</p><p>Chaerin smiled in her spot, still holding the gun with smoke coming out of it.</p><p>"Your turn." she cocked her head to the side, giving Minji an evil smirk.</p><p>Minji could feel own blood boil as she took out her gun and shot Chaerin's way. The woman easily predicted it and dogded the bullet. The agents behind Chaerin aimed at Minji, but the boss didn't give an order to shoot so they waited. Minji kept shooting at her while Chaerin took the agent's shield, hiding behind it. Yoohyeon used the chance and sprinted towards Gahyeon, untying her. Gahyeon's weak body fell to the floor with a thud and more blood dripping on the wooden surface.</p><p>"Please no..." Yoohyeon sobbed as she held the girl in her arms.</p><p>Handong rushed to them as well and took off own jacket placing it on Gahyeon's chest. Bora quickly ran towards Yubin and untied her as well. The girl didn't hesitate a second before kneeling down to Gahyeon and putting hands on her cheeks.</p><p>"Handong please, s-save her, I'm..I'm begging you." Yubin stuttered out as her tears fell on Gahyeon's pale cheeks.</p><p>But Handong knew that she couldn't do more in this situation. She only could earn them a bit more time. However, she didn't have the heart to tell any of them.The youngest girl looked at all of them around her, trying her best to focus, but her vision was starting to get blurry. She barely felt any pain, but she felt that she was starting to feel tired. <br/>Siyeon rushed to Minji and stopped her from emptying her whole magazine. She held her friend tight as she was wiggling in her arms.</p><p>"Minji..." Siyeon spoke with her voice breaking.</p><p>"You should focus on your friend, dear." Chaerin warned from behind the shield.</p><p>"Fuck you!" Minji yelled and rushed to the injured girl, Siyeon following.</p><p>Chaerin simply stood there, watching the whole scene. She was sure neither of them would do anything now. She smiled satisfied even though her mission still wasn't complete.</p><p>"Gahyeon, look at me okay? Keep your eyes opened. I promised I will get you out of here right? But I need you to stay awake for that. Can you do that for me?" Yubin kept wiping away own tears and put on her best smile for the younger girl.</p><p>Gahyeon chuckled weakly and coughed out more blood.</p><p>"Any-anything you want." her voice was only slightly above whisper.</p><p>She trusted Yubin. She knew she was safe. She had all of her friends around her anyway. She couldn't be happier. She tried to lift her hand to hold Yoohyeon's, but her body was too weak and her hand fell down. The silver haired girl noticed it and held Gahyeon's cold hand.</p><p>"You can't possibly leave all of the work at the bar for me only." Yoohyeon bit bottom lip to prevent herself from breaking down completely.</p><p>"I'll be t-there. Don't worry." the younger tried to reassure her, her voice getting more and more distant.</p><p>"You better be there." Bora scolded her with tears running down her cheeks.</p><p>Gahyeon smiled weakly and took one last glance at her friends before her eyes focused on the brighter light coming from above. Minji noticed the way Gahyeon's eyes lost focus. She shut own eyes, tears streaming down her face. Handong kept the pressure on the wound, her jacket completely soaked in the red liquid and so were her hands.<br/>Yubin lightly patted the girl's cheek.</p><p>"Gahyeon stay with me."</p><p>"I'm tired. I-I'll just rest for a while. It's okay." </p><p>"Please..." Yubin begged as she kept her hands on the younger girl's cheeks.</p><p>"It's okay. Please don't be sad. None of you." Gahyeon coughed once again, but her eyes were focused upwards and not at any of her friends' face.</p><p>"It's okay..." she whispered as her chest rose and fell one last time.</p><p>Last breath escaped past her lips and she didn't take a new one. Her eyes lost its natural spark, cheeks lost their natural blush, leaving only a hollow shell. And just like that a young life faded away.</p><p>Yoohyeon held the body tightly in her arms and silently cried, refusing to let go.</p><p>"G-gahyeon." Yubin called out younger's name and lightly shook with her.</p><p>When the girl didn't react, Bora looked at Handong and grabbed her by the shoulders.</p><p>"Please tell me she isn't gone! Do something! You're a doctor! There must be something we can do!" she screamed hysterically at the poor doctor who only managed to shake with her head as tears escaped her eyes as well.</p><p>"Bora..." Minji whispered and hugged her girlfriend who cried into her chest.</p><p>Siyeon wiped away own tears and stood up. Her jaw tightened as she stared at the murderer.</p><p>"You monster! She was just a young kid! She wasn't even an agent!" she yelled at Chaerin.</p><p>However, the older woman just shrugged with her shoulder and checked the ammo in own gun.</p><p>"Oops?"</p><p>"I will kill you!" Siyeon was ready to launch herself forward, but a hand grabbed her wrist.</p><p>She looked down at Yoohyeon's pleading eyes. Siyeon took a deep breath, she couldn't lose her temper now. That was what their ex-boss wanted. She knew how to tear them down. How to use their weaknesses against them. Minji put her hand on the raven haired girl's shoulder and stared into her eyes for a while before giving her a nod.</p><p>"As touching as this whole scenario is, I'm here for the business. Kim Minji you have another 30 seconds before another one dies." Chaerin announced unbothered and aimed at Yubin, who was still kneeling beside Gahyeon's body.</p><p>Minji, without a hesitation, walked towards the woman, not giving her friends a single glance. She knew they would object. But she had to do this. She wouldn't let someone else lose their life just because of her. She stopped by Chaerin's side and turned around, the scenario being too familiar to the one that happened back in the company. Minji kept staring on the ground, her resting by her side, sneakily showing 3 fingers only for one person to see and understand.</p><p>"Perfect my dear." Chaerin exclaimed and patted Minji's head.</p><p>Minji showed two fingers, the other person already making their way towards the target.</p><p>"Now, be a good agent and finish the task."</p><p>One remaining.</p><p>"Kill the fugitive Kim Bora."</p><p>Zero.</p><p>In that moment, Minji tackled Chaerin to the ground and Siyeon pulled out her semipistols and started shooting the agents like crazy. Before any of them realised what was actually happening, their numbers decreased a great amount.  Yoohyeon caught up quickly, putting Gahyeon into Yubin's arms and pulling own gun, joining the fight. Bora ran towards Handong and Yubin, standing in front of them and shooting anyone who dared to aim at them. The doctor noticed they were an easy target so she tried to get Yubin to go and hide in kitchen with her. But the younger girl wouldn't budge. She didn't want to leave Gahyeon. Instead she stood up, pushing Bora aside and pulling out own weapon. All of the agents and ex-agents hid behind the furniture all around the room, using it as a cover. Some were more effective than others. In the middle of crossfire, Chaerin and Minji were wrestling on the ground. The younger girl desperately trying to kick the gun out of her enemy's hands. Unfortunately, Chaerin had enough of time to free her hand and hit Minji's head with the butt of her pistol, making the girl lose focus. Chaerin kicked her away and quickly stood up. Minji shook own head and grabbed a vase from the table. Chaerin raised up her gun, but it was too late as Minji smashed the vase against her head, the gun finally falling out of her grasp.</p><p>In the meantine, others didn't stop shooting until they ran out of ammo and had to reload. Both sides were emptying their magazines without a mercy. Handong was aware she wasn't the best shooter as she was trained to heal people and not to injure them, but this was a different situation. She gathered all of her courage and shooting skills she had and pulled out the gun as well. She peeked out from behind her cover and to her surprise, she managed to land few successful shots.</p><p>Yoohyeon threw herself to the ground when she spot that too many agents were aiming at her all at once. Once on the ground, Yubin stepped on Yoohyeon's previous spot and took care of those agents. She then helped the taller girl back on her feet. They stood back to back as the agents started to spread out more. Siyeon ran out of the bullets and didn't have time to reload as one of the agents grabbed her by the hair and shoved her head against the wall. Her vision darkened as she fell down on the ground, groaning in pain. Bora spot her friend in trouble and wrapped her arm around the agent from behind, keeping a tight hold until the body went limp. She threw him aside and kneeled down.</p><p>"You okay?"</p><p>"Y-yeah, I'll be fine." Siyeon answered, holding her head.</p><p>Bora nodded and stood up again, fighting the rest of their enemies. Once she was more stable, Siyeon hid behind the closet and quickly reloaded her gun. She took few breaths, ready to go back into the action despite her head still pounding. Her eyes momentarily scanned the room and everyone's position. She smiled for herself when she noticed they were slowly, but surely winning this fight. Her eyes landed at Minji and Chaerin. Her friend was hovering over the evil woman before she bent down and picked up the gun.</p><p> A small smile was plastered on Minji's face as she finally aimed the gun at the woman who saved her life, but also made her suffer the most. Minji's finger that was on the trigger was tingling. This time, her freedom was within her reach. It was so close she could feel it. Chaerin's irritating smile even in this situation was making Minji's decision much easier. She just had to pull the trigger.</p><p>However, that one last step was interrupted when she felt two arms wrap around her from behind with strong impact. Minji stumbled forward, but managed not to fall. Through all of that shooting and fighting around her, she didn't hear the action of one certain agent. The reason why Chaerin had a big grin on her face the whole time. Minji carefully turned around, only to find her best friend smiling at her.</p><p>"I can't even leave you for a minute huh?"</p><p>"Siyeon..." Minji trialed off as she noticed blood soaking Siyeon's shirt on her side.</p><p>When Minji looked behind her best friend she notice an agent who was already aiming again, but before he managed to do anything, Yoohyeon shot him straight into head and carried on protecting her friends.</p><p>"How unfortunate." Chaerin laughed and slowly got up from the floor.</p><p>Siyeon held her side and groaned in pain. When Handong noticed it, she immediately ran towards them, bullets only grazing her skin. She quickly put Siyeon's arm around her shoulders and supported her.</p><p>"You bitch!" Minji yelled and kicked Chaerin's stomach, making her fall onto the couch.</p><p>Without a second thought, Minji pressed the gun against Chaerin's forehead and stared right into her eyes.</p><p>"Oh dear, are you really going to kill your only chance of getting out of this alive?" Chaerin tilted her head and showed Minji a device in her hand with a big flashing red button.</p><p>She called a back up.</p><p>"I can save your life just like I did all those years ago."</p><p>Minji hesitated and Chaerin noticed it.</p><p>"I'm sorry for what I've done to you, but at that moment I thought it's the best."</p><p>Minji knew Chaerin was playing mind games. She knew it, yet she kept listening. Then an idea came into her mind. She remembered the item that caught her attention an hour ago. She pulled out a sharp combat knife from behind her belt. At that sight, Chaerin gulped as more nonsense sentences spilled out of her mouth. Her remaining agents were trying to get to her to help, but were immediately stopped by the ex-agents. Minji turned the knife around in her hand and then stabbed it right into Chaerin's stomach, making her scream in pain. Minji twisted the knife, making as much damage as she could.</p><p>"Call off the back up." she commanded, but the woman only gave her a smile.</p><p>"My dear, please stop this and we can return back-"</p><p>"Call them off."</p><p>"How would your parents react if they saw you like this?" Chaerin quickly backfired, making the girl freeze in her spot.</p><p>Minji knew that once again she wasn't supposed to be listening to her, but she was.</p><p>"They wouldn't be that happy, would they?"</p><p>Minji gritted her teeth, ready to push the knife even deeper.</p><p>"Want to know what happened to your father?"</p><p>The purple haired girl stared at her ex-boss in disbelief. She knew all this time? Minji could feel own curiosity taking over. She was also so wrapped up in the conversation that she didn't notice the lack of agents around her. They killed them all. There was only Chaerin remaining.</p><p>"I have all of the research, but you need to let me go. I hid it thoroughly and only I can find it. I'm the last person who can tell you about them." Chaerin kept on talking as she saw that Minji was interested.</p><p>"After all these years, I can tell you what and why that happ-"</p><p>Chaerin didn't even get to finish as a bullet pierced through her skull. Numb body fell down, blood spilling everywhere.</p><p>"Shut. The. Fuck. Up." Bora growled and lowered her gun.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sooo a lot has happened huh? :'D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Chapter 42</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone stared in shock at the brunette and especially Minji. She was so close to finding out the truth, but now it was gone.</p><p>"Guys, we need to get to the hospital. Siyeon's losing too much blood." Handong announced as she kept the pressure on the wound.</p><p>"Okay let's go." Yoohyeon said, but was stopped by Siyeon's voice.</p><p>"Wait, the back up surely knows Yubin's car. They will chase after us and they won't hesitate to shoot even in the hospital."</p><p>"There are two cars in the garage we can use that." Handong offered, already helping Siyeon to stand up.</p><p>"You guys go with that. I will go with the company's car." Yubin announced.</p><p>"Yubin, no. That's suicide..." Yoohyeon added, not liking the idea at all.</p><p>"Are you doubting my driving skills?" Yubin raised her eyebrow and nudged the other girl with her elbow.</p><p>"No, but-"</p><p>"Yeah, no buts. The back up is on their way, Siyeon is bleeding out and we need to hurry." she cut off the older girl.</p><p>She then glanced to the side and sighed.</p><p>"Could any of you-"</p><p>"I'll take her." Minji gave her friend a reassuring smile and put a hand on her shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. </p><p>"Thank you, Minji."</p><p>After that everyone rushed to their cars. Yubin jumped into the company car and drove away first, looking for the back up and acting as a bait. Yoohyeon, Siyeon and Handong soon followed, but left the other way and rushed towards the hospital. Minji took Gahyeon and along with Bora they got into the last car, driving after their friends. The drive would usually take about 30 minutes, but they were in a hurry. Yoohyeon drove as fast yet as safely as she could, while Handong did everything in her power to stop the bleeding. Minji and Bora followed closely behind.</p><p>"Why did you do that?" Minji asked, the grip on the steering wheel tightening.</p><p>"Because she wouldn't tell you the truth. She was just trying to save herself and was using your weakness." Bora explained looking out of the window.</p><p>"You don't know that.."</p><p>"Minji, you can't be serious right now. How can you even consider that?" Bora looked at her girlfriend in disbelief.</p><p>"I don't know okay? Maybe she decided to be honest in her last minutes? Bora I just lost my chance of finding out why I lost my family..."</p><p>"No, you didn't. I'll help you find out the truth." Bora said determind to finally end this chapter of Minji's life.</p><p>Minji was about to say more, but then her eyes focused on suspiciously looking car waiting at the red light. As the car with their friends passed, the black car drove out of its spot, right in front of Minji and Bora's car. Minji hit the break, making the car stop right in front of the other one. The car's window pulled down, revealing an agent aiming right at them.</p><p>"Shit!" Minji yelled and quickly putting the gearshift in reverse position and drove backwards. </p><p>When she had enough of space, Minji hit the accelator and turned the wheel to the max, turning the car the other way. She drove away fast, but those agents were soon catching up to them. Minji kept taking abrupt and sudden turns, trying to shake off their enemies, but it seemed like they had a great driver as well. Unfortunately for the girls, another car joined, making it total two enemy cars chasing after them. Sweat ran down Minji's forehead as she tried to avoid injuring innocent civilians, keep both of them alive, but also avoid the enemies. It was staring to be harder and harder each passing second, as she was getting deeper into the parts of city that she had no idea about. Bullets hit parts of their car, but as long as it didn't hit them, everything was fine.</p><p>"How did they even find us?!" Bora questioned frustrated as she snatched Minji's gun and rolled down the window.</p><p>"What the hell are you doing?!"</p><p>Bora didn't answer. Instead she stuck half of her body out and started shooting at their enemies. Now Minji had another thing to worry about. This wasn't how she imagined herself spending her free time. Once her ammo ran out, Bora sat back into her seat. She was about to toss the gun away, when she noticed a tiny red light on it. She furrowed her eyebrows and examined it.</p><p>"I think I know how." she sighed and threw the gun out of the window.</p><p>"A tracker on a gun?" Minji questiones surprised and took another turn.</p><p>"Apparently. Watch out for that kid on the road." Bora pointed and Minji successfully avoided it.</p><p>"I think we might have a prob-"</p><p>Minji was cut off by loud crash from behind her. Bora whipped her head around and widened her eyes.</p><p>"Stop the car."</p><p>Minji in that second obeyed and hit the breaks. She turned around as well and noticed both of the cars that were following them crashed against the building by another car. She wanted to let out a sigh of relief, but she couldn't when she recognized the car. Minji quickly unbuckled her seatbelt and got out, Bora following her.</p><p>The three cars were mashed together, broken glass all around them just like the gasoline escaping out of engine. Metal pieces were sticking out as well as the airbags which Minji hoped, saved at least that one person. </p><p>Bora squinted her eyes trying to see better. Words got caught in her throat the moment she spot Yubin behind the steering wheel with her forehead bleeding.</p><p>"Yubin!" she yelled and ran towards the crash.</p><p>Yubin heard the faint noise through the ringing in her ears and pounding in her head. She touched the place where it hurt the most. When she pulled away, she noticed the blood on her hand.</p><p>"Shit.." she chuckled weakly and tried to get out of the car, but her leg was stuck between the pieces of bent metal.</p><p>She tried once again, but it wouldn't budge and she wasn't strong enough to try again. It was hard to move and she was sure some of her bones were broken as well. Suddenly, her nostrils were filled with the smell of gas and she noticed the faint smoke coming out of car's hood.</p><p>Bora and Minji noticed it too. Minji in this moment wished she stopped the car sooner, closer. They were running out of time and it felt like they are too far away to make it.</p><p>A sudden groaning came from one of the cars, as badly injured agent dragged himself out. He was crawling on the pavement covered in glass and gasoline, gripping his gun tight. Yubin noticed him, but judging by the amount of smoke and gas she was smelling, there was no time for him to do anything. No time for neither of them to do anything. She looked out of the window and spot her two friends, alive and well. And that was how she knew that her mission was completed. She saved her friends. A soft smile appeared on her face as she kept staring at the two girls that were running towards her. She took one last deep breath as memories of a certain girl filled her mind. Yubin closed her eyes, smile not leaving her face.</p><p>"I'm coming Gahyeon. Wait for me."</p><p>And one tiny spark was all that was needed for Yubin's spark to fade away. Loud explosion shook with the whole street, shockwave sending everyone within the radius flying backwards, including Minji and Bora. Huge flames surrounded the cars and covered those who would never return.</p><p>"Yubin!" Minji yelled as she tried to get up from the cold ground.</p><p>Bora coughed beside her as the impact pushed the oxygen out of her lungs. Minji quickly helped her girlfriend to sit up and she was ready to run after their friend, but when she saw the flames that were almost reaching the top of buildings, she knew that there was nothing for her to do than to shed another tears.</p><p>"This has to be a nightmare. Minji please tell me I'm just dreaming it." Bora cried and slowly stood up, walking towards the fire.</p><p>"I wish I could, but I can't..."</p><p>Sound of sirens echoed through the streets, making everyone stand aside. The space was soon filled with firetrucks, ambulance and police. The two girls stared at the scene as fireman fought those horrifying flames, but when police officers started to snoop around, they knew they couldn't stay longer. Minji quickly dragged Bora back to the car, not bothering to wipe own tears. They got in and without another word, drove towards hospital.</p><p> </p><p>Handong and Yoohyeon were both waiting in the hallway in front of the surgery room. As soon as they arrived, Handong contacted her colleagues and scheduled Siyeon's surgery to start right away. When they brought her to the waiting room she fainted, making her friends panic even more. The bleeding wasn't stopping and her skin turned sickly pale. Handong wanted to do the surgery herself, but they didn't let her when they saw how exhausted she was. Yoohyeon kept walking in circles and chewing her bottom lip nervously. Handong noticed how Yoohyeon was holding back her tears. She stood up and walked to the girl, stopping her from walking by giving her a tight hug. Yoohyeon melted into the embrace and let few of her tears fall.</p><p>"It's going to be okay. She's going to he okay."</p><p>"Promise?"</p><p>Handong knew it was risky, but she trusted her colleagues.</p><p>"I promise."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Welp-</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Chapter 43</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After doctors took Gahyeon, Minji and Bora rushed towards the surgery room with heavy hearts. Neither of them knew how they should tell the others about what just happened.</p><p>"Hey what happened to you two?" Handong asked concerned once she spotter her two friends.</p><p>They looked at each other before facing the doctor again, neither of them finding the strength to say anything. Yoohyeon soon stood up from her chair and joined her friends.</p><p>"Do we know when Yubin's going to arrive?" she asked and kept glancing at the door of the surgery room.</p><p>Bora took a shaky breath, trying to prevent own tears from falling. Minji squeezed her hand and in that moment she realised that she would have to be the one to answer.</p><p>"I'm sorry..."</p><p>"What are you sorry for?" Yoohyeon turned towards the older girl. </p><p>"She's not going to arrive..." Minji spoke with her voice trembling.</p><p>Both Handong and Yoohyeon stared at the older girl, not being able to form any sentence. Every word was caught in their throats.</p><p>"I'm sorry..." Minji apologised again.</p><p>"What happened?" Handong managed to ask after a while.</p><p>Minji took a deep breath, preparing to speak, but her girlfriend was faster.</p><p>"As you noticed, we got cut off by Chaerin's back up and they started chasing us. Minji drove through almost the whole city, trying to escape. However, we noticed too late that Chaerin's gun had a tracker, making it easy for them to follow us. We got into very narrowed street, making it harder to escape...that's when Yubin appeared and she.."</p><p>"She crashed her car into theirs. We tried to get to her, but we weren't fast enough. The car exploded and everything around got consumed by flames." Minji finished telling the story.</p><p>"Damn it Yubin!" Yoohyeon swore and kicked the water dispenser in the corner.</p><p>"She can't be gone..." Handong whispered and stared on the ground.</p><p>Minji sighed and wrapped her arms around the doctor. Bora walked towards Yoohyeon and stopped her from hurting herself or any kind of objects near her by giving her a tight hug.</p><p>"We lost too many today...I can't lose her too." Yoohyeon sobs, burying her face into Bora's shoulder.</p><p>Bora couldn't promise her that everything would be okay. They didn't know the state Siyeon was in and the pain from their loss was still too fresh. For now, nothing would be okay. So instead, Bora let the girl cry in her arms as she did her best to stay strong for her.<br/>
Their moment was interrupted when more nurses started rushing inside the surgery room. Yoohyeon was about to pull away and try to get more information as panic was rising within her, but Bora held her tight, not allowing her to leave.</p><p>"Shhh. Stay here." the brunette whispered and placed Yooheon's head back on her shoulder</p><p>Handong knew something went wrong. It worried and frustrated her that she didn't know what it was. Minji looked at her, eyes full of concern and questions.</p><p>"We can only wait." Handong sighed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hours passed and during that time the girls one by one fell asleep on chairs. One by one except for Yoohyeon. She felt her eyelids growing heavier, but her mind was wide awake. She couldn't tear own sleepy eyes away from the door. She wanted to be awake when the moment of finding the truth would come. The time wasn't stopping, but door didn't open either. After few more minutes, she felt like giving up. She looked at her friends who were in deep slumber.</p><p>"Well a short nap wouldn't hurt..." she mumbled and let her eyes close.</p><p>She knew she wouldn't get a peaceful sleep as her mind kept screaming at her with all of the different scenarios that could happen to the girl inside. But the least she could do was to rest for a bit. She tried her best to block out the noises coming from all over the hospital. She took deep breaths and shifted on the chair. It wasn't the most comfortable spot on Earth, but it wasn't like she was in a position to be able to choose anything better. It could be worse.<br/>
Yoohyeon sighed as she felt own mind finally getting quieter. Maybe she would get a bit of a sleep after all. But that was  interrupted the moment the door swung open and many doctors and nurses left the room.</p><p>"Doctor Handong?" one of the doctors spoke and lightly shook with Handong's shoulder.</p><p>Yoohyeon's eyes snapped open and she sat up straight in her chair. The other girls slowly woke up as well. Handong rubbed own eyes, sleepiness drifting away the moment she spot her colleague.</p><p>"Please tell me you have good news..." she begged and stood up.</p><p>The male doctor sighed and handed her a paper. Handong snatched it from his hands and read carefully. Yoohyeon noticed the way Handong's pupils dilated and the way her hands started shaking.</p><p>"Do you want me to explain-"</p><p>"What the hell happened?" Handong cut him off, angry yet extremely sad.</p><p>"Everything was going well at first, however the wound started to bleed even more."</p><p>"But that wasn't the cause of the stroke." Handong pointed at the paper.</p><p>"It wasn't. She must've suffered a head injury which resulted in a stroke during the surgery..." the doctor explained.</p><p>Handong rubbed own temples and gave him back the paper.</p><p>"W-what does that mean.." Yoohyeon asked carefully as she stood beside them.</p><p>The two doctors exchanged glances before looking at the younger girl.</p><p>"It means she's alive..." Handong started.</p><p>"But she's in coma." the doctor added.</p><p> "When is she going to wake up?" Bora joined, knowing that it was a stupid question, but she needed whatever information she could get to ease the pain.</p><p>"We don't know. Maybe next week, maybe next year. It's all up to her now. We'll monitor her." the doctor answered.</p><p>"I will take care of her. And I will ask the boss to give me Siyeon as my patient." Handong said and took papers from doctor's hands.</p><p>He was surprised, but didn't object, knowing that it was useless. He nodded before saying goodbye and walking away, returning to his patients. Handong went through the papers and then looked up, searching for nurse. When she spot one, she quickly caught up to her.</p><p>"Get me medical record of Lee Siyeon and place it in my office. Thank you."</p><p>The nurse nodded and left to do her task. Handong walked back to her friends who were devastated sitting on the chairs.</p><p>"Let's go to my office. We can visit Siyeon after they tranport her to intense care unit."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Handong's office was big, easily fitting the 4 of them. Handong sat on her chair, Yoohyeon on the chair opposite of her, while Minji and Bora sat on the big couch. Neither of them spoke. The whole day was just a huge mess. They lost their two dearest friends and were close to losing third one. Bora thought the day she lost Minji was the worst in her life, but today proved her wrong. This was undeniably the worst day in history. As she recalled the horrible things she witnessed, life fading out of her friends' bodies, tears swelled up. She hugged Minji tight and buried her face in her arm. Minji was surprised, but when she noticed the brunette, her own heart ached even more. She ran her hand through the girl's hair, trying to soother her as much as she could. Yoohyeon sat on the chair, staring into nothing in particular, her gaze unfocused. Handong opened the medical record brought by the nurse and flipped through the pages. It wasn't giving her much information, she already had most of this memorised, but now she needed be to more prepared. She had been Siyeon's doctor at the company, but she never needed to be her doctor while the girl was in coma. Handong tried to think hard about the head injury, but nothing came up. It must had happened during the last fight.</p><p>"I always told her covering own head is top priority." Handong sighed, frustrated and closed the file.</p><p>She wouldn't get anything done today anyway. Her mind was too much of a mess, but Siyeon being alive is what mattered. There was still a chance, a hope. Handong knew Siyeon is a fighter and she would get through this. The question remained...when? They all needed to be patient. Handong had to admit that she was worried about Siyeon's state when she would wake up. Would she be able to talk? Walk? Would she remember them? Remember at least something from her life? All these questions bothered Handong. She was less worried about Siyeon not being able to do physical activities since they could still teach her that, but if her memories disappeared that would be much worse. There was no certainty that she would ever gain them back. Even though some stuff the girl went through wouldn't be bad to leave forgotten. On the other hand, the memories she made with all of them...</p><p>Handong shook her head stopping the train of her thoughts. In that moment, nurse entered the office.</p><p>"Hello, I just came to inform you that Lee Siyeon is in her room now."</p><p>"Okay, thank you."</p><p>The nurse nodded and left as quickly as she entered, returning back to her work.</p><p>Handong sighed and stood up, others following her, no words needed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Handong entered the room first and immediately walked to Siyeon's side, doing a brief check up. The other girls followed in, standing at the sides of Siyeon's bed.</p><p>"Singnie..." Minji whispered as she brushed few strands of Siyeon's black hair out of her face.</p><p>She wished to witness Siyeon's natural reaction, but none came. The girl would normally scrunch up her nose and whine about Minji not letting her sleep. This time, her eyes stayed closed.</p><p>"At least she's still breathing on her own." Handong smiled weakly, writing into her papers as she checked Siyeon's heartmonitor.</p><p>"So she might wake up soon right?" Yoohyeon questioned as she crouched down to bed and rested her head on top of it.</p><p>"There is a possibility, yes. But it might take longer Yooh." Handong aswered and patted the girl's back.</p><p>Yoohyeon sighed and took Siyeon's hand in hers. She prayed the girl would squeeze her hand or at least move her pinky, but nothing. She was only met with cold unmoving hand. But she didn't let go. She wrapped both of her hands around Siyeon's colder one, hoping it would help a bit. Bora simply stood there, looking at the whole scene. She had never expected the girl she always bickered with to end up in this state. She knew Siyeon was reckless, but she also knew the girl got out of so many life threatening situations almost without a scratch. And now it seemed like her luck ran out. Even though there still was hope. Siyeon could still escape this and prove that death wouldn't get her that easily. Bora smiled lightly for herself, imagining all those jokes Siyeon would make in this moment. But for now, her mouth stayed shut. Not a single sound would escape it for the time unknown to everyone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Chapter 44</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A week had passed since the funeral and there she was. Kim Yoohyeon standing in front of the graves of her two friends. The weather was dark and cold. The rain poured hard from the dark clouds above, but the girl didn't care. Her clothes were completely soaked from how long she had been standing under the rain. At least it masked the tears that were streaming down her cheeks. Despite her body trembling from cold, she couldn't feel anything. She couldn't feel anything beside the pain in her heart. Her gaze looked at Gahyeon's name on the tombstone. She read every single letter carefully as if hoping that it would change to a different name. She looked at the date under it and couldn't believe own eyes. It had been that long since she heard Gahyeon's laughter for the last time.</p><p>"I'm so sorry Gahyeon...I failed as a friend." Yoohyeon whispered as more tears escaped her eyes.</p><p>The fact that not even her parents came to the funeral angered Yoohyeon. How could they be like that. The poor girl had never done anything to them. Or maybe they felt the extreme guilt and couldn't face it. Cowards. </p><p>Yoohyeon sat down in the middle of the graves, pulling her knees to her chest and sobbing quietly. She was slowly losing the feeling in her fingers and feet. But she didn't care. She looked up at the sky, wishing it would take her to her friends. But it didn't. Only sounds of thunder echoed through the city. Yoohyeon buried her face into own hands, barely feeling it. She was still hoping this was just a nightmare and she would wake up soon.</p><p>"Kim Yoohyeon?! Are you insane?!" Bora yelled as she approached the other girl.</p><p>Yoohyeon quickly stood up and tried to wipe own tears. When she looked up, she saw the brunette standing in front of her with worried gaze and umbrella in her hands.</p><p>"Hi..." Yoohyeon greeted, her voice hoarse from crying.</p><p>"Do you have any idea how worried we were? You can't just disappear like that." Bora scolded her.</p><p>But Yoohyeon didn't answer. Instead, she stared on the ground and hugged herself, trying to mask the way her body was trembling. But Bora noticed it. She let out a sigh and pulled the girl under the umbrella.</p><p>"I'm glad you're okay." Bora said softly and led the girl towards the car.</p><p>Once they got in, Bora handed Yoohyeon a warm blanket and started the vehicle.</p><p>"Warm yourself up with this in the meantime."</p><p>"Can we go to visit Siyeon?" Yoohyeon requested, her voice sounding as small as ever.</p><p>"Of course. But go home first. You need to change your clothes."</p><p>Yoohyeon simply nodded and turned on the radio, trying to distract her mind with random music. Bora smiled briefly and then drove home.</p><p>Home. Their temporary home was now Bora's place. Handong was able to rent herself an apartment in the same building while her house was getting repaired. Minji moved in with Bora.  Yoohyeon returned to the apartment she shared with Gahyeon, but she couldn't stand being there. She wanted to act strong, but when she went to sleep and didn't have anyone to wish good night to, she couldn't be there longer. She hated being alone in that apartment. She called Bora and asked if she could sleep over. The brunette, of course, picked up on the fact that Yoohyeon wouldn't be able to return to that apartment so she offered her to stay as long as she needed to. Yoohyeon didn't refuse. Minji and Bora were actually much happier like this. They didn't like the thought of Yoohyeon being alone either. The silver haired closed the bar for unknown amount of time. All of her employees were good friends with Gahyeon and her heart would ache if she forced them to continue working as if nothing happened. Plus she herself didn't know how would she return to that place. Bora tried to reassure her that she would take care of the things in the meantime, but Yoohyeon wasn't a big fan of putting all that pressure on her friend. Hwever, Bora was stubborn so she at least told her to consider it. Yoohyeon realised in the end that they would need money so she decided to open soon. Just not yet.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as they arrived, Bora handed Yoohyeon some clothes to change into. Then she walked into her shared room with Minji, leaving the girl some privacy.</p><p>"Hello?" Bora knocked, but immediately peeked her head inside the room.</p><p>There, she found her girlfriend comfortably sitting down the bed with her back resting against the wall as she was typing into the laptop that was placed on her lap. Oh and the sight was to die for. Minji in a pink oversized hoodie and black leggins with her specs resting on her nose as she was focused on the document that she was writing. As the purple haired girl heard her girlfriend's voice, she looked up from the screen, a big grin appearing on her face. Bora chuckled and hopped towards her, sitting down on the bed.</p><p>"Hi." Minji greeted and pecked Bora's lips.</p><p>"Did you find her?"</p><p>"Yeah, she went to visit Gahyeon and Yubin...But she's changing her clothes and we will go and visit Siyeon. Wanna tag along?"</p><p>"I wish, but I need to finish this."</p><p>Bora slightly peeked to look at the document.</p><p>"Are you writing that report for the company?"</p><p>"Yup. I'm putting everything she had done in there. The company is a mess right now and agents demand answers. Some of them are on her side so the rest of us are writing about these things."</p><p>"What about the next boss?"</p><p>"Hyejoo and Sooyoung are still trying to find any sort of document that could indicate next boss. If they're lucky enough they might find a will."</p><p>"And if they're not?"</p><p>"There will be voting."</p><p>"Will you join?"</p><p>"Honestly? I don't know. I wanna keep doing the job, but being a boss would be too much."</p><p>"I'm sure you'd be a great boss. You are smart and have great sense of justice. You would bring the company back to its old ways. To protect the innocent."</p><p>Bora praised her girlfriend and pecked her cheek softly. Minji was used to hearing compliments from the brunette, but for some reason these felt different, making light pink tint appear on her cheeks. </p><p>"Also you would look hot in a suit." Bora quickly added with a smirk on her face.</p><p>Minji scoffed and smacked the girl's shoulder. These were the words she was definitely used to hearing.</p><p>"You're unbelievable." Minji chuckled.</p><p>"Bora?" Yoohyeon spoke softly as she stood outside the room. </p><p>The brunette looked her way and found Yoohyeon simply standing there, looking like a lost puppy.</p><p>"Ready to go?" Bora asked, standing up.</p><p>Yoohyeon nodded and a small smile appeared on her lips.</p><p>"Say hi to her for me." Minji requested before the girls could disappear.</p><p>And for the following month there wasn't a single day when Yoohyeon wouldn't visit Siyeon. She opened her bar and let Bora take control while she practically became Siyeon's guardian. She ate breakfast and as soon as she could she left the apartment. On her way to hospital she bought fresh flowers and brought them to the raven haired girl. She put them in a vase and pulled chair to the bed. She held the unmoving hand as she talked about her day. She believed that Siyeon could hear her, so she didn't stop talking. Even if she ran out of things to talk about, she stayed by her side until she had to leave due to visiting hours being over. Bora couldn't go with her as much as she wanted to due to her added work, but whenever she was free, she went to visit all of her three friends. It still pained her to visit Gahyeon and Yubin, but it would pain her more to just simply try to forget about it. Minji, on the other hand, didn't visit as often, but when she did, she stayed for a really long time. However, the situation with the company was limiting her time. It was extremely complicated and stressful. They had a lead about Chaerin's will, but still hadn't found it yet. At this point, Minji hoped that they would find it since the situation was getting more and more chaotic as the agents couldn't find a common ground.</p><p> </p><p>A day like any other. Bora deep in her slumber, snoring lightly while Yoohyeon was already finishing her breakfast. Minji hasn't returned home from her yesterday's meeting at the company which worried Yoohyeon, but they had no longer any danger around them. The main villain was eliminated long time ago which was calming Yoohyeon's nerves. <br/>She quickly washed her plate and grabbedher coat as the weather outside got colder. She checked on Bora for the last time before heading out. Yoohyeon went the same way like everyday. She bought fresh flowers from her favourite flower shop and headed towards the hospital. Once she entered, the nurse behind the desk greeted her, already knowing her very well. Yoohyeon smiled at her and walked in the elevator, pressing a number. Once the elevator door opened she headed down the familiar hallway and stopped in front of the room she knew  too well. She knocked on the door and when she didn't hear anything, she walked inside.</p><p>"Hi Siyeon." Yoohyeon greeted her with a big smile.</p><p>Siyeon, who had been laying in the same position for the past month, once again didn't answer. But Yoohyeon pretended as if she did. She made her way over to the table beside the bed and changed the old flowers for the new ones.</p><p>"Ahh they're so pretty. Just like you." Yoohyeon chuckled as she complimented the other girl.</p><p>She fixed the flowers in the vase gently before taking off her coat and placing it on a chair. She then leaned down towards Siyeon and pecked her forehead. She watched her for a while before pulling away. She always secretly hoped that the girl would wake up in a moment like that. Sadly, life was no fairy tale.</p><p>"Oh wow today I'm a bit early. Must be because Minji wasn't home and Bora was asleep." Yoohyeon started talking about her day, beeping of the heart monitor being the only answer.</p><p>"Minji went to solve the stuff about the company, but she still hasn't returned. It worries me a bit, but I trust her. Bora came home late from work. Judging by her loud snoring, she must be tired." Yoohyeon chuckled and shifted on the chair.</p><p>"Hmm it's a bit dark here." she commented and stood up, walking towards the window.</p><p>She fixed the blinds so more light would enter the room, making it more lively.</p><p>"I know I say this every day...but we truly miss you. The girls would love to visit more, but they're very busy. Still, they miss you extremely. Bora has no one to tease and Minji is missing her best friend. You know, sometimes I can hear her crying during the night. She looks tough and tries her best to stay strong for us as the oldest, but she can't lose you too. Bora can't lose you. I can't lose you. So Siyeon please fight." Yoohyeon talked while walking around the room and eventually ending up beside the bed, holding Siyeon's hand.</p><p>She waited for any sort of reaction. Eye twitch, finger movement...anything. But nothing came. Yoohyeon sighed and was about to sit down when a sound of her phone ringing interrupted her. She walked towards own coat and pulled her phone out.</p><p>"Hello?" she answered without checking the name.</p><p>"Hey Yooh, I've got some news and I wanna discuss it. I know you're at hospital, but I would like if you came home for a while." </p><p>It was Minji. Yoohyeon felt relieved to hear other girl's voice. But she was also worried about what possible would Minji want to talk about.<br/>She looked at Siyeon before taking a deep breath and answering.</p><p>"I'll be home in 10 minutes."</p><p>"Good. See you then."</p><p>"Bye bye."</p><p>Yoohyeon hung up the call and sighed. </p><p>"I'm sorry Siyeon I gotta go. But I promise I will return today okay?" Yoohyeon smiled as she put on the coat.</p><p>She queezed the girl's hand one last time before heading out, completely missing the way Siyeon's pinky twitched as soon as Yoohyeon's hand left hers.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"So what happened?" Yoohyeon asked right as she entered the apartment.</p><p>Her two friends were seated on a couch, waiting for her. Yoohyeon put her things aside and sat beside them.</p><p>"Hyejoo found a document that decides about the boss." Minji started shocking both of the girls.</p><p>"It was hidden in the laboratory. We found it between her research papers about brainwashing. It was written in weird code which we spent whole night figuring out." Minji explained further and the other girls could see the way her eyes were barely opened and dark circles under her eyes were formed.</p><p>"And the result?" Bora asked, holding Minji's hand.</p><p>"Previous boss wrote it. Our dearest Lee Sojin wrote it. We managed to write the whole translation. I think it'd be the best if you read it." Minji handed both of them papers with the translated text.</p><p>
  <i>My dearest sister Chaerin,</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I know you'll find me writing this silly, but I need to be sure. The mission I'm going on seems sketchy, but I couldn't just refuse the old poor man. That's also a reason why you're staying behind this time. I need you to live just in case anything happens.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>You've taken care of my daughter ever since she was born despite you being so young at that time as well. I'll be forever thankful to you for that. I have a last request to ask of you. Please keep taking care of her. If something happens to me, you're the next to lead. She'd be too young to understand any of the chaos so I decided to put you in charge first. Once you decide to retire, it's her turn.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I regret not raising her myself but we know the times we live in. We pissed off a lot of people and I don't want to put her in danger. So keep secretly training her and once you think she's ready, bring her to company. Only if she wants to of course. I wouldn't want her to be forced to do this job.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I trust you to take care of my Siyeon.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Best regards, Sojin.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Bora made sure to read the letter multiple times because she didn't believe own eyes. Yoohyeon set the paper down and just stared into space, wheels turning in her head. Minji sat quietly between them, waiting for one of them to speak.</p><p>"So you're telling me that Siyeon is the daughter of Lee Sojin? And Chaerin was her aunt?" Bora asked after reading the piece of paper for the nth time.</p><p>"And the future boss of the company." Yoohyeon added.</p><p>Minji sighed and nodded.</p><p>"It seems like it. But obviously Chaerin didn't tell her anything and we can't tell her now."</p><p>"So the company?"</p><p>"Already did a voting for temporary boss until Siyeon wakes up." Minji explained and leaned her back against the couch.</p><p>"That's why you were away until now?" Bora asked as she leaned against Minji's side who hummed in response.</p><p>"And who won?"</p><p>"Me."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Chapter 45</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Good morning Siyeon." Yoohyeon greeted the other girl as she entered the room.</p><p>She did her usual routine of switching the old flowers for new and setting her coat aside. Almost another month had passed, but the girl was still "asleep". While her state stayed stable, the life of other girls went on. Yoohyeon returned back to work and helped out Bora while Minji took the spot as the temporary boss of the company which was keeping her extremely busy. There was a lot of shady business Chaerin was involved in and she had to get rid of it, starting basically from a scratch. The agents not being united didn't help that much either, but who disagreed was free to leave. Minji cancelled their contracts and focused on getting new agents. Handong, in the meantime, was focusing on her work as well. Thankfully, as Siyeon's doctor, she got to see her often.</p><p>"I heard this is your favourite song. It might help you to recover." Yoohyeon chuckled lightly as she played the song from her phone on lower volume to not disturb the people in other rooms.</p><p>She then sat beside the girl and held her hand.</p><p>"You know, despite current times being kind of complicated, I'm still thankful that you handed me that gun. Gave me a good reason to visit you which I totally wanted to do even before you did it, but didn't know how to ask. I thought that after that day I would never see you again. But I'm glad that I did." </p><p>Yoohyeon caressed the top of Siyeon's hand with her thumb and chuckled lightly.</p><p>"Bora and Minji will come and visit in the afternoon. Bora made some free time and we had to push Minji into making some. She's so busy with the company, but I think she needs to get out more. I think you'd be the perfect person to convince her about that. She is kind of burdened by the fact that there are no records, no information about what exactly happened to her father. So it seems like it's a secret that Chaerin took with herself to afterlife."</p><p>"Oh, you probably don't know much about it. Minji told us the whole story about her past and she promised to tell you too when you wake up."</p><p>She stayed silent after that, only sound of clock placed on the wall ticking and Siyeon's heart monitor beeping. Yoohyeon realised that they needed to tell Siyeon about the fact that she was the true owner of the company now, but they agreed on telling her when she would wake up and recover.<br/>Yoohyeon proceeded to talk more about their lives since she didn't get to visit her friend as much as before due to her work. So she needed to update her on everything. Yoohyeon subconsciously went from talking about work related stuff to own feelings once again. She admitted that she felt a bit lonely. She, of course, had Handong, Bora and Minji, but she felt like something was missing. And deep down Yoohyeon knew what was missing. Who was missing.</p><p>"You're still so pretty." she suddenly blurted out.</p><p>She didn't plan on saying that out loud, but she didn't regret saying it either. It was the truth after all. She smiled softly and looked at the clock. The afternoon was approaching softly and she was excited for their friends to arrive. Yoohyeon texted them to hurry up before shoving the phone back to her pocket and simply staring at the girl's face. She was starting to get sleepy. Her eyelids were slowly closing despite how hard she tried to fight it. However, before she could drift off to dreamland, she noticed a tiny movement. A slight eye twitch. Yoohyeon's eyes widened as she jumped to her feet.</p><p>"Siyeon?" she leaned closer to the girl's face.</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>"Siyeon, it's me Yoohyeon. Please come back to us. Come back to me." Yoohyeon kept talking, hoping, it would help.</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>Yoohyeon pressed the button to call the nurse. Then she held Siyeon's hand tightly and kept talking until nurse with Handong rushed in.</p><p>"What happened?" Handong questioned and immediately did a check up.</p><p>"Her eyelid, it moved. I swear I saw it." Yoohyeon explained.</p><p>"Are you su-" Handong stopped herself as she noticed Siyeon's fingers making a small movement.</p><p>"She's waking up." Handong gasped, not believing own eyes.</p><p>"Come on Siyeon, come back to us." Yoohyeon cheered the girl, tears of happiness already filling her eyes.</p><p>In that same moment, Siyeon's eyes slowly fluttered open. Her eyes were unfocused, looking all around the room.</p><p>"Siyeon, it's me Handong. If you can hear me, blink twice."</p><p>Siyeon's gaze kept going around, not being able to focus on a certain object, but she managed to blink twice. </p><p>"Is she okay?" Yoohyeon questioned nervously.</p><p>"She must be extremely disoriented and confused now." Handong explained shortly, her eyes not leaving the patient.</p><p>"I think it'd be better for you to come later. She needs few days to fully recover from coma." the doctor looked at her friend apologetically. </p><p>But the other girl understood. She took one last glance at Siyeon before heading out. All that mattered to her was the fact that Siyeon was awake. <br/>When she came home, she immediately informed the two girls that were just about to head towards the hospital. </p><p>"Why are you home-" Bora started, but was cut off by the younger girl. </p><p>"Siyeon's awake!" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After few days, Yoohyeon sneaked out of the apartment early in the morning while her two friends were still sleeping. Without thinking about it that much, she once again bought the flowers and headed to the hospital. This time, however, she was much more nervous about stepping inside the room. Her hand trembled as she brought her up and lightly knock on the door.</p><p>"Come in."</p><p>Yoohyeon took a deep breath before stepping inside with the brightest smile ever.</p><p>"Oh hello Yoohyeon." Siyeon greeted her, smile appearing on her face as well.</p><p>"Hi." the silver haired girl answered a bit shyly.</p><p>"Those are beautiful." Siyeon commented as she pointed at flowers.</p><p>"I'm glad you like them." Yoohyeon's smiled widened as she put them in a vase.</p><p>Siyeon groaned as she tried to sit up by herself. Yoohyeon immediately reacted and helped the other girl. She noticed Siyeon was still a bit out of it, but she was trying her best.</p><p>"Easy there. You still need to recover. You've been out for quite some time."</p><p>"Yeah, Dong said it's been 2 months." </p><p>Yoohyeon didn't know exactly what to answer so she simply nodded and pulled a chair towards the bed. </p><p>"You can just sit beside me you know." Siyeon said as she gently took Yoohyeon's hand, pulling her towards herself. </p><p>Yoohyeon wanted to protest at first, but the look Siyeon was giving her made her change her mind quickly. Siyeon with Yoohyeon's help moved aside so the silver haired girl could sit beside her. When she got comfortable, Siyeon cuddled closer and rested her head on younger girl's shoulder. </p><p>"Will the others arrive?" </p><p>"Minji and Bora are asleep. I didn't want to wake them up as they worked for the whole night. But they promised to visit as soon as they wake up." </p><p>"And what about Yubin?" </p><p>Yoohyeon froze in her spot as she realised the mistake she made. She was supposed to avoid this subject at least for few days to not overwhelm her. </p><p>"Remember that you owe me a question?" Yoohyeon started, trying to distract the girl from previous subject. </p><p>And it surprisingly worked. </p><p>"You wanna ask the question now?" Siyeon chuckled and looked up. </p><p>Yoohyeon looked back down at her and smiled softly. </p><p>"Can I?" </p><p>"Go for it." </p><p>"My question is... Do you like me Lee Siyeon?" </p><p>Way to not overwhelm someone Kim Yoohyeon. The girl mentally facepalmed herself, but it was too late to take it back now. She just hoped the girl wouldn't be too shocked to the point it would cause something to happen with her health. </p><p>Siyeon on the other hand could definitely feel something happening to her health. The way her heart skipped a beat and she could feel own skin warming up. She surely didn't expect Yoohyeon's long saved question to be that, but she definitely didn't plan on complaining. She thought about the question briefly, despite already knowing the answer. She took a deep breath, eyes staring right into those in front of her. </p><p>"Yes I do, Kim Yoohyeon." </p><p>The blush on Yoohyeon's face was evident now causing Siyeon to chuckle and squish her cheeks.</p><p>"You could've asked anything and you wasted your question on the most obvious thing?" </p><p>"I just wanted to make sure..." Yoohyeon pouted shyly.</p><p>Siyeon's heart melted a the sight. She leaned closer and softly pecked Yoohyeon's lips. The girl however, sneaked her hand behind Siyeon's neck pulling her closer. They kissed for a while before Siyeon licked Yoohyeon's bottom lip, asking for permission which the younger girl granted almost immediately. As the older girl's tongue came in contact with hers, Yoohyeon let out soft whimpers, causing Siyeon to smile and eventually pull away.</p><p>"I hope you like me too." Siyeon chuckled, leaning her forehead against latter's and giving her nose a peck.</p><p>"I thought that's more obvious?"</p><p>"Just wanted to make sure." Siyeon grinned, not pulling away.</p><p>Yoohyeon scoffed and smacked her arm.</p><p>"Ah so annoying."</p><p>"You love it." Siyeon simply answered and whistled a random melody, leaning her back against the pillow again.</p><p>While Siyeon was just resting, Yoohyeon couldn't stop smiling from how happy she finally felt. The girl she had a crush on for quite some time now, for a really long time, liked her back and they journey together could begin from here. However, there was still one more thing to reveal.</p><p>"Hello!" Bora yelled as she bursted inside, Minji following her closely behind.</p><p>Siyeon put hand over own chest, startled. Yoohyeon on the other hand almost fell out of the bed.</p><p>"Sweetie, people are resting in other-"</p><p>"Wolfie!" Bora didn't even listen to her girlfriend as she ran towards Siyeon and gave her a tight hug.</p><p>"O-oh hello birdie. Glad to see that you're still you." Siyeon chuckled as she felt oxygen slowly leaving her lungs.</p><p>"Glad to see me too Singnie?" Minji smiled softly as she walked closer to the patient.</p><p>"I'm always happy to see you."</p><p>Bora pulled away allowing the two best friends to share a tight hug. However, when they pulled away, Minji's soft gaze turned into something different. And they all knew what it meant.</p><p>"Lee Siyeon! What were you thinking?! Who told you that risking your life and catching a bullet with your body is a good idea?! You could've died! We were so worried!" Minji nagged the younger girl.</p><p>Bora and Yoohyeon tried their best not to laugh at the scene. Siyeon listened carefully to every word that left Minji's mouth with a smile on her face. The older girl kept on nagging until Siyeon pulled her in for a hug again and stroked her hair. </p><p>"I'm sorry." she said simply, immediately calming Minji down.</p><p>Minji huffed, but patted the girl's back.</p><p>"I want cuddles too!" Bora whined and hugged them both.</p><p>"Wait, you're excluding me." Yoohyeon pouted and stood beside the bed.</p><p>"No one's stopping you from joining?" Siyeon smiled and looked up at the girl.</p><p>"Okay fine. I guess I can find some spare time in my busy schedule."</p><p>And just like that, all four of them ended up hugging each other and laughing.</p><p>"The patient needs rest and calm surroundings?" Handong cleared her throat as she stepped in.</p><p>"Shush and come here." Bora retorted.</p><p>The doctor smiled, looking at all of her friends. She walked over to them and wrapped arms around them all. She wished Yubin and Gahyeon were there with them in person. She just knew they were watching over them, but it would feel much better if they could hug them again.</p><p> </p><p>Time passed by and Siyeon was getting better and better. She was ready to leave home, but Handong kept her there longer since there was a thing they had to inform her about. During the whole process of recovery they tried to avoid talking about Yubin which was hard because Siyeon kept asking. They always somehow dogded it, but they also knew they were being more and more suspicious each day. <br/>Once they were sure that Siyeon was stable enough for the truth, they gathered in her room and explained to her what actually happened that day. They told her that they not only lost Gahyeon, but also Yubin. When Siyeon told them to leave her alone, naturally, they were worried. But they knew the girl usually bottled up her emotions and her staying alone meant she would let them all out. Yoohyeon wanted to be there for her, but she respected her decision. What calmed them was Handong peeking inside the room from time to time since she had to do that not as Siyeon's friend, but as her doctor. The first night after finding out, Siyeon cried herself to sleep. She couldn't believe her friend was gone. She thought spending time alone would help her to come to terms with it, but she was wrong. The next day, she found comfort in the safety of Yoohyeon's arms and let her tears fall on the girl's chest.</p><p>A week later when Handong made sure Siyeon was ready for the outside world again, she discharged her. Yoohyeon picked her up and drove to Minji and Bora's place. In the evening all of them met up in a restaurant and finally ate together in calm atmosphere talking about everything and nothing. After great meal they moved to Yoohyeon's bar and partied til the Sun came out.</p><p>Couple of days passed when Minji confessed to Siyeon about the last thing they were hiding from her.</p><p>"Your mom was the previous owner." she informed the girl as she handed her the letter.</p><p>Siyeon read through the words written on a piece of paper, her mind blank. She felt sadness in her heart, but she couldn't bring herself to cry. It wasn't like she knew the woman who was her mother. She had never met her. Chaerin, her aunt apparently, was all she had since she was a child and she wasn't exactly a perfect mother-figure. The only reason why she felt sad was the fact that her own mom avoided her. However, she also understood. She wanted to keep her baby safe. And that was all Siyeon needed to let a small smile appear on her lips. There was nothing else to do for her now anyway. It wasn't like she could meet her. Chaerin was also gone as well  memories of her mom. She just had to put it in her past. But the company was still standing. That was last connection she could share with her mom. And that was exactly what she was going to do. But she didn't want to do it alone.</p><p>"I'll take it. But I don't think I can do it alone." Siyeon smiled as she folded the letter.</p><p>Minji looked at her surprised.</p><p>"Would you like to be the co-owner?"</p><p>"Am I allowed to refuse?"</p><p>"Not really."</p><p>"Then I guess I have to accept."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And we're nearing the end. Final chapter drops on friday! &lt;33</p><p>Tiny selfpromo - I posted a short Gahji oneshot as well so if you're interested, you can find it on my profile. It's called Song for you :&gt;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A lot had changed over the year that they spent enjoying their normal lives. The company was doing well with Siyeon and Minji's management while the bar was doing great under Yoohyeon and Bora's care. Handong's father's health worsened so she returned to China to see him. Unfortunately, he passed away shortly after her arrival. The girls called with her friend almost everyday and made sure she was okay. Handong made a decision of quitting her job in Korea and took over her father's hospital, becoming the CEO. Of course, they missed each other, but the doctor promised to visit often and they were happy that she had a great job and was with her mom. Bora moved with Minji into a new house, situated at the end of the town where they could enjoy their peace while Siyeon and Yoohyeon bought an apartment and lived together.</p><p> </p><p>"Yoohyeon are you 100% sure this was a good idea?" Bora asked nervously as she held a box tightly in her hands.</p><p>"Well, it's a bit too late to say it wasn't now, don't you think?" Yoohyeon smiled innocently as she continued to play on her phone.</p><p>"You're not helping me." Bora whined, looking inside the box.</p><p>Yoohyeon sighed and turned off her game. She sat up straight and looked at the girl that was pacing around. She stood up and dragged the brunette to the couch, sitting her down and putting the box next to her.</p><p>"First of all, stop shaking with the box. Second of all, breathe. I'm sure Minji will be head over heels for it. I can't see anything going wrong here. She loves you so much and this will only make her love you more."</p><p>"But what if she doesn't want it-"</p><p>"We're talking about Minji here. Bora, you really don't need to worry. Trust me, everything's going to be okay." Yoohyeon comforted the older girl and gave her hands a light squeeze.</p><p>Bora breathed in and out slowly, finally calming down.</p><p>"Thank you Yooh, what would I do without you?"</p><p>"Uhh you'd definitely be screwed." Yoohyeon pointed out.</p><p>"Asshole." Bora laughed and smacked the girl's back.</p><p>They chatted a bit longer before Yoohyeon checked the time and stood up.</p><p>"I gotta go. I have a date with Siyeon in 20 minutes."</p><p>"Of course you lovebirds. Don't forget, tomorrow's Gahyeon and Yubin's day."</p><p>"I would never. Handong will be there too right?"</p><p>"She said she will do everything to make it on time."</p><p>"Perfect. I'm excited to see her again."</p><p>"Aren't we all?" Bora chuckled and pulled the box towards herself.</p><p>Yoohyeon smiled softly and walked to the door.</p><p>"Text me details how it went with Minji."</p><p>"I will. Bye Yooh."</p><p>"Bye tiny." Yoohyeon laughed and ran out of the apartment.</p><p>Bora scoffed and shook her head. She will get another chance to proceed with her revenge anyway. She checked the time and noticed she still had an hour left. Originally, she planned to take Minji out for a lunch, but she couldn't just sit peacefully so she decided to cook something. She took the box with her and carefully placed it on the counter as she started cooking. She tried to be as quiet as possible. Time was passing quicker when she focused on making a delicious meal. When the food was done, Bora served it on table and checked the clock on the wall again. Minji should be home any second now. Bora was even more nervous than before. She checked the box one last time and sighed in relief when she saw no changes. It would make things easier.</p><p>Bora's heart stopped the moment she heard front door open. Her mind was running wild, thoughts of just escaping popping out as well.</p><p>"Baby?" Minji's voice echoed through the quiet house.</p><p>"In the kitchen." Bora answered, her voice trembling slightly and mentally facepalmed herself.</p><p>There was no escaping now. She stood in front of the box on the counter, masking it. Minji followed the delicious smell of the food and her girlfriend's beautiful voice, eventually walking into the kitchen. Without a word Minji hugged the brunette tight and rested head on her shoulder. Bora welcomed the hug and pecked Minji's cheek. Just then she realised Minji's hair color.</p><p>"You're blond again!" Bora squealed with wide grin spreading across her face.</p><p>"Mhm. Does it look good?" Minji smiled, clearly proud of herself and cuddled closer.</p><p>"Ah you're just fishing for compliments I see. But yes, you look very attractive." Bora chuckled and ran her hands through Minji's freshly dyed hair.</p><p>"Tough day at work?"</p><p>"Just extremely boring." Minji complained and looked up.</p><p>"You went to dye your hair though? What would you do if you had to work the whole day?" Bora chuckled, rubbing circles on Minji's back.</p><p>"Probably just sleep in my office?" Minji smiled innocently.</p><p>"What other answer did I even expect?"</p><p>The girls chuckled before Minji slightly pulled away and gave Bora's lips a soft peck.</p><p>"I missed you so much."</p><p>"Aw I missed you too."</p><p>It was such a contrast for Bora to see Minji still in her suit yet acting as the biggest baby ever. She wouldn't dare to complain though. She loved every second of it. <br/>Minji gave her girlfriend multiple pecks before pulling away and walking towards the table with food. Bora released a breath she didn't know she was holding. She was still nervous about the box behind her, but she wanted her girlfriend to eat first. She was sure the girl barely ate anything since breakfast.</p><p>"Aren't you going to eat?" Minji asked, sitting down.</p><p>"Uh.." Bora hesitated, taking a quick glance over own shoulder.</p><p>She sighed and sat down as well. Minji found her behaviour weird, but decided not to question. Not yet at least. She wanted to give her girlfriend time in case she would want to tell her first. If not then she would ask, but not push it.<br/>They ate peacefully, occasionally striking up a conversation about their day. Once they finished, Bora took the plates and put them in sink before sitting back down on the chair. She knew this was the perfect moment.</p><p>"Minji..I need to tell you something."</p><p>The blonde could feel own heart drop. She didn't like the way that sentence sounded. Not a single bit. She would be lying if she said she wasn't nervous. But she remained silent, only looking at her girlfriend patiently.</p><p>"I did something and I have to tell you."</p><p>The words were coming out of Bora way too slowly and Minji grew just more and more concerned. <br/>Bora took a deep breath, thinking about her next choice of words.</p><p>"I think I should just show you."</p><p>The brunette stood up and walked to the counter where the box was placed. She carefully picked it up and walked towards her girlfriend. Minji kept her eyes fixed on the girl the whole time. Bora took a deep breath and placed the box on Minji's lap.<br/>The blonde carefully looked down to see what was inside of the mysterious box. Her eyes widened upon the realisation.</p><p>"Bora, you did not." Minji spoke as calmly as she could.</p><p>"You don't like-" Bora started, her voice shaking, but Minji cut her off immediately.</p><p>"I love it, but I don't want to wake it up." Minji explained, her gaze getting softer each second.</p><p>"It's a girl." Bora smiled widely as her body and mind finally relaxed.</p><p>"So precious." Minji was ready to cry as she stared at a tiny puppy sleeping in the box.</p><p>Bora stood up and led Minji, who was ready to protect the small animal with her life already, to living room. They sat down on a couch, placing the box between them.</p><p>"What are we going to name her?" Minji asked, her eyes not leaving the white pomerian.</p><p>"Well it's your gift, you should decide."</p><p>"Noo, it's our child now. We pick the name together." Minji whined and pouted, finally looking at her girlfriend.</p><p>Bora giggled at Minji's cuteness and pecked her lips to wipe that pout away.</p><p>"Then give some suggestions and I will either agree or disagree." Bora proposed an idea which Minji didn't refuse.</p><p>The blonde thought for a while, looking around the apartment. Bora could swear, she heard wheels turning in Minji's head, but she patiently waited. After a while, Minji's eyes shined brightly just like her smile. </p><p>"Cherry."</p><p>"Of course it's food." Bora chuckled, teasing her girlfriend.</p><p>"You could've just said you don't like it." Minji furrowed her eyebrows and crossed arms.</p><p>"I love it, baby. It's adorable name and I think it fits perfectly." Bora reassured her girlfriend and looked down at the puppy.</p><p>She smiled widely and patted Cherry's head, making the puppy stirr awake immediately. Cherry looked around a bit confused at first, but then wiggled her tail happily when she spot the two girls.</p><p>"Hi Cherry." Bora greeted the tiny puppy that was spinning around, not sure to who she was supposed to run to first.</p><p>Bora chuckled as she picked up the tiny fluffy ball. Minji pushed the box away so Bora could scoot closer. Cherry excitedly wiggled in Bora's hands. The brunette smiled widely as she put Cherry on Minji's chest who had no other option, but to hold her like a baby. </p><p>"Hey tiny one." Minji scrunched up her nose as the puppy licked it.</p><p>Bora felt own heart bursting with joy. This is what she had been craving for. This domestic feeling. Just her and Minji and now their new addition to the family. She leaned forward, capturing Minji's lips with her own. They kissed softly for a while, Bora's hands cupping Minji's jaw as Minji's hands were too occupied with holding their new puppy. Bora bit Minji's bottom lip teasingly, however, Cherry's high pitched barking brought them back from their moment. When they pulled away they both shared a loving gaze with silly grins. Minji put Cherry down on the ground and let her explore the aparment. She kept her eyes fixed on the puppy until she felt her girlfriend giving her hand a light squeeze. She turned towards her as she interweaved their fingers together, giving Bora's hand a light peck.</p><p>"I love you, Kim Minji and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."</p><p>"I love you too, Kim Bora and I'll see what I can do about that."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ahhh and that's it. We've come to the end of this story :DD It's been quite a journey. I've spent around 5 months writing and more months posting this so I hope it wasn't too bad. If you've got any questions, ask me down below or visit my twitter :3 </p><p>As for now, I'll be publishing shorter stories that I've already finished, but I'm working on longers ones too. Make sure to follow my twitter @vampinsomnia where I'll be posting announcements. I'm also planning on writing some twitter AUs as well! Little bonus: you can find my art there too :DD</p><p>Thank you all so much for reading and supporting this story. It truly means a lot. See y'all soon. &lt;33</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>